Of Shinigamis and Amour
by daftpunkress
Summary: what happens when matsumoto steals Aizens most prized possession and gin comes to her rescue? What happens when Aizen gets control of the hollows,will the Gotei 13 be able to stop him, will any one survive Aizens reign of evil?A/U set in the real world with a mix of pairings. Ichiran,orishida,ichiruki,hitsuhina,yoruhara zarachiru..rated M for lemons and language* Final Chap up!*
1. Chapter 1

A/n{ This is a A/U. It will feature most main couples but its mainly a Ichimaru and Matsumoto fic}

Matsumoto's eyes flew open and in an instant she was sitting up, her breath coming in short gasps. Where was she? What had happened….more importantly she wasn't dead. The room was dark and she was alone.

A relived sigh escaped her lips as she peered around cautiously. Then it hit her, this wasn't her bedroom. It was dark and the colors were off. The bed she had been laying on was massive and the sheets were black and expensive.

What the hell had happened? The last thing she remembered was being chased… was she being chased? Nothing had been as it had seemed since she had escaped with soleity in her possession. Had she crashed… she remembered swerving to avoid a car rushing at her. Had that too been a hallucination?

She tried to rise and immediately the lights were switched one. She blinked against the brightness and looked around. The room was completely empty. Her bag was on the dresser next to her and a bottle of water sat half-empty.

She was in a hotel room of sorts. A nice posh looking one. She got up and only then realized that there was a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and for a moment there was a flash of blood. A lot of blood. Everywhere on her, the car… her clothes…

But she was not clothed, there was large bandage wrapped around her side. Except for that she was nude. 'Fuck…' matsumoto mutter. She didn't remember anything. What was going on? How did she get here?

She got up from bed and looked around. "Stubborn as always..." she turned quickly but couldn't see anyone.

"Whose there?" she lifted the sheet to wrap around her naked body. "Show yourself"

Seemingly from the shadows, his tall dark silhouette appeared from the doorway. Since when was the door open? How did she miss that? There was blood on his shirt but a smile on his face. "Gin…" his name escaped her lips and then she felt weak again. She tried to say something else but she was pitched into complete darkness.

Tessai looked up from the stack of paperwork that sat on his desk and then glanced at the clock. Was it taunting him? It felt as if he had been there for hours already when in actuality it had only been a few minutes, he made a gruff noise and glanced once again at the computer screen. He wished tatsuki hadn't decided to go on vacation. Desk work wasn't his forte. The door opened and in walked a well dressed woman she stopped at his desk and glanced at the name plate.

"Tatsuki..? " She pronounced it as a foreigner would "is Mr. Urahara available?" she glanced at the large double doors that led to his office. Why did she look familiar?

"Yes he's in, I guess you can go in" he said gruffly looking back at the clock.

She gave him an odd look but headed into the two doors anyways.

Kisuke looked up from his computer to see who had walked in, he had specifically told Tessai to refuse callers and tell visitors he was out to lunch. He stopped short of glancing back at his screen as he took in the woman who stood before him.

She was exotic to say the least. Long hair, beautiful brown skin, and legs that were long enough to give him improper thoughts. He followed those legs up to a pair of breasts that were, in his most honest opinion, shaped and sized perfectly for his hands. He didn't know who she was but he would do his damnedest to find out.

"Should I do a once-around so you can get a better look?" She said her arms crossing her eyes narrowed.

"If you wouldn't mind…" he said his eyes lit with laughter. She obliged turning slowly in front of him. She was fabulously built.

"business now?"She asked taking a seat in front of his desk.

He got up and came to lean against the side of his desk and peered at her. "Business now, dinner later" he said.

"I will consider it," she said pointedly trying her hardest to ignore the way his eyes were still roaming appreciatively across her body. "I have a large shipment that I have coming in from abroad and I need someplace safe to store it. I have heard that you have such a place."

"Yes I do, you have come to the right place. Oh forgive me my rudeness "he said extending his hand, "I am Kisuke Urahara and you lovely lady are?"

She refused his hand, afraid of what he would do if he touched her, "Yoruichi"

He smiled wide, "Yoruichi, very sexy "he thought out loud and then paused in thought. He would bet his fortune that her last name was shihoin. So this was the deadly 'black Kat'. She was infamous in her native land, not much was actually known about her in Japan though. She owned several legitimate business and probably a hundred more that were illegal. She was considered the queen of lost treasure. He had imagined her plump, with beady eyes. He was pleasantly surprised.

He of course was the same as her. He owned a large legitimate car manufacture that helped him balance his under the table work. He did pretty much everything. If you needed something he was your man. No questions asked as long as the price was right.

"How much do you want? I'll need a few months no more than 5 months storage time." She said almost impatiently interrupting his thoughts.

He regarded her for a moment and the said "1mil." She appeared taken aback and her eyes again narrowed to cat like slits.

Her full lips pursed in concentration and Kisuke could not help but imagine suckling them between his, a small smile lit his lips. Yoruichi was surprised to say the least. I million? She had come here expecting upwards 20-30 mil easy. He wanted something in return maybe? Smart men didn't just give away their goods. But then again maybe he wasn't that smart. She dismissed that thought as quickly as it came to mind.

He was worth more than her 10 times over, this man ran one of the world's biggest underground business. He had his hands in a little bit of everything, not to mention every person worth their salt was driving one of his cars. There was something he wanted in return.

"Does that seem fair to you, Yoruichi-san?" he had returned behind his desk and was quickly typing at his keyboard. She nodded getting to her feet. " Alright I'll get the preparations and contracts drawn up. I will have my attorney contact you."

Yoruichi pulled out her business card and set it on the desk. " It would be naive of me to think you are giving me that price out of the goodness of your heart. "

"And what if I said, you would be wrong? Cant a man want to help a lady in distress out?" He asked a languid smirk playing across his lips.

" Not when that man is faced with a pair of breasts and long legs" she said frowning, " If you think for one minute that you doing this is gonna influence me in –"  
Kisuke laughed and she appeared flustered. " I'd be naive to think that that was not the purpose of your very subtle v-neck and the shortened hem of your skirt."

"Touché" Yoruichi said with a small chuckle. He was.. Hm… he was unlike the men she dealt with in her home land. It was refreshing and a bit welcomed. "I must take my leave now, I'll be in touch." She said and turned to go.

"Please think about my offer." He said as she opened the door.

She paused and looked back at him, " Maybe next time I'm in Tokyo ." with that she shut the door behind her. Kisuke chuckled. It would probably be months before she was back In Tokyo. Sneaky little devil.

She heard men talking, she heard her father and her mother screaming. She closed off her ears trying to make it go away. Tears streamed down her face as she burst out of her crammed hiding place. "Nooooo!" she screamed as she rushed to the lifeless bodies of her parents.

The men who had killed them looked at her and one drew his gun. His dark eyes glinting as he pressed it against her forehead and for a moment yachiru sat silent her eyes closed tears falling freely. She heard the click of the gun and felt the sharp sting of pain.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up. Her pillow was soaked again, she had had the same dream again. No it was a nightmare. She had gone for years without thinking of it, without the memories. She got up and walked silently out of her room and down the hall. She paused and knocked for a moment then stepped in.

Kenpachi sat behind his large desk and glanced up at her . He looked back down at his work and she laid down on the large couch that was in his office. This was the third time in a course of a week that she had had the same dream. It was frightening, and felt very real.

For a long time she had blocked it out, blocked out everything and went on as a normal girl, sure she lived with a bunch of hoodlums and gangsters but they had become her family. Taking her in and treating her as one of their own.

Kenpachi had been the one who had first discovered her hiding in the cabinet of her parent's kitchen. Her mother had locked her inside just moments before the doors were burst in and they were both killed. She hadn't cried then, she hadn't cried at the funeral. But now she cried.

Kenpachi grunted and looked over at the sleeping girl. He felt obligated. Obligated to protect her and keep her safe. He did a fucking good job while she was awake, it was just when her eyes closed he could do nothing. How could he kill something he could not see?

He stared at her for a while, her parents were killed because they had worked for him. If the killers had known they had a daughter she would have been killed too. He had been the first to find their bodies to hear her small sniffles to find her stiff body in that small cupboard. He took it upon himself to keep her safe from then on and vowed that he would rip the heart out of the fuckers who had done this.

She stirred and his eyes narrowed. He felt like killing something. It wouldn't help her but it would calm him down greatly. In the morning she would be smiling and laughing with ikkaku and yumichika. He looked back to his screen and again admired the large gun whose prototype he was now manufacturing.

Tomorrow he would call Hisagi and have him take her back to Isane. That was the best thing at the moment. Some fresh air and other stuff that girls enjoyed, he wasn't very sure of what that was. She would be happy there. She would forget about everything there.

Yachiru turned on the couch her eyes opened as new tears filled them. What made it hard, what killed her the most was the man holding the gun… the smirk she had seen many times…she struggled to get it out of her mind, but it burned her, her stomach clenched and she lay crying silently. She heard his sadistic chuckle again…it echoed through her mind, through her entire body…

Gin, stripped himself of the bloody shirt and tossed it to the bathroom floor. When renji had brought her to him she was hurt, she had been attacked. Had renji not gotten to her in time she would probably be dead now.

He had bathed her washing away the blood, cleaning and dressing it as gently as he could. He was glad he had kept tabs on her. He stood for a moment in the doorway and watched her sleeping form. She had gotten herself into a big mess.

Stealing from Aizen, soleity in that, she was asking for death. Gin felt a surge of anger run through his veins. Aizen. He had once been a friend. A trusted partner, but he got greedy and his sights had set on something bigger than money.

She stirred again and turned slightly in her sleep, she muttered something in her sleep and a pained sound escaped her. They had met a few years earlier. They had been engaged before. It had been almost too good to be true. It had been too good to be true…now her hatred for him had erased any good memories any thoughts of what they had shared before.

She had threw his ring on the table, her eyes narrowed blue slits of anger, "Fuck you! " she had said in a choked voice, "you bastard…you …" she had started to cry then and she turned and ran out of his apartment.

He hadn't heard from her since then, but he had watched her, always had someone tailing her when she left her apartment. He did it because she was in constant danger, even if she didn't realize it herself.

Gin sighed and took a seat in one of the large chairs beside the bed. Tomorrow the gotei 13 would be having a meeting of sorts. A coming together of what was left to be honest, a mere eight. The other four had joined up with Aizen liquidating all their assets to join him in his goal of domination. And what did they think they would get out of it? Once Aizen gets control of the hollows and harvests their power he would not need their constant supply of money, he would not need them at all. Fools.

He had instructed Renji to be ready promptly in the morning with a flight out to Kyoto. He had a small reclusive island there that he would use as her safe house. There she would be safe with the spirit barriers he had had Kisuke design and build.

He was not looking forward to what was to come. The top of the agenda would be soleity and its return to Yamamoto. He was the only one that knew matsumoto was in possession of it. And he would keep that fact a secret until he knew where she had stashed it.

She shifted under the covers and he expected her to turn and fall back to sleep, but instead she sat up and looked at him. Her eyes were clear now and dark. The drugs must have worn off. Good, they could talk now.

"I'm leaving, now" She said pointedly and moved to the edge of the bed. " Where are my clothes?"

Gin said nothing but watched her silently. That angered her and he smiled.

" What kind of game are you playing? What did you do to me?" She wobbled a bit on her feet and then sat back down.

"Game? I'm not sure what you mean Moto-san. You were hurt badly, I fixed you." She regarded him with a frown.

" You drugged me." She murmured looking around the room for her clothes.

" You were in pain. You know I hate to see you anything but happy."  
"Don't give me that bullshit…"she turned on him, anger written clearly in her furrowed brow. " The only thing you care about is money. The only person you want to see happy is yourself… "

She sounded bitter she knew, but who cares? She was, she hated this man with ever fiber in her body. A man who would kill for money, for momentary gain ruin the life of someone he had claimed to love so much. He was a snake, as slimy as they came. He smiled at her still. That crooked tilt of his lips that she had found intriguing when they had first met. He had always been smiling, even when she ended their engagement she had not seen a look of regret or remorse of anything but smugness.

" Believe what you wish. But you are in my protection now Moto, and until I know the extent of the damage that will be done you will stay that way."

Damage? What was he talking about? Why was that day's events still so foggy. He had drugged her, but why? Again for what seemed like the first time she felt the sting of pain in her side. She had been shot. Yes that she remembered but when? By who.

"You should go back to sleep Moto, tomorrow we will take a trip and you will be safe and happy." Gin got up and came to sit by her on the bed, she made a move away from him, but he slowed her, laying her down and then laying next to her. She tried to scurry away but stopped as the pain in her side increased. 'I'm not going to hurt you Moto," he said softly. He lay there watching her intently.

She hated him, he had not known the extent until now as he looked down into her dark blue eyes."I hope you rot, gin ichimarou." She said closing her eyes.

They lay there silently for a while. There was a part of him that wanted to hurt her, to scold her for being so foolish. But he could never do anything willingly to hurt her, he had promised—

His phone rang and he glanced down at her, she was sleeping, peacefully. He carefully removed himself from her and flipped it open. It was Ichigo.

'what do you want kurosaki?" it was too early to be an idle call.

"Its Yamamoto. There was attack, by hollows." Hollows? Impossible. Matsumoto had the key to soleity. Had Aizen found out a way to summon them without the key? Fuck, gin thought to himself. "Sasakibe is with him at the hospital now. "  
Yamamoto was the oldest of the gotei, he had founded the organization. He knew the secrets of the hollow world, knew how to control soleity. It was said that he was the forger of the key and the door itself, his age was unknown to any of them. He had kept it safe and protected the world it seems from the dangers of the spirit world.

Each member of the gotei was selected and put through trials. The gotei was much more than an underground business, more than the legitimate companies and manufactories that its members held—

''he's dying. The meetings being called now.' With that Ichigo hung up and gin began dialing another number.

"Change of plans.' He said before renji had a chance to ask what was up ' need you to get kira and take Moto away now.'

With that he hung up, he slipped on a clean shirt and made his way out to his car. He could make it there in less than an hour if he sped. The growing feeling of apprehension he had felt when renji had brought her broken body to him grew. It had not been a bullet that had hurt her. No he was sure now that it had been the poisoned filled darts of Suzumushi. Aizen knew it was her, he had sent one of his best, Tozen to handle her, and he had almost succeeded.

Plz Review if you like it and I'll get started on next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok new chapter I jump around xxxxxxxx mean it's a new/ different situation

Also I do not own these characters they belong to kibu tito

He arrived last, the room was in a private sector of the hospital and was very large. Kisuke came over to get him up to speed . Yamamoto was dying, it seemed that Aizen had been able to come at him with a hollow that was more than a blob of destruction, it had done what Aizen had commanded and had cognitive thought as to what it was there for.

"Good everyone's' here now." Sasakibe said and Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly to look about the room. Byakuya along with Ukitake and shunsui took the seats closer to the bed. Ichigo was leaning against the window staring out into the darkness. Kenpachi looked distracted and impatient.

Sasakibe pulled out a small device and set it on the bed and instantly a large projection of what looked to be Yamata estate popped up. It was the surveillance of what had taken place. There were two hollows. Only two.

The significance wasn't lost on them. Hollows were not smart, they fed and did what they needed to feed. But these two did not destroy anything, they were fast and silent and powerful. More than twenty of Yamamoto's men were killed before they got to his room. Sasakibe and kisaragi arrived but too late. The damage had already been done as Yamamoto lay bleeding his spirit energy draining.

The two hollows once finish with him had removed their mask and disappeared into the after world. Sasakibe closed the small device and Yamamoto motioned for him to help him sit up.

"It is wise to say that we are not dealing with inferior hollows anymore." He paused to cough his bony blood less hand gripping the sheet. "Their purpose I believe was to get rid of me, and they have succeeded I called you all here because I will not survive the night. My time has come. I have lived many years and have done the best I could to keep the spirit world and our world in harmony. With Aizen in possession of soleity there is nothing to stop him from merging the two worlds. The dead will cease to be content in the afterworld and will continue to roam the human world feeding off the energies of the living. Soon there will be nothing left to fight for, to protect."

"So we are supposed to just let that happen, old man?" Ichigo said his eyes still on the night sky. "You die and the world turns to shit? How convenient."

Yamamoto said nothing, Ichigo had been one of the last to be allowed into the gotei 13. He had a respect for him for his strength and determination. He possessed power that had rivaled the most seasoned of the gotei and yet he didn't realize the extent of it.

"If that's what you brought me out of my bed at 3 o'clock in the morning for –"

"Ichigo, that's enough" Sasakibe almost shouted but his voice was low and there was warning in it. Ichigo threw the older man a glare of ice and turned away from the window and towards the door.

"Stay Ichigo. You need to hear this too." Yamamoto said. " I do not tell you to give up. That does not have to be the outcome. But it will if nothing is done to stop Aizen." He sighed, a pained sound deep in his throat. "I was given the key of soleity by Jidanb Ikkanzaka, the guardian of the spirit world. For hundreds of years I have kept it safe, it was my foolishness in not seeing Aizen's greed that allowed him to steal it… you must stand together as one. Zaraki." He turned to him and Kenpachi nodded . Kenpachi had been the only man that had been able to stand against him and walk away. His power was great, his taste for blood just as great and he had become one of his most trusted allies ."I have had Zaraki forge each of you a spirit weapon."

He paused and for a moment he was silent his eyes closed. His spirit energy was wavering and slowly slipping away. " Aizen has but one weakness, but it is also his most greatest strength …" his eyes hadn't opened after that and his breath stopped coming.

Sasakibe turned to the room of men, he drew a breath of finality. "Byakuya you are subsequent."

Byakuya and the rest of the men nodded. He had been the second of the gotei 13. He was the most level-headed if anything.

The room was silent for a moment and then it was over, they begin the slow procession out. "Stop by my place sometime tomorrow for your weapons." Zaraki said. He was the first to speed off in his large hummer. They were civil to each other but most were equally indifferent. Gin sat in his car for a moment and thought about Yamamoto and the scene in his home. Then he thought about matsumoto and how close she had come to dying. She was the only thing he actually gave a damn about. He gunned his engine and raced off towards his airport. Hopefully Kira and renji had taken her away and she would now be safe out of site.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo groaned and looked down at the stack of papers he had been greeted with when he walked into his office. He hadn't been able to sleep when he had finally gotten home. Yamamoto was gone, Byakuya was now in his position, and the world was going to hell.

He stared again at the stack of the paper and then groaned. Why had he wanted to do this again? Sit behind a desk and run a business? * You know why* Ichigo frowned and shut his eyes tightly "Shut up." He muttered out loud to himself. *don't ask stupid questions then*

He grunted and got up, his father had worked for Yamamoto. He had been called a shinigami. He had been an enforcer of sorts and had been a guard at the gateway to the spirit world. It wasn't until he was about 15 that Ichigo had discovered what his father was. He had a reasonable amount of spirit energy and his father had taught him how to control it. What his father hadn't taught him was how to control the nagging voice inside of him. He was pure emotion, pure energy, pure desire. He went unchecked inside his thoughts encouraging him to train harder, make more, kill more.

Ichigo wasn't that type of person. He hadn't wanted to kill, he hadn't wanted to become as ruthless as he was. He would have been content to become a doctor as his father had and settle into a normal life.*Normal? What the fuck are you thinking? Is she normal? You could settle but you wouldn't have what you want the most. Would you be content to just fuck some woman the rest of your life? She is not no-*

"Shut-up!" Ichigo ground out. *the truth is a touchy subject with you, I understand. I will leave you to wallow*

The door opened before he could make a quick retort, his secretary walked in and she looked rather flustered. "There's a girl here that must speak with you now, she said it's important." she had a smile on her face, the kind that made him cautious. *this sounds interesting*

"Send her in." Ichigo set the papers aside and straightened up his desk a bit before the door was opened again.

This time a much smaller woman walked in, she was very petite and her shoulder length hair was pulled back away from her face. *this _is very_ interesting*. She had large black eyes and wore a loose fitting summer dress.

She came to the edge of his desk and peered down at him, "you are Ichigo Kurosaki? "

"No I'm the janitor, I just felt like sitting in his chair." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Sarcasm?" she crossed her arms, the act drawing Ichigo's eyes to her rather small breasts. "I am Rukia Kuchiki. I am here with a proposition. I want you to hire me and train me under you." *that can be arranged* shut-up.

"And why the hell would I want to do that." Ichigo said complacently , a daunting look on his face.

She fished in her purse for a moment then brought out her id and shoved it in his face. Ichigo leaned back a bit to take in the full id. "Again am I missing something…?"

"Apparently you aren't too bright, I am Rukia Kuchiki. Kuchiki." She said once again emphasizing her last name.

"Oh you are related to Byakuya? And I'm supposed to care? Drop everything and cater to your every whim? I am not as stupid as I look. I don't owe him anything. Now please leave before I have you thrown out." Ichigo sat back in his seat and watched her closely.

She pursed her lips but didn't give up. "I am Byakuya's sister. His only living relative. I will make it worth your while on my part. You will be able to rub it in his face, if you so please to." She looked impatient. *fuck her on your desk and rub that in his face.* Ichigo ignored that.

Byakuya was the only person in the gotei that he didn't like. He had been the only person against him becoming one of the 13. And since he was the second in command Yamamoto had made it extra hard on him.

" Will, that be enough…" she paused and wasn't looking at him, "I'll pay you at the end of each week…" *like you need more money. Tell her you will take the payment out on her sweet ass* that too was ignored.

"I don't need your money. You think just because you are a Kuchiki you can get whatever you want." He had completely missed what she had been saying but thought that would be an accurate summary of what she had been saying.

"No," She said stiffly. " I'm giving you a chance to get back at my brother. Take it or leave it." She looked embarrassed and a bit set back. It must be a big blow to that Kuchiki pride to be doing this.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. *she'll be in the next room, naked, waiting for you to come and have your way with her, isn't that what you want* no, not at all. *liar* he was silent again. "Alright, but if you get in my way it's over. I'll tell you something once and you better not forget it, understand?"

For a moment she was silent and then she smiled. It looked very nice on her face. "I understand, Mr. Kurosaki. I will be here tomorrow morning bright and early." With that she bowed slightly and walked out. He had missed something. He could not help but think that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya awoke with a start to gentle weight pressed against his chest. His eyes didn't fully open or was he still asleep. "Shiro…" the voice was soft and against his ear.

No he was still asleep, this like countless other nights was gonna be fitful. He dreamt of her every night, dreamt of holding her in his arms, protecting her. He let it go and willed himself back into a deep sleep. He would let the dream run its course and tomorrow would continue his search.

She sighed and kissed him again and he kissed her back, his lips working gently against hers. "Shiro…" her hands were cold but her breath was warm as she whispered his name against his neck. What sort of man was he? Unable to separate reality from a dream?

Would she still call him that? Would she remember him? He was foolish to keep hold onto her memory for so long to keep searching for her when there were no leads, nothing to say that she had survived. He tumbled her off him, his white hair falling into his eyes. She smiled up at him and brushed the few strands aside.

Hitsugaya leaned down and kissed her deep, his lips slowly working against hers seeking entry into her warm mouth. With a small moan she slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. It was complete pleasure, her small hands wrapped around him, her lips against his.

How many nights had he done this, made loved to her until his body had believed it was the real thing, only to wake up and find it had been a lie. Why did he continue to torture himself like this?

He pulled away to trail small kisses down her cheek, her neck across her shoulder. She was still so beautiful and innocent. Her eyes wide as she watched him. He kept eye contact as he slowly made his way to her breast, he kissed it softly planting little kisses everywhere. He remembered teasing her about her small breasts, telling her she'd better eat more meat or no man would want to play with them.

He was an idiot, just the thought of another man anywhere near her had made him a jealous idiot. He teased her because he wanted her for himself. Her breast were beautiful, small but firm her nipples tiny pink pebbles. He took one into his lips and suckled it gently.

She moaned , her fingers in his hair. Hitsugaya continue sucking pulling away slightly to run his tongue over her nipple before pulling it back into his mouth, nibbling it gently as he suckled. He switched to her other nipple, his hand running the length of her flat stomach to the apex of her thighs. He heard the sharp intake of her breath and paused to lean up and give her a kiss on her lips.

"It's ok Momo, you like this remember?" he kissed her again softly, his fingers lingering on her inner thigh. Even in his dreams he had an idealistic view of her. He wanted to play the hero and know that he was doing this not just for him, but to make her happy.

It was stupid of him. He spent his life living on hope, on visions of her. She looked up at him with her wide doe like eyes and nodded. He gently used his knee to open her legs just a little. She whimpered and he kissed her again. His fingers trailed lightly up her thigh pausing for just a second before he began his exploration of her . She moaned her back arching slightly off the mattress.

He was careful to go slow, to gently caress her. She was wet and it was easy for him to slip his finger into her. She moaned his name, her fingers gripping the sheet. He gave her one more lingering kiss before he started down her body. He kissed each nipple once before using his tongue to trail farther down.

He paused for a moment to take in her body. In his dreams she was bare, her skin smooth and wet. She was enticing, her body called to him, tempted him to taste her once more. He did. He ran his tongue gently between her legs, using it to taste her wetness savor her delicious essence before he fully suckled her into his mouth.

She gasped, her body arching instantly off the bed. He used his hand to gently stable her as he continued to suckle and lick her. She was unbelievably wet. He groaned and slipped another finger into her. She was tight.

"Oh…Shiro…" she moaned his name, her fingers tangled in his hair. He suckled her clit once more his fingers gently thrusting into her … "yes…" she moaned again, her voice light and breathy.

"Will you come for me?" he asked looking into her eyes, she looked at him momentarily and then her eyes were closed again, her body moving against his fingers. He used his tongue to gently flick her clit pressing against it with slight pressure then sucking it again

"Oh…Shiro…" she was close, he could feel her body tightening. Her legs locked and her fingers loosened from his hair to grasp the sheet. Her body convulsed and she trembled as she climaxed. Hitsugaya continued gently sucking as she rode out her orgasm. His eyes were intent on her face, enjoying the range of emotion and pleasure that flickered across it. He lapped at her tasting her sweetness. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment and then she looked at him and blushed.

He groaned and kissed her. He should be the only man to see her like this, to look into her eyes, to give her pleasure. Fuck. What kind of man was he… chasing after a dream. "Shiro.." she said softly kissing him again. He was worthless. All the money he had, all his boast of power and he hadn't been able to save her.

She kissed him again and he shook his regret off and kissed her again. He pulled her legs apart. She was touching him. Her small fingers gently stroking his cock. She licked her lips her small pink tongue running seductively against her full lips, he captured her tongue and her hand. He wrapped her arms around his neck and leisurely began to guide his cock into her. She was still wet, but she was tight, unbelievably tight. He groaned and stopped, he slipped into her slowly again, pausing for a moment as he came to her virginity.

Her eyes were closed tightly as he broke it, a gasp of pain and the he was there, buried in her. Her warmth, just the feel of the tight wetness was heaven. He didn't move for a moment, instead lay there and waited for her to get accustomed to him, for her to accept him.

Did he not do this every night? The doting lover. He wanted to kill something, to kill someone. "Shiro..?" he snapped out of his daze and kissed her again, slowly beginning to move. He pulled out until just the tip was in her warmth then buried himself into her again. She moaned against his lips her hips working with his.

He gathered her legs and pulled them up against him and began to thrust harder into her. Her body was pure pleasure and he wanted, needed more of it. Needed to forget, needed to bury himself completely and wholly into her body.

He was intense his turquoise eyes locked with hers, he was sweating his body shown in the little light from the moon. He was hurting her… yes…maybe. He was rough now, his baser instincts taking over wanting everything from her body.

"Shiro …" Her voice was hoarse, she looked away her body tightening again, she was cumming. She thrashed slightly her breast his sole focus. She looked in pain… but she was saying his name… her body was flushed . He leaned in to suck her nipple into his mouth, he wouldn't kiss her… not right now… so he used her nipple to resist that urge..

She was wet and close again her body begged for release, begged him to come with her, to melt as one. He groaned against her nipple "Fuck…Momo…" he groaned out as his body lost control. He could feel her fingers dig into his back. She was cumming too, good he wasn't hurting her too much. "Oh Shiro" she moaned as another orgasm washed over her. She trembled in his arms as he continued to thrust into her enjoying the feel of her, emptying himself into her.

She sighed and she had tears in her eyes, he kissed her gently against her nipple he had unconsciously bitten as he had climaxed, then kissed her cheeks tasting the saltiness of her tears. "Don't cry Momo, it's over now… I'm sorry…" he kissed her lips pulling her into his arms.

****** A few hours later****

The sun was blinding, Hitsugaya turned on his side a scowl on his face. The bed was empty, his arms were empty. Had he been hoping for something else? He was sickened with himself and his hoping. Fuck.. He was not in a good mood. He sat up and ran a hand through his short hair.

He felt sorry for the first person to cross him today, the mood he was in he was out for blood. But then again when had he not been out for blood, when has he ever been in a decent mood? He didn't want to think about that. He got up and went over to the window drawing the large velvet curtains and turned back towards his large room. He would shower and head to Yamamoto's to discuss the –

He stopped mid-thought and stumbled over to his bed. He stared unbelieving at the center. There was a small stain there, a small blood stain. "Momo…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ty XBlackCat13X for the great betaing! I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Ishida set down his cell phone and frowned. Yamamoto was gone. Aizen had somehow controlled two hollows and had him assassinated. Ichigo, that baka, had waited 5 hours to tell him, instead of calling him when it had happened.

Even though he was not a member of the Gotei 13, he knew most of its members. He too went about his life as a business man and upstanding citizen while running an illegal information trade between several governments. He also knew of the hollows and the spirit world.

Ichigo had wanted him to become one of the 13 when Aizen and the other four had walked away, but that wasn't his prerogative. He was a Quincy. He worked alone. It wasn't an issue of trust, but of pride. The Quincy have been around as guardians of the spirit world for thousands of years. He was the last of his kind. He would not allow himself to fail in anything.

"Mr. Uryu, its 2pm." His secretary said over the office intercom. Ishida sat silently for a moment, schooling his features and his voice. "Thank you Ms. Honsho. Hold my calls please."

"Yes, Sir." She said, and undoubtedly went back to reading her magazines.

He smiled, and pushed his slipping glasses a little further up on his nose. He walked over to the large red velvet curtain that partially blocked a floor to ceiling mirror in the back of his office. Ishida pulled the curtain aside revealing the secret door to the elevator room. He waited patiently in the well lit hallway, for the elevator.

This floor was like a penthouse, except at his office. No one had access to it but him, and no one could get to it unless they had the key to unlock the last floor. He looked at his reflection in the shiny interior of the elevator. He wore his usual business casual a white button down shirt and black slacks , he was the boss after all. He was smiling, which he wasn't accustomed to.

The elevator dinged and he waited for them to open. He fished for the keys to his penthouse. He was about to open it when he realized he had forgotten the large red and pink gift box in his office. Ishida waited patiently as the elevator brought him back to his office floor. He hastily grabbed the large present that he had set down in the corner that morning, and headed back to the elevator.

He was excited, yet anxious. He opened the penthouse door and flipped on the lights. He walked to the back of the room, towards the bedroom. She was still there, sleeping. No, she wasn't sleeping, her breathing was too shallow.

It had all been unexpected, he hadn't planned for anything like this to happen. There had been an attack on one of his warehouses, he had taken a few men to go check it out. They had found several men from a gang hanging around the place. He had been severely disappointed, that he had not had the opportunity to test his skills. It had been a few years since he had actually been in a fight and he feared his skills might be rusty. There were few gangs that were foolish enough to mess with him. The ones that did were always small time pawns for someone who was dumb enough to consider themselves on his level. He had turned to leave careful not to scuff his shoes on the dirt floor, when one of his men had called over to him.

There had been a girl there, she was tied up. She hadn't been hurt or anything, just bound and gagged. He had ordered them to put her in his car. He would take her to the authorities and go home, angry that he had been woken up for something that wasn't serious. That was the problem with being the boss. He was never able to get his hands dirty, his men would take care of it and all that was left for him was to watch.

But on his way there he had found himself looking at her. She was tall and buxom with rather large breasts and long hair. It would be the honorable thing to do to bring her someplace where she would get help. He had almost decided that, until he saw her face and recognized her as Orihime Inoue. She was a popular model and actress. But not only that it had been rumored that she had refused Toshimori Umesada, a rather portly and lecherous mob boss. Maybe that's who those men worked for.

No, the right thing now would be for him to take her home and protect her in case Umesada finds out that she wasn't taken care of. In the meantime he'd be able to do what he really wanted with her. He hadn't known what had gotten into him, but he had driven to his empty office building at 2 o'clock in the morning and left her there, still bound and gagged.

Ishida stood over her for a moment and watched her lay there peacefully. She wore a long silk and lace nightie with frilly flowers scattered about in conspicuous places. He hadn't been about to hurt her or anything. He had just wanted to use her.

"Orihime, I'm back, and I brought you another gift." He walked fully into the room and she turned on her side to look at him. He held out the package to her and she sat up and crawled to the end of the bed.

"Really? A gift for me?" She smiled happily and set it next to her on the bed. She carefully unwrapped it and pulled out a rather short dress, with bows, flowers, and lots of lace. She stood and held it in front of her. "It's beautiful! Can I put it on now?" She didn't wait for his answer. Instead she started stripping right in front of him.

Ishida stood there a proud smile on his face and a feeling of accomplishment. That had taken him just one day to make and it came out very nicely. She had the perfect body to wear the designs he made, with her long legs and very nicely shaped breasts. She was one of the best models in Japan after all.

She was standing there naked, a confused look on her face. Ishida blushed and looked away. She was not very shy either. This wasn't the first time he had seen her naked, she had asked him to stay with her when she had first woken up, and had even bathed in front of him!

He glanced at the other side of the room, towards the kitchen, hoping she would get dressed soon. "Shida-kun" She said coming up behind him, "where are the buttons? How do I put it on?" she exclaimed with the cutest look of frustration on her face.

He steeled himself and tried to look anywhere instead of her naked body. He hated buttons, so instead he had a zipper down the side that was partially invisible under the length of lace. He helped her put it on then admired his craftsmanship. It looked perfect on her.

"Are you gonna stay with me today, Shida-kun?" She asked, twirling in front of the mirror.

He could only stay for a few hours, after that they would miss him at work and he had to meet with Ichigo later to discuss what they were planning to do with Aizen. "I can't today, Orihime. I have a lot of work to do. Is there anything you would like for me to bring you tomorrow?"

She frowned but shook her head, "I made us lunch" she said pouting. She sighed and turned away from him, playing with her hair.

" I can stay for lunch." Ishida said trying to cheer her up. It worked. She got up smiling and hugged him then walked out to the kitchen where she began to set the table, humming to herself.

He should really take her home. He couldn't keep her here as his own personal doll. He could but people would probably start to wonder what happened to her. Not to mention where he goes missing for hours. For the sake of his sanity and her honor, he would have to. Otherwise he might end up giving in to temptation and using her for more than just his personal model.

Ishida sighed and frowned, he needed to clear his head and stop looking at her breasts. Orihime was done setting the table and she sat down waiting for him. Ishida looked at the spread she made. There was nothing that looked edible but he smiled uncertainly. "It looks delicious, thank you."

Orihime smiled and began to eat. Ishida held his breath and took a bite. … would it be inappropriate to ask to be excused then hurl? "Do you like it Shida-kun?" she asked looking at him weirdly.

He nodded and swallowed. He prayed someone would call him, the sky would start falling the building would collapse. Anything to get him away from …that.

He reluctantly picked up another forkful, steeling himself for another bite when luckily for him, his prayer was answered, his cell phone rang. Setting down his fork, relieved, he took the phone out of his pocket, careful not to seem to eager so as not to hurt Orihime's feelings. "Ishida speaking."

"Mr. Ishida, there is a man here to see you. I told him you were out, but he said it's important. That you have something that belongs to him..." He could hear the fear in her voice. He glanced over at Orihime who had stopped eating to look at him.

"I'll be down in a moment." He said to his secretary and hung up. 'I have to go Orihime, business. Thank you for the food though it was delicious." She looked a little sad but she smiled anyways.

"I made you a doggy bag!" she said handing him a bento. Undoubtedly filled with the horrid stuff she called food. "Be safe, and bring me more gifts." she said and kissed his cheek, then went back to eating.

He nodded and left. It seems Umesada finally realized that something had gone wrong. No trouble, Umesada was nothing. He'd handle him then get ready to meet with Ichigo.

* * *

Gin had arrived at his house in Kyoto, the air was a lot nicer there and it was sunny. She would like it here. She had loved swimming and going on vacations with him before when they had first began dating. He nodded to the two guards that stood side by side outside the front doors and they nodded back, separating to let him in.

The house was quiet. Maybe she was still resting? He walked into the main room and set down his keys. He could hear talking, it sounded like Moto and Kira. They had been the best of friends. He had ruined that too, although unknowingly.

The conversation ended when he walked into the room. Kira looked over at him then back at Matsumoto. "Where's Renji?" he asked .

"He said he had some business to take care of. He should be back later." Kira got up from his seat and gave Matsumoto a hug before leaving the room. It was just her and him now.

"How ya feeling Moto?" she looked like her regular defiant self, turning away from him to lean against the chrome table top.

"Like a prisoner. How else would I feel?" she bit out rolling her eyes. She hated him, hated the fact that he thought he could control her. She hated being anywhere in his vicinity. She had just begun to forget him, to think that she could go about her life as a normal person.

"You know you can do whatever you please here Moto, I just want you to be safe."

Bullshit. The only thing he wanted was control. To know everything was going as he planned. That was the kind of person he was. He was very meticulous and conniving. "I can be safe somewhere else. Somewhere away from you." She had woken up during the flight to this house and had heard Kira and Renji talking.

She had stolen something from Aizen. She didn't remember that though. She honestly couldn't remember anything from the past few days. She had flashes here and there, little snippets of images but nothing substantial. He was after her now and someone had been killed.

She had laid there listening to them for a while. Gin would be going to find Tosen. Tosen? The name sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. He had ordered them to take her to his villa in Kyoto to keep her safe while the fallout happened.

He was a monster. He was a killer. She knew that all too well. He had been amazing to her. They had met by chance and begun dating. He brought her to places she had never been, and had given her anything she wanted. She had been young, foolish, and in love. Her parents had loved him, had given him permission to marry her. She had been happy.

He was behind her now, she could feel the hairs on her neck stand up. He was evil, pure unadulterated evil. "Moto, you can't be that way. I just want-"

She pushed away from him but he held her tightly. He looked harmless but beneath his clothes was a strong lean frame of pure muscle. He was lethal in the most vicious unassuming way. To underestimate his strength was certain death. "I want to go home. You don't care what I want. You never cared about me. You only cared about the money"

He was silent. She was right. Her parents had owned a large, successful appliance manufacturing company, they had been very wealthy. She now knew that something else had been going on. Her meeting with Gin had not been one of chance after all, but an arranged one. She wasn't sure if it had been her parents or Gin that had set it up but they had planned for them to get married.

Her father had even changed his will after Ichimarou had asked her to marry him. Gin would get control of all his assets once they were married. A few days after the changing of his will, she had returned home to find both her mother and father dead. Shot execution style while they were having dinner. Who could have wanted her parents killed? They had been good people, they had never done anything to hurt anyone. She figured out why after wards though. Gin got everything. Her father's estate, his company, all the money.

He kissed her softly against the back of her neck. "I only care about Moto, all I do is for you." His voice had a tinge of sadness in it but she ignored it. He was a snake, the worst kind. He sounded sincere but she knew better.

Matsumoto pulled away from him, "You are heartless," he sighed but didn't let go of her. she could feel the softness of his hair against the back of her neck.

"Yes, I am now." He said letting her go and moved away from her. "Please stay here, Moto. I will be back shortly."

He had left already and she stood alone in the large kitchen. She could still feel the linger of his lips against her neck. Matsumoto took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It would pass, the feel of him, the warmth of his arms. She had thought before that he was the perfect fit for her, the way his body held hers. She had been an idiot.

Kira returned and she went back to fixing the sandwich she had been making. Kira had been one of her best friends, until she found out that he had been working for Gin the whole time. He was just like Gin, a killer. She had seen him deftly murder two men, his face emotionless like such an act was perfectly natural.

"I think I will go take a nap." She said handing him a sandwich and walking away. She still could not look at him without seeing that look in his eyes. Gin had no doubt forced him to kill. She walked towards her room, but paused as she heard Gin talking on his cell phone.

"…No, I won't need you. I have Kira and Renji to keep her company here." He paused as he listened to the person on the other side. "She still hates me." His voice had taken on the soft tone that was laced with sadness. "Moto is… Moto…she is stubborn." It was silent for a moment, then his voice was back to his usual smugness "I can handle him." He chuckled, "Do you forget who you are talking to?" he was silent for a moment "I don't expect a fair fight. I'm not gonna die if that's what you are saying…"

A fair fight? Oh that's right, he was going to be fighting Tosen. There was another flash of memory as she saw herself cornered by a large beast that looked like a bug with huge, dark wings. She heard a man's voice and then felt the sting of pain in her side. Tosen. He had been the one to injure her. Gin was gonna face him because of it…?

He wouldn't survive. Gin was strong but this was something completely different, this wasn't just another man he would be facing it was some sort of creature. He would be killed. Because of her. For a moment Matsumoto stood there frozen. He was gonna die…for her? No, she would stop him, but why? She didn't love him. She said it but her heart knew differently.

"Ya that's fine, talk to you later." She heard the click of his phone as he closed it and then heard his sigh. She pressed herself against the back wall as he walked out of the room and headed towards the door. His phone rang again and he paused to answer it. Matsumoto knew what she had to do. She went the back way to her bedroom. She could see his small plane out the window. She climbed down deftly landing on her feet and sneaking towards it.

She was safely hidden in the large closet when she heard Gin board. She saw him through the small slits sit in one of the seats. He was silent as he looked towards the other end of the cabin. He was not smiling. Did he know what he was getting into…?

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ty again to XBlackCat13X for the always great and helpful betaing! I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Zaraki had been training, he was frustrated. Yamamoto was dead, Yachiru was having brutal nightmares and he couldn't do anything to help her. She never told him what they were about, but he had noticed a difference in her attitude. She still smiled and laughed and acted like sunshine incarnate, but when she was with him, something was different.

She smiled, yes. She laughed, but it was forced. He pretended like he didn't notice, he treated her the same. He had a soft spot for her. Almost everyone that knew him knew that he did. He himself didn't know why. He thought that maybe it was guilt that made him protective of her. In part, yes it was. Her parents would still be alive if it wasn't for him. She could have been a normal girl going to school with other normal girls. But instead he had to keep a close watch on her. Anyone who wanted to hurt him would undoubtedly go after her. So he kept her locked up in his home like a prisoner. She hadn't seemed to mind. He knew that Ikkaku and Yumichika were her best friends and she loved playing pranks on them. She had seemed happy.

He had decided he would have Hisagi take her to Isane's and she would stay there for a while. Maybe she just needed fresh air. New surroundings. Ikkaku and Yachiru walked in and Kenpachi set down his large razor-sharp sword against the training dummy he had been stabbing absentmindedly, and glanced over at the very person he had been contemplating.

"I know what I'm gonna get you for your birthday!" Yachiru exclaimed excitedly smiling widely. It was hard to believe that it had been eight years already, she had grown up so quickly. Ikkaku seemed insanely annoyed with her. "Come on Baldy, don't you wanna know?" she slapped him playfully on his bald head and Ikkaku groaned.

"Not really." Ikkaku said indifferent.

"Baldy." Kenpachi said, giving him a look that told him he better rethink what he was saying.

Yachiru laughed but she didn't look at him.

Ikkaku made a face, "What are you getting me, Shorty?"

Yachiru laughed and rubbed his bald head, "A hair transplant! You know they can take hair from your hairy back and put it on your head. You will have a full head of hair like Yami!" Ikkaku didn't seem amused but Kenpachi chuckled.

Kenpachi watched on the sidelines with little mirth as Ikkaku chased her around the large fitness center. She ran up to Kenpachi and hid behind him. Ikkaku exhaled noisily and gave up. "Her studies are done. I gotta find Hisagi, he's M.I.A." With that he was gone leaving them alone in the large room together.

For a moment it was silent and she moved away from behind him. She smiled again, "Let's spar, Ken-chan. I bet I've gotten better!" She took a fighters stance in front of him her large eyes narrowing as she surveyed his nonchalant stance. He would humor her, maybe let her get a few punches in. He got into a fighters stance also the small glint of mirth disappearing from his eyes. Yachiru's face fell into a determined mask as she rushed at him. She had gotten better, her kicks were a little more forceful. She was concentrating more it seemed on the actual attack instead of worrying if she was gonna mess up. She wasn't smiling either, her posture and attitude now reflected that of a true fighter instead of the young round-eyed child that he had found years ago. Yachiru was trying her hardest but she was still remarkably weak. He didn't put in much effort. He couldn't. If he fought her with any of his strength he would probably kill her.

She was breathless, but she still came at him. She didn't know anything about his true power. He had never let her out of the house when he fought. He made sure Hisagi was always watching her while he handle business, whether it was hollows or the occasional thug who thought they could best him.

One time she had awoken crying and asking for him, Hisagi had called him and he had snapped, forgoing the pleasure of toying with the hollow before he killed it. She was still crying when he came into her room. She had clung to him as he rocked her back to sleep. He had been bloody, but she hadn't seem to notice as she fell asleep in his arms.

Yachiru fell back heavy breathing. "I give!" she exclaimed making an effort to laugh as she clutched her side. He was strong. Unbelievably so. He didn't even look out of breath or affected by their spar. It would be hard for her to hurt him, but everyone had a weak spot. She would just have to find his. He was coming over to her and he helped her stand up. She was careful to school her features hiding the disgust that was washing over her and not flinch away from him. "You are too strong, Ken-chan." She said giggling and following him out of the room.

"Train harder, you'll be strong too." Was all he muttered, not really caring if she did or not.

She laughed, "Aww Ken-chan, you know I hate to train." She did but she still watched Ikkaku and Yami train, and even Kenpachi on occasion. She would wait until she knew enough to confront him, until she found his weakness.

"What do you like to do Yachiru?" They were in the kitchen and he was loading his plate with food. That question took her by surprise and she wondered why he wanted to know.

"I don't know, I like to watch movies and play with Baldy and Yami. That's always fun." He set down a much smaller plate in front of her with some grapes and cheese. "Mmmm, thanks Ken-chan." She said and started eating. She loved cheese.

"Hisagi's gonna take you on a trip, to visit Isane. You'll be staying there for a while." His voice was gruff and he spoke in between bites.

"I don't wanna." She said simply and pouted. Pouting always works with him. She couldn't leave now. She'd never be able to learn anything. "I wanna stay here with you, Ken-chan." She gave him the large puppy eyes.

She could see him debating it in his mind. He regarded her wearily. "This is not really a place for a young girl. You need to do girl stuff." She stifled her laugh. Kenpachi had no idea what it was that she needed to be doing. All he knew about was fighting and business stuff.

"I'm 18, I'm an adult." She said still pouting. "I don't wanna go." She crossed her arms in front of her. She was throwing a tantrum and he was not giving in. usually she had him at the pout. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore, I'm gonna go play with Yami and Baldy." She jumped up and walked out of the room.

Kenpachi watched her leave. It was hard to say no to her. He grunted and finished eating in silence. Yumichika came in, followed by Hisagi. They stood there silently for a moment. "She's not going." He muttered and continued eating.

"Pay up." Yumichika said to Hisagi who frowned.

"You're too soft on that girl." Hisagi said to Kenpachi but fished out his wallet and begrudgingly gave Yumichika two large bills. Yumichika waved them in front of his face like a fan, reveling in his friend's annoyance. Kenpatchi sighed again. Yes, that was the truth. He would give anything for that easiness that had once existed between them. This was where she belonged, his men loved her, and he was very fond of her also.

"You've got a meeting with Shunsui in about 30 minutes, what do you want us to do with her?" Yumichika asked putting away his PDA.

"I don't know, take her to the movies. She likes that. It should only take an hour." He got up and headed towards his office. He had legitimate business with Shunsui. Their companies were working on a prototype weapon that would be sold to the Japanese army. That and he was gonna demonstrate Katen Kyōkotsu, the spirit weapon that Yamamoto had decided should be his. At most, he would be gone an hour. That was the only pressing matter he had to take care of that day, other then waiting for the others to come for their weapons.

He and Yamamoto had worked on each weapon personally. Him forging them while Yamamoto infused them with powerful spirit energy. He had a sword too but he didn't much care for it. He could kill without it.

He was out the door and half way to Shunsui's office building when his cell phone rang.

"What?" he grumbled, more than a little annoyed. Had he not just been in the house? Not twenty minutes had passed by since he had talked with Yumichika.

"Yachiru, she's gone…" Yumichika said his voice sounding grave. "Her room is a mess…there's…" he paused and Kenpachi knew what was gonna come out of his mouth before he said it. He did a sharp U-turn, knocking into a much smaller pathetic car sending it skidding off the road. Yumi took a deep breath dreading the words that were burning in the back of his throat. "There's signs of a scuffle..there's blood." There was silence on the line and Yumi knew Kenpachi was livid.

Kenpachi tossed the phone out the car window and sped through stop signs and red lights on his way back. There was blood…Yachiru's blood… She was hurt… Fuck. He was mad. No mad didn't not near describe what he was feeling. Rage… He was gonna kill whoever was fucking stupid enough to touch her much less make her bleed. There was gonna be hell to pay…

* * *

Kisuke had been heading to Kenpachi's place to talk and pick up his weapon. He was sidetracked though when he got a call from Ukitake. He had discovered what Yoruichi was going to be stock piling on his little island. It was only a rumor and it wasn't clear if, in fact, it would be the contents but he had to keep in mind the ramifications.

He was now on his way to Ukitake's place to speak with him. It was only a half hour drive before he reached the large house nestled between two large cherry blossom trees. Ukitake was sort of an old timer, his home was nostalgic of ancient Japanese. He himself was a recluse, not really leaving his home unless under dire circumstances or important business. He had a rare form of tuberculosis that also inhibited his movement. Although he was about the same age as Kisuke and Shunsui he appeared older because of his white hair.

He knocked at the door and waited for a moment before Kiyone and Sentarō opened the doors. "Hey guys, is Ukitake available?" he asked walking in. Indeed he was stuck in the early years of Japan. Inside his floors were all polished wood and the doors were sliding doors with beautiful pink and white decorated sheet covers.

"Ya, he's in his office." Kiyone said as she headed that way.

"What are you talking about? He's in the kitchen." Sentarō said crossing his arms, "He was making lunch remember?"

"He already made lunch you big dummy." Kiyone said laughing and heading once again towards the back of the house.

"I don't think so, I specifically remember him asking if we were hungry and then he went to the kitchen, that was like 5 minutes ago." Sentarō muttered turning the other way.

"That was an hour ago, you baka!" giggled Kiyone as she grabbed Kisuke by the arm and pulled him towards the large sliding doors at the back of the house. Kisuke followed behind her wondering how they got anything done. All they did was fight and try to one up each other.

Kiyone opened the large sliding door and Ukitake was there sitting on the floor a large scroll in front of him. "Get a desk, Old Man." Kisuke chuckled and Ukitake looked up at him from his work.

"I have one, but I do not require it to practice my calligraphy." His focus went back to the large quill in his hand.

"I told you he was here, maybe you should retire and go work for Mayuri. I hear he's looking for test subjects. I think you'll be great at that." Kiyone laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"Not as well as you would do. I hear he's perfecting a new drug that will make you go from this to this," He made a gesture with his hand down the front of her less than monstrous bosom then he curved his hands to make a gesture of bigger boobs. "To this."

Kiyone narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not flat chested! I have boobs. It's only because of my obi…" Sentarō was ignoring her and laughing.

Ukitake gave him a silencing look and he frowned. He glanced at Kiyone for a moment and Kisuke hid his smile. He was looking at her breasts and trying to hide the fact that he was. She was indeed flat chested.

"Will you contact Zaraki and have him send over Sogyo no Kotowari, I am unable to fetch it myself. I am feeling under the weather today."

"Yes, Sir." Kiyone and Sentarō said in unison, glaring at each other as they left.

"How do you put up with them?" Kisuke asked chuckling as he looked about the sparse room.

Ukitake smiled briefly and shook his head, "They're good kids, they work hard and are loyal. But let's talk business now." He rose and walked over to the other side of the room. He wore what used to be the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved black and white haori, and a crimson lining. The white sash at his waist pulled together the large billows of fabric that seemed to engulf his thin frame,giving somewhat of a balance between the large draping of his pants.

They went into a more modern room with a large desk and large computer on top. "When you asked me to find out about Yoruichi would be storing, I was kind of surprised. Her home is an impenetrable fortress lined with guards and a wall of energy that is not unlike spirit energy. It must be something of high value to need my help."

"Yes, I figured just as much, I just couldn't think of what it would be." Kisuke watched the monitor as Ukitake brought up a profile on Yoruichi.

"She has ties with most of the American and European branches of government as well as the Chinese. I checked the database to see if any new weapon prototypes were in production. Nothing. While doing that, I stumbled onto something else. It seems that she has some ties with Aizen."

"Aizen? Hmm. Business or personal?" Kisuke asked remembering how well she had worked him.

"Business, I suppose. You remember the attack on Yamamoto and the hollows that took part in the assignation?" Kisuke nodded. Was she really working with Aizen? Was she really on the bad team? More importantly, his chances of getting with her if that was the case were zero to none.

"I think that she is in possession of the Soleity, and will be housing it on your island."

"So she had Yamamoto killed?" A few things made no sense to him. One: how did she get involved with Aizen, and if she was why would she steal the Soleity? Two: why would she want Yamamoto dead? Three: Why would she come to him? She was smart she had to have known that he would find out.

"No, that was Aizen. We think he replicated part of the Soleity's power and now has the ability to summon hollows. He just can't open the actual spirit world."

Kisuke nodded and saw where he was going with it, "If he had both at one time it would pretty much be over… so what do we do?"

" Well, once it is housed on your island we won't have to worry about Aizen being able to get it. But we do have to worry about getting it there. If Yoruichi does have it then Aizen will be looking for it, and her."

The door slid open and Kiyone and Sentarō came in. "Kenpachi is gone, he went looking for Yachiru. Actually, all of his available men are. So… yeah, not sure when you'll be getting that." Kiyone said.

Ukitake nodded and they both glanced at each other, shrugged, and left. "Something else to worry about." He murmured almost to himself.

"I am sure Zaraki will find her and brutally murder whoever took her." Kisuke said chuckling. Ukitake smiled and nodded. There was no doubt about that. "Thanks for the heads up Ukitake. I think I'm going to make a trip to Hataori. And perhaps have a little talk with Yoruichi."

"You're welcome Kisuke, please keep me informed." Kisuke nodded and walked out. He was gonna make a trip to see her If she was working for Aizen, he would take her into custody and confiscate the Soleity. If she was instead working against Aizen, he wanted in.

* * *

Gin looked at the picture that hung across the large cabin of the plane. Matsumoto smiled back at him, she had a very large stuffed animal in her arms and a handbag that had been filled with souvenirs. That was probably the last time she had smiled at him.

They had returned to Japan the next day. She drove home while he had some business to take care of. When she had got there she had found her parents dead, seated at the dining room table, shot execution style. She had refused to see him after that, she didn't take any of his calls either. One day, she had shown up at his office just to give him back his engagement ring. He hadn't found out about her parents death until Renji had done some snooping. But it was too late. She completely ignored him and cut him out of her life.

He felt the slow then sudden jerk as the plane began descending. They must be arriving at Tosen's place. He was ready to fight, Tosen was no match for him. He might seem emaciated but his strength didn't just lie in his bony frame, he drew from his spirit energy more and that power was immense.

The plane landed with a jerk and Ichimarou stood. He picked up his weapon of choice, a small katana, whose looks were deceiving. He stood for a moment and quickly surveyed the large structure in front of him. There was one trace of spirit energy and it was Tosen.

He appeared about a hundred feet away. He hadn't changed at all. "You are here, alone? Foolish." Tosen said with a chuckle.

Ichimarou exited the plane but didn't make a move to go closer. " I don't need anyone else to fight with me." He said confident of that fact.

Tosen didn't say anything but got into fighters' stance. He rushed at him with his blade pointing straight at his heart. Gin quickly dodged but came at him with his own blade. He got him with a long gash against his back. Tosen's back arched in pain as the blade sliced cleanly through his skin. He grunted, pain etched across his enraged face.

Tosen laughed. " I was surprised when you called me out. You have been on the shelf for a while are you sure you are fit to fight? Your spirit energy is unchanged, if anything it's weaker than before."

Yeah, he hadn't fought in a while, there hadn't been a need to. But that didn't mean he was at a disadvantage. Most of his spirit energy he kept concealed. What Tosen was judging was just the tip of what he was capable of.

Tosen came at him once again, this time he landed a blow against his chest. Ichimarou stood back it was just a scratch nothing serious. Tosen smiled to himself. Gin had always been a fool. He refused to join Aizen's elite few, he stopped training and he gave up fighting. Little did he know that he was going to take his last breath that night. He had been a fool to come here alone. Or had he not? Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a small movement at the door of the plane.

It was that woman he was supposed to kill. He would have been successful if Renji had not come when he did. She quickly ducked behind a bush. Oh, so Ichimarou did not know she had come with him. No bother, after he killed Gin he would kill her too. This just saved him the hassle of finding her.

Gin attacked him again and he dodged, he turned quickly away but got another long gash against his back. This would be too easy. He saw her lift her head to watch the fight.

"Why fight? There is still a place for you in Aizen's team." Tosen deftly avoided Gins strike.

"We have different goals. It wouldn't work out." Gin said getting him this time in the shoulder.

"Goals? Oh is that what you call what you did? Tell me, did you achieve that goal'?" Tosen laughed when Gin frowned for a moment. He stopped and was still for a moment.

"I did what I could."

"Maybe if you would have left it alone, she would not hate you." Tosen laughed, Gin was an easy person to read. He was as transparent as most people.

"Yes, she would not hate me, but she would also not be alive. I did what I could to save her." Yeah he felt terrible about what happened. But she hated him and he had not been successful in saving her parents.

Her parents had been working with Aizen. He had funded the start of their business and after they had flourished he began to use them as manufactures of some of his weapons. After Aizen left the Gotei 13, Gin had tried to buy out the companies that had the same sort of partnership with Aizen.

It was on his first trip to their office that he had seen Matsumoto. She had been smiling and giving her mother a hug and was telling her how much she would miss them while she was gone on her trip. He had watched them for a moment.

She left and he met with them. Whatever Aizen was owed he would pay them and double it so they could cut ties. He had gone in there with no motive but to try and cut the funding for Aizen's projects but after seeing her he had wanted her.

He had just one stipulation, she would be his. He would woo her and they would give him their approval. They had agreed and he had effectively bought out the entire company. He left the leadership in their name though because he didn't really care to add to his empire. He had believed that everything was going to work out. Aizen wanted otherwise and ruthlessly had them murdered and him framed.

"I'm sure Aizen would have found some use for her." He could sense the change in Gin immediately. He lunged at him and landed a square blow his katana impaling his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure he would have, raping her and then killing her once he had tire of her body… Just shut up now." Gin said a smirk on his lips as he twisted the cold steel against bone.

Tosen groaned in pain, "I see it's still a touchy subject with you." Tosen lowered his voice an evil smirk on his face, "How did it feel when she told you to die? How does it feel to know you fucked up your life just to save someone who doesn't give a fuck about you?" Gin kicked him off his blade and lifted his blade to stab him.

"They were enjoying a romantic dinner you know, just the two of them when I got there. The wife was first, he begged me not to kill her, any bit of money whatever I wanted He would give to me. I wish you could have seen his face when I shot her brains through." Tosen laughed evilly and backed away. He was through with playing around."Suzumushi, Nishiki Benihikō"

Immediately, Gin was frozen in his spot. Out of nowhere he felt another surge of spirit energy. His small blade began shifting and there was a bright light, and then it vibrated momentarily. Tosen moved the blade around him in a circle, a trail appeared from the sword's path. The trail turned into hundreds of blades that began to rain down on him. Ichimarou freed himself just in the nick of time, using his spirit energy to slow the blades before they could impale him.

* * *

Matsumoto sat there watching transfixed. She couldn't decipher what exactly what they were talking about. Was it about her family? About her? Gin seemed to be winning the battle now which was good. She needed answers, she wanted to know what exactly had happened to her parents.

She had wanted to call Kira or even Renji but she didn't have their number, it was not safe for him to be here fighting by himself. She was powerless to help or do anything. Gin was now fighting in earnest. He was fighting for her. She remembered him, Tosen, remembered that creature had came at her shooting darts at - Her thoughts were cut short as she was grabbed by the neck.

Matsumoto began fighting and thrashing, trying to free herself. It was cold, the hands that now gripped her around the waist. The hairs on her neck and arms stood up she could feel the very presence of death. She felt her energy draining away and her body could not fight anymore.

"Moto…" she heard Gin say from somewhere far away. "Leave her out of this."

Tosen laughed, "Are you going to beg for her life too? Would you like to watch her die, or have her see you killed?"

Gin steeled his anger and filtered it into spirit energy. What was she doing here? Had he not told her to stay home where it was safe? But then again why did he think she would listen? He lunged at the hollow that had its filthy hands on her. He impaled his katana into the small hole that was above its heart. The hollow groaned in pain and she fell to the ground. Before he could finish it Tosen was at his back, ramming his sword into his side. Ichimarou groaned in pain. The hollow came at him throwing large spikes at him. He managed to dodge a few but one tore open the flesh on his arm.

Where was Matsumoto? He could only think of her at this moment. Finally he caught sight of glimmering orange locks. She was lying on the floor, was she breathing? He saw a faint movement and felt a weight lift off him. Tosen walked over to her body on the floor and kicked it. He then turned to Gin and smirked. He held his sword against her neck. "You did not save her after all. Maybe if you had left things alone, she would not have gotten involved."

Gin swung back against the hollow slicing off his arm and rushing at Tosen, he knocked him back away from Matsumoto. Tosen fell back but got up immediately. Gin bent to check her pulse to see if she was still breathing. There was blood on her side from the wound reopening, and her neck was black and blue.

"Gin…." out of nowhere Renji was by his side, " Here" he said handing him an ordinary looking katana with a blue hilt, the blade was actually two slim pieces of metal that looped around each other the edges appeared deadly sharp. " I went to pick it up from Zaraki, didn't know you would be fighting so soon, thought I had enough time to get it to ya."

"Moto… she's hurt, tend to her." He said looking down into her beautiful face. Why had she come there? He turned back to Tosen who was now standing beside the large hollow. He gripped the sword in his hands and felt alien spirit energy surge through him.

He was done with this bullshit. Tosen came at him from the left the hollow from the right, he dodged them his katana as if with a mind of its own extended and swiftly impaled the hollow. In the blink of an eye, Tosen had been sliced in the shoulder by it also. It returned to its normal size and Gin looked at the small blade.

The energy it possessed seem to magnify on its own and worked off of his. Tosen had fallen to the ground, he grunted and held his hand against the massive cut on his shoulder, "Suzumushi…" he said calling forth a large creature that seemed to manifest from his sword. In its place he had a much smaller thinner blade.

It was three against one now. Renji had moved Matsumoto to the cabin of the plane and was heading back to the fight Gin shook his head and stopped him in his tracks. " Take care of Moto." He commanded his eyes still on the three in front of him. Renji didn't want to leave, he wanted to fight… but that wasn't important right now, he could take care of this. Moto was important, if she bled out nothing would matter anymore. Renji disappeared back into the cabin and Gin charged at Tosen.

* * *

Matsumoto awoke her eyes blinking to adjust to the lights overhead. She was in pain. Her side hurt her neck hurt and she was weak. She made an effort to sit up. Then it came back to her. Gin, where was Gin? She got to her feet and stumbled. It was hard to move against the pain but she had to find Gin. She was on his plane, how did she get there? No time to think of that now. She was almost to the exit of the plane when Renji came in, " Where's Gin? Is he... hurt?" She felt a bit stronger now and headed with determination to the door of the cabin. Matsumoto didn't wait for an answer as she pushed passed him.

She stood frozen in the doorway. Gin was alright, he was bloody and probably cut badly but he was alive. The hollow was gone, it was now just Tosen and that monster. " he's fine, he can handle it Rangiku, he will be mad at me if I don't put you to sleep."'

"I'll be mad at you if you do… I'm fine…I'm not gonna rest until I know he is safe." Matsumoto stood her ground daring him to object. Renji said nothing.

The creature was gone and now it was just Tosen and Gin, Tosen looked close to death. In fact, he might have been. Gin walked over to him his katana poised against his neck, "Don't worry, Aizen will be joining you soon. Hell is-"

"GIN!" Matsumoto yelled and then she was running towards him. From out of nowhere a tall man had appeared, his sword had sliced easily into Gin and made its way into Tosen's heart. He kicked Gin's body off his sword and turned to Tosen.

" Worthless…" he muttered and then he was gone.

It seemed like she had been running forever before she finally got to his still body. Matsumoto fell to her knees beside him, " Ichi, Ichi…"' she said frantically shaking him trying to feel for a pulse. Tears welled in her eyes and she felt her heart tightened in her chest. " Gin… please… Gin…." Tears flowed down her cheeks freely. She sat there frozen her heart broken..She couldn't breathe...

" Moto?" his eyes opened, and his voice was faint…he smiled at her a sad tilt of his lips… "Ichi..I missed hearing that…" she couldn't say anything, she just cried with his head cradled against her breast. He was bleeding badly, from everywhere. But He seemed content to just lay there in her arms.

" I'm sorry…please don't leave me Gin… please…" she was whispering through her tears begging him to hold on. " I love you Ichi…please… don't leave me…" she felt new tears in her eyes and her chest tightened, he was the only person that she had loved… she had no one now… " Just hold on Ichi…Please…"

He groaned in pain and blood began gurgling out of his slightly parted lips, he smiled sadly, " don't cry… you know I hate seeing Moto sad…"She could hear the sound of sirens approaching, just a little bit longer.

Renji stood there watching in silence. He wasn't gonna make it. His spirit energy had faded to almost nothing. It was a wonder that he was still able to talk.

"Its time for me to go now Moto…" his eyes closed and he stopped smiling "….I won't leave you Moto…" his hold on her fingers loosened and she felt his body go slack "…love you…." New tears begin to fall. He was gone. His body was still in her arms. Matsumoto sat there unable to move, unable to do anything but cry and hold him in her arms.

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome (Also Reviews are very welcomed lol :))


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ty again to XBlackCat13X for the always great and helpful betaing!You are the best!

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N: bunannza lol yeah Gin has to die its an unwritten rule :) I decided to call her Moto instead of Ran because I just dont like Ran. It just never sounded right to me.

A/N:-*dialogue -* this is Hichigo giving his own little comentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo.

* * *

Everything was in an upheaval. Yachiru was missing, and Kenpachi-along with the entire 11th squad-was in hot pursuit of the kidnappers. Ichigo had learned that the hard way after a 30 minute drive to Kenpachi's home just to find it empty except for Makizō Aramaki, who was only there because both of his legs were broken.

Ichigo turned to Rukia who sat in the front seat of his car watching him intently, her eyes slightly slitted scrutinizing his every move with a frown on her face. He should have known this was a bad idea from the start, every time he got near her his mind ran ragged with licentious thoughts. How was he supposed to concentrate on anything? He would have to come back at a later time if he wanted to collect his weapon. Kenpachi had them locked up in his personal vault.

Ichigo sat next to Rukia and started his car. "No luck?" she supplied helpfully. He shook his head and sped off. It was silent again. Then Rukia intterupted the perfect silence with a barrage of insistent questions, "What happened? Who was that guy in the chair? Where is Kenpachi?" She was nosy, to say the least.

"What did I say about silence?" Ichigo asked not looking at her.

"You like it?" Rukia said a frown on her face. "No wonder my brother doesn't like you." She sighed and turned her attention to the speeding landscape.

Ichigo didn't comment, he would have said something very dirty to her, but he wasn't that type of person. His phone rang and he fiddled to get it out of the pocket on the dashboard. Seeing his struggle, Rukia reached for it and opened it. "Hello?"

Ichigo glared at her but she paid him no attention. There was a silence on the other end before a masculine but mellow voice began to speak"Hello, is Ichigo available? This is Ishida. I thought I reached his personal number?"

"Yes, this is his cell phone, I'm his apprentice for the time being, hold on and I'll put him on." She offered him the phone and Ichigo grabbed it from her.

"Don't touch my phone." He ground out his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Kurosaki, it's Ishida, just reminding you we have a meeting in about an hour." He sounded like he was his personal secretary always calling him and giving him updates.

"I didn't forget, Uryū. I'm on my way there at the moment." Rukia was fiddling with the buttons on his dashboard again and he glared at her, "Are you a kid?" he snapped.

"No, pay attention to the road." She snapped back. This was a bad idea.

"Who's the girl? She your girlfriend?" Ishida asked being nosy.

"No, she's not." Was all Ichigo offered. "I'll see you in a bit, I'll be a little late gotta stop off and bring her home."

At that Rukia turned to look at him, "No, I'm going with you." She almost yelled, then took a calming deep breath and sat back in her seat, "We had a deal" she muttered defiantly.

"Then behave!" Ichigo ground out, his patience running thin.

-* I've heard a good way to break a woman in is to fuck her continually for a full 2 days-*

"What the fuck…shut up." Ichigo thought and glowered. She was not a puppy to be broken in, she was a woman who behaved like a child. She needed to grow up.

-*I've heard a good way to make a woman act her age is to fuck her continually for a full 2 days-*

Ichigo rolled his eyes, and sighed. That's the only thing he thought about was fucking her. He couldn't look at her without picturing her beneath him, moaning in pleasure.

"Ok, well I have some business to take care of also so I will see you soon." Ishida hung up the phone and brought him out of his daydreaming.

Rukia sat in her seat her arms crossed a pout on her full lips. -*those lips were made for su-* "Shut the fuck up. I've had enough of you for one day." Ichigo yelled inwardly.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to Ishida's. His phone rang again and she looked at it, but didn't touch it. He answered it . "Kurosaki, its Renji." There was a slight pause and Ichigo could hear the sound of faint crying in the background. "Ichimarou is dead." his voice held little emotion as said it. Ichigo knew how Renji was and the lack of emotion told him everything.

"What? How?" That was unbelievable to say the least. Gin was powerful, and calculating. He didn't enter a fight without knowing how to win it.

"He challenged Tosen and they fought. Gin was about to deal the death blow when someone came out of nowhere and killed them both."

"Out of nowhere? Where were you?"

"Taking care of Matsumoto…" he trailed off. And Ichigo knew that he hadn't wanted to. But Matsumoto had been an important person to Gin so to Gin she was more important than himself. "I didn't feel his spirit energy at all."

"So maybe he didn't have any, maybe he was just human…" Ichigo thought out loud. It was a possibility. Hollows had spirit energy that's what they were made of, they had spirit energy. Even the Quincy-renowned for their reitsu bows and marksmanship-had spirit energy.

"Maybe, but I think he was working for Aizen also. He killed Tosen too. Byakuya wants everyone to meet at his place tonight at 6." Ichigo could hear faint crying in the background. "Cya Kurosaki." Renji said and hung up.

That was two that was down. How many more of the Gotei would die before they brought Aizen down? They arrived in front of Ishida's office building and Rukia got out and waited for him. "All these buildings look alike. My brother's is just like this one, and yours." She laughed? Was she laughing? Ichigo looked at her and for the first time he saw her clearly. The tilt of her lips made her eyes shine and her whole demeanor changed into a pleasant one. She looked very beautiful.

She caught him staring at her and she frowned, "What are you staring at Baka?" she asked a frown now on her lips.

"Nothing, just wondering how you could be so dumb to think that. If you would notice Ishida's building is separated in two different buildings that's made to look like one. Mine is just one separate building."

"That's not what I was referring to Baka." she grumbled with a roll of her eyes and she walked in. Ichigo followed her, his anger simmering. They went to the top floor but his secretary was MIA.

"Where the hell is he?" Ichigo wondered out loud. He went around the secretary's desk and pressed the office intercom. "Uryū, are you in there?" there was no answer.

-* maybe you should go into his office and see if he is there-* Duh. Ichigo thought to himself. And opened the door, he quickly jumped back as a body came flying towards him. It landed in a big heap at his feat.

"Nice of you to knock first." Ishida said adjusting his classes. His office was a mess. But that's not what stuck out in Ichigo's mind. In the corner there was a very scantily clad woman crying and calling for Ishida.

"What's going on here?" Rukia whispered beside him her eyes no doubt on the same thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ishida had frowned and walked away towards the elevator. He would deal with Umesada and then talk with Ichigo and then maybe pick up something to have for dinner with Orihime while he thought of another design for her. That reminded him, he should call Ichigo and remind him about the meeting, no doubt he would forget it.

By the time he stepped into his office he had finish his curious conversation with Kurosaki and his girlfriend. When he walked into his office Umesada was seated in front of his desk with two body guards flanked on each side. His secretary was standing in the doorway looking scared out of her mind.

"Thank you, Ms. Honsho. That will be all." She nodded franticly and walked out.

"Hello I'm Ishida Uryū, how may I help you?" he came to stand behind his desk. Umesada was just as he had pictured him, fat and greasy with black teeth from smoking too many cigars. His body guards were two burly men with frowns on their faces.

"Cut the bullshit, you have something that belongs to me. I want her returned to me by the end of the day. I do not want to have to introduce my two friends to you, if you know what I mean." He sputtered with a grin akin to that of a hyena.

"What ever do you mean? You'll have to spell it out for me." Ishida responded feigning innocence as he took a seat.

"The girl, leggy with big tits, what's her name?" He turned to one of his guards.

"Orihime Inoue sir." The one on the left answered.

"Yes that's it, you kidnapped her and I would like her back." He was looking flustered and a little pink in the face. Ishida had to school his features and hold in the smile that was tugging at his lips. He kidnapped her? No, he rescued her from a very very horrible fate.

"First: I did not 'kidnap' her. I found her bound and gagged in the presence of hooligans who no doubt had bad intentions for her. Second: No, I will not give her up. She is perfectly safe and happy where she is at the moment." He replied matter-of-factly.

Umesada's ears turned bright red and his face turned into a grimace of anger. He turned to his guards and one lifted his desk up and turned it over. Ishida quickly dodged it and landed on top of the upturned table. He was very nimble on his feet.

One guy rushed at him and Ishida kicked him hard in the face sending him flying. The other came at him from the side and he kicked him also. They landed in a heap against the door with a loud thud. Umesada sat sputtering and yelling at them to get him. They scrambled back on their feet and rushed him. Ishida focused his spirit energy and formed his signature bow and arrow. He shot one and he knocked back into the other both of them falling unconscious.

Umesada got up yelling and screaming at them then turned on him out of breath. "You little punk!" he yelled and then waddled, you couldn't call what he was doing anything but waddle, towards him.

The door he had come through opened and Orihime stood there crying. "I heard noises Shida-kun I'm scared." She was still wearing the short lacy dress he had designed for her and he felt himself blush.

Umesada turned to look at her, he stared at her his eyes roaming over her scantily clad body. Ishida frowned, "Stop looking at her you bastard." Ishida said and kicked his roly-poly body into the wall.

He groaned and rubbed his stomach, "Oh yeah, she's safe and happy..' he said gasping for air and chuckling " as your personal sex slave?" he laughed harder his face now super red, "You are the same as me."

Ishida narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like that, He didn't have sex with her, she…well she was his model. He just liked dressing her up. Seeing her naked was just a perk but he didn't keep her there for sex. What kind of man would he be?

"Shida-Kun.' She was still crying. Ishida went over to her and hugged her.

"Orihime, go back upstairs, I'll be there in a moment to put you to bed ok?" he cooed to her in a soothing and calming voice. "Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" he asked and she nodded and kissed his cheek.

Ishida blushed and adjusted his glasses. Out of the corner of his eyes he say Umesada coming towards him he gently pushed her against the couch and gave him a kick to his midsection that sent him flying.

The door opened and Kurosaki followed by a much shorter raven haired girl walked in. Oh, that must be his girlfriend. Not what he would have pictured as Kurosaki's type, but hey, to each his own.

"Nice of you to knock first." Ishida snapped adjusting his classes, he knew his office must look like a big mess. There were three unconscious guys on his floor and a sobbing half naked woman on his couch. Why could he never come over when he was having a 'normal' day?

"I did, there was no answer." Kurosaki replied. The girl next to him was whispering something in his ears and he looked annoyed. The most important thing was to get his office cleaned and Orihime back upstairs. He helped her up and walked her over to the elevator. "I'll be right up, Orihime, I just have to have a small talk with Ichigo ok?" she nodded and kissed him softly against his lips this time.

Ishida was taken aback but didn't kiss her back just watched as she walked into the elevator. The doors closed and he heard the ding and turned to see Ichigo and his girlfriend watching intently.

"Baka, don't be so nosy." Ishida grumbled with a frown, he walked over to the intercom and asked his secretary to have security come upstairs and get rid of the bodies.

"So is she **your **girlfriend?" Ichigo asked chuckling.

Ishida didn't know what to say to that. He should say no and explain why she was here, that he had rescued her but what was she doing in those clothes? They didn't need to know anything. "Can we talk business?" Ishida said fixing his desk right way up and taking a seat behind it.

Ichigo took a seat and the girl took one next to him. Something about her seemed familiar he just couldn't pinpoint it. "Let's talk about what's going on with Aizen."

"He had Ichimarou killed, and Tosen also." Ichigo said. " Byakuya wants us to meet tonight. I'll let you in on the details afterwards." That's where he knew her from. She was Byakuya's sister. He glanced from Ichigo to her and then down at his desk.

Had Ichigo finally done it? "Ichimarou is dead? That's something I didn't think I'd ever hear." Ishida remarked thinking about the level of spirit energy that Gin had possessed. Kenpachi had a massive amount of spirit energy but mostly his brute force and bloodlust made him as powerful as he was. Gin on the other hand had possessed the most untapped spirit energy that he kept under the surface.

"No doubt we will be discussing that too. Renji said that the man who killed him had no spirit energy at all. "

"So, he was just a man? Not a hollow. But he was working for Aizen?"

"As much as we know. He might or he might not be. He did, after all, kill one of Aizen's right hand men."

All the while Rukia sat there listening intently. She looked as she had all those years ago. Her facial features were still distinct and her eyes large and round. She hadn't changed much. Ichigo had gotten himself into big trouble no doubt.

"Was that Orihime, the famous model? What is she doing in your office dressed like that?" Rukia asked unable to keep silent and still. He was wondering when she would ask. She looked at him curiously and Ichigo groaned.

"What did I tell you about silence?"

"What did I tell you about being a Baka? I was talking to Ishida not you." She made a face at Ichigo and turned all her attention to Ishida. Ichigo sat there almost stunned. Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that?

"Are you forgetting that this thing—" he motioned between them, "is just a trial? I can end it whenever I choose. If you don't get off your high horse, it's over." -*fucking high horse, that would convey just how angry you are at the moment-* shut up you fucking horse Ichigo said to that little nag inside him.

"I thought that was just a formality baka, you get to f-" Rukia retorted very angry and embarrassed.

"ahem-" Ishida said clearing his throat. "Can you guys argue later?" They both sat back in their seats and sighed. "good children." Ishida said adjusting his glasses and sitting back down. "To answer you question, yes that was Orihime the model. Umesada had his men kidnap her and they happened to be near one of my warehouses, so I rescued her. Umesada came back to take her and I dealt with him."

"That doesn't explain what she was wearing." Ichigo said giving him that look. Ishida sighed and resisted banging his head against his desk, therapeutic as it might be. He was not using her as a sex slave, why did no one see that his intentions were honorable?

"That's what I found her in, I haven't had a chance to get her anything decent." Why was he telling them this anyway? "Can we get on with business? I have info on the man who I guess will be replacing Tosen as one of Aizen's right hand men."

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" Ichigo asked. Most of the powerful men already had sided with either the Gotei or Aizen.

"His name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya, He is an American. He should already be on Japanese soil as of yesterday."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"He was being recruited for the Gotei 13, but he turned it down. Brother had been adamant about trying to get him." Rukia supplied.

"That's right. Byakuya and Yamamoto had tried to recruit him in the past to the Gotei. But he had refused only because they could not help him."

"But why did they want him so badly?" again Ichigo was in the dark -*If you paid more attention to work you would know these things-* he laughed at him and folded his arms -* If you let me handle things more often we could have everything that we want.-*

Killing and fucking is not everything that I want. You want those things. I'm perfectly fine with what I have. -* being a celibate bore, yes I got it.-* Shut-up. -*I'm gonna have to buy us a thesaurus or maybe a Japanese-to-English dictionary so you can give that word a rest.-* Ok, You are now being ignored. Ichigo thought and tried hard to do that.

"Well, that I'm not sure, it's said that he is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that is reincarnated every few centuries. No one knows if its true or not since he has never been to japan. No one has been able to measure his reitsu."

"Brother has talked to him a few times, he and Yamamoto went to America to meet with him. But he never mentioned anything to me about it."

"If he never comes to Japan, why now?" Ichigo again with the questions.

"To pledge his allegiance to Aizen." Ishida said matter –of—factly. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He should wrap it up, no doubt Orihime was upstairs still crying and wondering where he was. "I'm not sure where this meeting is taking place but my sources say he is here."

Ichigo nodded and stood looking at the clock also, "Its about time we start heading to Byakuya's, plus you gotta go take care of the naked girl upstairs." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Ishida frowned, "She wasn't naked,"

"It was nice meeting you, Ishida." Rukia said, "Oh, can you please get me an autograph from Orihime? I would really appreciate it. K? thanks." She waved and grabbed Ichigo's arm, "Let's go, its gonna take an hour to drive to brother's house."

Ichigo shook her off his arms, "What did I say about personal space?"

"What did I say about personal space, baka?" She pushed him away and walked out fuming. Ishida watched them as they left, they made an odd yet right couple. He smiled to himself briefly and then made his way to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Hitsugaya had dressed hurriedly and made several calls to the hotel staff. He wanted to see the video of the elevators and the hall way out side his door. He also wanted to know how many copies of room keys there were and who had access to them. They had assured him that no one could have gotten into his room last night if he himself hadn't let them in.

It wasn't a dream. He had proof that she was still alive, that she still remembered him. He should have held onto her. He should not have fallen asleep. To think he had her there in his arms and he let her go. He watched the video of the hallway, and the elevators. There was a girl who had come to his door, she had possessed a key and she had slipped in silently. The manager had apologized profusely.

All Hitsugaya could do was look at him coldly and walk out. It was her. She was a bit taller and slimmer, but it was her. He sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. Should he call off his meeting with Aizen and go searching for her? She had to be somewhere in Tokyo.

Hitsugaya was still wondering that after making some calls to his people. They were on full alert and watching every airport and major train line. There was a knock on the door. "What do you want?" he called, not in the mood for anything.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hitsugaya, but your ride is here." The bellhop said from the other side of the door. Ride? He glanced down at his watch, it was time already. He would have to meet with Aizen.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute." He called, grabbing his jacket and his wallet. He locked his hotel door and took the elevator to the ground floor. He frowned and walked towards the exit.

"Mr. Hitsugaya ," the lady at the front desk called, he through a passing glance at her. She shrunk back in her seat and the smile disappeared from her face, "I'm sorry Mr. Hitsugaya, but the manager would like to give you this." She handed him a small envelope. In it were two keys. "They are the spare set."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything but pocket the envelope and walked out. He stood there for less then a minute before a large black car pulled up in front of him. He was getting impatient and he let it show on his features.

The car door opened and he was frozen in his place. "Momo?" It was her. She was just as he remembered. He closed his eyes and blinked but she still stood there looking at him quizzically.

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" She said motioning towards the empty seat. She wore a bright ensemble consisting of a yellow shirt over a short skirt and leggings. She looked like a typical Japanese teenager.

He slipped into the car and she got in the other side. "Aizen is expecting you and will be pleased you arrived safely." She said her voice soft yet firm.

"Hinamori Momo?" Hitsugaya said her full name and she turned and gave him a look like he was out of his mind.

"Yes, that is my name. We will be arriving in about 10 minutes. I can brief you on what Aizen expects from you if you would like." She said turning her attention back to the road.

"Were you in my hotel room last night?" He asked looking for any sign of remembrance or any sign at all that would give her away.

She shook her head, "No sir, I was not." She said finally and then there was silence.

Momo. It was her. He would bet his life it was, she looked the same her eyes were the same. He had seen the video had watched her come into his bedroom last night. Why deny it? Another thing hit him. She was working for Aizen. So he had been telling him the truth. He had the one thing he actually cared about.

Hitsugaya watched her out of the corner of his eyes, flashes of last night came on him. Why would she deny being with him, making love to him? Why did she pretend she didn't know him?

The car stopped, "We are here." She said and got out to open his door. She stood to the side as he exited and then led the way inside. There were two burly men at the doors and they smiled at her, she smiled back and they let her in. Hitsugaya wanted to kill both of them at that moment. To wipe those looks off their ugly faces.

"Don't look at my Momo." He thought bitterly. But she wasn't his. She didn't know him.

She knocked tentatively at a large double door and then opened it at the command, "Mr. Toshiro Hitsugaya." She announced and then walked out.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to think. Something in him was dying. Was it the hope he had held on to so long thinking about what he would say to her when he had finally found her? How he would apologize and promise he would never leave her again?

"Hitsugaya, have a seat." Aizen said and motioned to the large leather chairs that sat in front of his desk. He took a seat. "How was your trip, pleasant I hope?" He had the devils own smile on his lips.

"Very. Business?" Was all he replied.

Aizen chuckled, "A man of few words, alright, business it is." Aizen began to talk about his company and what kind of merger he was looking for. Hitsugaya just nodded his mind on Momo. He could not get over the fact that she did not remember him.

"It will be beneficial to you also, as one of my right hands, you will have shared control of the power that owning Soleity will wield. And," he pulled out a photograph of Momo and slid it towards him, "As promised you will have her also."

Hitsugaya stared at it for a moment. Could he make her remember? Could he remind her of what they used to have? How close they were?

"You seem hesitant." Aizen pulled out a small device that had her name written on it. "I'm sure you are wondering about last night." he said one brow raised.

He knew? What the fuck was going on here? Hitsugaya just nodded. Aizen leaned back in his chair, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems. Aizen Telecommunications is one of the fore most leaders in technological advancements. We've been working on something that will be truly profitable once its released on a global scale. In fact," he paused running his finger over the small black controls, "Hinamori was the very fist subject we tested it on. A small frightened child lost in a sea of unwanted filthy children."

Aizen chuckled and Hitsugaya looked up sharply, his voice dropped low, dangerously "What do you mean?"

Aizen smirked, delighting in the anger reflecting in his mint green orbs, "I mean the memory chip at the back of her neck. There is a very small chip implanted there. With this I can control to an extant what she does." Hitsugaya stared at the little device and wondered if he would be successful if he tried to kill Aizen just then.

"I can also use it to wipe out something I don't think she should know, or I can unblock that information with a flick of a switch."

It was becoming clearer to Hitsugaya now. Aizen had blocked her memories to keep her there. He probably had implanted bogus memories to keep her from fleeing and looking for her family. This man was a fucking monster. How could he do something like that to an innocent girl?

"You sign the deal and she and this," He set the small remote back into his desk drawer, "will be yours."

What should he do? He had spent years looking for her, praying that she hadn't been killed and now he had an opportunity to have her once again. Hitsugaya nodded, " I will have my lawyers draw up or set of papers."

Aizen smiled like a cat who had gotten into a big bag of catnip, "Very well. I will send a car when you are ready." He rose and extended his hand, Hitsugaya shook it. He wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. "Please send Momo in." He said into the intercom, and the door opened and she was there.

"Please take Mr. Hitsugaya back to his hotel." She nodded and waited by the door for him. "I look forward to doing more business with you." Aizen said and took a seat behind his desk again.

Toshiro nodded and followed Momo out. They made they're way to the car and she drove them away. He stared out the window unable to fathom just what he had gotten himself into.

He heard a small sniffle, then another and he turned to Momo to see her crying. "Momo?" he asked, she glanced at him, her eyes were clear and light brown. She looked away and continued to cry.

"Momo whats wrong? Please tell me."

"Shiro, you came back." She said softly, "I waited like you told me…. I was good…" she trailed off and new tears sprung to her eyes. " It hurts, Shiro… It's dark…" she blinked, her eyes closing momentarily and then her eyes were cloudy again.

Her features were schooled into a smile and she shivered but turned her attention to the road, " Momo, what hurts?" he asked leaning closer to her.

She moved back and stared at him as if he had grown two heads, "I'm fine Mr. Hitsugaya. Anyway, we are here. I will be back when you are ready to sign the contracts." She got out and opened the door. She waved goodbye to him and then got back into the car and drove away.

Toshiro stood there transfixed, his fist clenched until his already pale knuckles turned white from the pressure. His lips curled into a snarl,he had finally found her, but she was lost to him. He would sign those damn papers and fix what he had broken. He would stop her pain. The he would kill Aizen with his bare hands.

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome (Also Reviews are very welcomed lol :))


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ty again to XBlackCat13X for the always great and helpful betaing!You are the best!

A/N:I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

A/N: This chapter contains a lemon and another slightly citrus scene.

* * *

Yachiru woke up with a immense headache. After the initial pain subsided and her eyes focused she realized she was on a bed. A very large and plush bed. The room was strange and dark, the large black curtains had been drawn to shield out all light from the outside. Where was she? Experimentally, she wiggled her toes and fingers. She didn't feel any pain. Instinctively she brought her hands to her face, and neck. She vaguely remember the smell and feel of blood. She wasn't hurt though. Yachiru blinked as she flipped the light switch on and glanced around the large room. The room was richly furnished in blues and blacks. She definitely wasn't at Kenpachi's home anymore. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a tinge of fear rang through her, something felt...wrong.

Yachiru turned her attention to the door as it swung open and a young girl trudged in slowly. She looked about her age, maybe a little bit older but she wore a gray and black school uniform. "You have finally awoken, come with me, please." She said standing by the door waiting for her.

"Where am I?" Yachiru asked getting up cautiously and following her out of the room. She seemed like she was in a trance. Her facial expression hadn't changed since she had walked in. Her large brown eyes stared at her blankly but she didn't say anything to her but led her down a long hallway to a set of large wood double doors with brass handles, She knocked once.

"Enter." Commanded a male's voice from the other side. The young girl pulled opened the doors and led her in. She left with a loud shut of the door.

Yachiru crossed her arms in front of her and stood next to the door. She knew who he was before he said anything."What do you want with me? Why did you kidnap me? You just wait til Ken-Chan finds out."

"I want to help you, Miss Kusajishi. It seems we want the same things and you are unable to achieve it on your own." He smiled, the kind of smile a snake would give you before it struck.

"I don't think you can help me." Yachiru said, "I want to go home now." She stated with a wide smile, hoping maybe it would work on him. It always seem to work on Kenpachi.

"You don't want to see Zaraki pay for what he did? Will you let your parents go unavenged? I have the resources and the means to help you achieve your revenge. I will gladly assist you if you in turn aid me. It will be a fair trade, so to speak." His face was a mask of absolute smugness.

"I can do it on my own." she replied matter-of-factly.

"When? In the next few days? months? years? Zaraki is not a man easily defeated-"

"If you know so much about him and his weakness, why haven't you taken him out yet? Why do you need me?" She interrupted him. For a moment he looked annoyed but then in an instant it disappeared.

"Zaraki has but one weakness..." He paused for affect he looked her in the eyes and kept contact "and that is you."

Yachiru didn't know what to make of it. Yes, she knew Kenpachi had a soft spot for her, most everyone knew that, but to call it a weakness was a mistake. He felt guilty for killing her parents, she knew that as well. He had taken her in to make up for it, he treated her well and gave her whatever she wanted because of the guilt that was eating away at him.

"You are not convinced." He shrugged. "You do not see it because you hate him." He chuckled, "You think it is guilt that makes him act the way he does towards you? A guilty man would have packed you up with some money and sent you off someplace far away, where he would never have to think about it again. A man like Zaraki does not feel guilt. He lives off his baser instincts and desires: to fight and to kill. Unless it concerns you. No, he acts that way because you are the only person that makes him feel any kind of emotion, anger, joy...lust..."

Yachiru's eyes widened but she stayed glued against the door. It couldn't be true. Kenpachi didn't want her! He wasn't like that. "I Know Ken-Chan -"

It was his turn to interrupt her, "Do you really know him? Think about it, Miss Kusajishi. This is the only time I will offer my resources and support to you. I would think long and hard before you refuse."

What was she doing? Her mind was reeling. She had to think about this carefully before she sold her soul to this devil.

"The time is ticking, what is your answer? Yes or no?"

What should she do? Every part of her said it was a bad idea, even if she did want to get rid of Kenpachi, something told her this wasn't the best way. This man was evil, and shouldn't be trusted.

"Tick-tock..."

...but she would finally be rid of Kenpachi and her parents would be avenged...

"OK, but my terms."

"Smart Girl."

* * *

Kenpachi, Yumichika , and Ikkaku all returned home mad as fuck. Yachiru's spirit energy had disappeared and the trail had gone cold. They had no leads, no suspects, no information. To his knowledge, she knew no one outside of the Gotei, but then again she hadn't just walked out on her own free will. She had been kidnapped.

He had enemies, everyone in the Gotei had an enemy or two. He just happened to have a few more because he didn't give a fuck what anyone thought. He went to the main office room, Ikkaku was already going through the security footage. He had a camera on every door, every window, and every main entrance to his home. It was an almost impenetrable fortress. This case in point.

Ikkaku brought up her room. she had been laying in bed, right after they had had the talk about her leaving. She was reading something nothing out of the ordinary. Neither the window or the door opened, but suddenly she set down the book and looked around. She said something but it was too low to be picked up. Then out of thin air a hollow appeared and snatched at her. Luckily, she managed to jump out of its way and tried to make it towards the door. She wasn't fast enough it materialized in front of her and slammed her against the wall. Blood ran from her nose and it grabbed her and vanished like it had come, leaving no trace of it's presence behind.

At that time, they were still in the house. There was no way they could not have felt the hollows spirit energy. Unless... it was the same one that had attacked and killed Yamamoto. Kenpachi growled and glanced at his watch. He wondered if they were still in their little meeting. He never understood why they always wanted to sit around and talk about what to do instead of just doing it. He had never been a fan of that sort of stuff.

He had a legitimate business, yeah, but even that allowed him to do the things he liked the most. He was an arms dealer, he was paid to design weapons of destruction. Every aspect of him carried the blood thirsty essence of his shinigami nature.

"Makizo, you stay here. Yumichika ,Ikkaku you come with me." They were gonna go to the meeting, after all. He hadn't wanted to go he had planned on giving a lame excuse and going out to pick fights at one of the biker bars, but now he had no choice.

The whole room was quiet when they walked in. All eyes were on them. He had forgotten why exactly they had called it in the first place and then immediately he remembered why. Ichimarou's spirit energy was missing. He was dead. Hard to believe. If there was anyone he would put his money on in a fight, it would have been him.

"You decided to show after all." Ichigo said with a chuckle. The 11th squad was not the group to mess with. Each of them were, at any given time, ready to kill anything or anyone that looked at them with a weird eye.

"Yachiru was taken by a hollow." He stated simply, his arms crossed in front of his large chest. It was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue to ask what was on everyone's mind, ("Just a hollow?") but he didn't. Kenpachi was not in the mood to joke at the moment. Nobody in their right mind would fuck with him while something was wrong with Yachiru.

"We think it's the same kind that got Yamamoto. we didn't sense any spirit energy and it was powerful. Yachiru is a strong girl she would have kicked its ass, but it was just too powerful for her." Yumichika said with a sigh. He had really liked her, she was always so nice to them, making them cakes and cookies and helping him to play tricks on Ikkaku.

"We cannot just sit around and do nothing. We need a plan." Ichigo stated " He's picking each and everyone of us off one by one. Yamamoto, Ichimaru, Kenpachi..."

"I'm standing right here, Baka." Kenpachi grunted.

"Yes, but where is your mind at?" Byakuya asked. He didn't wait for an answer. It was written on Kenpachi's angry face.

"Its time to take out Aizen. He has three right hands, each of them must be taken out before we face Aizen. Ichigo you will be in charge of taking out Shusuke. Shunsui and Ukitake, you are in charge of Koga. Kenpachi and myself will deal with Muramasa."

"What about the bums, Mayuri and Urahara?" Ichigo asked, finding it hard to believe that Byakuya would put him solo on this one. He was still angry that they had let him in the Gotei and never missed a chance to try and mess him up, but he wasn't mad. It was just another opportunity to prove to him that he was so much better then him. Plus, the look that he had flashed across Byakuya's face when he had walked in with Rukia in tow had been priceless and worth it.

"They know their orders."

They were missing, but Mayuri never really came to any of the meetings anyway. He was a weird one to say the least. He ran a privately funded experimental lab that tested chemical warfare agents, growth and environmental stimulants, whatever you could think of. He rarely came out of the lab. Urahara on the other hand was always there, his absence must mean important business had come up.

He dabbled in just about everything so it was hard to figure out what he would be working on. " We must act quickly, with each passing day we do not know if another one of us will be killed, understand?" everyone nodded. "Meeting adjourned. Do not forget to stop by Zaraki's to pick up your weapons if you have not already." he said and then rose.

Everyone followed suite, rising and leaving. Kenpachi had a feeling that he would not be doing much of anything else that day, since no doubt everyone would be heading to his place. He was right as he saw the long line of shiny black cars that followed him all the way home. He would rush through demonstrations and then kick them out so he could get started on figuring out what to do about Muramasa.

* * *

Matsumoto woke up to the deep incline of her mattress. She had just drifted off to sleep after crying for a good part of the night. Her eyes felt sore and no doubt that were red and puffy. Matsumoto peered into the darkness trying to make out anything , She scooted towards the edge of the bed searching for the light switch.

"Who are you? what do you think you are doing?" she asked trying to make out the outline in the dark.

"Shhh, Moto, don't be afraid."

Gin? But it couldn't be! Was she still sleeping? This must be a dream. He crept toward her and she moved off the bed flipping the switch next to her. Her breath caught and her heart skipped a beat. It was Gin. His silver white hair shone beneath the low light and he chuckled.

"...Gin?" she still could be sleeping. maybe the pain of losing him was causing her to hallucinate. Yeah that's what it was. she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." she backed up towards the door.

Gin frowned but it was quickly wiped away as he stood and came towards her. "Don't be afraid, Moto." he said softly, and for a moment she was frozen in place. This couldn't be happening, she had held his dying body in her arms, had felt the very life of him disappear. She wanted to cry out to call for help, but her voice was caught in her throat. She tried to back up more but she was caught against the wall and he was fast approaching her.

In an instant he was up against her, with his palm splayed flat against the wall. She was pinned beneath him unable to move. She turned her head away from his piercing eyes. "Moto, look at me. It's me, Ichi."

Matsumoto kept her eyes on the floor. It was just her mind playing some sick trick on her. But his body was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She could smell the very essence of him. No, she wanted it to be real. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly, keeping both hands still on either side of her head.

Tears welled in her eyes and she refused to give into whatever was happening. It was not Gin. No matter what it couldn't be. she pushed against him, It was not Gin..

"No, stop..." She pushed harder. He pulled his lips away from her and stared into her eyes. "Who are you?"

He didn't pull away instead he pulled both of her arms up above her head. He kissed her again, this time on her lips. It was still gentle, but incessant. His tongue slipped between her closed lips and mingled with hers and he suckled it ever so gently. Rangiku moaned against his lips and he pulled away for a moment and licked his lips.

"Moto." He murmured before kissing her again. This time his lips were rough against hers as he kissed her passionately. Was it safe to be kissing him like this? Wanting him? But he felt so familiar. He tasted like Gin. She took a deep breath moaning against his lips. He released her arms to pull the hem of her nightgown up above her head.

She was still pressed against the wall but now she stood almost naked except for her panties. Her nipples were hard and her skin tinged with pink. He smirked and cupped her large breast. His lips left hers and he trailed his tongue down her neck. This was the first time in a long time that she felt his touch. They had made love before, but it had only been a few times. She had been young and unsure of herself with him, but he had always looked at her with that look in his eyes, like he was about to devour her.

Matsumoto gasped as she felt his cold fingers press against her warm moist skin. His fingers were always cold. He was beautifully built with long slender limbs,and a wide generous mouth. His tongue flicked out against her nipple and she moaned, he suckled her nipple into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue. Matsumoto's eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. It felt so good, her breasts were so sensitive. He must have known because he always played with them for a good amount of time beforehand. His hand toyed with her other nipple, roughly rubbing it between his fingers. The contrast of his hot mouth and the roughness of his fingers sent a shiver straight to her core. Her hips inadvertently thrust against him.

With her nipple still between his lips he looked up at her, his eyes a deep stormy gray. He bit her nipple ever so gently and she let out a cry to which he smirked. He pulled it back between his lips and lovingly sucked it until she was swimming in pleasure again. He watched every emotion that ran across her face, she closed her eyes. It was too much to watch him while he made love to her.

The way he looked at her was dangerous. Her body was already out of control but his eyes made her melt. Her knees began to weaken and she heard him chuckle as he leaned up to kiss her.

"You make the sexiest faces, Moto." He laughed, while ripping her silk panties.

"I wonder what face you'll make when I taste you here?" his finger was between her legs. Instinctively, they closed against the sensation. Gently, he used his hands to pull her thighs apart. His fingers were long and cold, but it felt amazing when he began to fondle her. She bit her lip gently. All the while he watched her, he kept her legs apart with his knee. She wanted him to stop looking at her like that, she was embarrassed of how she was reacting.

He kissed her deeply his tongue probing her mouth, tangling with her tongue and sucking on her lip. He pulled away to kiss each nipple once more before kneeling before her. He pulled her thighs apart placing one against his shoulder,

"Ichi."

He smiled up at her, his fingers pulling apart her delicate moist flesh. He leaned in his lips just mere inches away from her heated flesh. Her breath caught waiting for the rush of pleasure she knew would come. He stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly full length of her wet lips.

Her body froze and and she moaned loudly unable to keep it in. "Ichi..." she moaned out as he continued his slow torture. Her body was poised on the edge, her breathing coming out shorter and shorter.

"Mm..Moto...you taste...so sweet.." She was aware that he was watching her every movement, he was enjoying teasing her. How cruel. He grinned at her, his tongue making the slightest contact with her clit,

"Please...Ichi!" he knew she wanted it, knew how to send her over the edge. But he was enjoying her taste, her smell. He had missed her body, missed making love to her. He had not nearly had his fill of her sweet tits but he was not greedy, she was his woman he'd pleasure her first and then take his fill.

He suckled her clit into his warm mouth and gently rubbed his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Her body convulsed and she orgasmed, her fingers biting into his shoulder and her body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body. He watched her face, his mouth continuing to suck until she was breathing again. Her body went limp and he pulled away.

Her eyes were still closed. He rose and kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his gray eyes. He was smirking at her. He kissed her again,

"I think the face you make when I kiss you there is the best." Matsumoto blushed and he scooped her up. Her brought her to the bed where he set her down in front of him. He sat at the edge of the bed his gray eyes on her. He leaned up and ran a hand through her lush red hair. She knew what he wanted her to do.

She knelt in front of him. When had he gotten naked? She didn't know, but he was. His body glistened in the little light that shone from the lamp. He was so powerfully built and yet he looked very thin. He was just lean muscle.

She stroked his cock. His fingers were in her hair guiding her face towards his long hard cock. He rubbed just the tip against her lips she winced tasting the pre-cum there. He gently guided it into her mouth and she began to suck his cock.

Gin leaned back to watch her, she didn't look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and just thought of making him happy. Her tongue traced the edges of the tip of his cock exploring the ridges there.

"Moto..." he said calmly, his fingers gently lifting her face. She looked up at him.

"Yes, just like that!" He said gently stroking her hair. He wanted the eye contact and to see her face as she pleasured him. He was really a strange man, a fetishist. He groaned softly, his hips beginning to gently thrust against her lips. She wanted to look away. She didn't want him to see how much she loved him, how much she wanted to please him and make him happy.

He was getting close, she could feel his cock tightening. Did he want her to swallow it? She didn't know, they had done this once before, but he had pulled away when he was about to come. Should she move away? His fingers pulled her hair as his body began to go over the edge. His face melted in a mask of pleasure.

"Moto." he moaned as he began to cum. She continued to suck gently as he orgasamed as he had done for her. After a moment his fingers loosened and she pulled away. She had swallowed some of it but it was too much and she spit the rest of it out.

Gin watched her from the bed, chuckling while he stroked his cock. He was hard again and he pulled her up on top of him. He shifted her body easily so that she was straddling him. He slid her slowly onto his cock. She moaned softly at the feel of his cock inside of her.

She was still so unbelievably tight. Her body was his and his alone. He cupped her round bottom and began to thrust up into her, she leaned back on his thighs and began to grind her hips against his. It felt good, so fucking good to be back in her. He kissed her neck and then her nipples. He began to suckle it as he picked up the speed. he thrusted deeper and harder and her fingers began to dig into his thighs. It felt good the bite of her nails and the pleasure of her body. She was moaning his name now, almost hoarsely as her breathing became more shallow.

She was close, he was almost there too. He kept a tight reign on the pleasure that coursed through his body until he felt her succumb to it. she shuddered, her body ceasing its movement. he let her nipple slip out of his mouth as he came also groaning her name. he continued to thrust into her, her body tightening and shuddering against his.

It was long moments later that she laid her head against his broad shoulders. He felt the wetness of her tears against his skin. Gin gently rubbed her back as she cried.

"It's OK, Moto...I'm not gonna leave you again..."

* * *

Kisuke was idling flipping through the notes that Mayuri had sent him. It would be another 20 minutes before he landed off the coast of Yoruichi's home. It was going to be a surprise visit. He could feel his lips twist into a mischievous smirk as he imagined the look of surprise followed by indignation that would appear on Yoruichi's exotic features at the sight of him standing unannounced on her doorstep. What woman wouldn't want that? A handsome man coming to their doorway with gifts and kisses? Well maybe not kisses...unless she was offering them.

He chuckled and imagined her face when he knocked on her door. Maybe she'd roll her eyes and call him a baka. That sounded about right. Well, this trip wasn't a pleasure trip after-all, he was there on business. He had to find out just exactly what she was going to be storing, if it was Soleity or not.

He glanced once more at the paperwork. He had known Mayuri for a long time and they were just alike. They both were fascinated with reanimation, the use of prosthetics, and drugs that had not been tested. For a while he had been working closely with Mayuri on a top secret project from Yamamoto himself. They had succeeded, but Yamamoto had refused to make use of it. He had known that his time was coming up and he wanted the chance to ascend into the spirit world.

The option was still there, but as the days went on his reitsu was slowly disappearing into nothing. If he didn't finish what he had to do on the other side it would be impossible to get him back.

"Please fasten your seat belts, the aircraft will be landing within 5 minutes." The automated voice warned. He set down his thick folder of notes and closed his eyes. He'd have to visit Mayuri and give him his notes when he returned to Tokyo.

The plane made a swift lurch and then it steadied and landed. Immediately, the door popped open and he walked off. Her place was huge, it was hard imagining a woman living in such a massive place by herself.

He began to walk up the long drive towards her home. He could sense the reitsu of more than twenty different guys. They felt pretty impressive, though. He continued his leisurely stroll even as he felt them following him.

"You, stop right there," came a female voice behind him. He turned staring into a pair of large grey eyes. She was a bit shorter then him and wore a provocative black getup that managed to be sexy but functional. She looked like a kid, well she had the body of a boy, not quite fit for the sexy getup. Absently he imagined Yoruichi in it, just a bit of her tantalizing flesh peaking out of the opened sides. Kisuke managed to hide his grin and turned his attention back to the angry looking girl who was surrounded by the other 19 also angry looking men. "What business do you have here?"

She was ultimately the most powerful of all of them. He probably would have a little resistance from her but if anything came down he would be able to take out everyone one of them without breaking a sweat or ruining his suit. He lifted his hat and nodded in her direction. "I am Kisuke Urahara, I am here on important business with Ms. Shihoin." he replaced his hat and continued on his way.

They continue to follow him but he could hear her talking into a cellphone. In an instant they stopped following him and disappeared back in the brush. That was simple enough. As he approached the door she stood there in the doorway with a scowl on her face. He was close.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, casually glancing him up and down. He was dressed in his full business attire complete with his favorite black hat. "And dressed like that?"

She was under dressed in a black skirt with a tank top. He took his time as he scrolled up her body. Did this woman not know what kind of picture she was sending to the world? Her body was built for one thing, slim waist a full curve of hips, nice set of t-

"I can change if this is gonna be a distraction." She said glaring at him.

"No, it wont, just let me finish." with so saying his eyes crept over the tight swell of her breast, her nipples hardened under his scrutiny and then up her smooth dark skin of her neck and then finally the angry blushed skin of her face.

"You're a minx." he stated simply and walked into her home. She didn't wear it for him, he knew that, but she had known that he would be there. He had no doubt that she was the one the girl had been talking to. She could have changed, was all he was saying. A woman like that used her body to fluster men.

"Again, what are you doing here?" she asked her arms crossed over her breasts.

"I came to drop off the keys and ask you a few questions. Nothing personal." He said as he walked along the long hallway. It was beautiful inside, the walls were made of brick and steel. The windows no doubt were made of bulletproof glass.

"A special visit from Kisuke himself, I should feel honored." She laughed and took a seat on the edge of a large desk in her office. " I would have had Soi Fong come and get them, you should not have gone through the trouble."

"Oh, but it was no trouble at all. To see your pretty face makes it all worthwhile." He set down his brief case on her desk and flipped it open. He had the set of keys, his contract the lawyer had drawn up and the directions to the island.

She flipped the pen off her ear and signed both copies. He gave her one and left one in his case. "And now the questions?"

"What exactly will you be storing there?"

She paused and then laughed, "Straight to the point. I would say I like that in a man but you would probably jump to conclusions." She sobered and shrugged pulling her hair into a loose pony behind her. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, Yoruichi, you cannot be like that," Kisuke said frowning. "I do not want to have to force it out of you."

Her eyes narrowed, and she regarded him skeptically. He was powerful, he was rich. She knew that this facade he presented was just to throw her off. He wasn't dumb. She didn't know why she kept underestimating him. One thing she knew, he would not hurt her. So with that knowledge she decided to stick her ground. She crossed her arms in front of her, the movement pulling her breast together causing them to peek out over the top of her tank. His eyes were immediately drawn to them. Men were so easy to play. They seemed to think of only one thing constantly.

"Force me? I think you under estimate me."

He chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "I think you under estimate me, Yori. I will ask once more, nicely. What could possibly be so precious that you have to house it in my top secret storage facility when you have millions of reliable places, an impenetrable fortress and 20 highly skilled guards?"

"It ..is..nothing..that..concerns..you."she ground out through clenched teeth."Please leave, before I have you escorted out by those 20 highly skilled guards."

Kisuke chuckled and shrugged pushing off of the desk. He turned to go and she breathed a almost silent sigh of relief. She thought he was giving up? She didn't know him well enough yet. He would remedy that.

Yoruichi gasped as she was pinned down beneath him. She hadn't anticipated this at all. she thought he was going to be leaving. He looked down at her, his gray eyes unreadable. He smiled and pulled her leg up to rest on the desk. What in the world was he planning on doing? Surely, he wasn't going to fuck her?

"OK, now that we are more comfortable I will ask you once more. Keep in mind whatever answer you give me has two possible outcomes. It could be the right answer and I won't do anything to you, or it could be the wrong answer. The latter I am really hoping for."

Yoruichi gasped. He was planning on fucking her! So what did she value more? Her body or her treasure? It was not a hard question, but if she could avoid answering it she should at least try. She pushed against him try to get him off her, but he didn't budge. Damn, he was stronger then he let on. She tried wrenching an arm free, or maybe a leg. If she could kick him and get him off her she was quick enough to make it out.

"Uh-uh-uh, this doesn't have to be so hard, Yori." he said his face mere inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. He wasn't gonna give up, he had every intention of fucking her if she didn't tell him.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

Yoruichi shook her head and closed her eyes. She had to muster her strength and try to push him off when he wasn't expecting him. She steeled herself, but it didn't help as she felt his fingers on the inside of her thighs. Her eyes flew open. He was watching her intently. They sunk between her legs into the warmth of her moist flesh. Her body tightened against the invasion, but it felt so good!

Even as he fingered her, his hold on her was tight, he didn't budge. His fingers skillfully played with her clit, stroking and waning, edging her closer and closer to the edge. Then his fingers left her clit to trail on her thighs.

"Yori..." He murmured with a smirk "Do you want it?" he asked.

Oh kami did she. She was so close to cumming, but his fingers were on her thighs. That bastard.

"All you have to do is tell me...I'm not a bad man.. I can help you. We are on the same side you know." He began to finger her again and she gasped at the sensation. She was so close. Her hips wanted to move to grind against his hands but he steadied her.

"No.." Ne whispered "tell me."

"Its a piece...oh...fuck ...Urahara..." he continued to move his fingers in her,

"Almost there Yori, what is it...?" he leaned down and kissed her pulling her hips hard against fingers. She orgasmed hard and fast. Her body convulsed and she was wracked by tremors of pleasure.

"Fuck ...Urahara..." she moaned and her eyes closed as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

He released her, standing over her. She frowned and looked at him. She looked undeniably beautiful. A woman who had just been pleasured by her lover. Her lover... he liked that. "That was dirty, Urahara." She said sitting up.

"No, I don't think it was. You gotta take chances, Yori." He leaned against the table next to her,"I'm gonna help you, Yori. You know Aizen is a man that can't be trusted."

"I know that. There are three pieces. I have one, he has one, and one is missing. I'm just trying to protect my assets." She got up, smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair back into the pony. It had come undone from before.

"You can trust me, I'll be in touch." He kissed her lips softly and walked out.

Three pieces to this puzzle? Then who had the last piece?

* * *

Ishida frowned. Kurosaki had just called him and asked him if he could look up Shusuke Amagai. That meant he would have no time to go say goodbye to Orihime before he went home. Well, maybe if he made it quick, and anyways he had a gift for her. She was always happy when he brought her gifts.

Ok, he could make this work, he'd still have plenty of time to look up Shusuke for Ichigo if he spent just half an hour with her. That would give him roughly 2 hours to work on his new project when he got home.

Ishida got up and grabbed the large package and took the hidden elevator up to the penthouse suite. When he walked in, it was quiet. Usually Orihime would have come out to greet him already.

"Orihime?" he called as he walked into her room.

She was laying on her bed, her back turned towards him.

"Orihime, are you awake?" he asked as he came closer. "I brought you a gift. You can open it now if you want." She stayed silent. Ishida frowned and adjusted his glasses. Maybe she was sleeping. That would be good, he would come back in the morning.

"I don't want it, Shida-kun." came the soft reply. It was silent for a moment then he heard her sniffle.

"Orihime?" Ishida didn't know what to do. It sounded like she was crying but he wasn't sure. He had never heard anyone cry before.

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't know if he should try to comfort her by gently rubbing her back, or maybe patting her head?

"Yes." She stated simply, still crying.

Ishida frowned. That was a big help. What could be wrong? She was well taken care of, just earlier she had been so happy to see him. Unless...unless she had gotten her memory back. Maybe she realized who she was and wanted to go home. For a moment he didn't know what emotion was coursing through him. Was he gonna miss her? Did he not want her to leave?

Yes.

Had he unintentionally grown some sort of feelings towards her? No, he just liked her body. Wait, saying it like that made him seem like some kind of perv. No, he liked how well proportioned her body was and how easy to dress she was. Yeah, that sounded better.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Orihime? I can't help unless I know what's wrong." He came a little closer and gently touched her shoulder. She turned over and he looked away. She wasn't wearing a shirt, or a bra for that matter. he hadn't turned quickly enough to not see her large creamy breast, bare to his view.

Ishida coughed and looked away quickly. Luckily, the room was dark enough that she wouldn't be able to see the warmth in his cheeks.

"Shida-kun." she said looking up at, him unashamed of her nudity. "Do you love me?" She stared at him her eyes wide in the darkness.

Love? What had brought this on? What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't really know about love. Should he say yes to make her feel better or should he pretend he never heard it and leave? That wouldn't help the situation...

Orihime started crying again and turned on her side. He sat there with her for a while unable to say anything. He had feelings for her, yes, but he didn't know exactly what they were. He liked her company, no, he enjoyed it a lot. being able to see her and talk to her and listen to her cute little rantings. He liked the way she lit up when he came to see her during his breaks. But was that love?

It was a foreign concept to him. He didn't have a mother to raise him and his father was never around. He imparted knowledge for him to take over and become his heir but there was no affection. He could have been any of the other hundred staff and he would not feel any difference. Love? He wasn't gonna lie to her, he didn't know what love was.

"I want to go home..." she said still curled up against the center of the bed.

For a moment Ishida was shocked. She remembered? Then why ask if he loved her? She would certainly have remembered that he was using her as his living doll...he didn't know what to say?

He nodded as if she could see it but still couldn't speak. She would be gone, no more horrid lunches or having her press herself up against him in a very innocent yet unnerving hug. He rose. He couldn't do anything else so he walked out. He could hear her crying loudly as he stood outside the door.

For a moment he felt weak. He would make the arrangements for her departure. Ishida sighed and punched the button to his floor. He didn't think he would sleep tonight. he was gonna get started on that work for Ichigo and then maybe take a long vacation to the mountains.

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome (Also Reviews are very welcomed lol :))


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

A/N:-*dialogue -* this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo had told Rukia to stay in the car while he got his weapon from Kenpachi. But somehow that message got lost in her head and he found her right behind him as Kenpachi went through the list of abilities of his spirit weapon.

"It's up to you to learn the name of your weapon, once you do, you will achieve bankai."

"What's that? Is it like an ultra-powerful stance?" Rukia asked studying the sword with Ichigo.

Kenpachi frowned. His eyes narrowed. "Byakuya let you out of the house?" he asked glaring at her.

"I'm an adult now and in the care of Mr. Ichigo Kursaki." she said also frowning.

Kenpachi smirked as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo frowned. "It's not like that." he ground out. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"Didn't I tell you I'm an adult, and I want to come to." she said crossing her arms.

*can we arrange that? I think we can. We could take her into one of his many rooms and fuck her silly. I'm 99% sure that she'll listen after that.*

Ichigo frowned. 'I'm 99% sure that I want you to shut the fuck up.' why at such inappropriate times did he want to speak up.

"I hate to interrupt this lovers spat, but I can do without the foreplay. I have 5 more demos to go through and you are taking up way too much of my fucking time." Kenpachi handed Ichigo the sword and walked off mumbling.

"Wow, he is as scary as my brother said." Rukia said following him out. "So what are we gonna do next? I'm kinda tired and hungry."

"I'm done with you. I'm dropping you off at your brother's house and going on with my life." Ichigo said speeding down the street.

"But why?" she looked at him her large eyes looking big in the dim light of the car. "I haven't done anything wrong. We haven't even done anything fun." she turned in her seat and pulled out some papers she had been doodling on during the meeting. "Look, I even illustrated it." she said with a wide smile.

Ichigo glanced over at the crudely drawn images. It wasn't exactly clear on what they were doing. "This is us, at a meeting, this is us counting money, and this is us killing people." She giggled at that one. "I thought that one was the funniest."

He didn't see anything funny about it. Killing people was not an everyday thing. "And this is my favorite, look it's you right there, and this is me." Ichigo glanced at her scribbles and nearly swerved off the road. * She wants it. Pull over and give it to her now.*No the lighting was playing tricks on him, plus he was driving. "I think that would be lots of fun don't you? You are gonna have to teach me though cause I've never done it before." she giggled. "You don't want to do it?"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. No way was she suggesting that they have sex in his office. *yes, I believe that's what she drew, sex is perfectly natural between a sexy woman and an equally sexy man. *

'Shut-up'

"I don't think that would be appropriate and nothing you say will make me change my mind." *don't play hard to get she's giving it up easy*

Before Rukia or Ichigo could respond the car went skidding off the road. It came to a screeching halt as it hit the side of the banking. "Fuck!" Ichigo said as he unbuckled his seat belt (Safety first!) and looked over at Rukia. Strangely she didn't look scared or hurt; she had a huge grin on her face.

"Woohoo finally some action!" she said excitedly and pushed open her door. The adrenaline must be too much for a snotty pampered princess like her. She was acting crazy.

"wait-" Ichigo said as he got out, only to be blindsided by a sharp slash to his side. Rukia screamed and backed away. Ichigo turned quickly to see who his enemy was.

A hollow? "What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked from the other side of the car. Immediately the hollow turned to her. Her eyes went wide. "Fuck, keep your mouth shut woman!" Ichigo said as he lunged for it. It disappeared and in a second had Rukia in a painful hold.

Usually he did not travel without a weapon but today wasn't his day. "Ichigo, help me!" Rukia screamed.

He had fought hollows before but he had known when and where to expect them and had been prepared. Purposely targeting him and running him off the road was something he had never seen before. He popped the trunk quickly and grabbed zangetsu. Rukia's face was flushed and her eyes were half lidded. Ichigo charged after the large hollow and before he could pierce it, it shifted, throwing Rukia against the ground.

It charged at Ichigo again missing with its razor sharp claws this time, Ichigo ducked and landed a direct blow against his back, close to his empty soul. It wasn't enough; the hollow grinned and came after him again. This time Ichigo did not miss and the bellow from the hollow echoed through the dark night as it dissipated into nothing.

Zangetsu faded the glow disappearing from its long thin blade. He sheathed it and rushed over to where Rukia sat gasping. He knelt beside her and checked her vitals. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. They sat there for a few moments while she regained her breath. "Don't tell me you don't know how fight."

She frowned and shook her head, "I do I just don't know how to fight those things." she pouted and got up.

"You're hurt." Ichigo said simply and scooped her off her feet; Rukia gasped but held him tightly. This was much better than trying to walk her whole body hurt. He was warm and even though he was built with hard muscle he was gentle with her.

He sat her down in the front seat. Her side was not badly ruined so he let her rest there. Ichigo pulled out his cell phone" I need a car, not sure where we are, I think Kyoto gardens and Forest...yeah tow truck would be great too...no don't tell him. Dad doesn't need to know...thanks Yuzu."

Rukia's eyes were closed when he came to stand next to her. "You really don't like my drawings?"

Drawings? She almost got killed and she's worried about him not liking her stupid drawings. That reminded him he'd have to take a closer look at them. Sex in his office just didn't seem like something this princess would have considered 'fun'

*hot, hardcore, sweaty...fun is not the word I would use. Fun is skipping and holding hands... sex is not what I would call fun*

"They could have been better." Ichigo muttered leaning against the car. He didn't need this kind of liability. Not only was she not used to any aspect of his world but his mind and his body was way more susceptible to her than he thought he would be.

"baka." she said and closed her eyes again.

"This baka just saved you damn life, show some gratitude." Ichigo muttered.

Her eyes flitted open and she peered up at him, "gratitude?" she asked for a moment she thought about it and sighed. "I think my shoulder was cut." Rukia said looking just passed him.

Ichigo sighed and came closer, leaning just slightly over her to see if she had been really hurt. Without warning Rukia leaned up and kissed him. She planted her lips flush against his just a small press. She pulled away and for a moment Ichigo and her eyes were locked their breathing mixed in the night air, and then Ichigo kissed her hard. His tongue slipped between her lips stroking hers softly. Rukia kissed him back her tongue entwining with his her breathing ragged.

Ichigo's hand rested against the soft swell of her breast his fingers gently rubbing against the small bud of her nipple. She moaned against his lips and Ichigo took this as a cue to take it deeper.

Ichigo continued to kiss her, his fingers hungry for her firm flesh. He wanted more. He wanted so much more than just tasting her lips. Could he take more? *of course do it* he wanted her so bad-

"Ichigo! Son! Your father is here to rescue you!"

"Fuck." Ichigo cursed and pulled away from Rukia. The one person that could kill any mood.

"Ichigo, you are now saved, dad is here." Ichigo peered at his father who stood yelling a little ways down the banking. Ichigo helped Rukia out; pulling her into his arms he carried her to his father's vehicle.

"Oi, old man, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said annoyed

"Yuzu, my sweet daughter told me what happened and I couldn't leave my only son out in the cold with his girlfriend to shiver and die. I had to come to rescue you. I brought the company car" HE said grinning as he motioned to the large escalade that was still running.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ichigo muttered.

"That's not what I saw!" His father said laughing as they drove off. Rukia giggled. Ichigo was not amused.

"Just drop us off at my house please. I'll deal with you in the morning." Ichigo said. Rukia didn't say anything, but stared outside as they drove back to Ichigo's mansion. His kisses were still lingering on her lips and the feel of his hands were imprinted against her skin. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

The Door to his secret elevator opened at about 6 in the morning. Ishida glanced up. He removed his glasses and sighed slipping them back onto his nose. Orihime stood in the same dress he had found her in in the doorway. She didn't carry any bags. She looked at him briefly her eyes red and puffy. She had been crying all night. He had been working all night. He did to keep his thoughts off her so he worked on the info for Kurasaki.

He had wanted to go back up there and pull her into his arms. That would be the right way to handle it wouldn't it? To comfort her? It took everything in him not to, so instead he worked, and then worked some more. He had called Hana to get her some decent clothes and a ride back to her apartment, but he wouldn't have been there until later.

Ishida didn't know what to say. He sat there and just watched her as she made her way to the door. "Goodbye, Shida-kun. Thank you for your hospitality." She gave him a faint smile before walking out of his office and his life.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked over to the large bed that occupied most of the room in his private jets cabin. They were a just a few miles to J.F.K. airport in New York. She had slept soundly the whole flight.

He had pledged his allegiance to Aizen, signed away almost a billion dollars to him. He didn't care about Soleity and controlling hollows. Aizen can do whatever he felt like with his money and resources as long as he stayed away from Momo.

They had left Japan because it wasn't safe. He would be an idiot to think that Aizen would let him off that easy. No he would make him see this out till the end. So be it. He'd just have to find other ways to deal with that problem.

The ride to his studio was brief and she was mostly silent. She watched the passing scenery and giggled every now and then but didn't say anything.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hitsugaya, welcome back. Did you enjoy your trip?" Takezoe asked.

Hitsugaya nodded. He watched Takezoe look over Momo quizzically but he didn't say anything.

"Have the arrangements been made?"

"Yes Sir, there is a new wardrobe ready for your new wife, and the appointment with Dr. Mayuri is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

Momo watched the exchange between Shiro and the other man. They were speaking english so she could not understand everything they were saying. She felt out of place here, she wanted to go home.

"Come, Hinamori." Shiro said and glanced back at her and she followed. This place was huge. The guy left leaving a set of keys and a large box on the table.

It was very beautiful on the inside. The whole outer side of the rooms were lined with windows and she could see all out across the city." It's beautiful Shiro-chan!" She said and looked out over the city.

Hitsugaya watched her, his heart gripped by a settling pain. She didn't look at him, didn't say anything about the past. About what happened? Had Aizen erased all those memories?

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She froze up for a moment her breathing stilled. Then she was crying, first soft little sniffles and then she was weeping. She turned in his arms and pressed herself against him.

"It's ok Momo," he said gently as he consoled her. It wasn't clear as to why she was crying. But he held her until she was silent.

"I was good...wasn't I?..." it was barely a whisper, she still didn't look him in the eyes. "I waited patiently...like you said..."

"I'm sorry Momo,... don't think about it..." Toshiro said. He had come back as soon as he could but she was already gone. The building had been burned to the ground all that was left was ruble and ash. Everyone had perished, or so he had been told.

All the records had been burned in the fire so her whereabouts had been determined unknown. He had checked every hospital, every morgue every funeral home to see if she had been one of the victims but all record of her had been wiped clean. It was as if she had never existed.

"It's over now Momo. Starting today, you don't ever have to worry about anything again. I will be here to protect you." They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before Momo pulled away. She smiled up at him and went back to looking out the window.

Toshiro went over to the large box that Takezoe had left and he took a seat at the table and opened it. There was a cell phone, a bunch of credit cards all in Momo's name and a new note book.

He set her stuff on the table and pulled out the large envelope the Kisuke had sent him while he was in Japan. There was no way he would have been able to look at those documents while in japan. Aizen no doubt had had somebody tailing them and watching their every move.

He glanced over his shoulder, Momo had disappeared into the kitchen. He pulled out the contents of the envelope and scanned them leisurely.

As long as he stayed in New York, Aizen should not be able to control Momo. After their visit with Mayuri tomorrow they would know what course of action they will be able to take. She might have to go through surgery, she might not. It depends on what Mayuri could come up with. The billion dollars was nothing, he would make that back in a week. It was a very small price to pay for getting Momo back and revenge. So far everything was going according to plan.

"Shiro-chan! What are these? They look funny." Momo came out of the kitchen holding some mini corn dogs. Toshiro frowned. When he told Takezoe to stock the fridge he had specifically mentioned Japanese food. She stuck one in her mouth and chewed it, after a few bites her face froze and she ran back into the kitchen.

"You've got to heat them up first, Momo." Toshiro cracked a nostalgic smile and took the bag from her.

Momo surprised him and hugged him close to her. "I've missed your smile the most Shiro-chan." she said softly, "you only smiled at Me." she was honest. The moment she had been brought to that place, he had taken care of her. She had been much smaller than the rest of them and could not stand up for herself, so he had done it for her. He had become hated by everyone else but that hadn't mattered, she was the only thing that he had to live for.

"I'll make us something to eat, Momo. You should explore some more." she nodded and turned to go.

He wanted to hold her and let her know that everything was ok now. That she was safe. But he couldn't. In her mind he had finally come back for her ,her protector. She didn't remember working for Aizen, being under his control. She didn't remember him making love to her. All those memories were gone. So he would have to tread lightly and be careful of everything he says and does.

Hopefully Mayuri will be able to figure out the chip that is implanted in her, and he can reverse everything. He only hoped that Kisuke knew what he was doing.

* * *

Ikkaku came rushing down the hall, Yumichika in tow, " there's a hollow sighting, a very large and angry hollow. Its destroying buildings and half of the Maki gangs territory."

"So, I hate those fucking bastards." Kenpachi said not glancing up from design he was working on. Everyone had finally left, swords in hand. He was frustrated as hell. He couldn't find a clue to lead him to Yachiru. Her spirit energy was nonexistent.

"It's common courtesy to help those in need." Yumichika said with a frown.

"Look at it this way, you get to kill something. Maybe a few of those idiots will be around you can kill them too." Ikkaku said, ready to kill anything. Kenpachi like this was foreign.

Usually when Yachiru was around he would be sparing with her, eating together, cleaning his gun chamber or doing a number of other stupid things . She's gone, and he does business work. He didn't want to say it but he was getting d-

"Don't even think it." Kenpachi said with a frown. "This better be worth it." he said as they headed out. It wasn't that far within a half an hour they were there.

"I'm not the only one that feels it right?" Yumichika said as they got closer. Ikkaku shook his head, but Kenpachi didn't say anything, he pushed his foot hard on the gas pedal. Yumichika was right, he could feel it getting stronger. Yachiru's Reitsu.

"Fuck, he's taken out almost all of their turf." Ikkaku said as Kenpachi's hummer came to a halt. They got out. At first the Hollow was nowhere in sight, but they could feel it. Another car pulled up and some of Maki's men jumped out and headed towards them. The hollow reappeared and lunged at one of them ripping his head clean off.

Kenpachi felt for Yachiru and sent Yumichika off in the direction of a broken building. Ikkaku went after the new comers and Kenpachi went after the hollow. It was a little faster ,a little smarted then most of the hollows he had encountered before, but not anything special.

He made quick work out of it, too quick to even be a challenge. He grunted and headed back to his hummer. Ikkaku was smirking and out of breath. Yumichika appeared almost the same time he reached the vehicle.

He was carrying Yachiru in his arms. She had a cut on her forehead and a deep gash on one arm, but she was breathing naturally.

"I found her with a pile of Miku's men. They must have taken her." Yumichika said as he set her down in the back seat. She seemed alright enough.

They headed home in a much faster pace, if that was possible, then how they got there. Kenpachi lifted her small body and carried her inside. Ikkaku and Yumichika gave each other a look and Ikkaku smirked. It was an unknown fact that when Yachiru is hurt or sick the only one allowed to tend to her was Kenpachi. If anyone else tried they would be yelled at and possibly thrown out of the room.

Kenpachi laid her down on her bed and went to the bathroom to find some bandages and Iodine. Her wounds were superficial so mostly she would just need sleep. He came back and set the basin on top of the bedside table.

He gently cleaned the small gash above her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him from hooded lids. "Ken-chan?" she said weakly and smiled. "You found me." her eyes closed momentarily and then she sat up.

She gasped in pain ," don't move." Kenpachi ordered and she pouted but did as he said," where is the pain?" he asked .

In a totally unexpected move, Yachiru pulled her shirt over her head. Kenpachi sat rigid next to her. There was a descent sized scar across her chest. It didn't look deep but it looked painful. For a moment rage boiled over in him. He should have taken his time, torn that piece of shit limb from limb. He growled as frustration settled in.

The hollow was dead most of Maki's gang were dead, he didn't understand how Maki could take Yachiru from his own fortress without being seen. Nothing was adding up. Unless Maki was in ties with Aizen. That didn't make much sense either. Maki was nothing more than a gangbanger, he didn't have the kind of wealth or power Aizen looked for when he recruited his associates.

"What happened? From the start." he said as he slowly begin cleaning and dressing the wound.

"I don't know ken-chan. I came upstairs to take a nap, and then next thing I knew I woke up in a strange room. I don't know who he was but he said he was going to kill you and I would help him." she stopped after that knowing he would not make any connection to the real truth that she was gonna kill him.

"Ouch, don't do it so hard!" she said and punched him in the arm.

"Be still." he grunted pressing as gently as he could the bandage against her wound. "And the hollow?"

"well I don't know when it started destroying everything but the guys that were watching me started yelling, but I was tied up so I couldn't do anything, then the hollow kinda killed everyone and I thought I was next." she smiled widely. "I prayed 'Kami, please let Ken-chan find me' and there you were."

For a moment it was silent and Kenpachi was transfixed by the look she had on her face. His heart began to beat faster as he realized just what kind of situation they were in. It was awkward and frustrating. Both mentally and sexually. He was there with her half naked ,her small breast just a bit too big for the frilly bra that Yumichika and Baldy had picked up. He could almost see the deeper pink of her areolas.

Kenpachi grunted and pushed his chair away and got up. "Go to sleep" he stated simply and left. He went to his room and took a seat behind his large desk. He needed to get a grip on himself and reign in those rampant feelings. He was her guardian. She was his ward. That was the extent of his relationship with her. He had to make that the end of it. Feeling anything else, wanting anything more with her was impossible. Not only because of the age difference, but nothing was settled. He couldn't be with her. Not as he wanted. Everyone already knew how much of a soft spot he had for her. He couldn't let it get any more serious. He had been worried and mad as fuck when she had been kidnapped. Those kinds of emotions weaken a person. He was not a weak man.

He needed to find her parents killers, he needed to end their lives, give her some kind of revenge. He should hold onto to that thought. Don't think about her as anything but the young girl he was trying to rescue and protect.

But that was the problem. She wasn't a young girl anymore. She had grown up with him, he had gotten so comfortable with her that he hadn't realize that he wanted her to stay beside him. Not as a person in his care, but as his lover.

Kenpachi ground his teeth and made a disgusted sound. If he had sent her away the moment he had found her, or the first time he had realized that he had feelings other than that of her well-being. Isane was a good caretaker. The months she had stayed with her had been very helpful and she had seemed to like her.

He would have to do something about it. He had two options. One he could give in and not give a fuck about the consequences. Or he could send her away. He had to send her away. She would be the end of him.

* * *

Yachiru giggled as she lay back against the large pillows. Ken-chan was so adorable when he was unassuming. She smiled and closed her eyes. Aizen had been right. Kenpachi did have some sort of feelings for her. Romantic? She didn't know but she had seen a small trace of lust in his eyes. It had been a good idea to take off her shirt. Now she knew for herself if he was interested.

She had left Aizens with a deal in place that she would be the one who killed Kenpachi, on her terms, her way. He had agreed as long as she did it in a timely manner. All that she needed would be at her disposal. Poison, weaponry, alibis. He would provide it.

He had had a few of the Maki gang members 'kidnap' her so no one would know that she had actually been at his place. The hollow he had called forth to destroy both the Maki gang members and their territory.

It would not take long to kill Kenpachi this way. She wouldn't have to fight him, she didn't have to know where his physical weakness was, because she knew his mental one. She just didn't know what she would do afterwards.

What emotion would she feel? After all Kenpachi had been with her for the past 8 years. He had treated her well, even if it had been out of guilt. She would miss him. Even if it was just that little part of her that had wanted him to love her. She couldn't love a cold blooded murderer. He didn't deserve any body's love, especially hers.

Yachiru opened her eyes and sat up as she realized something. If he could so easily destroy the Maki's what made her think that he would not turn on her once the job was done? He was a man of pure evil. She had almost felt the evil reaching out to her trying to pull her in. that was the one thing that was different between Kenpachi and Aizen. She would not trust him. She would watch her back and be on her toes. There was no one in this life that she could trust but herself. She would remember just that.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:This is an extra long chapter since I havent updated in a while

A/N:-*dialogue -* this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Matsumoto woke with at start. Her hand flew to her bare chest and then to rub at her eyes. The window was wide open and the sunlight was shining in brightly. Had she overslept? She turned to glance at the night table, it was well into the afternoon.

The bed was empty, had she dreamt it? Making love to Gin? Him being alive, did she just imagine it? It had seemed so real though. Her mind must still be under the effects of grief. Matsumoto rose from her bed and went along her new daily routine. She took a warm shower and dressed comfortably in a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. She had resigned herself to stay here on the island ever since Gin had died.

Now she finally realized what kind of danger she had been in and what kind of consequences came with what she had done. If she had known that Gin would have died she would not have let him leave. But as they say hindsight is twenty twenty.

Matsumoto made her way down the stairs quietly her bare feet barely making a sound. She paused just at the foot of the stairs as she heard voices in the kitchen. Her breath caught as she realized that one of those voices belonged to Gin! He was talking casually to Kira and Renji as if a few days ago she had not held his body as he died.

Matsumoto was unsure of what to do next. Should she go back upstairs and pretend that she was still asleep, should she walk in and also act like he hadn't been stabbed through the heart? Everything about this situation seemed out of whack. She took a deep breath and decided that she was hungry. With mustered confidence she walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said going to the kitchen. Was she the only one who had thought he was dead? Everyone was acting normal as if nothing had happened.

"Morning Matsumoto." Kira said with a smile as he glanced at Renji.

Renji nodded absently, "good afternoon. Actually, it's almost one."

Ichimarou came up behind her and gave her a hug and a kiss to the top of her shoulder, "Morn'n Moto, did you sleep well?"

Matsumoto blushed but didn't say anything, she also didn't shake him off but allowed him to hug her closely for a few more seconds before he released her.

"Well that seems to be my queue" Renji said chuckling, "Good luck on your trip, boss." Matsumoto turned and noticed the exchange between the three men.

Renji held up his hand is panic "sorry, I thought..." he trailed off. "Well now she knows." He shrugged and waved goodbye as he left.

Kira didn't say anything he just shook his head as he continued to eat his lunch.

"I was gonna tell you this morning Moto, but you looked so cute sleeping there that I didn't want to wake you." Gin watched her from hooded lids as she turned her back to him and began slicing some fruit. "I won't be gone long, hopefully. Just a few days."

"That's fine." Matsumoto murmured. He had been gone from her life for so long and then she had watched him die, and now he's leaving her again? She felt like some cruel trick was being played on her. Was this part of some sadistic game that he was playing?

"I'll be here to keep you company, we can do plenty of things on the island. It will be fun." Kira sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Kira caught Gins eyes, "It's an island, for kami's sake. There is nothing to do here. I'm trying to help you out." Kira ground out and took his plate and walked out of the room.

Matsumoto giggled, the same old Kira that she remembered. She had no intention now of staying here. Once Ichimarou left she would be gone too. For one she would have to find where he had hidden the piece to soliety that she had stolen from Aizen. It would have to be around the house somewhere.

Gin came to stand beside her and she could feel his eyes on her. "I would like to marry you when I come back." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her towards him so that their bodies touched.

"no." Matsumoto said before she even realized she had opened her mouth to speak. "Tell me where you are going that's so important. I don't want to …" she set down the knife and took a deep breath trying to subdue her anger.

What had really changed between them? Yes she still loved him but that doesn't answer any of the questions that had broken them up in the first place. Why had he had her parents killed? Why was he not dead? What did Aizen have to do with him?

Gin sighed, "I can't tell ya that right now Moto, but it's for your protection. Believe me hun, I know how you are feeling. I don't want to go –"

"You can't possibly know how I'm feeling, Gin. I can't marry you, nothing's changed between us. You are still as secretive and manipulative as you have always been. How hard is it to say 'I'm going here, I'll be back in 2 days?' You are always hiding something."

Gin released her, "It's not always that easy Moto." His voice had become cold and his eyes were dark. "I'm trying to protect you, to keep you safe and you stupidly want to put yourself in harms' way."

Matsumoto stared at him defiantly, "I'll be happy when this is all over and I can go on with my life without you. Goodbye Gin." She said her voice rang with the finality of those words.

For a moment Gin regarded her with a mixture of emotions churning inside him. He was angry at himself and her. Angry at himself that he couldn't tell her and angry at her for being so bullheaded and stubborn. He hadn't been able to protect her parents but he was gonna do his damndest to keep his promise to them.

He leaned in and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Goodbye, Moto." His words too held a sadness and such a finality that she glanced at his face. It was a stone mask his eyes were dead, his lips were strangely curved into a slight frown.

Gin walked out without another word to her. Kira was waiting outside patiently watching the waves on the beach.

"Keep a close eye on her Kira, don't let her talk you into anything."

"Of course. She'll be safe here." Kira glanced off into the distance. "Do you think you will actually make it back?"

Gin also looked out past the horizon not sure if he should be honest, or lie. He grinned "of course. I'm Gin Ichimarou." He said with false bravado.

Kira frowned, "You can lie to Matsumoto, but I know better. It's gonna be hell and you probably won't make it back. What am I supposed to tell her when you don't come back?"

Gin sobered up, "tell her I love her and I'm sorry." With that he walked away towards the jet that sat at the end of the driveway. It was a very good possibility that he would not be coming back, and he wished it had been different. But there was no way of changing it now; his fate was laid out before him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kisuke wondered how he ever got any actual work done. He was always jet setting to one place or the other. Once again he was sitting gingerly in the plush seat of his private jet waiting to land on the outskirts of an impenetrable fortress. He wasn't visiting Yoruichi again, although she was constantly on his mind. He would love to touch her again, but under different circumstances maybe next time. Trying to force out info while he had his hands up her skirt was very nerve racking, and he could not fully appreciate exactly what he was doing.

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be landing in approximately 60 seconds."

Kisuke sighed and set down the newspaper he had not been reading. He braced himself for impact and then waited patiently for the plane to come to a full stop. When the plane was at a full stop he exited it to the tune of several men waiting for him outside. Unlike Yoruichi's security they didn't question him or leave his side until he was inside the large doors of Byakuya's home.

You would think they would know him by now, oh well. He made his way towards the large study that Byakuya used for his home office. Before he could knock, Byakuya called for him to enter.

"You were expecting me?" Kisuke asked.

"I have security for a reason." Byakuya glanced up from the large computer screen in front of him. "Take a seat." He motioned to the empty seat in front of his desk.

"Don't mind if I do." Kisuke set down his briefcase and crossed his legs as he sat down. "I have just come from business with Ms. Shihoin. Apparently she is in possession of a piece of Soliety. But that's not the best part." Kisuke smiled as he remembered the pleasant exchange between them.

"Was this a personal call?" Byakuya asked with a subdued chuckle, "It seems you have a lot on your mind."

Kisuke laughed, "I would have liked it to have been. But that woman…" he laughed again. "She such an intriguing mystery. Well anyways enough about her. There's another piece of Soliety swimming around out there somewhere. She has one, Aizen has one and then there's the missing piece."

They were silent for a moment both considering what he had said. "We know that the piece Aizen has can summon the hollows. I've done some research and apparently the other two pieces open the gate to Soul Society and the other extensively controls the flow of death."

"So which one does Ms. Shihoin have?" Byakuya wondered out loud.

"That I'm not sure, Yoruichi didn't have it in her possession when I visited her. She won't have it until the end of the month. So there is no way to know."

"And what about your other projects? How are they going?"

"Well I'm waiting on Mayuri to get in contact with me. He is currently in the States and you know him, he never answers his phone. But on an unrelated bit of news I just heard from Gin, he's already said his goodbyes and is on his way there. There are only a few more days in that window and the sooner he gets there the better."

"I'm sure he'll be successful, now that everyone thinks he's dead, it will be a lot easier for him to go unnoticed. Once he's done though, I'm hoping Mayuri will have put the finishes touches on-"he was interrupted by the ring of his private cell phone.

"What do you want?" he said aggravated. He paused and frowned once again. "You almost got killed and you are enjoying it! What is wrong with you girl. If Hisana knew what you were up to—" he paused his eyes narrowing, "How long do you plan on keeping up this little game…You are going to do what?!" Kisuke looked off around the room, feeling as if he was privy to a really private conversation. He wondered if the person on the line was Rukia. She was always a source of frustration to Byakuya. "I'll have him killed and you… I'm going to send you to an all-girls private school. …. What?! You better …"

Byakuya dropped the phone as if it had burned him, he was angry Kisuke could tell, but he held it tightly in check beneath that cool distant façade.

"So, I take it Rukia is in some sort of trouble…?" he knew he shouldn't ask, but Kisuke could not help himself. . She was very inquisitive about their 'business' and when she'd be able to get in on the action.

Byakuya cleared his throat and regained his composure and his frown deepened, "She's off playing gangster with Kurosaki."

Kisuke couldn't control his laughter. "What happened to her? She was hurt?"

"They were attacked by a hollow and she calls to tell me she's having the best time in the world."

"Ah" Kisuke laughed heartily, "How long did you really expect that you could keep them apart. Do you think she remembered….? Or was this just a spur of the moment thing?"

"Well she said she was going to sleep with him as some sort of 'payment' so I'm sure she's doing this on some crazy impulse. I need to get her out of there before we have a repeat of that disaster again."

"That's an understatement, But I can tell you Kurosaki is not gonna let her go without a fight. Even if he has no recollection of why, he's gonna fight to keep her with him." Kisuke paused as his cell phone vibrated in his front pocket. "I'm sure she is just mad and she'll come home once she realizes that Kurosaki is not a man to play with."

Byakuya shook his head, "When is she gonna realize that, when he's already forcing himself on her? I'm not sure it's wise to leave her there any longer. I'm gonna ask Shunsui to go fetch her. He has a way with her."

Kisuke nodded in agreement and rose from his seat. "Well this has been nice, as always. But now I have other business to take care of so I will be in touch." He tipped his hat and exited the room. He could hear Byakuya dialing someone on the antique phone that sat on his desk. As he exited the large mansion, the guards were back and they followed him until he was safely in front of his jet. "Thanks guys, what would I do without you?" he said sarcastically and gave a short wave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Rukia frowned as she turned over on the large plush bed that she had somehow wound up in the middle of. Her brother was livid, she had pretended that she hadn't noticed him at the meeting and had not planned on keeping in contact with him, but after what happened with the hollow she had felt compelled to call and let him know that she could handle 'the family business'.

She chewed her bottom lip gently as she thought of what had transpired. For one she had not planned on telling him that she was gonna sleep with Ichigo, he had just made her so irritated telling her to come home. And what right did he have involving Hisana? She was already not feeling well and plus he would just make her cut her visit short and rush home.

Byakuya would have to realize sooner or later that she was an adult now. She was in control of all her faculties and if he didn't feel like she was good enough, she would prove it by helping Kurosaki. There was no way she was gonna be sent to a private school and no way he would kill Kurosaki for sleeping with her. It's not like he would be raping her, she was old enough to know what she wanted. Ichigo was a sexual guy and Sooner or later he is gonna come knocking on her door and want her to hold up her end of the bargain.

Rukia turned once again unable to get comfortable. She stared at the small alarm clock on the nightstand and tried to sleep. Tomorrow Ichigo said they would be going to visit a friend of his that would help her 'find' her reitsu. Whatever that meant. She closed her eyes tightly until she saw spots. This was not gonna happen.

There was a sharp knock at her door and she bolted upright unconsciously bringing the sheet up over her shoulders. She wasn't nude or anything but it could be Ichigo and she didn't want him making fun of her pink heart pajamas. "Rukia, you still awake in there?"

It was Ichigo. Should she pretend to sleep should she tell him to come in? Her body tingled at the prospect of Ichigo wanting his payment now instead of the end of the week. He was a great kisser, and when he had begun to fondle her breast she had thought she would drown in pleasure. He must be an incredible lover. "I'm awake." She called out into the darkness almost inaudible.

"Well get out of bed, you have a visitor." He sounded annoyed. A visitor? Who could it be? Well she was sure as hell that it was not her brother, or sister for that matter. Who else would come visit her so late?

Rukia scurried out of bed and threw opened the door in anticipation and apprehension. Ichigo stood there in the large well lit hallway with Shunsui and his secretary Nanao. "Oh, hi I wasn't expecting it to be you." She hugged both of them and then stepped back to lean against the open door frame of her room.

Ichigo snickered from where he leaned against the wall, his eyes roaming the full length of her pink heart clad body but he didn't say anything.

"Well, your brother asked me to come over and see if I could talk some sense into you. I personally don't care if you like Kurosaki or have some kind of relationship with him-"

"We have NO relationship whatsoever. She's NOT my girlfriend." Ichigo interrupted him. "This is a business only partnership."

Shunsui smiled and gave Ichigo a knowing look. "Yes and Ms. Nanao is just my secretary."

Nanao frowned and slapped him hard on his back, "I am just your secretary. Do not exaggerate or try to make it into more than that." She snapped angrily a blush scattered across her cheeks.

"Come on Nanao-chan, you are embarrassing me in front of my god-daughter and her boyfriend" he whined while pouting at her.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo and Rukia both shouted in unison. They glared at each other and Nanao sighed.

"What Mr. Shunsui is trying to say Rukia is that this not appropriate for a young girl to be staying in a home with a young man alone. If you would like to know how everything works, business wise that is, Mr. Shunsui will gladly take you under his wing." She adjusted her plain black rimmed glasses on her small pert nose. "Nothing against Mr. Kurosaki but it would just be better that way for the sake of your innocence."

"I like the way you say 'Mr. Shunsui' Nanao-chan" Shunsui whispered to her breathing in the scent of her hair as he said it.

"This is not the time for your lechery Mr. Shunsui. Please pay attention to the task at hand." Nanao responded slapping him once again.

"I didn't force her to come to me, she willing walked into my office and offered up her services to me. She's an adult; she has the right to decide what is best for herself." Ichigo had enough of this. It was late he had a big day ahead of him and he just really wanted to go to bed.

-* yes, I suppose that's what you really want to do. Go to bed alone and perhaps cuddle with a large stuff animal. Is it me or does that sound weird when you have a hot young girl in the bedroom right next-door. I think that the only right way for this night to end is with fucking*- 'I really don't need this right now.' Ichigo thought angrily to himself. 'Just shut-up for once.' -*let me take over for a moment, just once and I'll make sure she never leaves*- 'I've got this under control. But thanks anyways.'

"Well that might be all fine and dandy, but it's not just a matter of if she wants to stay or not. There's such a bigger picture to this then just-"Nanao slapped him once again and glared at him with a stern look that stopped the rest of the words from escaping his lips.

-*If you only knew how big*- Ichigo was not sure what he meant but Hichigo did not feel the need to elaborate because he seemed to disappear once again.

"I don't care. I appreciate your concern Shunsui and Ms. Nanao but I'm perfectly fine here. I can take care of myself." Rukia responded on a yawn.

"Ok, if that is what you want." Shunsui said with a shrug. "Please just be safe Rukie." He patted her head affectionately and gave her a big bear hug.

Nanao was not gonna give up that easily, "well, since your already decided, can I just have a word with you? In private."

Rukia nodded and led her into her bedroom and switched on the wall light before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Ms. Nanao was a nice enough lady, she was very strict with Shunsui and Rukia suspected that she kept him in line and on the right path.

"I'll make this brief. Kurosaki is not the man you think he is. You might have some girlish fantasy of a rich bachelor who will sweep you off your feet and you guys will live happily ever after. But "she paused as if trying to find the right words to finish her thoughts, "well it doesn't work out like that. If you sleep with him at the risk of sounding clichéd, we are all doomed."

Rukia didn't know what to say as she processed what Ms. Nanao had said. Then she burst out into laughter. They would be doomed if she slept with Ichigo? What kind of warning was that?

"It's not a joke, no matter how much it sounds like one. I can't tell you why, just yet. But please heed my words. You do not know what you are getting you self into. Ichigo is a very dangerous man and with Yamamato gone there is no hope. Do you understand?"

Rukia nodded as she continued to giggle, "I understand Ms. Nanao but it just sounds really crazy. Ichigo is like a kid… there's no way he could do whatever it is you are hinting at."

"Nanao-chan are you almost done in there? I'm getting sleepy and I haven't had my bath yet. Nanao-chan!" Shunsui called from the other side of the door and Nanao's lips pursed into a tight angry line while her whole face flushed red.

"Go wait in the car." She yelled at the door. "just think about it please, Rukia. Goodnight." She hugged Rukia tentatively and then swung open the door the same heated look on her face. "Goodnight Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded half-heartedly in their direction and looked into the room where Rukia sat at the edge of the bed looking back at him. He wanted to know what Nanao had said to her, but he wasn't gonna ask or seem desperate.

"You are a dangerous man Kurosaki. I need to keep my distance." She was saying it but she was holding back laughter. "Aren't all gangsters dangerous?"

"I'm not a gangster Baka. Go to bed we have a long day ahead tomorrow." He pulled the door towards him closing it, he paused hesitantly "Oh, and if you plan on being a 'gangster' learn how to dress the part." He shut the door completely and walked away.

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't have to walk around her half naked to be a gangster."

Ichigo could hear her last comment and chuckled. "No but it would be an awesome turn of events."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Orihime regarded her apartment wearily. It felt so large and so empty. She kicked her high heels off and went to take a shower. She had been back only for a while but it was enough time to realize that she missed Ishida terribly and hated her life before him.

She had just come from a modeling contract for one of Japans top makeup companies. It had felt foreign for her almost surreal like she had been off to the side watching as they dressed her and made her up into something she wasn't.

The red light on her answering machine flashed constantly and for a moment a brief ray of hope filtered through her. Maybe Shida-kun was calling to tell her to come back, that he did love her. She pressed the playback moment and waited with held breath.

"Orihime! You are back safe and sound and you don't think to call your mom or dad? We were worried sick about you and came back from the States to search for you. Please call us back when you get this. Love you."

Orihime erased the message and sighed, stripping as she made her way into the bathroom. She had been missing for a month, it hadn't seemed that long to her. She drew a long warm lavender scented bath to help calm her nerves. She waited till the steam dissipated before slipping beneath the soapy bubbles immersing herself until just her head was above the water.

She wasn't sure what had happened or how she had gotten her memory back or how she had lost it in the first place. She had just woken up in that dark bedroom all sorts of thoughts running through her head. Thoughts of who she was actually and who he was making her into. She remembered him coming to her dressing her praising her body and how genuinely happy it made her feel inside.

Ishida had never tried to take advantage of her, or shown much affection towards her except for a few kisses on the cheek and the hugs he would give her before he left. That's when she had realized that she felt something for him; she had fallen in love with him. If only she hadn't said anything, hadn't brought it up she could have still been with him. Even if it was just briefly each day, it was still better than not seeing him at all.

Before him she had easily flirted with guys and had them all over her, certainly she could get him to fall all over her. She had acted like a child being treated to Christmas every day when she had been with him. In truth that's how it felt, she was blissfully happy to be kept locked up and be monopolized by him. She'd just have to figure out a way to have that back again. To be so helpless that he'd have to rescue her and keep her safe….

Orihime sat up straight splashing the warm water over the edge of the white bath and onto the cream colored rug next to it. He was the knight in shining armor type, so of course he would rescue a girl in distress. But he had already taken care of Umesada and she didn't really know any of those gangster types. She nibbled her plump bottom lip slightly, it would be a weird request but she'd ask her manager to help her find someone like Umesada.

She smiled widely to herself, then Ishida would have no choice but to come to her rescue. Even if she would have to feign innocence and pretend that she didn't know what was going on, she would do it if it meant being with Shida-kun again. Orihime burst into a fit of giggles, it was such a wonderful plan, and to think she came up with it herself!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Tōshirō had awoken that morning with a sense of happiness he had not felt since he was kid in the old orphanage. He had showed Momo to her room and wished her goodnight. Sometime during the night she had crept into his bed and had snuggled up into his arms as he slept.

Tōshirō now waited patiently in the main guest room of Mayuri large lab. It had been about four hours since he had disappeared with Momo behind the closed doors. He had taken that time to do a bit of paperwork and try to get in contact with Kisuke. He hadn't answered his call so he figured he had been busy. He would try again later.

He had also called Aizen to see what if any progress had been made. Nothing substantial he had responded. He had asked how Hinamori was doing and if he was satisfied with her all the while his voice dripped with sarcasm. Hitsugaya had sat there fuming careful to keep the disgust he felt for such a vile man from lacing his tone. He had kept the chat brief assuring that if his services were needed all Aizen had to do was call.

Tōshirō still could not get the taste of that conversation out of his mouth. He had Momo now and after this visit h would know how to best deal with the chip in the back of her neck. He just wanted to be through with all that shit and bring her home where he would always be able to protect her.

"Mr. Hitsugaya sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me." Nemu, Mayuri's daughter stood holding the large door to the lab open, ushering him in.

He followed behind her silently as they walked towards the end of the long white corridor. She opened another door and waited for him to enter before she followed him in.

Momo was sleeping peacefully on the large lab table in the center of the room. "This science is amazing." Mayuri stated as he rose from behind a large screen. " I wonder how long it took Aizen to perfect something like this."

"Well, his company is always on the cutting edge of electronics and foremost in technologic advancements. I suppose with all the money and man power he has anything is possible." Tōshirō casually glanced around the room and at the screen he had just been sitting in front of. It looked like an x-ray of Momo's body.

"It was a hypothetical question. I've been working on something like this for a while. I just couldn't perfect it. Nemu can you get me the controller thingy?"

Nemu nodded and disappeared for a moment reappearing with the device that Aizen had given him. "Thank you." He switched the main switch on and Momo awoke. Her eyes were blank as she stared straight ahead. "Aizen knew what he was doing when he let you have this."

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked watching as Mayuri fiddled with more buttons.

"This might control her to an extent but there must be a master controller of sorts. There is no way to control her memory or her thoughts with this one. If what you told me is true then he's got one that is his failsafe."

Tōshirō had figured that was the case. Aizen was not an imprudent man of course he would have one just in case he reneged on his deal. What he wanted to know if there was a way to remove the chip. He didn't care about the memories; he would make new and better ones with her. "Can the chip be removed?"

"It's possible. But I would not recommend it without further study." Momo was once again sleeping peacefully.

"How much? I don't have forever."

Mayuri grinned his smile reaching his eyes. "So you already know… I was thinking I hate delivering news."

"Know what?" Tōshirō was not smiling, instead he scowled. Mayuri did not take anything seriously. He was a genius yes, but he also was disturbing and weird as hell. If Kisuke had not vouched for him he would have never considered letting this bizarre man put one finger anywhere close to her.

"well Here's the thing, if you would look over here." He pointed to the x-ray of Momo's body on the large screen. "Here is the chip just above the position of her jugular in the back of her neck, and here" he pointed at where her heart was, "There's also something here. I'm 100% sure that it's not another chip. But I'm not a hundred percent sure of what it is."

"well whatever it is, it can't stay in her heart. Can you remove that?"

"That's is going to be tricky. I'm not sure how that bastard did it but it's lodged just so in her aorta." He pressed a button on the screen and another x-ray came up. "On one hand if I try to remove it it might tear through all the layers of the aorta and cause a dissection. On the other hand the longer it's in there the harder it will be to remove and the more danger she will be in."

That fucking asshole. Aizen had purposely implanted it within her heart. What was that man thinking? How do you ask for a partnership and then turn around and blatantly destroy it. Unless he had known what Tōshirō had been planning from the beginning?

"So pretty much she's fucked, either way." Tōshirō replied furiously.

"Well I wouldn't quite put it like that, but I need more time to study her. I would like to keep her here for more observation and testing. If I can find out exactly what the object is I will be able to tell you how much time she – err- how long I have to remove it." Mayuri scratched his head as he looked at the screen closely then turned towards Momo's body. He reached just inside her left earlobe and pulled out something tiny.

"What is that?" Nemu asked curiously peering over her right side to get a good look.

Mayuri frowned. "I'm not sure. This girl is just filled with bugs. Aizen must have really liked this one." He thought-out-loud sarcastically.

Hitsugaya decided that he was gonna get down to it firsthand. He'd hop on the next flight out to Japan and confront Aizen about what he had done. " I will be back in a few days, take care of her." Tōshirō said as he prepared to leave.

"Of course, let me know if you figure out what the hell is going on here before I do." Mayuri said with a wave of his hand. Nemu led him out down the large hall and out the front door.

"Goodbye Mr. Hitsugaya." She waved and closed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kenpachi had gone out on a business trip early that morning. Baldy and Yumi were explaining everything to her as she ate. "Well this might be our last day together shorty." Baldy said as he took a bite of the fruit salad she had made them all.

"Nope." Was all Yachiru replied as she continued to eat.

"He's out talking with Isane right now, setting up the details of your trip. We'll miss you terribly though and we'll come visit often." Yumi replied with a smile. "She'll no doubt benefit from your great fashion sense, so it will benefit her more than you."

Baldy shook his head and rolled his eyes, "can't you care about anything other than some ones looks? Isane is fine as she is."

"I care about fighting, and making sure I don't break a sweat. If you were as handsome as me you would care about more than killing people too." Yumi said with a shake of his head as if he was done discussing that matter.

Yachiru laughed out loud at them and hugged both of them, "You guys always cheer me up." She said with a wide smile.

To be honest they did. They both fought with each other as a form of comic relief for her whenever something was going bad or before when Kenpachi had to go on a trip with her and she was sad. But she was not planning on going to Isane's house, she would stay here and keep her end of the deal with Aizen. She hated the fact that she would be hurting Yumi and Baldy more than actually killing Kenpachi.

"Your awake, how are your wounds?" speak of the devil. Kenpachi walked in carrying a briefcase.

All three of them glanced back and forth before staring at Kenpachi in disbelief. Even when he was actually working he didn't carry a brief case. He carried two guns tucked in holsters around his chest, two small knives tucked into his boots and two swords that were hidden somewhere. She never could figure out where.

"What?" he ground out giving Baldy and Yumi a harsh look.

"That briefcase clashes with your boots." Yumi whispered and ducked behind Yachiru.

"Tell me you have guns or knives or a bomb in that case." Baldy said also ducking behind Yachiru.

"Welcome back Ken-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed cheerfully. She gave Yumi and Baldy a disapproving look.

"Actually, Byakuya gave it to me it's notes on Muramasa. Now that Yachiru is safe I need to get started on a plan."

"I wanna help Ken-chan." Yachiru said excitedly getting up from where she sat, her food forgotten.

"No, you have to pack." Kenpachi responded half-heartedly. "Isane will be here in a few hours."

Yachiru stopped motionless in front of him. So he really was gonna send her away? That bastard, well she would not let him. Even if he would like to pretend that he didn't care about her she knew exactly how to push his buttons and force him to give in.

She dropped her chin to her chest and began to sniffle and soon tears sprung to her eyes. All she had to do is remember the sound of her parents being murdered, remember that her mother had cared enough to save her. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she wiped at them lackadaisically. "I don't wanna go Ken-chan. I wanna stay with you." She hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist.

She could hear Baldy and Yumi chuckling under their breaths. Yachiru often wondered if they were on to her tricks. They never fell for them. "Please Ken-chan. You are the only one that I feel safe with. What if I get kidnapped again?" she continued to cry making sure to rub her tear stained face against his shirt so he could feel the wetness.

He was stock still, this whole time Kenpachi debated what he should do. If she stayed there he would at some point just say Fuck it and do something he would regret. He also didn't need her around taking up residence in his mind while he was supposed to be dealing with Muramasa. If she was gone with Isane he would think of her but at least she would be safe. Hisagi would also be going along for extra protection.

He could not stand to see her unhappy and he could feel her tears seeping in through his shirt. He didn't really want to send her away, truly he was the only one that could protect her but …it just would not work out.

"I see .hic. I guess you don't care .hic. I'm going to run away .hic." Yachiru continued to cry but she pried herself from him and ran out of the room.

Yumi and Ikkaku were surprised. Usually at the sight of Yachiru's tears he would have conceded and given her even more freedom. "I'm proud of you Boss." Ikkaku said.

"Go follow her." Was all he grunted and Yumi and Ikkaku exited the room to chase after her. It was best this way anyways she would come to realize that soon enough. It would be like a little vacation. Isane and Hisagi were gonna take her out of the country where Aizen could not reach her.

Kenpachi made his way to his office and set down the brief case that Byakuya had given him. He rifled through the documents scanning the little info they had on Muramasa. Ok so he could turn a person's attack back at them and control the flow of their reitsu. Kenpachi was not impressed. He was not sure why both he and Byakuya would have to deal with him. It sounded like a walk in the park to be honest.

"So you really are gonna send me away!" Yachiru shouted angrily as she burst through his office doors. "Why Ken-chan don't you care about me anymore? Do you hate me?" She stood in front of his desk her eyes red and her cheeks pale.

"It's for your safety." He stated firmly.

"So you don't care if I run away, or if I die?" Yachiru was tired of trying to play the sympathy card so she got angry and through the stuff on his desk to the floor. She sunk to the floor amidst the papers that were in his briefcase and stared at the ground. It would appear that she was sulking and or maybe crying but she was scanning each sheet slyly.

Kenpachi didn't move to pick his papers up or help her up. "It's for your own good. Isane will take good care of you." He regarded her with a deep sigh.

"But I don't want to leave you Ken-chan. If I can't be with you I don't want to be alive." She whispered her head still bent her voice was laced with sorrow.

Kenpachi groaned, he couldn't stand the sadness in her voice, could imagine her doing something stupid if he did force her to leave. " Ok. You can stay." He said defeated.

Yachiru smirked to herself, what an idiot he was so easy to play. She got up and hugged him happily, "Thank you Ken-chan." She said kissing his cheek. She laughed and then punched him in his arm "don't ever do that again though. I thought you hated me." She pouted and then hugged him again.

"Why don't you go play with Yumi and Ikkaku." Kenpachi said as she began to pick up the papers from the floor. She nodded and scurried out of the room.

Kenpachi stared at the papers on the floor and the few she had placed back into the briefcase. Something was going on here. She was acting way too 'nice' to him since she had returned. Just a few days ago she had flinched whenever he had talked to her. There was always an air of detachment and distance when she had hugged him. He was sure she had been glancing at the information on Muramasa while she had pretended to cry.

He turned to the large security monitor on his desk and brought up her room. As he had thought she had not gone and found Ikkaku and Yumi, instead she was pacing the length of her room on the phone. She was whispering so he could not make out what she was saying.

She had put up too big a fight just to not want to go to with Isane. There was another reason she was fighting to stay with him, he needed to figure out just what it was before something bad happens.

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu tito.

* * *

Matsumoto had told Kira that she was going back to her room to watch TV and please if he could not disturb her. Right now she didn't feel like talking with anyone. Kira had nodded and watched as she had ascended the stairs.

He wouldn't let her off so easy and she knew that. She turned on her TV and went into the bathroom. She hadn't been there long but she knew the basic layout of his home. Her room and Gins were right next to each other. Renji's and Kira's were opposite theirs and then the bottom floor which had the kitchen, living room and den.

From what she gathered there was an entry way into Gins room somewhere in her room. When he had come into her room to make love to her the door had been lock and the sliding lock had not been disturbed. So if she could find how to get into his room she was sure that she would find the piece of Soliety that she had stolen.

"I brought you a drink." Kira said from the other side of the door. As she had thought he was checking up on her. He was her friend but his loyalties lied with Gin.

"I'm fine Kira, but thank you." She called back and she could hear his footsteps as he walked away.

Matsumoto glanced at the clock. It had been exactly two hours since she had retired to her room. So that would probably be the pattern. She'd just have to remember to make sure she was in the room on the hour.

After she was sure that he was gone she began to search her room for a hidden door. She checked the closet, the bathroom even the large dresser that occupied half of the wall on the right side of her room. Still she didn't find anything.

She fell back against the bed and closed her eyes. He had come into her room from the right side because she had always slept on the left side of the bed. She turned to the side and surveyed the room. There was no scratch no dent no indication that there was some sort of secret passage way hidden behind the perfect white paint.

Think Rangiku think she commanded herself. Maybe there was a trap door? Immediately she jumped up from the bed and began searching the floor, she lifted each of the peach colored rugs and beamed to herself when finally she found a latch beneath the one closest to the vanity. Casually she pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail and glanced at the clock. She had plenty of time to explore whatever it was under there.

The door was very light as she pulled it open. It looked to be very dark down there so she went to fetch a candle. Once she had it lit she made her descent down the stairs and stood at the foot as she glanced around. To say it was huge was an understatement. She could not see the end in any direction. What was this place? This was definitely not Gin's bedroom.

There were large monitors on one side, and a bunch of what looked like weapons and blue prints on the other side. Matsumoto carefully made her way around the room glancing curiously at everything. What exactly was Gin doing? She had a suspicion that maybe he had been working with Aizen but then he had gone to kill Tosen. But even that didn't happen as planned. He had some of the same weird symbols as Aizen had when she had been in his house…

Until now she hadn't really remembered anything about what happened that night, but now she felt as if she was going through some sort of déjà vu. Slowly she traced the Kanji symbols for Death, Power, and Wealth. She remembered seeing those painted on a large mural in Aizens room.

She had been at his home, but why had she been there?

"You can stay as long as you like Matsumoto." He had said leading her to a guest room. She had smiled at him coyly and he had chuckled. "This will be your room for the duration, unless you'd like to reside with me in my bedroom?"

Matsumoto gasped softly to herself she could not remember anything else beyond that. Was she…no way she would never. But why did she have such a memory? Why did Gin have the same symbols as Aizen? It was becoming more confusing than ever.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear the rampant thoughts that were scurrying through her mind. Was Gin working with Aizen secretly, is that how he knew she had stolen the piece to soliety? Is that why he wanted to keep her hostage her? But then where the hell was it?

Matsumoto wondered around the room some more trying to figure out where it was hidden, where he could have stashed it. It seemed like she was down there forever before she remembered that Kira would be coming to check on her. She made her way back upstairs and outted the candle before covering the trapdoor with the plush rug.

She sat on beige sofa and waited anxiously for Kira to knock on her door. Like clockwork there was a few knocks on her door. "Matsumoto I brought you something to drink." This time she answered the door.

"Thanks Kira. I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you but" she sighed, "Gin really hurt me so I just want to be alone. I'm going to take a nap now. Please wake me for dinner ok?"

"No its fine, it's understandable. I'll wake you at five, is that ok?" he handed her the drink and she nodded.

"Thanks Kira. I really appreciate it. Maybe tomorrow we can have some fun, go swimming or fishing or something." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Kira nodded and closed the door behind him. Matsumoto set the glass on the dresser and flipped the TV off. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes waiting for Kira's footsteps to disappear. She laid there trying to think about how she had gotten there.

She had awoken naked in a bed with a bandage wrapped around her side. Gin had stitched her up and there was only her bag and a bottle of water on the dresser. But now as she laid there it came back to her like a hazy dream.

She was driving her car, she swerved to avoid an oncoming car and then she had hit a tree. She was then attacked by Tosen and some weird animal or thing. She was hurt badly and when it was prepared to kill her out of nowhere Renji had appeared and fought him. She had blacked out then.

But that was not when she had stolen Soliety. That happened a few nights later and she…where was she going at the time? At that point she had hidden…. It dawned on her just as quickly as the memory had returned. Gin didn't have it either. Gin couldn't have it because Matsumoto herself didn't remember where it was.

Matsumoto let out a small laugh it was soft and mirthless. This was all a big setup it had to be. There was no way Gin would have known where she was unless Aizen had spoken to him about it. Why else would he keep her locked up here? He was probably having her home searched every procession of hers investigated trying to find it.

She got up and once again prepared to go down in the dark abyss beneath her room. She had to get out of there somehow before he returned. Matsumoto explored deeper this time coming to what looked like the end of the room. There was a door to the left and she checked the lock, it was open. Cautiously she swung it open and searched the wall for a light switch.

When she flipped the switch she gasped and had to take a step back. There was Gins body, his dead body. It was lying on the floor bloody and limp. The skin was pale but still had some color to it and there was no odor whatsoever. It had been some time since Gin had died. The body should be rotting by now.

Matsumoto stood there frozen she didn't dare go any closer; she turned her head the sight sickening her. A cold shiver rang down her back and the hairs on her arm stood up. She backed out of the room slamming the door with her foot. How could there be two Gins? Who was the man that was now walking around looking like Gin? Which one was the real one?

She backed up until her back was against another wall, before she could straighten up the wall disappeared and she fell back against the floor. This room wasn't really a room. She was outside. The warm breeze rustled the few strands of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

She stood and looked around trying to find exactly where she was on the island. To her amazement the house looked like it was about two miles away. Was she really wondering around that room that long? It hadn't seemed like it. Well at least she was out of the house, now she just needed to find a way off the island.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

* * *

Yoruichi smiled to herself as she finished up her work for the day. It had truly been a long day, all she wanted to do was go home and maybe take a long bubble bath and then snuggle up under the warm comforters of her bed and fall asleep. That sounded like a great plan.

She glanced at the clock and sighed she had a little time before she could actually leave. Of course she was the boss but what kind of example would that set? "Excuse Ms. Shihoin you have a visitor." Who could it be? She didn't have any more meetings scheduled.

Maybe it was Urahara making another surprise visit? A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of their last encounter. Why did she always underestimate him? He had known where and how to touch her to make her weak in the knees. Maybe under different circumstances she would have returned the favor.

The door opened and Soifon walked in. She was wearing a suit and looked quite uncomfortable. Yoruichi chuckled to herself, Soifon was great at security but not much else. She was a very shy person and would much rather prefer to be on the island with the rest of her crew.

"Soifon, what brings you here? Is something wrong?" it was only then that she noticed the briefcase she was carrying. Her smile disappeared. "Is that?"

Soifon nodded and set it in front of here. Yoruichi opened the case and was surprised to see her piece of soliety lying delicately on a bed of velvet. "How…? It's not supposed to be here for a few more weeks?"

"I'm, I'm not sure. It was delivered today and I thought it was best to let you know." Soifon replied nervously.

Yoruichi was not sure what to do. Soifon had already put everything at risk by showing up here with it. She would have to call Kisuke and ask him to move up the date, hopefully she had not been followed. "Did anyone see you?"

Soifon shook her head, but didn't reply. Yoruichi believed her, if anything she was always vigilant and careful of her steps. She pressed the speaker button on her phone to summon her secretary. "Can you get Kisuke Urahara on the phone please?"

"Yes Ms. Shihoin right away." Within a few seconds the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes?" came Urahara's deep calm voice on the other end.

"Did I wake you?" Yoruichi asked leaning back in her chair her eyes not leaving the briefcase in front of her. She could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke next.

"Why yes you did. I was in the middle of a very interesting daydream about a certain woman, and her sensual moans."

Yoruichi blushed and frowned, what was wrong with that man?! Was that all he ever thought about? "Of course why didn't I know. I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"Oh no apologies are necessary. I would much rather be talking to the real thing. What is it that you need Yori? Would you like me to pay you another visit?" his voice was like smooth velvet skimming over every part of her body.

Her blush deepened and she spun away to face the large window behind her. He could definitely push her buttons. "No, I mean yes, but not a personal visit. For some reason my piece of Soliety was delivered today. I wasn't expecting it for a few weeks, is there any way…?"

"Of course. Although it is strange that it has arrived way ahead of schedule, I could pick it up or you could drop it off. Whichever would be more convenient for you." She couldn't tell what he was doing, although she could hear talking in the background.

"As much as I would love to see you, I have an important meeting today so I will have Soifon bring it to you. Is that ok?" she didn't have a meeting at all, but she couldn't trust herself in his presence.

"But I want to see you Yori. I can come get it tomorrow. You know it's no big deal, I could hop on my private jet come to your private island, get hassled by your guards … I don't mind, as long as I can gaze appreciatively at your body while you reprimand me."

Yoruichi chuckled, "You are something else. A lesser man would have taken the hint already."

"Well I'm not a lesser man. I don't stop until I get what I want." His voice although still smooth held an underlying tone of steel determination. "I won't take no for an answer. You should know that by now."

Yeah she knew that well enough, and that's why she couldn't trust herself around him. "Ok, tomorrow it is."

"To celebrate lets go out for dinner afterwards? You did say you would consider it." You give a guy an inch…

"I was being polite Urahara" she said with a sigh, "let me think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow okay?"

"Sure Yori, just as long as its yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, goodbye." She said waiting for the click. She held the phone for a moment a strange smile on her lips. Yoruichi replaced the receiver and then began to rifle through her desk. She pulled out a small sized book. She opened it and it was completely hollow on the inside.

"Take this home immediately Soifon. I will be staying in my apartment here on the mainland tonight. I will be back tomorrow to do the exchange with Mr. Urahara." She wrapped the piece of Soliety in the velvet cushion it had been lying on and placed it inside the hollow book. "I'll take the empty briefcase ok? Just in case."

"Ok." Soifon answered simply and carefully slipped the book into the pocket of her loose slacks. She walked out and closed the door quietly behind her.

Yoruichi glanced at the clock, it was just past five. Finally. Now she could go home and take that warm bath she was looking forward too. She closed the briefcase and switched off the light switch to her office. She waved goodbye to her secretary who said her goodbyes and went back to the paperwork she had been working on.

Yoruichi was home in no time. She didn't live far from her office because some days she just felt lazy in the mornings and took her time getting ready. She was on the top floor in the penthouse suite. It seemed like forever before the elevator stopped and she got out on her floor. She rummaged through her purse looking for her door key.

Before she could slide the electronic key though, her door opened. "Ms. Shihoin how nice of you to finally make an appearance." He reached out and pulled her forcefully into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It was way too early to be awake. Rukia was not a very good morning person. When she walked out of her room at 5 am Ichigo seemed like he had been awake for hours. His hair was combed and he was dressed in a relaxed pair of black jeans and a crisp white t-shirt with a blue button down jacket. He looked very attractive when he was dressed down, well he looked good in a suit too but in jeans and a t-shirt she could clearly see the outline of his amazing body.

Her on the other hand, she had showered and brushed her teeth but that's about it. She wore her robe over her bra and panties. She needed some coffee to even begin to wake up and be ready for the day.

"We leave in thirty minutes, make sure you are dressed appropriately." He paused to chuckle, "and make sure to brush your hair."

"Not everyone is a morning person baka. Not everyone can roll out of bed and look like they had a good night's sleep." She muttered as she rifled through the fridge settling on some cereal while the coffee machine began to steam.

"For your information, I couldn't sleep." Ichigo retorted taking a sip of his coffee. -*why don't you tell her why? Tell her of how you dreamt of slipping into her bedroom then fucking her till morning*- I won't, but I will keep that in mind for future topics. Ichigo thought sardonically to himself.

"I would have never known." Rukia answered mixing a lot of sugar and creamer into her coffee. Ichigo watched her move about the kitchen getting glimpses of her partially nude form each time she turned to do something. Did she not know that the robe briefly exposed her creamy pale skin beneath the light? Did she always wear such sexy underwear?

-*she knows. She's offering herself to you and you sit here and do nothing. If you would just let me … just let me have a tiny bit of freedom… I promise you she would be on your dick forever.*- I don't want that -*Oh yeah how could I forget that. Sorry for thinking like a man, and not a celibate little boy*- Ichigo exhaled and frowned. Why don't you just go back to your little corner and shut up? -*that word again. Man you should really think about trademarking it.*-

Rukia was watching Ichigo nosily, he seemed to be in a completely different world right then. "Sooo who is this friend that we are gonna go see?" she asked trying to get his attention.

"Not friend, my father. He taught me how to harness my Reitsu and if you have any he will be able to help you too." -* harnessing reitsu is easy, I could teach her with my cock*- Ichigo ignored that comment.

"Ah, he seems really nice." Rukia responded taking a bite of her cereal. "What does he do? He's not part of the Gotei."

"No he's a doctor now. He runs a hospital with my mom and my two sisters."

"That's cool, if you ever get hurt you can get fixed up for free."

"You could look at it that way." Ichigo said finishing up his coffee, it was already a quarter past 5. "You have fifteen minutes to finish breakfast and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside. At 5:30 I will be leaveing with or without you. Understand?"

Rukia nodded but didn't speed up her slow eating. When Ichigo walked out Rukia quickly finished her cereal and raced to her room where she threw on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt. It was exactly five thirty when she slipped into the passenger's seat of Ichigo's car.

They drove mostly in silence as she watched the scenery go by. He actually lived pretty close to his parents' house because they were there it seemed fairly quickly.

Before Ichigo had the car shut off his father had come outside and stood waving at them. Ichigo groaned and grimaced.

"It's been such a long time son, you never come visit me anymore. You know your father gets lonely out here." His dad said giving Ichigo a hug.

"You have mom, Karin and Yuzu. And I live like 10 miles away." Ichigo grumbled freeing himself from his father's crushing hug.

"Yeah but your my only son. Oh!" he exclaimed as he hugged Rukia, "you brought your girlfriend too! This must be a special occasion."

Ichigo sighed already annoyed by his father. "She's not my girlfriend, and I told you yesterday we would be coming. I asked you if you could help her find her spirit energy. Remember that?"

Isshin grinned, "To be honest not really, I was kinda busy with your mom when you called."

"Ugh old man, really?!" Ichigo didn't know how he could come from this man at all. "Oi stop saying such embarrassing things."

Rukia giggled, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Kurosaki." She said.

"Call me dad, ok." He looked pointedly at Ichigo, "at least some one would" he said feigning sadness. Rukia laughed again.

"If you acted like it I would." Ichigo muttered walking towards the large house.

"Everyone's still sleeping so you got to be quiet." His father yelled as he tried to catch up with him.

Ichigo shook his head disbelieving how dense his father was. He led the way to the basement where his father had created a sort of soundproof training ground. Ichigo removed his jacket and took a seat waiting for his old man to get started.

"Aww that's so cute, you guys are already dressing alike? You remind me so much of myself when I was young son. I'm so proud of you." He tried to hug Ichigo again but Ichigo pushed him away and rolled his eyes. "One hug is enough old man." Ichigo stated glaring daggers at him.

Rukia glanced between them, indeed they were dressed the same in a white t and a pair of jeans. She hadn't thought about until then.

"Do you see how he treats me? His own father! I hope he treats you better." Isshin said once again feigning sadness.

"Whatever just get started please I do not have all day. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go get something to eat while you guys get to work." With that Ichigo got up and left.

Rukia watched as he walked out frowning. She didn't know his father that well and it felt weird without Ichigo there. But once the door was closed Isshin seemed to sober up his facetious façade dropping and he became serious. "Let's get to work ."

Ichigo was actually outside in his car with his laptop catching up on some work. He wondered how long this would take. It had taken him a few weeks to actually fully harness his sprit energy. He wasn't expecting a miracle today, he just wanted his dad to find out if she had any at all. They had plenty of time to teach her how to harness it.

He checked his email while he waited for a work file to download. Ishida had e-mailed him the research he had done on Shusuke and said he would be taking a short vacation. If anything really important came up he could be reached at his private number.

That was weird of Uryū, he was not a man that took vacations. He was always working on one thing or another. Maybe he was taking that model on a vacation. Ichigo smirked to himself, he had known something had been going on between them. You don't just 'keep' a woman like that in your penthouse suite to protect her.

The sun was brightly shining when he finally decided to go check up on them, by now his mom should be awake and maybe his sisters, but they usually slept in.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you son." She said hugging him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, good to see you too mom. How have you been?"

She gave him one of her gentle smiles. He really didn't visit as often as he should. "I'm fine now. As long as I don't over exert myself I should be fine." Just a few months ago his mother had been really sick, and everyone had thought she was going to die. But miraculously she made a full recovery.

"That's good to hear."

"Are you staying for breakfast? I'll make the strawberry pancakes you love."

Ichigo laughed, he hated strawberries but he couldn't tell his mom that, she loved them and even told him on a few occasions that she had only eaten strawberries when she was pregnant with him. "No I can't stay today, I've got to go to work soon."

His mother nodded her understanding and went back to cooking. Ichigo felt bad, he wished he didn't have to work so much.

When he walked in Rukia and his father were sitting at a table. "What are you guys doing, slacking off?"

"I have a lot of Reitsu!" Rukia exclaimed proudly when she saw him.

Ichigo frowned and turned his attention to his father he nodded, "she does. I was amazed. And she caught on so fast. Not only that but she knows some Kidō. Show him what you can do." Isshin said to Rukia inconspicuously clearing the table of the drawings they had been doing.

"Ok." Rukia said and then concentrated, she whispered something and a big puff of red smoke engulfed her. "Cool huh?" she said as she reappeared next to him.

Ichigo was not impressed. " It took only five minutes to teach her that one. Come to think of it it only took her a few minutes to learn to harvest her reitsu."

Ichigo's face fell. There was no way. "Now if we get attacked by a hollow again I can just say the incantation and confuse him and that would make it easier for you to kill it, right?" Rukia seemed genuinely happy for herself.

"Oh son, don't be like that." Isshin said noticing Ichigo's annoyed look. "You were a fast learner too. And think of it this way, you will always be my son."

"That is in no way a consolation old man. Let's go." He said to Rukia.

"Come back again Rukia!" Isshin called as they walked away.

"I will, I had so much fun." Rukia hollered back at him.

"You are welcome to come too Son!" Isshin shouted after noticing Ichigo's frown.

Ichigo didn't answer him, "bye mom cya later." He called as he dragged Rukia away before his mom had a chance to notice her. That was another disaster waiting to happen if his mom caught sight of a girl who may or may not be his girlfriend. She would force them to stay and have breakfast and the whole morning would not stop her questions until she learned everything about her.

"That was fun. So what's next on the schedule?" Rukia asked as he gunned the engine.

"Now we head to my actual job. When we get there don't say anything and don't touch anything. Just sit in the corner and keep yourself occupied. You got that?"

Rukia nodded and sat back in her seat. He appeared angry for some reason. Discreetly she stole a sideways glance at him. He once again seemed lost in his thoughts.

-*so many missed opportunities… you could say fuck it and keep her occupied instead…you know cause you are the boss after all*- just shut up will you, I'm not in the mood for it -*I was just trying to help you out. The whole point of having that stupid job is to be able to…*- I said that's enough, I know what I'm doing.

Isshin had in a way reiterated what Ms. Nanao had said the night before. He had warned her not to take Ichigo lightly. Even though he appeared to be easy-going and laidback there was a side to him that was dangerous. He didn't go as far as to say that they would be doomed, just that she should be careful. Even if she wanted to learn from him, that was fine as long as it didn't turn into anything sexual.

It had been a little weird talking about that kind of stuff with him but then he was back to being silly and they had begun to slack off and doodle. It was like there was two sides to him. The facetious one that mostly came out in the presence of pretty much anyone and then the serious side she had seen when he had taught her how to tap into her reitsu.

In light of everything she had learned she wondered now, more than ever. What had she gotten herself into and why were so many people trying to keep them apart?

* * *

plz R&R and let me know what you think, comments, questions and flames welcome


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: I really suck at doing fighting scenes

A/N: Also there's slight citrus in this chapter

A/N :****( is a dream sequence) ****

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Tōshirō waited patiently outside the large double doors of Aizens large mansion. The two burly bodyguards that stood stock still outside the door had greeted him with a short nod and then resumed their endless staring. He had rushed straight there from the airport contemplating just what exactly he was going to say to Aizen when they were face to face.

The large doors opened interrupting his thoughts, "I'm sorry Mr. Hitsugaya." The young girl who had opened the door said, "Aizen is out at the moment. He will return in a few hours. You are welcomed to stay and wait if you so please." As she spoke her hollow gold eyes never left his.

Like Momo was she under Aizens control too? "No, I'll return later." Tōshirō replied simply and turned to leave.

"I will let Aizen know you were here." Her voice was sardonic, he could feel her eyes glued to him as he walked away. There was no doubt now that Aizen had the same control over her as he did Momo. Did this man not care about any one? He seemed like the type to prey on innocent young girls and turn them into mindless drones.

This would give him some time to pay a visit to Byakuya and find out what exactly the plan was now that Aizen's little gift to Momo was thrown in the mix.

xxxxxx

Toshiro arrived at Byakuya's house and was followed the whole way by his guards to the front door of his home. "This is a surprise." Byakuya said looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"We have to talk. I don't have much time, I do have a meeting with Aizen in a few hours." Toshiro took a seat in front of him, his face a cold mask.

"Is this about Hinamori?"

"Aizen implanted something into her heart, Mayuri is convinced she does not have much time." Straight to the point. He needed to know what was to be done.

"So I take it you are going to speak to Aizen about this matter? It seems strange that he would deliberately do something to ruin your apparent partnership."

"Apparently, Aizen doesn't give a fuck about young girls." Toshiro muttered cynically.

"Well if she is to die, we might be able to bring her back. We just finished development on—"

"Might is not good enough. I don't want her to die in the first place." Toshiro tried to keep his voice even and keep the anger from creeping into his words. He hated the fact that Aizen was such a fucking monster and he had been forced into working with him.

To have Momo back in his life so briefly just to watch her die was too cruel a trick for fate to play on him. He needed to do any and everything in his power to keep her safe, to see her real smile again. Trying to work from the inside out was not helping them at all. Aizen told him nothing only accepted his money and sent him on his way. Maybe after their meeting that evening things would change.

"I'm sure Aizen will want you to prove your loyalty to him somehow to save her." Byakuya paused to think of how they could get around it. As everything stood right now there were few people left that Aizen would want dead. If anything the next person he would be going after was him. But Byakuya was already prepared if something like what happened to Yamamoto was to happen to him, he knew what was to be done.

"As long as you give me some kind of fore warning I should be able to help you with whatever task he sets before you. What you are doing is greatly appreciated and I am a man of my word."

"I hope so." Toshiro stated as he rose from his seat. "I'll be in touch."

xxxxxx

Usually Aizens face was a mask of ridicule and contempt but today he was livid and he didn't care who knew. There was a large red puckered scratch from the corner of his left eye to the edge of his jaw. Tōshirō inwardly simpered, feeling as if just a little justice had been served to him.

"I'm not a man to play games with Mr. Hitsugaya. What do you want?" his voice was laced with scorn.

Tōshirō was not a man prone to pleasantries and as it was now sitting in front of Aizen he let his icy façade fall. Right now he could give a fuck that they were supposedly on the same team. "What the fuck did you do to Momo?"

Aizen laughed evilly, "oh that. Well that's my back-up plan. Do not think that I don't know about Yamamoto's plans were for you. He visited you quite a few times before his untimely death didn't he?"

Yamamoto and Byakuya had come to America to ask him if he would like to be part of the Gotei. He had refused at first because they didn't have anything that he wanted. The only thing he had wanted was Momo. It wasn't until the last visit that Yamamoto had revealed that he suspected her to be under Aizens care.

He had someone on the inside that had seen a young girl who matched the picture he had given them. Their mole had been sent there to infiltrate Aizens camp and maybe learn more about his plans. Only then had Byakuya laid out their little plan. Tōshirō would offer his assistance to Aizen and in the process he would get Momo out from Aizen.

"Yes, but he didn't have what I want. I couldn't give a flying fuck about what you do with my money or what you want to do with the Hollows. All I care about is Momo being safe."

"It's foolish to invest everything in a woman." Aizen said his voice held a note of bitterness to it. He leaned back in his chair "It's a tiny explosive device. At any point I feel like you are reneging on our deal with a flick of a button." He let the sentence trail the outcome already implied.

"How long does she have?" Ok so what the fuck else could this man have done to her. He took over her mind, planted a bomb in her heart… Surely he had realized that Tōshirō would figure out that he had fucked her up.

"Hm, a few more weeks tops."

"What is it that I need to do to for you to remove it?" Tōshirō was getting impatient. It felt as if Aizen was stringing him along purposely. He just wanted him to get to the point. Whatever it was hopefully Byakuya would keep his word.

Aizen grinned like a Cheshire cat, his eyes twinkling with disgust, he knew exactly what he was doing when he gave Momo to him. He was not a man that entered things lightly. "Well I'm sure you know that now that Yamamoto is gone, Byakuya has taken his spot as the leader…" Tōshirō already knew where Aizen was heading. He'd want him to kill Byakuya. "A life for a life seems fair right?"

"After he's dead Momo will be restored to normal? Perfect health?" Tōshirō was already running through this new scenario. Although killing Byakuya seemed like a big deal, this was way too simple..? Aizen was planning something, he could feel it.

"You have my word." Aizen said once again that sinister smirk graced his lips.

"Fine. We have a deal." Aizen rose to shake his hand on it, reluctantly Tōshirō did feeling as if he had just made a deal with the devil himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kenpachi's face was a mask of irritation. Yumichika and Ikkaku had walked in arguing about his decision to send Hisagi on a little mission. Yachiru had followed them in giggling carrying a bag of chips. She glanced at him then flashed him one of her stunning smiles before taking a seat on the couch in his office. She laid down propping her feet up over the edge, making herself comfortable.

Kenpachi was weary of everything that had to do with her now. First her over-the-top shenanigans about not wanting to leave, then her suspicious behavior with the info on Muramasa and then her equally suspicious phone call.

He had it traced but it came up with an unlisted throw-away number. And then the way she was smiling at him. All traces of that animosity he had recently felt from her were gone. Instead in its place was the feeling of easiness that they had shared before.

Yachiru acted like she was still a young girl who could throw tantrums and get whatever she wanted. In a way he had encouraged that unknowingly by giving in to her all the time. But now she seemed like she knew the power that she held over him, and was exploiting it for some reason.

"I don't understand why you chose Hisagi. I mean I'm way more attractive than he his." Yumichika said his arms crossed in front of him a frown on his face.

"It's already done." Kenpachi huffed rubbing his temples. It had already been an hour or so since Hisagi had been dispatched and they had been arguing about it since then.

"You just give him excuses to flirt with girls, go on dates and visit them at their homes. We never get to do any of that stuff." Ikkaku grumbled his arms also crossed in front him.

"If you cared about more than just fighting or killing maybe you would invest the time to find yourself a woman." Kenpachi said gruffly.

Yumichika laughed and Ikkaku smirked, "coming from you that's hardly sound advice." Yumi said hardly able to hold his mirth.

"Hmpth"

All four people in the room already knew why Kenpachi didn't have a woman, and why he invested all his time in is business. The one woman he wanted he couldn't have, so why go after another one who would not satisfy him?

"Are you guys still complaining about that?" Hisagi said mockingly as he walked in with a manila folder.

"That was fast. Did you get it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Of course, I mean look at me." He dropped the folder on Kenpachi's desk "she was putty in my hands."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and flipped through the information. So Muramasa was gonna be working all day and wouldn't be leaving till late. If that was so he could easily go and dispose of him but how.

"You should be fired." Yumi said frowning, "you never do any hard work."

"Don't be jealous I thought of you guys too. I have a date with her tonight and she has some friends and so I kinda made plans for us to do the triple date thing."

"I wanna date too!" Yachiru exclaimed jumping up from the couch. "I'm old enough now."

"No." was the only thing Kenpachi said not looking up from the notes in front of him.

"That's not fair!" Yachiru pouted crossing her arms and slumping back in the sofa, "I'm an adult now and I haven't even been on one date."

"But who would be good to pair you with?" Yumi thought out loud.

"Well the only one left would be Makizo, although his legs are still broken. You could ride shot gun on his wheelchair though, that might be fun." Ikkaku said with a snicker.

"No, he's way too old! He's like fifty or something. I want to go with someone young." Yachiru said giggling. All four of them were silent as they thought of the other members of the Gotei that were free.

"How about Nova? He's young and he's tall. Girls like that right?" Ikkaku asked thinking of the red head ninja that worked for Kisuke.

"Of course girls like that." Hisagi commented, "I should know, it makes them feel small and vulnerable. That way you, being bigger and stronger, can protect them and be the knight in shining armor."

"It doesn't matter if you are tall or not." Yumichika said glowering, he happened to be shorter than the other three.

"No." Kenpachi said once again but this time more sternly. His eyes were dark and dared any of them to say another word on the subject.

Ikkaku, Yumi and Hisagi glanced at each other the same conspiratorial grin spreading on their lips as the same thought popped into their heads. Of course Kenpachi was saying no. He would never let Yachiru go out with another guy. No matter how old she was, in a way she was still his. He would never give her the chance to fall in love with some other guy ruining their little family. If she ever left him, there was no doubt he'd be miserable as fuck.

Kenpachi's scowl deepened, "take those shit eating grins off your faces. And the answer is no."

"We didn't say anything." They echoed their faces identical.

"The answer is still no."

"But it'll be fun."

"no."

"you won't have to worry."

"no."

"do you want her to start crying?" on cue Yachiru made the saddest face she could muster her eyes large and glassy as if any moment she would burst into tears.

Kenpachi sighed, "It would be awkward."

"No it won't a lot of older guys date younger girls." Hisagi commented sensing Kenpachi's hesitance.

"That's not what I meant." Kenpachi huffed hating where the conversation had turned. If he was to go on a date with Yachiru, even if the others went along also, it would destroy the boundaries that he had constructed. It would give him a taste, no matter how brief, of how it would be to actually be with her.

Not to mention he had wanted to get rid of Muramasa that night so he could concentrate on the new explosive prototype he had been working on. So far it had been very instrumental in him keeping his mind off of her.

"so that's a yes boss?" Ikkaku ventured.

"No, we still have Muramasa to take care of. I want to get it done today."

"You are just making excuses, Ken-chan." Yachiru said rising to stand next to the three men who wore an identical frown to hers.

"Well let's do that first; the girls won't be ready until 9 and its only 6. Surely we could go over there and fuck him up, I don't know maybe blow him up or something easy like that. We'll be done in record time and we can meet the girls and maybe get lucky." Hisagi thought out loud.

Yachiru blushed and Kenpachi growled angrily his lips in a tight line. "That's enough."

"well I'm sure he didn't mean you, obviously. Let's forget about that part. Can we go kill someone now?" Ikkaku cut in trying to defuse the situation.

"Ok how about this, we go get ready for our dates because I'm sure Yachiru would like to get all dolled up, not that she needs much. And Boss you can call in a favor, I'm sure you got plenty and we'll all have a fun night." Yumi interjected.

"That sounds like a great idea, come on Ken-chan! Let's do Yumi's idea. Please please please!" Yachiru grabbed his arm and flashed him another one of her dazzling smiles. "Please Ken-chan." Her voice dropped a notch and if he didn't know better he would have sworn she was trying to sound sexy.

With a sigh Kenpachi nodded. "Fine. Give me a few minutes will ya?"

Yachiru pretended to listen to Ikkaku, Yumi and Hisagi argue about who got the pretty one and who would take one for the team. But in reality she listened to ever word that was coming from Kenpachi's lips as he spoke briefly and gruffly into his cell.

He was on the phone with Nnoitra calling in a major favor. Today before Muramasa leaves his office he wanted Nnoitra to test out the bomb prototype that he had been collaborating with him on. After all Nnoitra was the expert on explosions. So he'd go in and set the bomb and by the end of the day they'd have one less bad guy to worry about.

So that was the plan? Apparently going on a date with her was more important than killing Muramasa himself. Well she already knew how she was gonna work that out. Tonight she was going to milk everything as much as possible. That is after she let Aizen know what was going on.

"Well I'm going to go get ready now see you guys in a few." Yachiru said with a smile as she walked out. This was going to be such a piece of cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Yoruichi rolled her shoulder gently trying to get the stiffness out of her arm. Aizen had paid her a nice little visit and had proceeded to question her about something that belonged to him. She had feigned innocence and listened as he told the story of how she had both pieces stolen and how she was now in possession of those pieces. If she would kindly return them he would not have to hurt her.

Yoruichi had smiled at him, men were all the same. They see a pretty face and thought it would be easy to muscle one over on them. She had laughed in his face and was prepared to go one on one with him. He had attacked her first but it felt as if he was just toying with her. Like she was a helpless mouse trapped in the sharp claws of a cat.

Aizen had managed to dodge all her attacks except for the scratch of her nails against his cheek. Then he seemed to stop playing and he had back handed her sending her flying into her couch. He stood over her a sinister smile on his face, "I won't ask nicely again Yoruichi."

Of course she didn't have it because Soifon had it and there was no way she would give him any more ammunition to be more dangerous than he already was. "Fuck you." Was her reply.

Aizen chuckled and casually twisted her arm painfully breaking it. "That's a warning, you have one day." With that he had walked out leaving her lying there in pain.

It hurt like hell but she wasn't the type to show her pain, so she sat there with a forced smile waiting for Kisuke to come through her office doors. Right on time Kisuke burst through with his charming smile followed by two men.

His smile faded as he saw her arm in the sling, "oh Yori, what happened? Are you ok Hun?" he leaned over her desk to peer at her bandaged arm and the multiple welts on her face. "Would you like me to kiss them and make them better?" without waiting for her reply he leaned in and planted a kiss on her bruised cheek.

It was brief and so slight she thought she might have imagined it. Kisuke proceeded to kiss each scrape and bruise she had, each kiss was as soft as the first one. He ended it all with a tentative kiss to her full lips. "There does that feel better now Yori?"

Yoruichi took a moment to catch her breath, not realizing she had been holding it the whole time. "I'm not a child." She replied with a frown.

"You didn't answer my question."

A blush crept to her cheeks, indeed she was feeling something, she wasn't sure if it was better but his lips had put her at ease. He was so gentle with her and his lips had been so soft. She wasn't sure if better was the word she'd use for how she was feeling at the moment.

Kisuke smirked to himself, "I'll take that as a yes." He paused to set down the briefcase he had been carrying on her desk, "who did this to you Yori, tell me and I'll take care of it."

Yori shook her head, somewhat dubious, "It's not as easy as that." She groaned as a tingle of pain shot through her arm. "Aizen paid me a very friendly visit yesterday. Somehow he's under the impression that I have both of the remaining pieces to Soliety. I have one day to return them to him or else." She chuckled, "then he broke my arm and left."

Kisuke took a seat on her desk lost in thought. He was dressed to the nines in his black suit, crisp white shirt and his seemingly favorite hat. "So Aizen doesn't know who has the other piece. That's strange. Well there's nothing we can do about that other than you coming to stay with me while we sort this crazy mess out."

"I'm not doing that."

"Well I can stay here with you. There is no way Aizen would try anything while I'm with you. I may not look like much but I can guard your body well." Kisuke leaned in close and she thought that maybe he would kiss her again. "It wouldn't be a bother at all." He whispered he was so close his breath mingled with hers.

His pun was not lost on her at all. He would try to do more than just guard her body. "I have no doubt about that Mr. Urahara, but I can take care of myself." She stood breaking the mood. "Let's get down to business shall we?"

Kisuke shrugged undeterred, "Sure Yori, but my offer stands. Whenever you need someone to protect you I'll be waiting."

Yoruichi nodded he never quit. She understood that he might have a slight infatuation with her but when you are a woman trying to make it in a man's world you have to use what you were born with. Breast, hips, a soft voice, you play them to get ahead. Surely after all this was over he will realize that he didn't really like her. "I understand. Please follow me."

Only then did she remember his two body guards who had come with him. They had seated themselves in the far corner and now rose to follow them out. Maybe he brought extra security because he would be taking Soliety with him. She wasn't sure, when it came to Kisuke nothing was ever black and white.

She led them to her bedroom, "wait here." She said simply disappearing into what looked to be another room.

Kisuke was tempted to lie on her bed, to wrap himself in her comforter and breathe deeply letting he scent flood his nostrils. What a magnificent feeling it would be to lay amidst all those pillows with Yori's head against his chest as they slept. Maybe it would be after a night of sweet love making or maybe a night of hot wet sex. He had already seen her most pleasured face, but he hadn't seen it when he was in side of her yet.

Yoruichi frowned as she walked back into the room. Kisuke seemed lost in his thoughts as he stared at her large bed, no doubt he was thinking something lecherous. "Ahem." She cleared her throat and he snapped out of it a deviant smirk on his lips. "Here it is." She held up the book she had it hidden in.

"Ah, thank you Yori." He placed it into his briefcase, "I'll keep it safe for you."

"Just make sure Aizen-" she was cut off as an explosion rocked the foundation of her mansion. "What the hell was that?" as the words left her lips, her cell phone went off. "What is It Soifon?" her face ran through a series of emotions, "here? How the hell?...fuck! Ok I'll be right there." Without explaining Yoruichi took off towards the back of her home.

Kisuke followed sensing the urgency of the situation. When they got outside it was like a disaster hit. The black clad bodies of Yoruichi's security squad lay littered on the ground. Soifon charged at the two girls who stood in the middle of the commotion. The taller one with long teal hair kicked her in her stomach sending her flying into a large palm tree.

The shorter blonde turned to them, "Aizen says your time is up." Her gold flecked eyes regarded them disdainfully.

Yoruichi got into fighters' stance, with an equally scornful chuckle, "You can tell Aizen that I said 'Fuck You' I have nothing that belongs to him." Even though her arm was killing her, She wasn't gonna just let them come to her home and mess with people.

Kisuke set his hand on her shoulder, "Let me handle this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let an injured woman fight."

"I told you before, I can take care of myself." She shrugged off his hand and rolled her eyes.

Kisuke chuckled and removed his hat, "I know you can Yori, that's part of the reason I like you so much. Hold this for me please. I won't be long." He handed her his hat. She took it with a defeated sigh and in a blink of an eye Kisuke was gone.

Yoruichi was stunned at how fast and powerful he was. She had definitely underestimated him and the worst part was she suspected that he wasn't even trying. He was striking from various angles to confuse and catch them off-guard for sneak attacks. He was smart at how he fought never giving them a moment to catch their breaths or figure out where he would be striking from next. He was very agile and silent, at times seemingly disappearing before reappearing to attack again.

The whole fight only lasted a few minutes and when the dust settled Kisuke immerged with a frown on his face carrying the unconscious bodies of the two girls. He handed one to each of his body guards who threw them over their shoulders like sacks of potatoes. They had come in handy after all. When he returned home he would have to interrogate them to see what if anything they knew.

Kisuke dusted invisible dirt from his slacks that had not been much of a challenge at all. He expected more from Aizen, but then again Aizen wouldn't have known he would be there. For Yori with a broken arm they might have been a problem but for him they were too easy. "Thank you Yori." He said placing his hat back atop his blonde head. "You see Yori, I'm a lover _**and**_ a fighter."

Yoruichi stared at him a frown on her lips, completely ignoring his statement. How could he be so unassuming? She was strong and could hold her own easily, but he was something else. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Now it was more apparent that she wasn't safe here. If Aizen knew where she lived, if he only need two espadas to take out her entire security she was seriously lacking.

"In light of what just happened, I'd like to remind you that my offer still stands." Kisuke murmured close to her a slight smile on his lips, "you'd be safe with me."

She had no doubt about that. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, but that didn't mean she'd be completely safe. After all who would protect her from him?

Kisuke kept his smirk in check, he knew she was thinking about it and was close to giving in. "I promise I won't pounce on you while you sleep." But he might while she was awake, or maybe in the shower.

"Okay." She nodded hesitantly not realizing what she was getting herself into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Rukia was bored. She was beyond bored. It had been about two hours since they arrived at his office. At first she had practiced some of the Kido Isshin had taught her but then Ichigo had yelled at her because she was interrupting his work.

So then she had started drawing. She had done a few sketches of what they should be doing. Car chases, drive bys, smoking cigars, fun stuff like that. She had started to sketch what Ichigo appeared to love to do, which was paperwork. But then she remembered how he had reacted the last time. Paper work was not her strong suite so he would have to show her exactly how to do it. Paperwork seemed to be a big part of his business cause that's all he ever did.

"I'm bored. You would think being a gangster would be exciting." She was laying out on the black leather couch her eyes closed.

"I'm not a gangster. If anything I'd be closer to a Yakuza. Gangsters are American." Ichigo mumbled as he looked up from what was supposed to be work.

Instead he was trying to figure out a plan to kill Shusuke. So far he had a blank sheet in front of him. Maybe he would just show up at his house and kill him. So what he worked for Aizen, he couldn't be that powerful.

"Hardly. Yakuza do a lot of killing." She turned to stare at him, "I've only seen you kill one thing. And that wasn't really impressive."

"That wasn't really impressive? I saved your life! All you did was run around screaming." Ichigo frowned, was she trying to annoy him? "If you want excitement why don't you take Shunsui up on his offer? I'm sure there's a lot going on in that house."

Rukia frowned staring up at the ceiling why had she chosen him? She wasn't sure at first it had been about proving her independence to Byakuya and having freedom, but she could have asked any of the members in the Gotei, not just Ichigo. She felt a connection to him for some reason. "I want to learn from you. I feel like I'm drawn to you but I'm not sure why."

-*I' sure she's drawn to our hot body*- My hot body. -*You've gotta learn to share. Didn't you learn that in school? Sharing is caring.*- I don't care about you. -*that really hurt*- Ichigo rolled his eyes and stared once again at the blank sheet in front of him.

"Stop complaining and interrupting me I do have work to do." Work that he was not actually doing. It was a wonder his business did as well as it did. If he was honest he would realize he didn't do any work at all, his subordinates did all the work.

"Fine Baka, I'm gonna take a nap wake me if something exciting happens." She turned her back to him and closed her eyes trying to lull herself into sleep.

"Fine Baka." He mocked her and for the hundredth time glanced at the clock. He made up his mind to leave early and just say Fuck it and do this on the fly. He'd find out where Shusuke lived show up there and fight him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be able to defeat him but he maybe should prepare more.

"Ugh." He groaned. Somehow he was starting to think like his father. Something he really could do without. Maybe he'd go for another visit, without Rukia, and train a little with him. It wasn't that he was jealous of how easy Rukia and Isshin got along, but he didn't like it. Sure his dad aggravated him to no end but he was still his dad and when he had told Rukia to visit anytime and then told him he could also, it almost sounded begrudging.

And there was no way he would believe that Rukia had learned how to manage her Reitsu so quickly. That irked him to no end. Surely she had been taught by Byakuya before.

Ichigo's eyes went to the curve of her back, the way the blue jeans hugged her hips and molded around her pert butt.

-*Doggy style would be so incredible with her. Cupping that tight ass*- ugh don't you ever think of anything other than sex?-* you're the one staring at her ass. Don't fight it. You know you want to go over there and fuck her silly.*- No I don't. -* Ah yes how do I always manage to forget? Sex is not a priority for you.*-

Ichigo's thoughts were disturbed by a soft moan. His head snapped up and he glanced towards Rukia's direction. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. The room was completely silent as Ichigo strained to hear.

"Mmm." She was definitely moaning but her breathing was even. Could she be having a wet dream? In his office?

**** Rukia moaned as Ichigo rose above her his brown eyes clouded with lust. His gaze swept the length of her naked body a smirk making its way to his lips. Those very same lips that had just finished tasting her, giving her unbelievable pleasure.

"Are you still mad at me now?" he whispered as he tongued her ear, "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Rukia could hardly think while he was teasing her like that. What was he talking about? "Mmm" a moaned escaped her lips as Ichigo gently nipped the sensitive flesh of her shoulder.

"I won't continue until you say you're not mad." His tongue boldly darting out to rub roughly against her hard pink nipple.

Mad…. Yeah she had been mad when he had come to the party he wasn't invited to and whisked her away in front of Byakuya and Hisana. Yeah she had been pissed but that seemed like so long ago, it couldn't have been that night. "Oh Kami… Ichigo that feels so good…" how could he expect her to think when he nibbling her nipples like that?

Ichigo pulled away to smirk down at her, "so I'm forgiven?" he ground his hips against hers his cock rubbing provocatively against her clit.

"Yes…" Rukia moaned wishing that he'd mount her already and bring her to ecstasy again. Ichigo chuckled seductively and pulled her legs around him entering her in one swift movement.

He slid into her to the hilt; his cock throbbed at the warmth of her tightness. Ichigo bent to place rough kisses against her lips, her neck, and her breasts.

Their breathing was ragged as he made love to her. Her body tightened feeling the building coil of pleasure in the pit of her belly "mmm…yes…Ichigo…" she moaned as his pace increased. He sucked one nipple into his hot mouth sending a new wave of pleasure coursing through her body****

Ichigo was now standing over her, she was definitely asleep on his couch having an erotic dream about him. (You really think I am having erotic dreams about Luis? Bonus points if you know what that's from!) She had called out his name several times already.

-*You could make that dream a reality. Just slip her pants over her hips and slip your dick into her. No doubt she's already wet as fuck.*- Ichigo scowled you have no finesse you don't just 'fuck' a virgin. You have to make their first time special.

Hichigo chuckled mockingly -* this wouldn't be her first time. You can be as rough as you want with her, she'll like it.*-

Ichigo didn't know what to think about Hichigo's claim. After all she lived with Hisana and Byakuya and he knew how strict Byakuya was. No way would he let her do something like that. And plus when she had drawn them having sex in his office didn't she say he'd have to teach her? He was more than a little confused now. But then again Hichigo could be saying that to coerce him into just doing her right there.

-*believe whatever you want Baka, but I know the truth.*- before Ichigo could retort he realized that Rukia was no longer napping peacefully. She was tossing and turning her fingers gripping the cushion beneath her, her knuckles were turning white.

Tears sprouted in her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks. "No….Ichigo….no! Please don't….no Ichigo…." The words were barley a whisper but he heard them loud and clear. He wasn't sure what was going on in her dream but she was afraid.

She was afraid of him? But why? He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. -*some people never learn do they? Sometimes that fear is warranted.*- just shut up.

Ichigo decided to wake her. He began to shake her gently until she woke with a gasp. She shot up into a sitting position her brow covered in little beads of sweat. Her eyes snapped open, when they landed on him they were wide and full of fright. She flinched away from him shrinking back into the couch trying to get away from him.

Hichigo chuckled sardonically to himself "I guess she's figured out our little secret."

* * *

A/N: ty for the reviews Hexing witch it seems like you are the only other person that likes all my ships! I hate reading a fic about say Ichigo and Rukia and then have Orihime and Ulquiorra be the second main pairing and it just makes me sad because it ruins the whole fic. But yea to answer your question I'm on the fence about the Ichigo and Rukia plot that I have going If I go down that path where they do get intimate it's gonna be a lot longer than if they just fall in love I'm so torn so Idk hopefully I will figure it out.

A/N: Haeye you are on the right track. Like Ichigo and Rukia there are two ways I could go with it and I'm trying to see where to go with it. I'm hoping that as I continue to write it would right itself.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: think of Spartacus from Starz for the equivalent of how bloody and violent Rally of Death is, if you have ever seen it.

A/N: I'm aware that Jin is not a human but I couldn't find anyone to use that could fit what I want for the character

A/N: I jump around through the date because it would have been too long. All the girls are OCs except for Mizuho, shes Keigos sister lol.

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N :~~~( is a dream sequence) ~~~

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Orihime was standing outside her condo watching the cars go by waiting patiently. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a cute off the shoulder pink top. She had to make sure she looked her best when Ishida burst through the doors and rescued her.

She smiled dreamily imagining the look on his face as he scoped her up into his arms and whisked her away to him car. She had visualized how everything was going to play out, what seemed like a hundred times. Each scenario ended the same with Ishida telling her to never leave his side again. She was too pretty to be left alone.

A giggle escaped her lips as she recalled the phone call she had with her manager. Of course he didn't know any gangsters. He had asked her why exactly she wanted to get in touch with one and she had cheerfully explained her clever plan to him.

He was silent on the line for a moment then went off on a tirade of how implausible and dangerous that plan was. There was no way he would knowingly hook her up with a nefarious person and have her disappear for another month.

She had cried and threatened to fire him and he had finally conceded but said that he would help her only if he could tweak her plan a little. She had readily agreed anything to be with Shida-kun again she would do.

So he had the sooner the better, that way they could get all that 'love' business out of the way and she could get back to working as she had before. First thing first how was he gonna know she was kidnapped? He would write out a ransom note and have it sent to Ishida's office so he would know exactly when and where to come and 'rescue' her.

With the note sent earlier that day, now all she had to do was wait for the actors her manger had hired to come and whisk her away to their hideout. Orihime was so excited just to think that less than an hour from now she would be with Ishida again, she could hardly hide the brilliant smile that hadn't left her lips the whole day.

A large black van pulled up in front of her and two men got out. They weren't particularly burly or threatening and they didn't wear masks. "Are you guys here to kidnap me?" she whispered going closer to them.

"Yes, please get in the van and we won't kill you." The taller of the two said in a gruff voice. She hurriedly got into the van surprised at how spacious it was.

Once the doors were closed and they drove off the atmosphere changed and the two guys turned to her with wide eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Orihime, can I get your autograph? I've been a fan of your forever."

"When Don Kanonji asked us if we wanted a gig with you, we jumped at the chance! We told him we would do it for free too if we could just get some autographs. You are even prettier up close…"

Both guys crowded around her holding out a pen and a stack of scantily clad images of her. "Sure, who should I make them out too?" she asked smiling as she took the pen from one of them.

"My name is Keigo Asano, write 'with lots of love to my biggest fan' please."

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima, write 'I'll love you always too bad you are already taken' on mine please!" he said glaring at Keigo.

Orihime nodded and happily signed each one. "Here you go and thank you guys for doing this for me."

"You guys grow up will you." The driver said, "anyways you'll have to get her tied up and gagged we are almost there."

"Oh yea. Sorry Orihime, I won't do it too tight." Mizuiro said approaching her with a rope and a piece of tape. Orihime smiled and let him tie her arms behind her back. "I'll put the tape on when we get there. Tell us about yourself please." His eyes were wide and bright like a child meeting his childhood hero for the first time.

Orihime giggled and began telling them her life's story about growing up in America and becoming a model and how she fell in love with Ishida. Both guys sat captivated hanging off her ever word, 'ooh' and 'aahing'.

"We are here." The driver said interrupting her retelling of her Umesada kidnapping.

"Oh man, it was just getting to the good part." Keigo and Mizuiro said in unison.

The driver rolled his eyes and parked the car motioning for them to grab her and enter the large abandoned building that Don had told them to bring her. Suddenly they were all back in character. Orihime pretended to be frightened as the three men dragged her towards the dark building.

"When we heard what your little boyfriend did to Umesada, we had to step up and teach him a lesson." Keigo said loudly.

"You said that wrong." Mizuiro whispered, "It's supposed to be 'When we heard what your little boyfriend did to Umesada, we were so angry. He has to pay.'"

The driver shook his head in annoyance, how come he was always stuck with these idiots? He needed to drop them and go solo. "Anyways, if he doesn't pay the 1 million yen ransom we will kill you or give you to Umesada. Whichever will be the worst fate."

The driver swung open the large door and led the way in. It was dark and smelled musty like an old fireplace. Once the door was closed Keigo flipped on the light switch and half the warehouse became illuminated. It was completely empty except for some overturned oil drums and old equipment.

"Well this seems cozy." Orihime said glancing around; biting her lip as she forgot that she shouldn't be speaking.

"You forgot to tape her mouth." The driver said angrily at Mizuiro.

"Sorry I was just so caught up in remembering my lines." Mizuiro mumbled, gently laying a short strip of tape over her mouth.

The driver brought his hand to his face and closed his eyes. If Ishida was already there he would have to know by now that this whole thing was a farce. How could a person be so incompetent?

They were silent as they waited for Ishida to come through the doors and possibly rough them up a little. Orihime sat on one of the overturned barrels and yawned, this was so boring.

"Are you sure you he put the right time and directions down?" Keigo asked kicking one of the smaller barrels.

"Yea Don said he did. Maybe the letter didn't get there on time?" the driver replied stretching and yawning. "I'll give it ten more minutes then I'm calling Don to see—"

"Shh!" Mizuiro whispered holding up his hand to cease their conversation. Everything was deadly silent, and then there was a loud slam. It was the slam of a car door.

Orihime was giddy once again, her eyes glued on the door not wanting to miss the look on Ishida's face as he burst through those large doors. The three guys jumped into place forming a small barricade around her as they too waited for the door to come flying open.

All of a sudden, Mizuiro went flying across the room and the lights were cut. Orihime could hear some scuffle and then the lights were back on. Keigo, Mizuiro and the driver all lay in a pile against the wall, all unconscious.

Orihime's eyes darted across the room trying to find Ishida; he was making such a cool entrance. But the guy that appeared before her was not Ishida. He was tall with short black hair and piercing green eyes.

He glanced over at the pile of men and lifted her up easily into his arms. Orihime stared up at him unsure of what the hell was going on. Where was Ishida? Why was he not rescuing her like in her fantasies?

Orihime felt a sharp pain and then she began to lose consciousness. "Aizen should be able to make some use of you." She heard him say before her mind went completely dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kenpachi, Hisagi, and Ikkaku waited impatiently for the other two members of their group to be ready. They had finished dressing relatively quick throwing on jeans and t-shirts calling it a day.

"Get ready down there!" Yumi called from upstairs.

"Finally." Kenpachi muttered. Yumi had disappeared into Yachiru's room a little while after they had gotten dressed. He supposed Yumi was helping her pick out something that would be appropriate for her age. Kenpachi frowned as another few minutes went by and still they had not descended the stairs.

"We've been ready for like an hour." Hisagi yelled, "By the time you guys get down here it'll be tomorrow."

"Oh shush Sagi-chan." Yachiru said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Kenpachi's frown deepened as he did a glance over of her scantily clad body. She was wearing a semi-sheer black skin tight mini dress with cut-outs just above her hips. It was too low cut at the top and too short at the bottom.

"What do you guys think?" she asked doing a twirl in front of them.

"It's too short."

"It's really pretty"

"It's perfect."

The guys all looked at Kenpachi. "There's no way I'm letting you out of the house in that." He grumbled, glaring at Yumi. He was wrong, Yumi hadn't gone to help her pick something age appropriate at all. He already knew what their little plan was.

"Oh come on, she looks stunning." Yumi said with a sly grin. "I'm sure she'll turn heads."

"That's what he's worried about." Ikkaku chuckled having conspired with Yumi and Hisagi to make Yachiru as sexy as she could be. Maybe finally Kenpachi would get over whatever hurdle was in his way and do what they all knew was bound to happen.

"Well I like it, plus it's already too late for her to change. We're supposed to meet the girls in less than thirty minutes." Hisagi pointed out glancing at his watch.

Those little bastards, they were all in on it it seemed. Yumi's job had been to delay them as long as humanly possible so that when she was finally revealed he'd have no choice but to let her walk out of the house in whatever get-up Yumi had put her in. He wouldn't get caught in their trap though. He would think of tonight as an assignment.

Yachiru frowned, "Let's go already." She said sighing. She had expected a bigger reaction from him. Of course she had chosen this dress deliberately. It was way to short and it was so tight that she had amazing cleavage. The whole plan was to frustrate him tonight.

They all piled into his massive black hummer and took off towards the college campus the girls stayed at. Yachiru sat in the front, shyly casting sidelong glances at Kenpachi. He seemed calm and detached, like he didn't care that technically they were going on a date together.

"I get dips first." Hisagi said interrupting her thoughts. "After all I was the one who set this whole thing up."

"Well we already decided Ikkaku will be the dog walker tonight, so it doesn't matter to me. Unless these girls are super models, I'm sure they are not my type." Yumi replied with a yawn, he was not expecting much.

They pulled up to the dorm and the three girls stood there dressed in their best. They wore sexy tight fitting jeans and short skirts; they were all attractive which was good for Ikkaku. The girls seemed confused at the sight of the black hummer.

"Hey Midori." Hisagi said opening the door and ushering them in. She smiled uncertainly then climbed in. She had some difficulty in doing so in her high heels. The other two girls followed suit taking the empty seats next to Yumi and Ikkaku.

"Hi, I'm Yumi." The blonde that took a seat next to Yumichika said. She was more than happy because he was hot, and every guy Midori had tried to set her up with before was not.

Yumichika frowned, did Hisagi plan this? Already he was annoyed at this girl. He could tell that she wasn't his type, she seemed to be an airhead.

The girl that sat next to Ikkaku was smiling widely. She couldn't believe her luck. The first date she would go on would be with her all-time favorite type of guy.

"I'm Ikkaku." He muttered annoyed at her constant smiling.

"I'm Mizuho." She replied dreamily resting her hand on his leg.

Xxx

They all sat in the back of the Movie Theater, popcorn and drinks in hand. The guys had decided on 'Rally of Death' it was more or less a blood and guts, violence filled movie about gladiators. The girls had wanted to watch 'Sleepless in Tokyo' but had been shot down. Yachiru had voted with the guys breaking the tie.

In their defense, they didn't really date so they didn't know the date etiquette. They didn't know that they should let the girl decide and that usually rom-coms were the perfect date night movie, not violence and gore. Yachiru giggled to herself at that and laid her head against Kenpachi's broad shoulder.

He didn't seem to notice as he and Ikkaku kept talking about the killing methods of the main characters. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just rip his heart out? Kicking someone in the leg is not gonna kill them." Ikkaku said annoyed at the inaccuracies of the movie. "I could do so much better, let me in that ring and I'll kill them all in no time." He boasted.

"Use the fucking weapons, you idiots." Kenpachi commented with a shake of his head.

"Hey there are other people her too you know." Someone yelled from the front of the theater, "We could do without comments from the peanut gallery."

Ikkaku rose from his seat, "What the fuck did you say?" he yelled trying to find the guy who dared to insult them.

"You heard me you-" his voice died in his throat as he saw the deadly look on Ikkaku's face. "I –I – I – I" he stuttered out trying to apologize.

Ikkaku proceeded to beat the shit out of him, severely injuring him. He set the man's unconscious body back into his seat. "Anyone else not like our 'commentary' can leave now." He growled looking around the theater at the frightened patrons. Everyone got up and ran from the room leaving Kenpachi's team and their dates, and of course the unconscious man who was oblivious to everything. The girls looked at him too afraid to say or do anything as he and Kenpachi resumed their talking.

Xxx

They all went to dinner at a semi-fancy restaurant; they were seated at a booth in the back. Yumichika and Hisagi completely ignored their dates instead they talked about the movie and Ikkaku's violent outburst.

Ikkaku could hardly eat his food, Mizuho was clinging to him the whole time staring at him with wide adoration filled eyes. She kept telling him that he was her perfect love match. He had a nice bald head and was very mysterious and dangerous. Ikkaku allowed her to rub his head and she moaned out loud in pleasure.

Her two friends watched at her like she was crazy, they excused themselves to the bathroom. They were going to hatch a plan to escape these criminals that had somehow been allowed to roam free in society.

"Ken-chan, can I try yours?" Yachiru asked leaning in close to him, rubbing her bare thighs against his. She didn't wait for an answer as she leaned over him making sure her breasts rubbed against his arm as she took a forkful of his shrimp scampi. She sat back and seductively sucked the shrimp into her mouth. "Mm." she moaned softly, "it's really good."

Kenpachi regarded her suspiciously. The whole night she had been touching him, laying her head on his shoulder, caressing his arm as they watched the movie. At one point she had leaned in close resting her hand on his thigh and whispered that he looked really nice. She was slowly making him lose his control. He hardly touched his meal, his mind was too preoccupied with trying to decipher her actions.

What kind of game was she playing? Ever since the incident with the hollow she had been more…sexual? He wasn't sure if that was exactly the word to use for her change in behavior, but she was acting less like a child and more like a woman. With that dress on he was aware of how much of an adult she was she was all breasts and bare legs. It was like she discovered the power she had over him, and she was going to use it to her full advantage.

Xxx

The hummer pulled up to the campus dorm and Midori and Yumi nearly tripped as they exited the car, they couldn't get away fast enough. Yumichika and Hisagi had stopped paying attention to them at dinner. Neither of them were interested in their dates.

Hisagi thought she was a bore and Yumichika thought she wasn't 'pretty enough' for him. Plus it would be too awkward calling out his own name if they ever had sex.

Ikkaku on the other hand was in the back seat in full blown make out mode with Mizuho. She kept kissing him, rubbing his bald head and telling him how much she liked him. "Do you want to spend the night? My roommate is gonna be gone for the week. We could you know, do it a lot." She asked when she pulled away to catch her breath.

Of course Ikkaku was going to jump at the chance to have sex, but Hisagi and Yumi were jealous that he would be having sex and they wouldn't. "No he can't, we've got a lot of work in the morning." Yumi replied for him.

"What the fuck, ne we don't." Ikkaku muttered irritated at their attempted cock block.

Hisagi punched him in the face, hard. "Oh look at that, it looks like he'll have to take a rain check on account of his broken nose." Ikkaku's nose began to leak blood and he used his sleeve to stop it.

"Oh ok, here's my number, call me anytime, I really mean it. Anytime." She said a little disappointed, but she kissed him once more passionately and exited the car.

"You fucking cock blockers. Just wait I'll get your asses back." Ikkaku frowned irritated.

Yachiru and Kenpachi listened to their conversation chuckling to themselves.

Xxx

Yachiru made her way silently down the hall towards Kenpachi's room. She knocked a few times but there was no answer so she checked the lock. The door swung open easily she could hear the shower going and see the light beneath the bathroom door.

She decided that she would wait for him so she took a seat on his massive bed. They had returned from their date a little while ago and everyone had gone their separate ways. She had showered and changed the whole time wondering if she had made a big enough impact. He hadn't seemed to notice her flirting at all.

So here she was, she made up her mind to end the night with something he couldn't easily brush off. She would thank him and then kiss him. Yachiru wasn't sure if she would act like it was a spur of the moment thing or if she had meant to do it. Well, she thought with a sigh, she would just wing it when the time came.

While lost in her thoughts Yachiru didn't hear the shower shut off or realize how long she had been sitting there. The bathroom door opened and Kenpachi stepped out his skin still wet with a towel wrapped around his hips. His hair was wet and messy, some strands plastered on his face.

He froze as he saw her on his bed, unsure if he was imagining it. She was staring hard at his naked chest her eyes dipped curiously to where the towel barely covered his hips. "What do you want shorty?" he asked snapping her out of the spell she had been under.

"Oh, um… I just wanted to thank you… uh you know for the date. I had so much fun Ken-chan." She meant it to come out light but her voice wouldn't cooperate. Instead it came out low and husky.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied gruffly a little unnerved by where her eyes were once again heading.

She laughed shyly and stood up, "I should go to bed now." She whispered still somehow not in control of her voice.

Kenpachi nodded, watching as she paused hesitantly before turning back to him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Yachiru was kissing him. She was leaning up on her tip-toes, her lips still barely touching his.

The tight tether of his control snapped and he scooped her into his arms, slamming his lips onto hers plunging his tongue into her mouth. She shuddered in his arms, her hands burying into his slick hair. Kami she tasted good, far exceeding every fantasy every expectation he had had. Yachiru moaned against his lips and abruptly he pulled away realizing just what he was doing.

He set her down pushing her away roughly, "leave." He managed raggedly.

Yachiru was unsure of what the hell just happened. It had felt amazing being in his arms being kissed by him. She nodded mutely and walked out pulling the door closed behind her. Her heart was racing and an unknown feeling was coursing through her body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

~~~Matsumoto smiled coyly taking a sip of her champagne, he smiled back at her his eyes dipping appreciatively to the rise of her ample cleavage. "Dinner was very delicious." She murmured licking her lips tasting the last drops of the fizzy drink.

He was saying something but Matsumoto wasn't listening. He didn't really look to be as evil as Yamamoto had led her to believe. He was rather handsome in fact, but of course nowhere near as handsome as Gin. Mentally she kicked herself. She couldn't continue to think of that snake, not after all he had done to her.

"…it's always a pleasure to be in the company of a beautiful woman." Aizen finished setting down his glass.

Matsumoto blushed, tucking a few strands of her long red hair behind her ear, "you sure know how to make a woman feel special." She replied with another sexy smile.

"It's part of my charm." He responded. He really was just that, charming and sophisticated. She had been there a few nights before for dinner and then she had returned home. It was still pretty casual but hopefully tonight would be different.

Matsumoto giggled, "I've never met a man like you before." She said sweetly with a content sighed.

"Well I could say-" his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "I'm sorry Matsumoto, I have to take this."

"No problem, take your time." She said with a shrug of one naked shoulder. He nodded his thanks and exited the room. She watched him walk away mentally comparing him to Gin. They were about the same height and if she thought about it hard enough they were surprisingly similar.

Although Aizen seemed more somber and stoic while Gin was constantly grinning he was also hiding his thoughts and emotions. They both were ridiculously rich and seemed to be in the same line of work.

The cook returned and took away the empty plates and glasses. Matsumoto thanked her for such a lovely meal. Aizen returned with a slight frown on his face, "I'm sorry Matsumoto. Something's come up at work that I must handle. You are welcomed to stay the night if you like, since it is quite late."

Matsumoto made an effort to yawn and glance sown at her watch, it was really late. "Thank you, I think I will take you up on your offer, I am feeling a little bit sleepy." She rose from her seat and took his out stretched hand.

They walked down the hall towards the end of the right wing. She glanced at the walls taking in each piece of artwork each detail into her mind.

"You can stay as long as you like Matsumoto." He had said leading her to a guest room. She smiled at him coyly and he chuckled. "This will be your room for the duration, unless you'd like to reside with me in my bedroom?"

Matsumoto giggled, "I'll think about it, but thank you for a wonderful evening." She whispered. He laughed and turned to walk away.

She waited till she saw his white BMW pull away before decided it was time to explore. She crept around the large mansion quietly mentally photographing everything for future reference.

"Excuse miss, what are you doing? This is a private area."

Matsumoto smiled innocently at the young girl, "I'm sorry I just got lost. I was heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water."

"I will show you the correct way." She answered, "Please follow me."

She would have to try again to see just what was in that private sector. The young girl led her back to the kitchen. Matsumoto got herself a cold glass of water and observed the girl from beneath her lashes. Under the bright light she noticed that She fit the description she had been given. But she couldn't be certain she would have to take another look when she got home.

All the while the girl watched her intently, when Matsumoto was finished with her drink she yawned and turned towards the right way back to her room. "I will escort you." She said following Matsumoto all the way to her room.

"Thank you, have a good night…?" She trailed hoping that maybe she would fill in her name.

"Goodnight." She replied and disappeared down the hall.~~~

~~~Matsumoto was careful to be as quiet as she could as she followed behind the mysterious cloaked figure. She had been wandering around Aizens mansion once again. He had business that he had to take care of so she had waited for him to leave and then set out once more.

From out of nowhere she had caught sight of this person she was following. She wasn't sure where they were going or what they were doing there but she would get to the bottom of it. The figure disappeared behind a door and Matsumoto followed.

There were three large Kanji signs above three glass cases. The figure only then seemed to notice that she was there, "who are you?" Matsumoto whispered.

"Who are you." It was a woman, her voice was soft, almost a purr. "I haven't seen you before." The second part was more of a thought to herself.

"I asked first. What are you doing in Aizens—"

"Shh." The woman said, "If you aren't here to stop me, leave me be. This obviously has no importance to you."

"Are you working for Yamamoto too?" If she wasn't working for Aizen could she be on her side then?

"Who?" the woman seemed annoyed at her and her questions. Before Matsumoto could reply she broke the glass to one of the cases and grabbed the item that was in it.

A loud blaring alarm went off filling the room with deafening sound and lights. "Shit." The woman cursed and ran out. Matsumoto not sure of what to do broke the case of the next one and grabbed the identical item and ran.

She couldn't stay there, even if she hadn't taken one, Aizen would be suspect of her. After all she had been caught snooping in that sector before and she was the only outsider there. She wasn't sure of what she had stolen, if it was what she had been sent there for in the first place but whatever it was it must have some importance to Aizen.~~~

Matsumoto was startled awake by rough hands. The man pulled her from her bed throwing her to the floor. Matsumoto yelped in pain as her leg hit the side of her nightstand the sharp edge making a large gash on her calf.

"You've finally returned." He said looking down at her scornfully. "You do know how to keep a guy waiting don't you?'

Matsumoto turned to him confused, "who are you?" she didn't know this man at all, he had striking features, glaring red eyes and short white hair.

"You can call me Jin." He said lifting her up and pulling her hands behind her back.

Gin? This was not Gin, why was he calling himself Gin? "What do you want from me?" she asked pain shooting up her leg.

"I think you have something that belongs to me. I've searched your home top to bottom and still I was unable to find it. Where is it?" he growled menacingly his dark eyes flashing.

Was he talking about her piece of Soliety? She hadn't stolen it from him, she had taken it from Aizen and she still had no clue as to where it was. "I don't know. I can't remember." She whispered sitting down trying to take some pressure off her leg.

He turned on her angrily slapping her. "You better start remembering quickly." He pulled out a small knife which immediately began to cackle with electricity.

Matsumoto bit her lip trying to come up with something to throw him off. Her mind was drawing a complete blank. "I… I… don't know."

She could feel the heat of the electricity as it burnt through her shirt and the bandage that was still wrapped around her side. Her skin puckered, blistering a little and she groaned in pain. "Stop." She shrieked trying to roll away.

"Think a little harder." He said calmly, "I'm sure it'll come to you."

"And once again to the rescue, Renji bursts through the door and beats the shit out of the fair damsel's attacker." Renji and Kira came bursting through the door both with their weapons drawn.

"Kira Renji." Matsumoto breathed out in surprise.

"Who else could make such an awesome entrance?" Renji asked attacking Jin.

Kira came over to her side and untied the ropes checking on her to make sure she wasn't hurt too much. "That was really foolish of you Matsumoto. Gin told you to stay with us for a reason." Yea she knew that now, she hadn't expected all this to happen.

Renji went flying into the wall next to them and Kira got up to fight with him. They both attacked him at once, Matsumoto trying to pay attention as much as she could. Kira and Renji came flying in her direction. They both landed on the floor in front of her.

"Fuck…" Renji muttered getting back to his feet. He was pretty strong. When they had burst through the door they had thought it would be an easy fight. After all they hadn't sensed any spirited energy but they knew that Matsumoto was being attacked. This guy was neither a hollow or like them, could he be…human?

"Enough." He muttered, "You are not worth my time." He turned a pointed glare at Matsumoto "I'll be back for you." With that he was gone in an instant.

Kira and Renji glanced at each other uncertain of what just happened. Did they just both get beat down by a …human? What the fuck was that even possible.

Kira was the first to break the silence, "You know Gin is gonna kill us when he comes back." He mused out loud.

"It's just a scratch." Renji muttered picking up Matsumoto, "I'm sure by the time he comes back it'll be healed and we won't have to mention this to him."

"Especially the part about you running away." Kira added.

Matsumoto nodded "we don't have to tell him any of this happened." She agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

* * *

Urahara let out a little yawn as the jet finally touched down outside his home. It seemed like they would never get home. He was happy to say the least because Yoruichi was sitting next to him softly purring in her sleep.

He grinned deviously to himself, he finally had her where he wanted her. Being in the same house, in such close proximity was bound to create such sexual tension that she wouldn't be able to resist any longer. She'd be like putty in his fingers.

She woke up under his scrutiny and frowned sitting up in her seat. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied with a smile, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are when you sleep."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, "you promised."

"What? It wasn't like I was fondling you in your sleep. I was just watching you." The way he said it made Yoruichi wonder if he had been doing just that. "Any ways we are home." He murmured leaning close to her, "don't you just love the way that sounds?"

"No." she rose and grabbed her small carry-on and exited his jet, not waiting for him. Kisuke picked up her large suitcase and motioned for his body guards to follow with the two girls.

Two young kids came out to meet them. "Hey Jinta, Ururu, you guys been good while I was gone?" Kisuke asked handing the large suitcase to Jinta. They both nodded as they glanced at the dark haired woman that followed him curiously. "This is Yoruichi, she's gonna be your new mom." He said with a wink.

Yoruichi used her bag to slap him in the back of the head, wishing that it was heavier. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm just staying her until I recuperate."

Kisuke chuckled unperturbed, "That's what she thinks right Ururu?" the small girl giggled and nodded at him. "Can you take these to the room right across from mine? And can you fetch Shinji for me?"

"Yes sir." They answered in unison grabbing the bags and disappearing up the stairs.

Yoruichi wanted to ask if they were really his kids. He didn't seem like the family man type. "Let's go." He motioned leading them towards his interrogation room. "You can have a nap if you still feel tired Yori, this shouldn't take long."

"No, I'm not sleepy anymore, but I will step out." She had a few calls she needed to make. He nodded and she left the room.

She tried calling Ōmaeda, but he didn't answer. She kept calling him finally giving up after the third try, instead she left a voice message. She needed to know why exactly he had sent the piece of Soliety so early and risk being caught.

She called Soifon to tell her to take a short vacation but to stay alert and let her know if anything came up. "I was just about to call. There was a letter that arrived at your apartment. It's from Ōmaeda, do you want me to have it forwarded there?"

"Ōmaeda? I've been trying to get in contact with him. Open it." Yoruichi took a seat and waited for her to retrieve the letter.

"It says here that he thought he was being watched so he was going to have to send it earlier than expected. He thought maybe he might be killed." She paused to read more of the letter, "He doesn't say who was following him though."

So Ōmaeda was murdered that's why she couldn't get in touch with him. "Ok Soifon, I'll be in touch."

Yoruichi hung up the phone and rejoined Kisuke in the interrogation room. The two girls were awake but they didn't seem to be talking. Kisuke was giving instructions to a tall blonde that she hadn't seen before.

He nodded and dragged both girls to their feet. "You just wait, Aizen will slaughter you." The taller of the two spat.

"Yes I know, thank you Neliel. Have fun on your trip you guys." He said with a smug smirk. The two girls were implanted with the same chip that Hinamori Momo had at the back of her neck. So he was tasking Shinji with the duty of escorting them safely to Mayuri's lab. Maybe he could figure it out easier with two more subjects. Knowing him he would probably be ecstatic.

The two girls threw him murderous glances unable to break the spiritual barrier that he had placed around them. They were pretty strong but nowhere near to his level, he delighted in the fact.

"Let me show you to your room, it is pretty late." He said turning his attention to Yoruichi, "after such a harrowing day I'm sure you must want to sleep."

Yoruichi followed him not really wanting to argue. In reality she was feeling tired, as if all the day's events just now washed over her.

"Here you are." He said stopping in front of a room door swinging it open. Her bags were already sitting on the floor next to the bed. "Oh and here you go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He placed it into her hand.

"Thanks" she said somewhat reassured. Maybe she had been wrong about him.

He smiled at her smugly, "I want you to be completely comfortable Yori, while you stay here."

"Ok, good night Urahara." She said still weary of him, he was up to something. What she didn't know. She closed the door locking it and opened her suitcase. She rifled through looking for something sensible to sleep in. She finally settled on a t-shirt and some shorts. She was surprised that the bathroom was fully stocked with perfumed toiletries. Again she wondered if he had somehow planned this from the get-go.

Yoruichi flipped the light switch off after her shower and carefully made her way to the bed in the dark room. She didn't bother to turn on the lamp, instead used the light from the moon to guide her. She slipped between the fluffy comforter.

She sighed blissfully at the warmth and curled up dipping her head beneath the covers. A gasp escaped her as she was pulled into two strong arms. "Kisuke what are you doing." She whispered angrily.

He chuckled next to her ear. "I'm not going to ravish you are anything."

"How did you get in here? I locked the door." She muttered crossly trying to scoot away from him.

"I have a spare." His breath was light next to her ear sending tingles through her body. "I just wanted to cuddle a little and feel your warmth."

"Fine… just don't try anything." She said getting comfortable, making sure her broken arm was not beneath her.

Kisuke was getting extra comfortable too, pulling her even closer so that her hips were molded to his. Her nice bottom was pressed just so against him, teasing him with each breath that she took. Yoruichi began to drift off as she felt his hands exploring her body.

He had one hand on her hips slipping between her legs while the other one freely caressed her breast through her thin shirt. "Urahara" she breathed out angrily.

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her neck, "it was just too tempting. I just wanted to get that out of the way. I promise I won't do it again," his tongue flicked out to trace a slight vein in her neck.

"You are still doing it." In truth his hand was still fondling her breast, his thumb rubbing roughly against her hardened nipple. Yoruichi took a deep breath trying to suppress the moan that was building in her throat.

"Uh-huh." Kisuke whispered back rising above her slightly kissing her on the mouth. He slipped his tongue between her lips boldly stroking hers.

"No..." Yoruichi whimpered fighting with herself. Her body wanted it, damn did it want it. But she had to be rational. When all this was over if he still wanted her then she would give in, but not before then. "You promised." She said pulling away.

Kisuke sighed, he had promised. But he wouldn't apologize for wanting her. "Good night Yori." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Good night Urahara." Yoruichi answered back waiting to see if he would once again try something.

"Call me Kisuke." He murmured laying his head next to hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ichigo sat in his car debating on whether to go after Rukia or go inside and talk to his father. Immediately after she had come to her senses, Rukia had bolted for the door, not uttering a word. He could still plainly see the frightened look that had been on her face. So he had left work early and headed to his parents' house. That's where he sat then unable to make up his mind.

Karin and Yuzu walked out carrying some empty shopping bags, "Hey Ichigo." Yuzu called waving at him.

"Ichigo's back?" his father appeared in the doorway, "Two times in one day? Are you dying son?" Isshin asked placing a hand to his forehead.

"Ichigo frowned rolling his eyes,"Oi, old man stop—"

"Oh you didn't bring your girlfriend Rukia?" he sounded disappointed, "well it's always a pleasure to see my only son."

Ichigo became even more irritated, "Rukia's not my girlfriend and anyways she left." Ichigo replied not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well we've got some shopping to do." Karin said as she grabbed Yuzu and began to walk away, not really wanting to get into a conversation with her Idiot brother and equally senseless father.

"Cya later." Ichigo called after them, exiting his car and popping the trunk. He grabbed his Zanpakutō and headed towards the house.

"Be safe dear Daughters!" Isshin yelled when they were almost gone from view. "So what brings you back here son? Are you sad your girlfriend left you?"

"No I just wanted to train a little." Ichigo muttered not correcting him. He didn't seem to listen anyways so why waste his breath?

They went to the basement and Ichigo took off his shirt. It had been a while since he had actually had a challenge when it came to fighting. Hollows were easy to defeat and didn't really pose any difficulty to him. Ichigo began concentrating his reitsu waiting for the dummies to appear.

Isshin watched his son from the sidelines. Ichigo was really pushing himself and it made him worry. He had gotten faster and stronger quickly taking out each training dummy that appeared in front of him. He could see that he was noticeably distracted though. Imagine what kind of power he could have if he actually concentrated. He had to wonder if Rukia had left because she had headed his advice. Somehow he knew this wouldn't end well.

-*I'm not allowed to tell you.*- Hichigo replied for the ten thousandth time. -*you'll have to find out yourself.*-

Ichigo slashed at the large training dummy stopping to take a breath. He was dripping with sweat and his breath was labored. -*did you see the look of utter fear she had in her eyes though? I nearly busted one then.*- what the fuck is wrong with you? -* correction, what the fuck is wrong with us?*- I don't want to hurt Rukia. -* I don't want to hurt her either, but that look…*- Hichigo chuckled -*It brought back such delightful memories.*-

Ichigo grimaced disgusted with himself. He charged at the approaching dummy feeling the large sword in his hand gain a life of its own, in an instant the dummy was shredded into a thousand little pieces.

A rage he hadn't felt before filled him and he temporarily lost all thought. Ichigo was uncertain of what was happening to him, all he could feel was power flowing through his veins.

"Ichigo!" he could hear his father call him from somewhere distant. "Ichigo!" he called again even farther away. What the fuck was happening to him? He could hardly control his mind or his body.

Isshin decided on using his simple Oni Dekopin attack to get Ichigo's attention. With a single flick of his finger Ichigo went flying across the large room into wall. He raced over as the debris cleared. Ichigo slid down against the wall his eyes still closed.

He had sensed a change in Ichigo, and when he hadn't replied with an insult or tell him to leave him alone he knew he had to do something quick. Maybe he had over done it? Isshin thought to himself. He waited anxiously for Ichigo to regain consciousness.

Ichigo groaned and opened his eyes. "What the fuck Old man." He ground out.

"You're ok son! I thought I might have hurt you."

Ichigo rose slowly to his feet letting his Zanpakutō drop from his fingers. He rubbed his head trying to assuage the massive headache that he had. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I just wanted to help." Isshin said giving him a wide grin, sighing in relief that Ichigo was in fact Ichigo.

"You want to help me? Then truthfully tell me what is going on, is there something wrong with me?"

Isshin stop smiling having walked right into that one. "It's not the time for that Son, I wish I could tell you."

Ichigo scowled at him, "When is the right time for it?" he asked angrily "All people ever do is treat me like I'm less than they are. Like I can't handle things. I'm so fucking tired of it."

Isshin questioned whether or not he should tell Ichigo. Maybe if he knew about it he would take precautions to not let it happen again. But it wasn't just up to him, if he knew everything that happened he was sure Hichigo would exploit it.

"Fine. Cya later. I'm going to find Rukia." Ichigo muttered. All this seemed to stem from her so he would get to the bottom of this shit without his help.

Isshin reached out and stopped Ichigo, "There was a time that you were not entirely in control of yourself. You lost it so to speak and there was a lot of damage." He hoped that Ichigo would be satisfied with that.

That didn't explain anything. How had it happened? What had triggered it? His father's explanation just left him with more question. What did he mean that there was a lot of damage? "That explains nothing. What does Rukia have to do with all that?"

Isshin sighed reluctant to elaborate, "I can't tell you son. But I have to warn you. No matter how much you want Rukia you can't have her. It's not possible."

-*He doesn't know us well does he?*-

"I know you might be confused son, but no matter how much you feel as if you wanting Rukia is 'natural' or how much of a connection you think you have its not true. Hichigo will say anything to make you lose control."

"Wait what? You…know?" his father was throwing him for a loop. How did he know about that little nag inside of his head?

-*Fuck. Surprise…?*- all this time Ichigo thought that maybe he was just a little bit crazy, after all there seemed to be another version of him in his head trying to get him to do things he didn't want.

Isshin heaved a sigh already telling him too much, "Yea son. Please just heed my warning. Rukia leaving was for the best."

So the only reason he wanted Rukia was because Hichigo wanted her? That didn't feel right at all. He knew deep down in his soul that Rukia belonged to him, that she was his and his alone. He wasn't gonna draw conclusions from what little his father had told him. -*this is why I like you.*-

Foolishly Ichigo decided that he would find out just what his father was hinting at. Had he felt just a glimpse of it when he was fighting? That power that had filled his body blocking out everything else? He was going to find Rukia and figure it out himself. He could hear Hichigo chuckle inside his mind, but he ignored him. He wasn't doing this for him; he was doing it for himself.

Ichigo got dressed putting his shirt back on and grabbing his Zanpakutō swinging it onto his back. Maybe she had gone back to Byakuya's, oh well he would just have to pay him a visit and retrieve what was his.

"Bye." He mumbled as he began to walk towards the door.

The door swung open and Rukia walked in Ichigo's mom following behind her with a wide eyed alarmed look on her face. She glanced at Isshin and they both shared the same knowing look. He had tried his best to keep them apart but he had failed it appeared.

Without thinking Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the hand and stormed out.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I sat down to write this and it kinda took on a mind of its own lol. Sally Po you are right. But which one is the Gigai?

A/N: I feel happy you have joined the HitsuHina fan club Seineschatz! I ship them so hard, almost as hard as Gin/Matsumoto lol. Now you just have to jump on the Orishida wagon lol. I used to think she could go with anyone as long as it's not Ichigo but now I see the folly of my ways, Ishida is sooo perfect for her.

A/N: Hexing witch I know, I tend to ship all the couples that seem the most cannon. There's like so much back story or history or so many actions for each couple that directly points out that they are destined for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

A/N: TY for the reviews, I'm sorry about the late update but I got a second job and I've been working almost nonstop for the past two weeks.

A/N: I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes I've tried to go over it as best as I could but I really wanted to do an update. I'm missing the Rukia and Ichigo part but I'm gonna finish it and upload it either tomorrow or Sunday depending on when I have the time.

A/N: Idk why I like Yachiru and Kenpachi together vs. say Unohana and Kenpachi, I just think they have more of a connection and they understand each other the most. I found a really cute pic that I like with Yachiru older and a modernized Kenpachi. I'll add the link on my profile page if you want to check it out.

A/N: I'm really iffy about this chapter because I rushed a little to write it, and I had a hard time figuring out where I wanted each plotline to go so hopefully it isnt too bad.

* * *

Ishida glanced over the neatly typed ransom letter. He had been in the mountains of the Chūbu region taking some time out to meditate and think. His secretary had called saying there was a strange letter addressed to him. She read it to him at his request and he had hurriedly made his way back to the office.

Now as he was looking over the sheet he was a little suspicious. On the top was a letterhead for a talent agency. His secretary had conveniently left that part out. Well he would just call and make sure that she was alright, since he had missed his chance to 'rescue' her.

Ishida frowned as he dialed the large print number at the top and waited while listening to a males voice talk about the exciting opportunities of working for Don Kanonji. Ishida adjusted his glasses on his straight nose and leaned back in his seat.

"Hello, this is Don Kanonji!" a loud boisterous voice answered.

"Do you know Ms. Orihime Inoue?" Ishida asked skipping the pleasantries.

"Oh yes, she's one of my star clients! Would you like to book her?" his tone was consistently the same level of enthusiasm.

"No, actually I'm Ishida Uryū, I received a ransom note stating that she was kidnapped."

The line was silent for a while and Ishida rubbed his temple unbelieving that he had been right. There was no way that a single woman could be kidnapped twice, it was too much of a coincidence. "Well the thing about that." Don chuckled.

"I just want to make sure that she is ok. I was on vacation and I just returned to find this note on my desk."

"She's not with you?" the line was silent for another moment and then when he spoke again his voice was serious, "I knew this was a stupid idea from the beginning, but Orihime begged me. Since she's returned she's been like a completely different person and the sponsors were beginning to notice too. So I gave in, how could they mess up such a fool proof plan?"

"So it was a setup."

"Yeah, Orihime thought that you are the knight in shining armor type so if you could rescue her again things would go back to the way it was. I only agreed because she was miserable without you. She's a model, models must be constantly happy. We all just assumed it was you who came to get her because that was the plan." He sighed at the other end.

"So she has really been kidnapped?"

"The irony is not lost on me believe me I guess—"

Ishida hung up the phone, what kind of idiot would go along with a plan that was concocted by Orihime? She was beautiful yeah, but she was a little simpleminded to say the least. She was the type of woman who needed constant attention, someone to watch over her and keep her safe. Being a model was the perfect profession for her, because she was continuously surrounded by people.

Ok so who had her this time? He glanced down at the ransom note again and reread it. The address didn't seem familiar at all, so he pulled out his lab top and did a search for it. Ishida sighed as the results came up. It was like the blind leading the blind, although he doubted that they knew what kind of trouble they were heading for.

The address was for an old car manufacturing plant that was registered under Sōsuke Aizen. Ishida was sure now that like him, Aizen must have sent someone to investigate the disturbance of his property and found them there. So Aizen must now have Orihime, which was the worst possible scenario.

Ishida reached for his cellphone and began dialing Kurosaki's number. Ichigo had more experience with this type of thing.

"What do you want Uryū? I thought you were on vacation." Came Ichigo's annoyed greeting.

"Well it's nice to see that you are still you." Ishida replied just as annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Kurasaki. Orihime was kidnapped by Aizen, you know more about him then I do."

"Orihime?" Ichigo paused as if he was trying to remember who she was. "Oh you mean the naked girl that was in your office."

"Don't forget my autographs!" Ishida could hear Rukia, but hardly, Ichigo shushed her and she started mumbling.

"She wasn't naked." Ishida ground out frustrated, it was becoming apparent that he would never live that scene down. "How guarded is his compound? That's all I need to know."

"You gonna try and rescue her? Is that some kind of game you two play? It seems like you are always rescuing her from someone."

Ishida sighed, why did he think Kurosaki would be of any help? It wasn't his fault Orihime was kidnapped a second time. Once he got her back he would make sure she never left his sight again. "Do you know or not?" Ishida was quickly losing his patience.

"I haven't personally been there no, so I'm not sure what kind of fortress he's got, but I'll be glad to tag along."

"Seriously?! I want to go too. Please it will be so cool like ninjas and we can wear all black and we can knock out the guards and—"

"Can you be quiet for one moment?" Ichigo interrupted her rudely, "You won't be going its too dangerous for someone who doesn't know how to protect themselves."

"That's not true, I know Kidō and I have a lot of spirit energy and I know how to—"

"No." Ishida interjected, interrupting the little lovers spat that he could see developing, "I will be going alone. It would be easier for one person to sneak in. Thank you for the offer though."

"You see, you always ruin everything." Rukia muttered crossly.

"Well thank you for your help Kuro-"his sentence was cut short as his office door swung open. "I said not to disturb me I would be on an important call."

"Shida-kun!" Orihime walked in smiling widely, she came over to where he sat and gave him a big hug.

"Sounds like someone beat you too it." Ichigo was saying on the line, "Well have fun Shida-kun!" Rukia and Ichigo burst into laughter. Ishida hung up on them a blush staining his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Orihime, you are ok."

Her smile disappeared and she looked frightened, "I was sooo scared Shida-kun, a strange man took me away but I managed to escape."

Ishida was a bit surprised at that, how had she a single woman managed to escape a man who had been able to take out the actors that Don had hired, unless that was part of her little plan too. "How, exactly…?"

Orihime blushed and looked away from him to glance out the window, "guys… guys like my boobs." She whispered shamefully.

Ishida coughed trying to get air into his lungs. That was true; he supposed she did have very nice breasts. He had seen them quite a few times when she had been staying with him. They were flawlessly shaped and capped perfectly with pretty pink nipples.

"…I hit him on the head and then I ran away." She finished now looking at him quizzically, "Are you Ok Shida-kun?" she came closer to him pressing said breasts against his arm as she touched his forehead.

"I'm, I'm Fine Orihime. Thank you for your concern." He needed to keep those kinds of thoughts out of his mind. The whole time he was on vacation, all he thought about was her. He had left to clear his thoughts to get over her leaving, but she had just occupied it more. All he could think about was what a baka he was for letting her leave. Even if he wasn't sure if what he felt for her was love he didn't want to lose her.

"I'm afraid Shida-kun that he'll come back for me. I can't go home…" she trailed off. Ishida seemed like he was in another world not listening to her at all.

She hated lying to him, but if it meant that he would be hers alone then she didn't mind it. It must have been easy to forget her so quickly if he could go away with another woman. He hadn't even cared that she had been kidnapped.

Aizen had been right after all. It made her sad to think that Ishida didn't have any feelings for her and she was caught in this one sided love. Maybe she just hadn't been easy enough for him? Men always threw themselves at her, giving her whatever she wanted. Ishida had given her lots of gifts, never wanting anything in return.

He had seen her naked and still he hadn't taken advantage of her; he hadn't even seemed to notice her body at all. Now as she looked back on it she realized that he must have been dating someone the whole time she had been there, he was too cute to be single. Otherwise why would he keep her in his office building and not his home? Or why did he only visit her a few hours a day? He must have been worried that his real girlfriend would find out about her so he took the precautions.

Well that would change, after she gave him the medicine Aizen had given her he would be completely under her spell. He would forget about his other girlfriend and be hers alone.

"…I think I should stay with you."

"…I think you should stay with me." They said in unison.

Orihime smiled brightly, "Really Shida-kun?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Um, yeah. I don't want anything to happen to you Orihime. I think that you will be safest with me." Ishida knew that was what she wanted from the beginning. This way she wouldn't have to come up with any more hare-brained schemes and get herself hurt.

"I'll get my stuff and be back here soon." Orihime exclaimed excitedly, "I'll bring some stuff to make the penthouse feel like home."

"That won't be necessary." Ishida said stopping her, "you can stay at my apartment with me." Orihime gave him a weird look and he quickly tried to clarify what he meant, "I mean it would be safer for you there." Not to mention he had a ton of clothes that she could wear. He had spent a good part of his time away sewing, it helped him concentrate.

Orihime blushed her eyes wide, "Okay Shida-kun." She whispered shyly. Her wish had come true! Ishida felt the same way as she did. Maybe he went away with his girlfriend to break-up with her gently, so she didn't do anything drastic. She wouldn't have to do what Aizen and give him the special medicine. She hadn't really like Aizen anyways.

"I'll just be a little bit longer if you would like to wait upstairs Orihime, then we can go home." As he said the words he realized that was how he really felt, she would be coming home with him where she belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tōshirō had raced to Mayuri's lab; he had been on his way to Byakuya's to explain what needed to be done when Mayuri had called him.

"Good news! I have fixed your girlfriend." He paused for a moment and Tōshirō could hear whispering in the background, "well, I had some help, mostly it was me though… the point is she is all better."

"You managed to remove the bomb from her heart?" How? He wouldn't get his hopes up that Momo would finally be well.

"Yes she is chip free, bomb free, whatever she's back to normal. Well maybe normal isn't exactly what she is back too, but you don't have to worry about her blowing up."

How was this possible? Just a day ago he was saying that she didn't have much time left and even if he operated on her the outcome would still be the same. And now he was saying she was completely fixed. "What do you mean 'not exactly normal?'?"

"Well it's hard to explain, I'll let you see for yourself when you get here." He had murmured ambiguously and hung up. So now he was pushing 90 as he neared the large all white house.

His mind kept playing out every different scenario, everything that could possibly have gone wrong. She wasn't dead, that much at least was something. Could she have been hurt or scarred maybe?

His cellphone rang and he wondered if maybe he should ignore it. After a few rings it went silent before once again ringing again. He fumbled with it glancing at the number, it wasn't one he knew. "Hitsugaya Tōshirō speaking." He didn't even try to disguise the annoyance that he was sure was very evident.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, do you like my handiwork?" a male's voice asked from the other end.

"Who is this?" Tōshirō asked glancing at the number again.

"You don't know me, but I was the 'little' help Mayuri had in saving Ms. Momo."

"Who is this?" he asked once again, losing his patience. "I don't have time for bullshit games."

"The names Jin. I felt the need to right a wrong. Consider it a debt, a favor that I will expect payment for." With that the line went dead.

Tōshirō stared at the number bewildered, right a wrong? Did he have something to do with Momo becoming this way? Was he working for Aizen? If so why did he help Mayuri?

He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Nemu. When she opened the doors she had a confused look on her face. "Three guests in one day that is a new record."

"Three?" Tōshirō questioned following her down the long corridor that led to Mayuri's main lab.

"Well yes, there's you, Mr. Shinji and Mr. Jin. This is the most excitement we've had in a while."

Before he could respond they were standing in front of the large doors of the lab. Nemu swung them open and two heads turned in his direction. Mayuri was the first to get up, "welcome back." He said motioning to an empty seat.

Tōshirō shook his head and glanced at Momo. She didn't look like she was hurt, there was no flaw on her beautiful face. She glanced back at him curiously but didn't say anything. "Momo, how do you feel?" he reached out to sweep the hair from her neck to check for a scar.

She shrunk back from his advances her eyes wide and frightened. She scurried away moving halfway across the large lab. "This is what I meant by not normal." Mayuri sighed brining up a large screen with two x-rays on it. One Tōshirō recognized as Momo with the two chips clearly visible, the second was free and clear. "Ever since she awoken after the surgery she's been like this, like a child."

Hitsugaya watched her carefully as she in turn watched them. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest her eyes weary of them. "How did you do it?" he asked glancing back at Mayuri who was absently fiddling with some buttons on the large console in front of him.

"Hm?" he asked glancing up, "well it's a funny story actually. I was busy tinkering away on a micromanipulation robot that would ultimately be the one to perform the extraction, when the first visitor of the day arrived. Shinji, I believe his name was, he brought me two new subjects. Imagine my glee! They were lovely girls, feisty too…"

"Please stay on subject Mayuri." Nemu said interrupting him.

"Oh yes, thank you Nemu. Like I was saying they both had the same device planted in the back of their necks, so I decided I would try and operate on one of them to see if I would be successful. I mean these are two random girls surely if something goes wrong no one would miss them." He laughed heartily but sobered as he saw the look on Tōshirō's face. He stared at him incredulously, this man was completely nuts.

"Well enough about that… my second visitor arrived before I had time to test that theory out. He claimed that he was the one who implanted the chips in these girls. At first I was like 'who the hell are you and why the hell did Nemu let him in my lab'" he frowned looking at Nemu. Nemu stared back at him with a blank face. "I seriously need to upgrade your subconscious system. Anyways I didn't believe him of course. He proceeded to explain every part of the process. At this point I was still wondering what the hell he was doing in my lab. Maybe he did know somethings about it but whatever he wasn't smarter than me…"

"I don't want to be rude but can you get to the point?" Tōshirō ground out not really seeing where this whole thing was going.

Mayuri sighed, "Your loss. Long story short we operated on all three girls and fixed them. The only side effect I can see is memory loss up until the point that they were implanted is all they seemed to remember. I'm not sure at what point Momo is stuck at, what her last memories are."

Tōshirō glanced over into her direction again. She hadn't recognized him so maybe she reverted back to the time before she came to the orphanage. Unless all her memories were erased and she was just a clean slate.

"Mr. Tōshirō." Mayuri called breaking him from his thoughts.

"Tōshirō?" Momo whispered cautiously glimpsing up at him once again. Her large blue eyes studied him from his snowy head to his intense green eyes, "Shiro-chan?" tears formed in her eyes and she rose from the ground and flew into his arms.

She hadn't recognized him, but she remembered him. Tōshirō hugged her tightly listening to her cry. "You came back Shiro-chan… you grew up a lot..." she mumbled against his chest. She peered up at him her blue eyes glassy. "I waited patiently...like you said... I was good...wasn't I?" A strange feeling of de ja vu ran through him. The first day he had brought her back to New York she had said the same words to him.

"Yes Momo." He whispered against her soft hair, "you were such a good girl, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." He kissed her gently on her forehead, brushing away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Don't cry Momo, I'll never leave you again."

"I was trying to make it too complex. I do that sometimes..." Mayuri said loudly interrupting their moment. "I still have no clue who that man was. I suppose he works for Aizen all things considered. Oh well we were planning on closing shop here anyways and heading back to Japan. He added that last part with another pointed look at Nemu.

"I did not see the problem. My primary functions are to greet guests and serve as your assistant."

"Of course you don't. You are getting a complete overhaul." Mayuri grumbled.

"So what happens next?" Tōshirō interjected.

"I don't know. I did my job." Mayuri replied slumping in his chair and closing his eyes, "I'm sure Aizens gonna know soon."

There was no doubt in Tōshirō's mind that Aizen would know, but without his control on Momo Aizen had no control on him. With Momo in the clear he could sever ties with him and effectively remove himself from this war.

This had somehow worked itself out, but there was a nagging in the back of his mind. What kind of favor would Jin ask for in return? And if he wasn't working for Aizen who was he working for?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kenpachi watched as Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and even Makizo loaded up his hummer to the brim with weapons and bombs and whatnot. He stood silently watching them his face a stoic mask, although his emotions were in a constant struggle inside of him.

First of all he could not get the thought of what happened last night out of his head. It had been like countless fantasies he had, walking into the room finding her lying in his bed waiting for him to make love to her. If he hadn't came to his senses he would have gave in to that want inside him and had taken her.

It hadn't seemed to affect Yachiru, as she had come to breakfast and greeted them with a wide smile and cheerily began to talk about all the fun they had. She looked at him as she looked at the others with laughing eyes. It was like nothing had happened.

Then he had gotten a call from Nnoitra. Somehow Muramasa must have gotten wind of what was to come because he had escaped before the building had been reduced to a pile of ash and rubble. Nnoitra had been in and out in less than five minutes and he knew for a fact that he hadn't been seen.

Kenpachi had glanced around the table at his little 'family'. They had been the only ones privy to the conversation he had had telling Nnoitra the plan. All of them at the time had seemed engrossed in the argument of who would be forced to date the 'ugly' girl. None of them would betray him, they had been his friends since the beginning.

Then his eyes had landed on Yachiru. She was talking to Yumi but she was watching him intently. He was certain of the loyalty of all of them, except her. Her involvement was more and more suspect. So Kenpachi had decided that he would find out then and there. He had told Nnoitra that they were just gonna go storm his home and kill him.

Yachiru laughed at something Baldy said, but didn't seem to be paying him any attention. He would know if she was a traitor by the end of the day.

"We are all set boss." Makizo said interrupting his thoughts.

"Ok, keep an eye on Yachiru." Kenpachi replied.

"What! I wanna go too I don't want to be stuck here by myself anymore, especially with her. It's been more than a month since I've gotten to kill something." Makizo grimaced glancing back at Yachiru.

"You shouldn't have gotten your legs broken." Ikkaku commented laughing.

"I said it was an accident!" Yachiru yelled at him. She hadn't meant to shoot him in his legs, the gun had misfired while she was cleaning it.

"One shot is an accident, two is –"

"It's already been decided." Kenpachi cut in, "let's go."

Makizo sat there frowning as he watched them climb into the hummer. Yachiru stood next to him also frowning. "Don't worry old man, I'm going to take a nap. You won't have another accident!" she added with a wide smile as she walked away.

Makizo felt a tear slide down his face. Why didn't anyone believe him? Yachiru was out to get him and yet they continually left him alone with her. Dying in battle would be honorable, dying by the hands of an 18 year old girl would be shame.

They sat for a moment coming up with game plan. Kenpachi would go straight for Muramasa, the rest would handle whatever guards he would have, and then they would destroy the evidence. Kenpachi half-heartedly listened to their conversation. Yachiru hadn't put up a fight when he told her that she would not be coming along.

She had just accepted which is weird, before she would have been adamant about going. She would even resort to tears to be able to tag along. Maybe what happened last night was as fresh in her mind as it was in his. That or she was planning something.

They got out of the hummer and gathered a few weapons. There didn't seem like there would be much resistance, there were a few powerful Reitsu that they could detect but nothing that would be a challenge.

"I thought we were here to fuck stuff up, not make plans." Nnoitra appeared beside them a smirk on his lips. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along. I don't know how that fucker escaped, but I still have a favor to repay."

Kenpachi nodded. He didn't mind, Nnoitra was one of the few people who didn't work for him that he trusted. Like the rest of his team his bloodlust seemed insatiable and that's why they got along so well.

They didn't really care about surprise or tact, they just strolled casually into his large yard. Kenpachi kicked in the large front door and they all split up.

He felt out the most powerful reitsu and went after that one. He had thought that Muramasa would have been more powerful with all the emphasis Byakuya had put on him. Byakuya was on par with his skill so it was surprising that both of them were supposed to team up and take him out. It was disappointing to say the least.

The room seemed empty when he entered it, but a shadow on the far end caught his attention. "I didn't take you for a man who liked to hide in the shadows."

It was silent, but there was more movement. "Fine I'm not much of a talker either." In a blink of the eye Kenpachi had him by the neck. Kenpachi realized that it wasn't a man, but a hollow. Like magic it dissipated from between his fingertips and he felt a sharp stab in his back.

Kenpachi grunted and turned around charging at it. It was much smaller than ones he had previously fought, almost humanoid but there was still the tell-tale hole where its heart should be. The mask it wore was also unfamiliar with kanji written on the forehead. It was fast and silent barely making a noise as it returned blow after blow.

After studying its movements and overall design to his satisfaction, Kenpachi easily ripped its mask in half sending a shriek throughout the room. They may be somewhat different but it was still a hollow and could be killed the same way.

There was a large explosion and in an instant it seemed like all hell broke loose He could hear yelling and cursing and shrieking. He sauntered out of the room to what was left of the house. Ikkaku was fighting a tall worm like hollow, Nnoitra no doubt had caused the explosion. Hisagi was taking out some guards, Yumi was M.I.A...

It was less than thirty minutes later that Nnoitra had finished setting the explosives. They all stood back and watched as what had been a beautiful multistory mansion burned to the ground. There had been a shit load of hollows and guards but no Muramasa. Either way they were all more or less happy. They hadn't fought that hard and that long for a long time.

"It's been a long time since I've had so much fun." Nnoitra said breaking the silence, his eyes glinting dangerously as he watched the flames dance about. He had a large cut down his back that was oozing blood but he didn't seem to care.

"Fuck that's right. Join the club." Ikkaku muttered also sporting a few cuts and bruises.

"I took pictures to rub in Makizo's face when we get back." Yumi stood amongst them still perfectly dressed, no cuts, no bruises, no ash or debris.

"Let's go." Kenpachi ordered turning to leave. He knew now that his suspicion had been correct. Yachiru had betrayed them. She had betrayed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Gin waved at the two kids who passed by him giggling to themselves. They waved back and ran down the dirt street in the opposite direction. It had seemed like he had been there for just a few hours but in reality it had been days. He was unsure if he was lost, or on the right path. It didn't help that he couldn't seem to concentrate on where he was going.

The parting scene between Matsumoto and himself played out in his mind over and over. She had refused to marry him accusing him of being manipulative. In a way yes he was, but only to keep her safe, she had no idea what kind of trouble she was in.

He worried that she would be foolish and try to escape or trick Kira into taking her off of the island. All she had to do was cry and ask nicely and Kira would no doubt whisk her away to where ever she asked. That's why he had asked Renji to keep an eye on her also instead of helping out Byakuya. With Renji's extra watchful eye he was sure that she would be safe.

He just hoped that he would find him in time before he completely forgot what it was he was doing here. One of the large gates of Seireitei came into view, finally he was here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Yoruichi awoke she discovered she was alone. The bed next to her was empty and felt cool to the touch. Kisuke must have left during the night. Oh well, it's not like she wanted to sleep with him in the first place. She sat up moaning in pain as the cramp in her broken arm eased away. She wasn't sure what she would do today since getting to work would be a little difficult.

Yoruichi sighed and got dressed going down to the kitchen to find something to eat. The two kids were already seated at the large table eating what looked to be cereal. "Good morning." She said having forgotten their names.

"Good morning Yoruichi!" the young boy said. "Did you sleep well? How do you like it here?"

The little girl didn't say anything just watched her curiously from beneath her bangs.

"I slept well, thank you." Yoruichi answered unsure of what he was asking, surely he didn't know that Kisuke had slept with her? "Where is Urahara?"

"He went to work." Jinta said finishing his breakfast. "He said that you wanted to hang out with us today."

"We've been waiting all morning." Ururu mumbled shyly.

Of course, why hadn't she guessed that he would be up to something? What did he expect that she would do in his absence? She was well aware of the danger she was in, and especially with her arm broken she wouldn't be able to defend herself if Aizen had come knocking again.

"There's so many things we can do today. I made a list." Jinta said pulling out a sheet of notebook paper.

"I did too." Ururu added pulling out her own. Yoruichi smiled uncertainly at the two kids.

Ururu had made her list especially long. Before Kisuke had left he had tasked them both with keeping an eye on Yoruichi and making sure that she doesn't leave. It wouldn't be hard because Jinta could talk forever, he never shut up. Plus she didn't mind either, she was curious about this woman that he had brought to live with them. Kisuke never brought home anyone, she must be special.

Kisuke was disappointed. He had actually kept his promise to Yori last night. He had planned to wake up in the middle of the night with his tongue, but he had fallen into a really deep sleep. It had been too comfortable in her arms, next time he would sleep in his bed then sneak into hers.

Well it wasn't like she would be going anywhere for the time being so he had plenty of time to work his charm on her. Maybe he would get her a gift on his way home? Maybe some catnip? Kisuke chuckled out loud.

"You have something you would like to share Urahara?" Kisuke frowned as he realized that he had been completely lost in his thoughts. He was supposed to be listening to Shunsui and Ukitake lay out their plan to get rid of Koga.

Four sets of eyes watched him curiously, "No, please continue."

Ukitake nodded and continued explaining the plan that they had come up with. Koga had the unique ability to mess with a person's mind rendering them incapable of perceiving his exact location. He could help with that, he had just put the finishing touches on something that would give them a distinct advantage.

He really didn't want to be there at all. Not that hanging with Shunsui and Ukitake wasn't fun, but he would rather be hanging with Yori. He had a lot of questions that he had not gotten the answers to while he was rummaging through Ōmaeda's apartment. If Aizen did have Ōmaeda under surveillance then why did he just not take the piece from him? Why wait until it was in Yoruichi's hands?

Kisuke sighed maybe it wasn't Aizen after all? "Are we boring you Mr. Urahara?" Nanao asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

Once again he had completely forgotten about what he was doing. "No, I was just thinking that this is really trivial."

"Trivial? How so Urahara?" Ukitake asked setting down his cup of tea.

"Well, I was just thinking that Koga isn't sitting around making plans on how to take us out. Plus I'm sure there are plenty of other things we could all be doing." He glanced pointedly at Shunsui who was currently paying more attention to Nanao's low cut top than to him.

"I'm listening Urahara, I'm just enjoying the view." Shunsui murmured.

An angry blush crept to Nanao's cheeks as he slapped him hard. "This is why we need to plan, Mr. Urahara. Mr. Shunsui cannot be trusted to 'just wing it'"

Shunsui pouted doing his best to give her a sorrowful look, "That really hurts Nanao-chan. You know I can do well in spontaneous situations."

Her face turned a deeper shade of red and Shunsui laughed. Ukitake glanced at Urahara knowing exactly what he meant. It was no secret that Shunsui was scatter-brained to say the least. If it was up to him he would drink Sake all day and laze around doing nothing. Nanao was the only thing that kept him on the right track. They also knew how she did it despite all her best efforts to seem like just an employee.

Shunsui set down his empty cup, "You always have the best sake Ukitake." He said glancing at the empty bottle that he had just polished off. Kiyone rose immediately to fetch some more, deciding that that would be a good time to check on Sentarō to make sure he was doing better.

"It ages better if you do not drink it all at once." Ukitake replied his eyes on Kiyone as she left the room. Shunsui regarded his friend with a knowing smirk.

"Nanao-chan will you be a sweetie and get the financial reports from the car for me? I seem to have forgotten them." He said in a singsong voice.

"You would forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body." She sighed exasperated frowning as she got up and left the room.

Shunsui did as Ukitake had and watched her intently until the doors closed behind her. "It's hard isn't it? Once they are around you constantly."

Both he and Kisuke looked at him with the same look of confusion, "what do you mean? Are you referring to me?" a slight frown made its way onto his lips.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, "Shunsui smirked. After all he knew a thing or two about office romances. "It's hard to hide something from knowing eyes, you old Lech." He added for good measure.

Kisuke chuckled and Ukitake blushed, the color taking over his pale features, "It's not like that at all." He managed to mumble, "She's just—she's a good kid." He finished looking down into his half full cup of tea.

"Yes, I suppose so." Shunsui said thoughtfully, "and I suppose I keep Nanao-chan around because A. she's a good worker, B. she's smart, or C. I can't find anyone else that's qualified. Take your pick."

"We know why you keep her around, you don't have to explain." Kisuke said laughing at the turn of the conversation. They had been friends the longest having met while attending the same affluent university. They had all been recruited for the Gotei by Yamamoto at almost the same time.

"I'm not like you, I can manage to function without mixing my business life with my personal life." Ukitake said interrupting his thoughts, "and anyways she's too young for me."

"You make it seem like you're an old man! We are the same age you know. What does that say about me?" Shunsui replied in a huff. "Anyways it's acceptable for old men like us to date younger woman. Most do now-a-days."

"Speak for yourself." Kisuke said interrupting him, "there are plenty of sexy woman in our age range."

Shunsui shook his head, "you are a weird one Urahara. You don't just meet a woman, a foreigner none the less, and fall madly in love at first sight."

"Well you say that now, but you haven't seen her." Kisuke muttered leaning back in his chair picturing Yoruichi beneath him writhing in pleasure. "she's built for the most basic of needs, tall with long legs, wide hips and breasts that you could just—"

The door opened and Kiyone carrying a tray with a bottle of sake and a teapot walked in followed by Nanao with her arms filled with manila folders. The three men looked at each other and chuckled.

"Are we interrupting?" Kiyone asked refilling Ukitake's tea cup carefully before moving to fill Shunsui's cup with more sake.

Nanao had an agitated look on her face, "knowing Shunsui and Urahara probably something inappropriate."

"Hey what about Jūshirō? He was here too." Shunsui protested.

Nanao and Kiyone smiled, "he's not like the two of you. It's a wonder that you three are friends."

"That's not fair, you are judging a book by its cover. Believe me Ukitake's got some pretty devious secrets." Kisuke retorted jokingly, causing the other man to nearly choke on the sip of tea he had been taking.

"That's not true, Mr. Ukitake is the kindest man ever. He would never hurt a fly." Kiyone said taking up for her boss.

Shunsui and Kisuke exchanged knowing looks, "I rest my case." Shunsui said laughing.

Nanao rolled her eyes, "can we stay focused on what we are here to do?" she took the glass of sake from Shunsui, "you've had enough you old drunk."

Shunsui pouted but didn't protest he knew it was a fruitless effort. Once Nanao-chan was mad she would not be swayed. He sighed and put on a serious face. The sooner they were done her the sooner he'd be able to have Nanao-chan to himself, which was good enough motivation.

He spread out the folders that she had handed him, "I was going over the financial records of Koga's company and I think we might be able to break him down from both sides. Ukitake you will be in charge of crumbling his business and I will be in charge of killing him." It would be better this way, with the way Ukitake's health fluctuated he wouldn't have to worry about leaving his home.

Jūshirō and Kisuke nodded both already knowing his reasoning behind the plan. "While he's busy worrying about his company, it'll be the perfect time to catch him off guard. With his mind occupied hopefully he'll slip up while fighting, with your help Kisuke I'm sure it'll be a walk in the park."

"It should only take me a few days to figure out a way to break him down. Once that's underway I'll let you know a possible time line to attack." Ukitake said looking over one of the files, "it seems like he is already having some problems financially, so it should not take much time."

"So it's as simple as that." Kisuke said, "just let me know when it's gonna go down and I'll have the items delivered." He was getting antsy now, wanting to get home to Yoruichi and the kids, to see what they had gotten up to while he was gone. He just hoped Jinta and Ururu did not scare her too much.

"Yes I think that should be it." Ukitake murmured sensing his friend's anxiousness. It was rare now-a-days for all three of them to get together like this. It brought back a bit of nostalgia for the old university days. "Kiyone will show you out, thank you for the pleasant visit."

"We should do this again." Shunsui said rising to his feet, "do you mind?" he asked picking up the almost full bottle of sake. Ukitake shook his head and Nanao sighed, having hoped that he would forget about it.

Urahara stood and waved his goodbyes, "take care of yourself old man." He said with a joking smile.

He smiled back and set his teacup down suddenly feeling fatigued. "Are you alright Mr. Ukitake?" Kiyone asked her blue eyes shining with concern.

Ukitake nodded as he watched his friends leave. "I think I might retire for a few hours. Can you please send for Dr. Himura?"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: This chapter is the Ichi/Ruki part that I was trying finish for the last update :) I'm really happy at how the fight scene turned out. it took me forever lol cause i suck at them.

A/N: There is a very slight lemon, or maybe I should say citrus (?) in the biggining of the chapter. I dont reccomemnd skipping it cause it does serve a purpose :)

A/N: ty for the reviews and yeah I really like the pic of kenpachi and yachiru. thats how I imagine them when I'm writing their parts to the srory.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Theirs tongues touched and Rukia moaned against his lips. He pulled her legs apart and settled himself between them moaning at the skin on skin contact. "We shouldn't do this." Rukia breathed out pulling away to stare up into his gold flecked eyes.

How had they gotten into this predicament? They had escaped Ichigo's parents' house and started driving to Ichigo's home. Ishida had called interrupting their talk.

If you could call Ichigo badgering her with questions and her unable to answer them a talk. "Why did you come back?" "Are you afraid of me?" "What did you dream about?" she hadn't known how to answer them; she didn't know why she was back with him herself. Yes she was frightened, but somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm tired of doing what other people want me to do." Ichigo said kissing her lips gently.

-*by other people do you mean me?*-

"I don't care about the consequences right now I just want to be with you."

-* why don't you just say what you really mean? You want to fuck her silly. We've really got to do something about your bedside manners.*- I don't need advice from you. -*apparently not, since you are fucking her by your own free will.*- I'm not doing this because of you, she is mine. -*yours, mine, ours, but then again you are too stupid to realize that.*- with a small chuckle Hichigo disappeared into the recesses of Ichigo's mind.

"But" Rukia began, then closed her lips as she thought better of it. Instead she whispered, "I don't care either."

Ichigo smirked down at her and kissed her again, this time more passionate as he let go of his inhibitions. Ichigo grinded his hips into hers, her back arched as his tongue forced entrance and ran its tip over the row of her teeth and touched the roof of her mouth. Skillfully, he tangled his tongue with hers, eliciting a moan from her lips.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, greedily drinking in each other enjoying the familiarity of their kisses. Ichigo had long since decided that resisting the urge that had been building inside him was futile. For some unexplainable reason he wanted Rukia, badly. He wanted to disappear into the abyss with her, and only her.

His fingers were everywhere on her skin tracing intricate little patterns, learning her body. He kissed her lips once more before making his way down her body. Her breasts were small, but firm and capped with tiny pink nipples. He took one between his lips and suckled it, hardening it instantly

His other hand came up to gently fondle her other nipple, brushing his thumb lightly over the sensitive bud. Rukia moaned softly her fingers coming up to bury in his hair. Ichigo switched breasts nipping at the other bud nibbling it gently between his teeth. He pulled away kissing it lightly with a smirk before kissing a trail down her flat stomach.

He paused momentarily to kiss each dip and curve of her chest before arriving at his ultimate destination. He placed a light kiss on each of her parted thighs, drawing a wet line between the two.

Ichigo glanced up at Rukia from between her smooth pale thighs, her large eyes were closed tightly her head thrown to the side with a pleasured look on her face, and her short black hair was matted to her forehead.

He blinked and she was looking down at him, her eyes wide, "Is...Is something wrong Ichigo…why did you stop…?" she breathed out, her cheeks flushed.

Ichigo blinked once again, what was that? He leaned in once again running his tongue against her wetness. He tried to concentrate on pleasuring her, making her moan his name in that cute little voice of hers, but his mind was preoccupied.

Ichigo gripped her thighs and licked at her clit, he sucked gently on her outer lips and penetrated her with his tongue. He lapped at it with long strokes, and captured her clit with his mouth and flicked at it with his tongue.

His eyes stared deeply into Rukia's and she moaned loudly as his tongue stroked the sensitive bud, and felt a slick finger slide into her. She moaned in sync with every stroke of his tongue and every thrust his finger.

"You know we can't do this Ichigo, if my brother finds out…"Rukia laughed smiling at him running a finger down his hard chest.

"Right now your brother is the farthest thing from my mind." Ichigo murmured nuzzling her neck placing soft kisses along her skin.

"If he catches me with you, I don't think… mmm Ichigo… you are not helping..." Ichigo interrupted her train of thought with gentle kisses on her cheek and lips, running his tongue over her lips.

"I don't care Rukie, honestly the only thing that he could do is try and keep me away from you." he nipped at her nose lightly, "and you've seen how well that works out."

"Oh… Ichigo… oh" her nails were digging into his shoulders dragging him from his thoughts. Her knees drew up and she clenched her thighs as an orgasm rocked her petite body. Her small fingers clamped tightly into his hair as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Ichigo's lips never left hers until the tremors of pleasure had died away and her body stilled. She was panting heavily her eyes still closed.

Ichigo rose up above her and pulled her legs up around him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him, "that was amazing Ichigo…" she whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm not through yet" he replied coyly sucking her bottom lip into his. He ended the kiss abruptly and pulled away his eyes strangely dark. He pulled her legs from around him a smirk on his lips. Ichigo planted a knee on each side of her chest positioning himself in front of her lips. "It's only fair, don't you think?" he asked sexily stroking his cock an unfamiliar look on his face.

Rukia took a deep breath and then leaned over, tentatively licking the tip. Ichigo groaned softly at the contact and ran his fingers through Rukia's hair. "Go on, Rukie" he urged. Rukia shyly opened her mouth and put her lips around the tip. As soon as she did Ichigo clamped his fingers around the back of Rukia's head and thrust half of his cock into her mouth.

"Mmm yeah," Ichigo moaned as Rukia gagged slightly and tried to pull away, Ichigo's fingers stayed tangled in her hair not allowing her lips to loose contact with his cock. She was a bit shaky at first sucking and licking him unsurely, but after a few moments Ichigo began thrusting into her mouth establishing a pleasurable rhythm.

Ichigo leaned back slightly using his free hand to trail down her body. Roughly he slid her fingers into her and explored her wetness. Rukia moaned against his cock as his fingers found her clit, slickly running his nail over the sensitive bud.

"My name is Rukia, what's yours?" Ichigo glanced at the young girl who had come up to him while he was absently leaning against the back door of their house. He frowned at her knowing exactly who she was. His father was having a meeting with one of the partners from his firm, and he had brought along his little sister.

That's the whole reason he had disappeared behind the house, he didn't feel like babysitting some rich brat. He tried to ignore her glancing away towards the large lake that glistened in the sun. She continued to look at him, her large eyes bearing into his.

"Damn, you are annoying." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo! Rukia-chan, where are you?!" his father called from somewhere. In an instant he appeared before them a wide smile on his face, "Aww that's sooo cute, you guys are getting along. I knew it would be a good match!"

Ichigo frowned, "Oi, old man, mind your own damn business."

Isshin just smiled even more widely, "You are my business son. Rukia-chan, I know you guys were hitting it off but Byakuya-sama is ready to leave. You can come back anytime." He gave her a big bear hug, "I do mean anytime!"

Rukia blushed a confused look on her face but then she smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki, it was nice meeting you Ichigo." She said turning to him her eyes twinkling. She waved her goodbyes and ran off into the house.

"She's really pretty right? She's your type right? You like her right?" his father asked a scheming smile on his face, "There's no need to thank me son."

"I wasn't going to thank you." Ichigo grumbled at him and walked away.

Rukia's body convulsed into spasms of orgasm beneath him clenching and loosing against his still thrusting fingers. At some point his cock had left her mouth and he continued to finger her. She was moaning his name her hand tightly grasping the sheet as she came.

What the hell was going on in his head? Where had that come from? He wasn't sure of anything right now. He was making love to her, but his mind was filled with memories of things that never happened.

Ichigo sighed and removed himself from her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He glanced over in her direction when he felt movement on the bed. Rukia sat up drawing the sheet up to cover her breasts. "What's wrong Ichigo…? Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

Ichigo turned away as once again as young version of her flashed in his mind. "Go to bed Rukia." He mumbled and rose from the bed going into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water onto his face and stared at himself in the mirror his usually brown eyes flashed gold.

-*You pussied out, why did I not know that was going to happen*- Shut up, you can't possible understand- -*understand what? That while you are supposed to be fucking her and enjoying it, instead you start remembering shit from the past? *- so they are actual memories? Hichigo 'hmpthed' but didn't reply.

Ichigo took a cold shower hoping that it would wash away all the feelings of guilt that were overwhelming him. It did nothing but wake him up even more thrusting even more thoughts into his now conscious mind.

When he returned to his bedroom Rukia was gone, she probably went back to her own bedroom he reasoned. He decided to go for a walk to try and clear his head maybe he would go the office early and try to get some actual work done.

He walked by Rukia's room but it was silent, he figured she was already asleep by now. It was probably best that he just head to work so he wouldn't have to endure the awkwardness he was sure would be there while they both sat at the breakfast table.

The cold air felt so soothing on his face as he finally stepped outside. The sky was still dark with a few stars visible from where he stood. He watched the stars for a moment breathing in deeply trying to forget the night's events.

It was hard as it all came rushing back to him in an instant. It had felt so right to be with her like his fingers had just been relearning her body. He supposed that if those were actually memories then it was true.

Maybe in a previous life they had been lovers. -*It wasn't so long ago, you baka. I can still taste her on the tip of my tongue*- Hichigo said with a smirk -* it didn't take me half as long, to have her screaming my name in ecstasy*- As if I would ever let you lay a finger on her. Hichigo chuckled -*who said _you_ let me? There's a lot you don't know. *-

Ichigo frowned trying to make sense of what he just said. He would never consciously let Hichigo out from the prison of his mind. The things he wanted, how vicious he was there was no way anything would survive his intentions. Especially Rukia, she was so innocent and naïve if Hichigo ever got his hands on her she would be ruined.

-*you say that as if she's not already. Would you hate me if I told you she freely gave herself to me? Multiple times. Begging me to fuck her silly, to erase your touch from her body?*- And I suppose she was afraid of me, and not you? -* no she _loved_ you, but she _feared_ Me.*- Hichigo shrugged -*I'll take fear over love any day. Fear means obedience and complete subjection, she may have loved you but she belongs to me.*-

"Shut the fuck up." Ichigo growled out angrily. He just wished that Hichigo would cease to exist. He couldn't believe anything that bastard said, all he wanted was to break down his minds barrier so he could get free.

"I didn't say anything." Came the reply from somewhere in the darkness." Although I suppose I did pick a fairly bad time to try and ambush you." Out of the shadows stepped a tall, muscular man. As he came closer into the light of the house Ichigo recognized him to be Shusuke.

"Ambush me?" Ichigo said realizing that is exactly what he had done. He didn't have any weapons on him and he wasn't exactly sure what caliber fighter Shusuke was.

" I decided to get it out of the way. I couldn't let you get the first strike after all." He paused his arms crossed in front of him as he glanced over Ichigo's unkempt appearance. "I must not be too high on the threat list if you are the only one tasked with defeating me. Oh well, I'll just have to remedy that." So saying he charged at him drawing his small sword and aiming directly at Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo barely had time to register what he had said before he dodged the attack jumping out of the way, barely landing on his feet a few feet away. How did he know? Shusuke chuckled as he turned swiftly and landed a blow square on his shoulder slicing through his shirt and skin.

Ichigo groaned in pain stumbling back a little bit, he regained his footing and concentrated on controlling his Reitsu. If he could only manage to get to his car, he could get his Zanpakutō and even out the fight a little. He tried to remember what his father taught him, he harnessed some of his reitsu hardening it in a shield around him.

Shusuke flew at him again thrusting his sword at his chest, there was a loud noise as the attack was deflected and the night sky light up as an explosion rocked the ground they stood upon.

Shusuke chuckled, "so you were hiding that power all along?" he straightened and for a moment looked off in the distance towards his home, "you were hiding something else too." He smirked and in an instant was gone as he headed towards the right wing of his home.

It took Ichigo a moment to realize that he was heading in the direction of Rukia's bedroom. Shusuke got there first and blew a hole into the side of her bedroom. The lights were on but Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

Unlike him, she could somehow mask her spirit energy. Ichigo absently remembered His father had mockingly said that he would never be able to be a ninja leaking spirit energy the way he did. If he worked a little bit harder at it maybe he could be an assassin, but a ninja was out of the question.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed from behind him. She had somehow managed to get out of the house and was now standing by the front door her eyes wide in fear. "What's going on?!" she yelled glancing from him to Shusuke who reappeared from her bedroom window.

"So I was right." He said appearing next to her and leaned in close, he glanced back at Ichigo a devious smirk on his lips, "she reeks of you, were you trying to get out again?"

"What? Get away from her!" he yelled completely forgetting about retrieving his Zanpakutō and charging at him. His fist landed square on Shusuke jaw sending him flying into the door of his house.

"Rukia, get into my car and drive, just drive as far away as possible understand?" Ichigo asked holding her face within his hands, "go home, I'll come for you once I'm through here." Ichigo felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her then, to engulf her small frame in his arms.

Rukia must have felt the same way because she leaned up and gave him a small sadness laced kiss before she pushed away from him and ran towards his car.

Shusuke stood up a frown on his lips, he muttered something his cold brown eyes never leaving Ichigo. The small sword that he had burst into bright red flames that carved and shifted the once plain sword into something much bigger, with a curved hook on the end. "Now let the true fun begin!" he cackled slamming his sword to the ground. The ground split and a large fissure of fire raced its way towards where Ichigo stood.

Before he had a chance to evade it another ball of flame pierced his reitsu shield scorching half of his body burning away part of his shirt. Ichigo groaned in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Ichigo," Rukia appeared next to him carrying his large sword, "I thought you might need this." She handed it to him her eyes going to the large wound on his shoulder that was seeping blood. "Let me help you Ichigo, I-I can fight too. You can't do it on your own." She said her hand going to his wound.

-*no you can't, you need your woman to fight your battles for you.*-

Ichigo felt a strange tingling sensation where her fingers were touching. He glanced down and realized that she was healing his wound. "When did you learn that?" he ground out as the pain started to affect him. He could feel the very muscle and skin fusing themselves back together.

"I don't know" Rukia replied unsure of what had caused her to touch him, how she was healing him.

Ichigo slowly rotated his shoulder once she was finished, it felt better than before. "Now go." He commanded her as he rose to stand his eyes scanning for Shusuke.

"I can help you though, I just healed you!" Rukia yelled angrily disbelieving that he would still send her away.

"This is not your fight." Ichigo ground out, pushing her away towards the direction of his car. " I didn't have a weapon, now that I do I will make quick work of him. Now go Baka!" he turned away from her effectively dismissing her and unsheathed his sword.

Shusuke smirked as he watched the exchange between the two lovers, "How I hate to interrupt this truly magical romantic moment but we still have a little problem here." Shusuke said.

"We have no problem." Ichigo yelled charging at him, with each step he could feel the power of his Zanpakutō radiating through his own mixing and creating something more fierce. He could feel that rage building inside him, taking over his whole body. His sword sliced through Shusuke side quite easily leaving a large hemorrhaging hole in its wake. "See no problem."

Shusuke's face was a mask of pain, he jumped back away from Ichigo putting some distance between them. He surveyed him again, while trying to catch his breath. Could it be that this boy was hiding his true power all the time? Could it be that he had finally given in to—

Shusuke went flying into the side of Ichigo's house crashing through the glass of a large window. "It's not time to sit around and think, old man." Ichigo rammed his sword straight for his heart this time, but Shusuke moved out of the way just in time watching as his sword pierced the ground where he had just been laying.

Ichigo chuckled sinisterly as he realized that Shusuke was a joke. He got up quickly to his feet and staggered backwards. Ichigo could feel him gathering his reitsu for an attack. The hook at the end of his long sword glowed red with fire, Shusuke swung it wide in his direction sending multiple fireballs in his direction.

Ichigo dodged each one nimbly landing on his feet several feet away, "is that all you've got?" he asked cockily feeling the other man's reitsu slowly rising higher and higher. Shusuke grinned where he stood knowing that Ichigo didn't know what he was up to. He once again released a reign of fireballs in Ichigo's direction hoping to keep him distracted.

Ichigo once again dodged each shot, he frowned in annoyance as he came charging now at Shusuke, he was getting just a little tired of playing around with him. To his surprise though as he was about to ram his sword into his chest he was thrown back by a great explosion of fire.

Ichigo could hear Shusuke faintly muttering something as he shook his head momentarily as he regained his composure, He glanced back over at Shusuke who now stood stock straight a smirk on his lips. His sword had once again shifted into something different. It was much larger and the hilt was more ornate with the hook at the end now burning a fiery red.

"You are quite brash and cocky aren't you? You haven't even assessed the full power of your foe but you act as if the battle is already won. I shall teach you the true meaning of power." With that he was gone immediately appearing in front of Ichigo slicing him across the chest as simultaneously a large ball of flames hit.

Ichigo fell back in pain disbelieving, how had he gone from near death to overpowering him? He glanced down at the large wound that was now bleeding profusely then at his Zanpakutō. Shusuke's sword during the duration of the battle had taken on three different forms, with each form he had gained new abilities. How did he do it?

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned in the direction of the yelling to see Rukia in the arms of Shusuke. That girl was such a baka why the hell hadn't she escaped when he told her to? Shusuke held her close to him with one arm wrapped around her waist.

-*would you like some help? I could make quick work of him if you just let me out.*- No, I don't need your help Ichigo ground out slowly rising to his feet. -*of course, that's why you are fatigued from fighting for less than an hour. And also why you have that large cut across our sexy chest. And also why the bad guy has our woman pressed against his chest. Please tell me how you don't need my help again.*-

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed again dragging his attention back to the present situation. "Ichigo help me." She was struggling against Shusuke's arm trying to free herself, flailing her arms wildly.

"Leave her out of this, it's between you and me." Ichigo growled out looking for an opportunity to strike.

"She's very much a part of this. You see you were planning on killing me to cripple Aizens Empire. Do you see where I'm heading with this?" his hand crept up closer to Rukia's neck "I see that you don't comprehend. I'm gonna kill her to cripple you. Understand now?" he wrapped his large hand around her pale graceful neck and squeezed, lifting her from the ground.

Rukia gagged and futilely clutched at his hand trying to remove it from her neck. At the same time Shusuke lifted his sword the blade erupted in a burst of flames and light. The sky darkened and lightning struck. He slammed the sword into the ground in front of him, Ichigo watched him curiously as the ground split open and fire shot up straight to the sky. In the blink of an eye multiple spears of flames landed around him trapping him inside a barrier of flames.

"Do you see now the folly of your ways?" Rukia's eyes were closed and she stopped struggling.

"I see you haven't seen yours." Another man appeared from out of the shadows. "Still trying to fight Aizens battles for him, I see."

Shusuke threw Rukia's body to the floor and rushed at his new foe. Ichigo watched as Rukia's body went flying into the ground. He was badly injured, and every part of his body ached from pain. He tried to concentrate to form another shield so he could escape the flames, but his mind was not up to it.

-*let me help you*- Hichigo said angrily as he too watched Rukia's limp body. Ichigo stupidly refused to let him help because he feared that he would lose all the control he had. Right now Hichigo didn't give a fuck about control, he only cared about ripping that fuckers head off that had hurt his Rukia. -*I'll be a good boy and return back to my cage afterwards*- he pleaded edgily, -* you can't do this on your own, fuck*-

Ichigo didn't know what to do, in his current state he couldn't break through the fire barrier, all he could do was sit here pathetically and watch as Rukia slipped away. Shusuke had totally forgotten about them instead his attention was fully immersed in the man he was fighting now. A man that easily dodged his attacks and laughed as he did so.

If he let Hichigo out, Kami knows what he would do, especially to Rukia, after what he had said earlier, there was no way he could trust him to give back the control once it was over. -* why are you so fucking stupid? I'm not going to hurt Rukia dickhead, I'm going to save her. Something you apparently can't do *- Hichigo frowned frustrated -* just trust me *-

Ichigo gave in relinquishing the tight rein he constantly kept on his mind, keeping his alternate personality in check. His hold on consciousness diminished and he could barely keep his thoughts in order.

"Finally." Hichigo said out loud as he flexed his muscles. It felt so good to feel the actual air on his skin, to smell the thick scent of the flames that danced in front of his eyes. It had been so long since he could say that he was feeling, or seeing, or touching. He glanced down at the large Zanpakutō in his hands and lifted it easily swinging it in a wide circle around him expending some spirit energy in each direction.

The flames died away immediately allowing him free exit from the flame prison. He quickly ran over to where Rukia was laying. He flipped her unto her back placing his hand gently over heart. There was no pulse. "Fuck." Hichigo growled turning her head to the side, Shusuke's finger nails had dug into her neck brutally cutting the skin.

Hichigo closed his eyes and placed both of his hands flat against her chest. He concentrated on healing her by releasing his spirit energy into her. He wasn't sure how long he sat there blocking out the fighting that was happening a little ways away from them. Slowly he could feel heat starting to radiate from her body, and then he could feel the faint beat of her heart.

She gasped sucking in air by the lungful, her eyes flew open and she breathed in deeply her hands flying up to where his were laying on her chest. She writhed frantically trying to sit up and escape from the pain that was plaguing her body.

"Stop moving woman." Hichigo muttered his hand still planted on her chest making sure that her heart was beating normally. "Next time, do what the fuck we say, understand?"

Rukia peered up at him surprised, her blue yes bore into his pale yellow ones. "Ichigo…?"

"Guess again sweetheart." Hichigo said with a smirk, "Please don't make me repeat myself okay?"

Rukia nodded absently quickly scrambling to her feet and running away towards his abandoned car. Hichigo watched her until the car disappeared out of the gates and into the darkness. Now to finish that piece of shit.

Hichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō and flew into the scuffle sending Jin flying across the room. He grabbed Shusuke by the neck as he had done to Rukia. With a deftness born from practice he impaled him with his Zanpakutō. "You really fucked up when you touched my woman." He twisted the hilt dragging the blade up slightly ripping through his left lung, "Do you know how much I would like to rip your fucking head off right now?"

Shusuke gagged as blood started to ooze from between his lips. He couldn't breathe much less reply to Ichigo's question. He flailed as Rukia had done trying to remove the pressure of Ichigo's hand, or at least impale his heart so he could end the pain.

"One thing I will say before I kill you." Hichigo flung his nearly lifeless body to the ground. He brought his sword right above Shusuke's neck tracing a light line from the right to the left. "Don't worry, Aizen will be joining you very soon." With that Hichigo let his sword drop as a guillotine would slice his head clean off.

"Impressive." Jin said coming up behind him.

"I could say the same thing to you. What is it that you want Jin?" Hichigo turned to him his arms crossed in front of him. He didn't really have time to sit and have a pleasant little chat.

"I had business with Shusuke. Now that he is deceased its settled." He chuckled, "take care of yourself Ichigo err should I say Hichigo? It doesn't matter." With a short wave of his hand he disappeared.

~*you know him?*~ Ichigo asked as he surveyed the damage. Maybe. Hichigo muttered glancing at the large pile of blood that Shusuke's body laid in. maybe you should worry about why he was here, and how he knew about our plan. Hichigo frowned, and fucking learn to listen once in a while.

As much as he didn't want to, Hichigo would give back control to Ichigo as promised. He wanted to go find Rukia and make sure she was truly ok, maybe finish what Ichigo had pussied out of. No, he would get his chance again, and this time he would not be bound to give it back up.

With one more look around the ruins of their house, Hichigo switched places with Ichigo giving him back the control of their body. Ichigo gasped as his consciousness came back to him and his mind once again controlled his body.

Hichigo was right, someone in the Gotei was a traitor.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: this chapter is late I know, but it's pretty long lol. It might be a little confusing cause they are all together in the meeting but I'm trying to give a little info on what happened in the past few days.

A/N: ~~ means it's an actual scene with dialogue but it's not happening now, it happened at another time.

A/N: I'm not sure if there are much mistakes in this chapter please over look them :) lol

A/N: There is a very slight lemon, or maybe I should say citrus (?) in the chapter.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

~~~~~ a few days have passed since what happened with Rukia and Ichigo. They are all at Byakuya's home for a meeting ~~~

* * *

Ichigo took a seat next to Ishida in the large conference room. All eyes were on him as he sat down. He glanced around the room, there were a few new faces and a few he hadn't expected. Mayuri and Nemu was there which was very rare. Also Kenpachi sat chatting casually which a guy who was not part of his little gang, or the Gotei.

Urahara was flanked by two girls who watched everything with curious eyes. And last there was Ishida. He had called Ishida to the meeting because even though he wasn't part of the Gotei he was very much part of this war.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Byakuya said a frown on his lips, "after all this meeting was called by you."

Ichigo frowned, "something important came up." He took a breath trying to figure out where to start. "A few nights ago I fought and killed Shusuke at my home."

-*You fought, I killed*- Hichigo reminded him smugly -*please clarify that*- Ichigo ignored him continuing "he ambushed me and nearly killed Rukia."

-* but I saved her.*- Hichigo finished. Ichigo chanced a glance in her direction. Her eyes met his briefly before she quickly glanced away. He hadn't made an effort to retrieve her after the fight, or the days that had followed. Watching her die had been all too real to him, making him realize that he wasn't worthy to have her. Hichigo too had driven that point into his mind berating his weakness constantly.

Rukia listened to the retelling her thoughts going back to that night. She had run off the second time hiding out of view instead of driving away. Ichigo had seemed so in charge of the battle until Shusuke had gathered enough reitsu. She had felt his power rising, why hadn't Ichigo killed him while that was happening? She hadn't known and soon he had overpowered Ichigo sending him flying.

Then before she knew what was happening Shusuke had her by the neck. After that she only remembered being woken up by Ichigo, his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. As she stared into his eyes she realized that it wasn't Ichigo. He radiated a different kind of energy, an all too familiar ominous feeling of fear had run through her. He had smirked down at her and it had been so clear then. She had scrambled to her feet and ran away as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. His words had run in her ears as she drove away. She knew perfectly well that Hichigo was not someone to mess with.

"…. There's a traitor in the Gotei." Ichigo finished looking around the table.

Kenpachi had only attended this meeting because he wasn't sure what it was about, now Ichigo had his full attention. Could he know that Yachiru was a traitor? When they had returned home after storming Muramasa's home coming up empty, she had acted normally asking how the mission went. Listening excitedly as Ikkaku recalled how great it was to finally have had a challenged. She had laughed at the pictures Yumi had of the battle. She had acted surprised that once again Muramasa had eluded them.

She played the innocent part so well. In the midst of everything Kenpachi decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about his suspicions until he was able to speak to Byakuya. All though everything pointed to the possibility that she was in some way working with Aizen he would not throw away all the happiness that they had just on suspicions. Even if she was not his lover, she was still a very big part of his life.

Later that night while he hadn't been able to sleep he had gone through her computer records, he realized that she was actively investigating his company and her parents' part in it. Her parents had worked for his father and when he was killed they sated on and worked for him. They had been one of the best Bio-chemist that he had working for him.

Maybe all this was connected somehow? So he had tasked Yumichika with finding out more on her parents' death, and who might have wanted to kill them.

He could still remember that day vividly as if it had just happened yesterday. He had gotten a tip that something had happened to them, so he had gone to investigate. The scene had been gruesome, her parents had been shot multiple times, and blood covered the all-white kitchen tiles.

Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone off to check the rest of the large house for any more causalities. It was then that he heard the small sniffle. When he had pulled open the cabinet there had been Yachiru her cheeks stained by tears her eyes red and puffy. She stared at him with wide yes, unable to cry anymore.

He had seen his share of death, and had caused his share. He was young but he had been through so much shit he was a little jaded to death, but at that moment something in him had broken. He had scooped up the young girl into his arms burying her head into his chest so she would not see the carnage.

From that day forward, he had vowed that she would never have a single thing to cry for. And for years he had been able to keep that promise. She had been happy with them, even calling them her family. So why did she now decide to betray them? Nothing made sense anymore. He longed for the days when everything was so natural between them.

~~Yumi had walked in with a large folder "Aizen killed her parents." He said grimly as he set it down in front of him.

Ikkaku who was in charge of cleaning the large wall of kitanas in Kenpachi's office paused and turned to them," What? Aizen Sōsuke? The same Aizen we are dealing with now?"

Kenpachi too was surprised, "back then Aizen was part of the Gotei."

Yumi nodded, "yes that is true, but it has to be him." He shifted through some of the pages. "Here, before they were killed an associate of Aizen visited them several times trying to recruit them for a project he was working on. But they refused each time."

"How come I've never heard of this?" Kenpachi asked setting down the incident report.

"Well this was ten years ago. Your parents had just been killed and we were all just getting accustomed to the business." Yumi replied remembering what it was like ten years. He hadn't known what exactly he was getting into when he had decided to work for Kenpachi.

"So Aizen had them killed because they wouldn't work for him? That makes sense." Ikkaku muttered, "It also makes sense that Aizen is the murderer. What doesn't make sense is how captain commander didn't realize his bad intentions."

"No one did, it was only a few years ago that his evilness was discovered." Kenpachi grumbled, the reasons to hate that fucker were just growing and growing. ~~

After that conversation Yachiru had been suspiciously absent from every meal. His live video feed had her constantly monitored but she did nothing but sit at her computer or sleep. He worried that maybe she had heard their conversation.

"He mentioned that I was the only one tasked with defeating him. He also knew of our plan to cripple Aizen by taking them out." Ichigo was not sure if he should mention what happened with Jin or not.

Everyone glanced around the room at each other, the tension rising in the room. "How do we find out who is the traitor?" Isshin asked breaking the silence. "After all it could be any one of us."

Kenpachi grunted but didn't say anything." You have something to add?" Byakuya turned to him.

"This is why I don't like meetings." He muttered.

"I disagree." Kisuke said "we've all been part of the Gotei for an extended time. Although we may not all be the best of friends, I believe we are all here for the same reason."

"At this point we can't be sure. Look how long Aizen was part of this organization." Kenpachi answered. Look how long Yachiru had been with him, and he hadn't been able to sense her treachery.

"Well that's true, but Aizen is a different kind of evil. He just got greedy." Shunsui added, "And not in the good way."

"There is no 'good way' of being greedy." Nanao muttered glaring at him.

Shunsui gave her a sexy smirk, "you are very greedy Nanao-chan." He replied his tone smooth and sensual.

"ahem." Kenpachi grumbled interrupting," can you guys save your foreplay for later?" he didn't care to be privy to their sexual escapades.

Kisuke chuckled watching them. He hoped that at some point in the near future that would be him and Yori. It would take some time he knew but he had plenty of it with her stranded at his home.

When he had returned from his little meeting with Shunsui and Ukitake he had found Yori, Jinta and Ururu out behind his large house fishing. He had snuck up behind her and kissed her. She had frowned and pushed him away nearly toppling him into the water.

Jinta had explained everything they had been up to, boating, swimming, building sand castles, having a picnic and then finally they had just started to fish. He had patted both affectionately on their heads and thanked them for keeping her occupied.

After they had returned to the house empty handed, he presented each one with a gift. He brought a toy for Jinta, sweets for Ururu and a little black kitten for Yori. After she got attached to it he decided that he would tell her that he had bought it as a love child for them. If he told her his intentions just then she probably wouldn't have accepted it.

~~Yori had even invited him to sleep with her. "Does this mean you are falling for me?" Kisuke asked pulling her closer.

Yoruichi grumbled, "No, I just didn't want to be awoken in the middle of the night. Don't even try anything Urahara."

She was on to his tricks, that's exactly what he had planned on doing. Slipping into her bed after he was sure she was asleep. Kisuke sighed dramatically but buried his nose into her sweet smelling long hair. "Okay Yori, but you have to admit you had fun today." Kami she smelled good, he just wanted to lose himself in her.

She laughed sending tremors through his body "I knew your plan from the beginning. You have to be more subtle Urahara."

He pouted placing a small kiss at the base of her neck, "I can't get anything passed you, Yori." he let his hand slip beneath the hem of her shirt. She didn't say anything so boldly his hand crept higher. His fingers brushed against the smooth underside of her breast and still she was quiet. Kisuke knew he was pushing it but he had to take that chance.

He cupped her breast fully into his large hand, planting his lips on the soft skin of her shoulder. Was she sleeping? He continued to fondle her breast enjoying the feel of her puckered nipple against his fingers. From the moment he had laid eyes on her in his office his hands had yearned to touch them and feel their gentle weight. He had felt them a few times but to his dismay he realized he had never had the pleasure of seeing them…

"Mmm" Yoruichi moaned breaking him from his thoughts. She wasn't sleeping after all, she was allowing him to do this. Maybe she did like him more than she was letting on. Her hips ground into him, he didn't know if she did it consciously but she sure knew how to tease a man. He could feel his cock hardening against her barely clothed backside.

"Yori," he groaned against her ear, "if you continue that I won't be able to hold back."

He could almost see a feline smirk on her lips as she ground her hips against him once more, her legs parting slightly as she did so. His cock was rock hard now and it fit snuggly against her. He had warned her.

Kisuke turned her towards him and shifted her legs open, he buried his fingers between them smirking to himself as a, moan escaped her.

His lips found hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue slipping between her parted lips easily. He brushed his thumb against her clit and she gasped her back arching pressing her breasts against his naked chest, "Kisuke" she moaned as his finger expertly worked her clit.

There was a knock on the door, and everything seemed to freeze. Kisuke glanced down at Yoruichi her eyes were hooded and clouded with lust. It seemed like forever that they were pressed together waiting before there was another knock, much louder this time.

"Yori-chan are you awake? Can we sleep with you tonight?" it was Jinta.

Kisuke sighed those kids couldn't have picked a worse time to interrupt. He was sure that tonight Yori would have let him go all the way with her. He chuckled then and kissed her lightly on the lips, "you are saved this time." He whispered getting up, "I'm gonna take a cold shower."

Yoruichi sat up and watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. She felt as if she needed a cold shower too, for several reasons. "You can come in." she called fixing her shirt and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Jinta followed by Ururu walked in dressed in pajamas. "I'm sorry Yoruichi, Jinta told a scary ghost story and now I'm too scared to fall asleep." Ururu climbed into the bed.

Jinta rolled his eyes, "you are just a fraidy-cat."

"Well that explains her, but why are you here too?" Yoruichi said with a light laugh.

"Well I'd be lonely in the room by myself." He muttered and climbed into the bed also. They got comfortable on the bed beside her.

"Where's Kisuke?" Jinta asked yawning, "He wasn't in his room."

Kisuke took that moment to walk out, he was dressed in his pajama bottoms his hair was still damp.

He crawled into bed on the opposite side pulling Yoruichi into his arms, "you kids are seriously cramping my style." He still couldn't believe that he had been cock-blocked by them.

"Stop being a perve."" Jinta muttered sleepily

"Yeah, it's not nice not to share." Ururu added just as sleepily.

"You guys had her the whole day." Kisuke grumbled, holding her tighter.

Yoruichi laughed sandwiched between Kisuke's warm possessive arms and the small bodies of his two kids. "Don't get too comfortable." She said grinding her hips against his teasingly.

"You tease." Kisuke whispered into her ear just loud enough for her to hear it only. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the two kids. ~~

"Kisuke…?" everyone was staring at him weirdly. He had been so lost in his daydream again he hadn't paid any attention to what was happening.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked with an absent smile.

"I was asking about your two friends." Byakuya said calmly, hiding his irritance.

"oh." He said with a chuckle, "this is Neliel and this is Hiyori." He stroked his chin in thought, what should he call them? Ex-associates of Aizens? Espadas? "They used to be brainwashed by Aizen but Mayuri was able to cure them."

"Single handedly, I might add." Mayuri piped up from his corner seat. Nemu frowned but didn't say anything to correct him.

"As I was saying, they don't remember anything about working for him. And they are very good fighters." He knew this because he had Shinji fight both girls.

Alone they were not much of challenge but when they were both attacked him at once it was as if they thought exactly the same , both feeding off each other's reitsu. It had been a good show watching them fight. Ultimately though Shinji was still able to take them both out.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" Mayuri asked, "If you don't need them, I will be glad to take them off of your hands."

"They are not things." Urahara said knowing that Mayuri would probably use them as test subjects, "and anyways they seem to have become attached to Shinji."

Or maybe it was the other way around? Shinji had spent the last few days hanging out with the two girls showing them around his island, sparing with them and generally slacking off on his duties. Kisuke couldn't say anything because he had slacked off a lot preferring to flirt with Yoruichi then doing actual business work.

"I could change that." Mayuri muttered.

"How did we get so off topic?" Ukitake asked softly, "can we please stay focused?" He had not wanted to miss this meeting because Ichigo had indicated that it would be important. He hadn't been feeling well but he managed to muster enough strength to accompany Kiyone and Sentaro there.

"Can you manage to be a little less creepy?" One of the girls, Hiyori, said plainly. Shinji chuckled and threw her an amused smirk, she smirked back at him.

"I saved your life…." Mayuri reminded her with a huff. "If it wasn't for me, you would -"

He was interrupted as the door swung open and Hitsugaya being trailed by Momo walked in, "sorry I am late." He said simply taking a free seat.

Only a few of them actually knew who he was. Mayuri being one of them, "I saved her too." He added smugly and sat back in his seat a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Byakuya said with a nod.

Ichigo wasn't impressed with him at all. The Gotei had actively been recruiting this guy? He didn't seem like much, if anything he looked to be on the young side. -*You never learn do you?*- Hichigo commented -*was it not a few days ago that you learned looks could be deceiving?*-

That was true, but then again he hadn't underestimated Shusuke, he hadn't known much of his fighting style. He hadn't really been prepared. -*once again all you can do is make excuses for being a fuck-up.*-

Ichigo frowned angrily his eyes going to where Rukia sat. The whole time she had silently sat there lost in thought as if she was completely unaware that he was there, that his eyes were on her. -*she saw your weakness first hand, of course she wants nothing to do with you. *- shut up. -*of course, there it is. Your fall back. You don't like the truth.*- it's not the truth. You scared her, I seen the fear in her eyes when she realized it was you. What did you do to her? -*you mean other than save her?*- you know what I mean. -* don't get angry at me because you are weak and I am strong. Maybe you should stop thinking about her and focus on training a little harder. *- fuck you. Hichigo's laugh echoed through his head -* isn't that impossible? Unless you are damning yourself.*- you didn't answer my question. -* how about this, answer mine first. Honestly. Do you think that I would hurt her? Am I not more worthy of her then you? *-

Ichigo was not sure how to answer either one. Hichigo had in truth saved her, he had known how to revive her, and he had been strong enough to effortlessly kill Shusuke. He hadn't even been able to concentrate enough to break through the flames. The one body they shared had still been damaged but Hichigo had been able to overcome that pain and do what he hadn't been able to do. Could Hichigo's' desire for Rukia be stronger than his?

Hichigo laughed -*I know the answers already.*- he paused and his laughter died away. -*we both have hurt her.*- he lamented, -*I didn't know what I was doing…everything was so brand new. I regret that I-*- he went silent before he finished his sentence. Ichigo could feel a sudden and complete emptiness inside him. He closed his eyes for a moment and still the overwhelming sense of loss washed over him. Where had Hichigo gone?

Momo smiled back at Hiyori and Neliel knowing them, but not sure why or how they were there. They seemed as out of place as she was. Shiro-chan had insisted that she follow him and she had gladly agreed. She didn't want to be separated from him any longer.

After they had left that strange doctor's office Shiro-chan had taken her home to a huge building. It didn't look like japan at all and a lot of people spoke in a language she didn't understand. She was unsure of everything, but as long as she was next to Shiro-chan she would be happy.

As she had showered that night she realized that it wasn't just Shiro that had grown up, she was older also, but she didn't know how it was possible. Just yesterday she had been sleeping on a cold mat listening to Neliel cry. She had tried not to cry herself, cause maybe tomorrow Shiro-chan would be coming back to take her away.

But the tears had come anyways, tomorrow never came, Shiro never came. She was holding on to an impossible dream, foolishly believing that he would rescue her.

But he had somehow rescued her. She had shyly eaten dinner with him unsure of what to talk about with him. He was taller now and his eyes were still as beautiful and piercing as ever. It wasn't until after he had gone that she realized how much of an impact he had on her life.

He had been the only one when she first came to the orphanage that talked to her, everyone else picked on her because of the large scar that was on leg. He hadn't laughed at her or shunned her he had held her while she cried, promising that one day he would get them out of this place and she could be happy again.

And then after they had spent so many years together, he was adopted by a couple from America. She had cried but he hadn't shed a single tear. He promised that he would be back for her, she just needed to wait a little while.

A little while turned into a months, months turned into years new children came and gone, but Shiro never came.

"… before I arrived I received a curious phone call from a man named Jin." Tōshirō was saying.

Mayuri coughed where he sat and frowned, "he was just the tiniest of help. If you would like I can tell you the full story of his involvement."

"That won't be necessary. We don't have enough time for that." Tōshirō said humorlessly shooting him down.

"Once again your loss." He sat back crossing his arms dejectedly.

"We also had an experience with a man named Jin." Kira spoke up. He had come in Renji's stead because he didn't trust him to watch over Matsumoto. It wasn't his fault she had escaped, he was just too trusting. "He was harassing Matsumoto, trying to get her to talk. Renji and I both took him on but in the end he left. It was very unusual, he had no noticeable reitsu at all."

Ichigo's interest piqued, "I also had an encounter with him. He was there while I was fighting Shusuke but his presence wasn't hostile. He at one point was fighting Shusuke also." Ichigo paused to remember what he had said to him that night. "He mentioned something about having business with Shusuke but since he was killed it was settled. Hm, he didn't seem like he was working for Aizen."

Byakuya listened to Ichigo's statement quietly contemplating it. Could he be the same Jin that had once been a part of Aizens firm? The Jin that most of the older Gotei members knew had been a human scientist that worked with Aizen.

"Didn't he continue to work for Aizen after he left the Gotei?" Ukitake asked mirroring Byakuya's thoughts.

"The question should be is what did he do to himself? He must have modified himself in some way." Shunsui thought out loud.

"Or maybe he is just really good at concealing his reitsu. You know like Aizen and his evilness." Isshin commented.

"He was the one that killed Tosen and Gin." Kira added, feeling the need to shed some light on who they were dealing with. "If we hadn't shown up when we had he would have hurt Matsumoto."

"So whose side is he on? Is he good or evil?" Tōshirō said remembering how Jin had called helping him a favor that he would need to repay.

At that moment Momo's hand squeezed his, he glanced down at her curiously. She smiled up at him her brown eyes sparkling. He owed Jin more than he could ever possibly repay.

The days after they had returned from Mayuri's lab had been spent getting her reaccustomed to him, assuring her that he would never leave again. She was still shy with him and didn't speak quite as much as she had before but he realized that she had been through some very traumatic events.

Of course she wasn't going to be the same smiling young girl he had remembered. He was well prepared to give her all the time she needed to return to normal. As long as she was by his side he didn't care. As long as she was no longer in Aizens control.

~~ Tōshirō had called Aizen to let him know what he was sure he already knew. "I have no use for you anymore." Toshiro had said casually

"I take it this is your answer." Even though his voice was even, Tōshirō knew he was livid. "I should have suspected."

"I told you before I couldn't give a flying fuck about what you do with my money or what you want to do with the Hollows. All I cared about was Momo. Now that she's safe you can go fuck yourself."

"Don't be so smug. I will take her away from you once more." He threatened.

"You could try." Tōshirō answered "I had every intention of withdrawing myself from this little war you and the Gotei have going on. But now I think I would like to see your face when you die."

Aizen had laughed mirthlessly, "Go ahead and join what's left of them. You fail to see that their end is near."

"I think you are the one who is delusional. I will leave you with these few parting words. You better watch your back at all times." With that he hung up the phone.

"Shiro-chan?" he turned to see Momo standing in the doorway of his bedroom, "can I sleep with you?"

The past few nights like clockwork she had showed up at his door asking the same thing. "You don't have to ask Momo, you know that."

She blushed and crawled in next to him. His anger dissipated at the sight of her. He pulled her into his arms and laid her head against his chest, "just like old times, right?"

She nodded "all you care about is me..?"

Oh so she had been standing there the whole time. She must have so many questions and yet the only one she seemed to care about was if he really cared for her.

He gently used his fingers to lift her head so that their eyes met, "yes Momo. It might not seem like it but we've been apart for years. Years that I was just an empty shell without you. I went back for you too late and I thought I would never see you again." He stopped unsure of why he was spilling his heart out to her.

"I love you so much Shiro-chan… I always knew you would come for me…I'm so happy…" tears slid down her cheeks moistening his fingers.

"Please don't cry Momo…" he whispered pulling her closer~~

Nnoitra sighed boredly as he glanced around the room. He like Kenpachi wasn't really into the whole meeting thing he had only come because Kenpachi had invited him. He knew a few people, mostly the older ones. He had done a few contract jobs for Kenpachi and his company had also worked with Byakuya on a few projects.

He had fooled himself in thinking there would be some excitement. He glanced around the room again, this time his eyes met with the light brown ones of the tall buxom woman who sat next to Urahara. She wore a green t-shirt that clung to every curve of her large breasts.

His gaze roamed over them appreciatively, he smirked as her nipples puckered beneath his scrutiny. His eyes when back to her face and she blushed. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip slowly his eyes never leaving hers.

Her mouth opened slightly in a gasp and she quickly looked away. Maybe there was some excitement to be had after all.

Ishida looked away adjusting his glasses on his straight nose, he felt as if maybe he had just witnessed something he shouldn't have. What kind of man openly makes sexual gestures to a woman in a crowded room?

He could see Orihime doing something sexy like that, just not purposely. She really was something else. After he had taken her home and showed her around his large apartment she seemed genuinely happy. She loved her bedroom she gushed as she jumped on the bed.

It would be weird having her stay at his place, seeing her every morning and every evening. Maybe having dinner and then sitting with her watching TV while he sews. He had been thinking about it when she had appeared in his doorway.

~~ "Shida-kun, aren't you going to bed yet?" she walked in and paused next to the large closet door that he had accidently left open.

She pouted as she made her way over to the bed where he sat sewing. She climbed in and sat for a moment watching him. He could tell that she wanted to say something but instead she just watched his diligent fingers. "Can I help you Orihime?"

She sighed and then frowned, "your girlfriend left all her clothes here." She said trying to sound as if she didn't care.

"My, girlfriend?" Ishida repeated, setting down the blouse he had been working on.

"Yeah, she must have been really sad when you broke up with her. I was sad when I realized that the reason you didn't like me, like that was because you were involved with someone else. But it's ok now that you broke up."

Ishida couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't really had an interest in dating and women before he had met her. All he really did was work. It was only after he had suffered from exhaustion that he had taken up sewing.

"Don't, laugh Shida-kun." She muttered her face a mask of sadness.

"I'm sorry Orihime." He replied hiding his mirth, "you are too cute." She didn't smile but sat back still frowning. Ishida smiled tenderly realizing that she was jealous. "They are yours. I made them for you while I was on vacation."

She didn't say anything, but he could see that she didn't believe him. "They are all your size." He murmured sheepishly. He didn't want her knowing just how much time he had spent thinking about her.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully. For a moment she was quiet and she stared down into her hands. Before Ishida knew what was happening she was crying. Tears welled in her eyes and she hiccupped.

When she looked up at him her chocolate eyes were glassy and tears had welled in them. "I'm sorry Shida-kun. I was so mad that you didn't care that I was kidnapped. I'm really sorry I … He told me that you … I love you Shida-kun…even if you don't love me too I don't care…as long as I can stay by your side…"

Ishida did not know what to say, he just stared at her blankly, "Orihime what are you talking about?" he pulled her into his arms hoping to stop her crying.

She continued to cry, "he said that you didn't care about me, that you were already over me," she pulled away from him. "I was so mad at you…. All the guys like me but you didn't… Aizen…"

"Aizen?" Ishida said interrupting her, "so you didn't actually escape?"

Orihime seemed to sober up, sensing the change in Ishida's tone. Oh no, he found out she had led to him, she had stupidly revealed herself.

"Orihime, tell me what really happened." He could sense her hesitance. He was no better than Don kajone, he had blindly believed what she had told him.

She sighed removing herself from his arms retreating into herself a little as she drew her legs up beneath her. She couldn't possibly tell him that she had planned on drugging him. He would hate her.

"Aizen is not a nice person, Hime." Ishida said trying to keep his tone light, he didn't want to make her feel as if he would retaliate if she didn't tell him. "Just tell me what actually happened. I promise I will not be angry." Even as he said the words he knew he was lying. He was already angry just not at her.

He was angry at himself for getting her involved with Aizen. If he had never let her go... Orihime fidgeted on his bed, staring down at the light blue comforter. "Aizen said that you went away with your girlfriend. He said that if I wanted you to love me he could help me. Hold on." She jumped up and disappeared from his room. A few minutes later she returned holding a small bottle. "He said that you would love me if I gave you this."

Ishida took the vial from her and looked at it curiously, "but you didn't do it."

Orihime nodded, "you already love me so I didn't have to." She stated matter-of-factly, her bright smile returning to her pretty face. "I'm really sorry Shida-kun, I just wanted to be with you! ~~

Ishida frowned as he remembered exactly why he had decided to accept Ichigo's invitation. There seem to be a pregnant silence in the room. He glanced around wondering if now would be a good time to contribute. "Well it seems as if Aizen is not only targeting the Gotei." Ishida said pulling out the small vial, "Aizen had planned to drug me."

Mayuri reached over and grabbed the bottle turning it over in his hands, "I wonder what this does."

"Well Orihime said it was some kind of love potion." Ishida muttered adjusting his glasses.

"I knew it!" Rukia said almost purely on instinct. "You don't keep a naked girl in your office to 'protect her'."

Ishida blushed profusely, his face turning bright red," she wasn't naked." He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"She was close to being naked." Rukia countered.

Ishida cleared his throat and frowned at her, "as I was saying, Aizen gave it to her so I highly doubt that's what it actually is."

"Well if I could have some volunteers," Mayuri glanced over in Urahara's direction. Frowning as he noticed the two girls had disappeared as well as Shinji.

"No." Urahara stated simply. He was not going to let Mayuri get near them. Kami only knew what that weirdo would do to them.

"That's fine, I'll just test it out on Nemu."

"No." she replied just as calmly as Urahara.

Mayuri sighed, "I didn't realize that I created you to be so disobedient. No matter, I will remedy that by completely removing your conscious circuit which will effectively render you a robot. That's what you want don't you?"

"The answer is still no." Nemu said her large eyes blank.

"You just wait." Mayuri threatened.

Nnoitra had excused himself and now wandered the halls of Byakuya's large mansion, his hands thrusted into his pockets. He yawned as he turned a corner and was met with even more doors. He just wanted to find where those girls had wandered off to. When they had gotten up presumably to go to the restroom he had watched her every move, finding her bottom half just as pleasing as the top.

The door to his right swung open and speak of the devil she appeared looking lost. He knew the moment she saw him because she took a step back.

"Well well well." Nnoitra said with a smirk as he stepped closer to her, "where's your little body guard?" she edged closer to the door she had just came out of.

He cornered her advancing on her like a hungry cat that had set his eyes on a tiny mouse. Her eyes widened as her back met the wall and she realized that she had nowhere to go. Nnoitra planted his hands on either side of her body, leaning in so that their bodies were almost touching.

Being so close to her he realized that she wasn't that tall or maybe he was just too tall. He looked down into her wide eyes, she seem to be scared. "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured his eyes on her lips as her pink tongue darted out to moisten them.

"I'm Neliel." She managed out, unsure of who this man was and why he was so close to her.

"Neliel." He repeated liking the way it rolled off his tongue. It was a very unusual name, but then again she was a very unusual woman. She had bedroom eyes, tits that could drive a man crazy but the vibe she gave off was of pure innocence. Surely with a body like that—

"Do you need something from me?" she asked, her soft voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

"You could say that." Nnoitra replied with a smirk, he wanted to do many things with her. Taste her lips, hear her moan… feel the fullness of her breasts that strained against her top.

The way she was looking up at him stirred something in his blood. Did she know what kind image she was presenting just then? He wanted to pull her into that empty room and fuck her silly. But he couldn't realistically do that. So he decided that he'd just have one quick feel, maybe kiss her. That is unless she put up any resistance.

His right hand left the cold wall and rested itself on her hip. His fingers crept beneath her tight shirt slipping higher until it reached the barrier of her bra.

Neliel gasped but was powerless against the onslaught. Her body was frozen against the wall her breath caught in her throat.

With deft fingers he pulled her bra up beneath her shirt exposing her warm plump flesh to his hand. He cupped her breast roughly rubbing her nipple until it hardened against his thumb. Her lips parted and a soft moan escaped them.

Nnoitra chuckled unsure of how far he was gonna go. After all they were in Byakuya's home, any moment someone could come around the corner and discover them.

Well he was a man who liked to live dangerously, the prospect of being found didn't faze him at all. With that thought floating through his mind he decided to take it just a little bit further. In any case it wasn't like he was forcing her to do anything she wasn't enjoying.

His other hand left the wall to cup her round bottom. His fingers kneaded the firm flesh through the thin fabric of her skirt.

Neliel didn't know why he was touching her, but it felt good, her body felt as if it was on fire. When his hand slipped under her skirt it didn't occur to her what he was planning to do. She moaned loudly as his fingers buried themselves in her. He didn't take thing slowly at all. Quickly his thumb found her clit as he sunk two fingers into her.

Nnoitra groaned, damn she was tight, he could only imagine how good it would feel to be fucking her. He pressed into her roughly, thrusting his finger into her wetness. She moaned loudly her hips rising to meet each thrust, "you'll have to be quieter, little Nel." He said languidly as he continued to tease her swollen flesh.

She clamped her mouth shut, but he could still hear her stifled moans as soft whimpers. "You gonna cum for me?" he asked increasing the amount of pressure he applied to her clit.

"I I don't..." her words died off as her legs clamped shut and her body convulsed falling forward against him. He could feel the warmth of her wetness on his fingers, it excited him immensely.

After a few moments she pulled away trying to regain her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat had beaded on her brow, only then did Nnoitra remove his fingers.

Slowly and deliberately he licked each digit clean, after he was done he smirked at her, "very sweet." He removed his hand from her breast and leaned in close so that their faces were a hairs breadth apart, "can I have a taste from the source?" he asked his voice thick with lust.

Neliel didn't know what he was asking, but she wanted to say yes. "I don't –"

"Nel, are you ok?"

Nnoitra frowned and turned in the direction of the interruption, he straightened, crossing his arms in front of him. "She's fine." He answered for her with a roll of his eyes.

Shinji frowned as he took in Nel's disheveled appearance, "I didn't ask you."

Neliel turned away from them, glad that he was partially blocking her as she fixed her bra. "I'm fine Shinji, he- he didn't hurt me."

"Don't mess with her, Nnoitra." Shinji ordered, "Let's go Neliel."

Hiyori stood silent as she watched the scene play out in front of her. They seemed to know each other.

"You really are a selfish prick, Shinji." Nnoitra emphasized his name with a tad bit of cynism.

"Selfish?" Shinji chuckled, "you just don't give a fuck do you?"

"I just don't see why you need them both." Nnoitra replied with a shrug, "It seems like she'd be enough for you." He pointed at Hiyori who stared at them confused.

"Shinji is mine." She stated simply.

"see." Nnoitra said sarcastically.

Shinji gritted his teeth annoyed. He knew Nnoitra and he knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't understand what kind of state Neliel and Hiyori were in. they didn't remember anything and even though they knew how to fight well they were no more than children. It seems as if they had been under Aizens control since they were young.

Shinji sighed, "You don't understand. You can't just go around assaulting young girls."

"I wasn't doing that. She didn't resist me at all. Plus she's not exactly a young girl. Do you not see her tits? Her on the other hand…" he let his sentence trail as he stared pointedly at Hiyori.

"It's not like that. Ugh, why do I even bother? Just stay away from her." With that Shinji grabbed Nel by the hand and led them away towards the conference room.

All eyes were on them as they entered the room. Nnoitra took his seat next to Kenpachi and they returned to theirs next to Urahara.

"I'm not sure how he knew, but he was trying to force Matsumoto to tell him where the stolen piece of Soliety is." Kira said, feeling as if he had missed his chance to add that.

Everyone turned to him, "She has it?" Urahara giving voice to the question that was on everyone's lips.

"Well yeah, Gin decided to keep it a secret because she didn't remember where it was, so there was no reason to say anything about it."

"Well if you really want to know where it is, I may have a way." Mayuri said, "Just bring her down to my lab and I will do thorough full detail private screening of her and find out."

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned towards the open doorway as Gin strode in a grin on his lips. There was even more surprise as they noticed who was behind him.

"Good morning everyone, I'm sorry we are late." Yamaato said as he took one of the two empty seats at the head of the table.


	15. Chapter 15a

A/N: I'm splitting this chapter into 2 because I'm really tired right now but I've already got like 6k words which is about as much as most of my other chapters. I'll be doing part 2 probably Thursday or Friday.

A/N: I suck at fighting scenes, so yeah I don't like how this one turned out.

A/N: there is a rape scene in this chapter, it's not overly graphic though.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Ichigo had been silent the whole drive back to his parents' home. His mind was a complete blank. He couldn't sense what Hichigo was thinking, he couldn't sense him at all.

"Son!" Isshin said loudly interrupting his thoughts, "you didn't even say anything to your girlfriend the whole time. I saw you looking at her … you gotta be straight forward."

Ichigo frowned, "she's not my girlfriend." He ground out.

"Then what was she doing at your house?" he answered in a sing-song voice.

Ichigo didn't even bother replying to his question. His father would just draw up whatever conclusions he wanted anyways.

"Getting rescued by my son, that's what." Isshin said with a laugh, "like father like son eh? I can remember when your mother and I first got together…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tuned his father out. He hadn't really rescued Rukia. If she hadn't been there in the first place she wouldn't have been in any danger. He had foolishly ignored his father's warning and instead of sending her home where she belonged had decided that he knew best.

Despite knowing that it was wrong he had almost made love to her. The consequences of that would have been…what? His father had warned him against it but why?

"Ahh, those were the days am I right?" his father finished. "But now that we have three beautiful kids we can't go sneaking off like we used to…and we don't have enough time to do –"

"Oi, stop right there old man. I don't want to hear that crap." Ichigo stopped him before he started talking about *it*. He certainly didn't want to hear about his parents' sex life.

Isshin laughed, "Where do you think you came from? You didn't just pop into existence."

"I know that." Ichigo grumbled, "it's just I can do without the imagery."

Isshin continued to laugh much to Ichigo's great annoyance, "Ok ok son, I won't mention us frolicking in the strawberry fields the night you were conceived."

Ichigo groaned and sat back in his seat, "that's just gross old man." He muttered looking out the window. His father gave him a wide smile then began to whistle tunelessly.

They were silent the rest of the way until they pulled up into the driveway of their home. "Do you mind if I do a little training tonight?" he asked as his father shut off the car.

"Go ahead son." His voice held a note of solemnity to it, "when you decide that you want to talk, you know I'll always have time for you Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, wondering if maybe his father knew what was on his mind.

"Just knock real loudly first." Isshin added as an afterthought breaking the somber atmosphere instantly.

"Ugh, I'll pass." His father could not be serious for one moment.

"You guys are back early." His mother said as they walked in. "I was just making some sandwiches for lunch, I'll make some extras."

"I couldn't stay away from you too long." Isshin said as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo said, ignoring their display. He walked away towards the basement.

"Don't worry about him dear." Isshin said noticing the frown that had occupied her lips, "he's just a little bit sad right now. He'll get over it."

She nodded and went back to making some more sandwiches.

Ichigo was at a loss. He had been training for less than ten minutes and he was already winded. His muscles hurt and he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him completely. He slumped down to his knees, to take a quick breather.

"That was pitiful son." Isshin called out from where he had been sitting surveying his sons training session. "You've gotta concentrate more."

Ichigo turned to stare at him, his gaze cloudy. "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Not concentrating." Isshin replied amusement lacing his voice.

Ichigo frowned and got up ignoring his father's taunt. He went after the target that was swiftly approaching him. He swung his heavy Zanpakutō in its direction…he missed as he went flying into the corner of the large room.

"What the hell..?" he muttered incredulously as his eyes fluttered open. He could have sworn that he had it.

"Talk to me son." Isshin said appearing next to him. He stood over him his eyes filled with worry. "I had decided to let you come to me when you were ready, but now I see you would rather fail."

"Fail…" Ichigo said. Hichigo had called him a failure. Where was he?

Isshin sighed and took a seat against the wall next to him. He could tell something was wrong with his son. He just didn't know what. The night he had showed up on their doorstep he had been covered with blood and cuts. He had hardly been able to stand, it was a wonder how he made it there.

Him being the awe-inspiring doctor that he was had quickly patched him up and set him on the road to a quick recovery. The next morning Ichigo had been almost back to his ornery self, as good as new.

It was then that he had told them about fighting Shusuke, Rukia nearly being killed and then stumbling to their house because his had been totally destroyed. It was at the meeting that a few more details had surfaced, and Isshin was sure there was still a lot more that Ichigo was not saying.

"I can't help you son, if I don't know the full extent of your problems." It may just be for him to focus on Rukia, or maybe something else had happened during his fight.

Ichigo weighed each option in his mind, should he tell his father everything? Isshin, even though was annoying as hell, was still his father. He had taught him pretty much everything he knew. Maybe he had some insight on what was going on.

"Are you angry that Rukia went back to Byakuya and Hisana?"

"No, I told her to leave." Ichigo answered.

Isshin frowned as he realized Ichigo wasn't going to elaborate more, "ok." Isshin said churning that thought around in his mind. "Does this have to do with Hichigo?" he saw the look that flashed across Ichigo's face and knew that he had hit a nerve. "Did he do something to hurt Rukia?"

Ichigo sighed, hating that it was just the opposite. He had hurt Rukia, Hichigo had saved her. His father was looking at him with knowing eyes. As if he could see his very thoughts.

"Did you sleep with her?" the question hung in the air between them bearing down Ichigo's neck. He didn't have it in him to tell his father to mind his own business that that wasn't something you asked your son.

"I almost did." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"Tell me what happened that night, Ichigo. I just want to help you, maybe I can shed some light on what's going on."

Ichigo nodded and glanced out across the room. "Rukia died that night." He whispered unable to meet his father's eyes. "I watched the woman that I want so badly die right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it…I couldn't save her…"

"But she's alive, son. She's not dead." Isshin was confused. Rukia had been living and breathing perfectly well at the meeting.

For a long time they sat there in silence, why did he think that his father would understand? "She died. Hichigo…I, I let him free and he killed Shusuke. I didn't do anything but sit aside and watch. Hichigo knew how to bring her back to life… I couldn't even fucking concentrate enough to free myself!" he finished angrily.

"So Hichigo was free…" Isshin muttered thoughtfully. That's why he was feeling guilty? Well he had been very harsh when he was talking about Hichigo. But he had to, otherwise Ichigo wouldn't take him seriously. Like he had anyways, he had taken Rukia home and almost slept with her.

"I let him have control, but you are missing the whole point here." Ichigo grumbled angrily still staring off into the distance.

"I'm not. I think I see what is going on. You are feeling angry and guilt-ridden because you couldn't save the woman you love. But you gotta understand Ichigo, he's a part of you too. His desires are your desires just magnified-"

"Rukia is afraid of him." Ichigo interrupted him, "I would never hurt her."

Isshin sighed and was silent for a moment, maybe it was time that he told Ichigo the truth. "I introduced you to Rukia because I thought you guys would be a cute couple, and maybe in a few years give me some grandkids." He chuckled at that. "I could tell you guys hit it off, even though of course you acted like your usual self. Well you guys started dating after that and everything was going well I suppose."

"You suppose?" Ichigo asked curious about the insight his father was giving him of his past.

"You never told me about your love life." Isshin said his voice a held a little whine to it, "I had to guess on the sidelines." He frowned and he sobered, "at this time Aizen was still part of the Gotei, I was thinking of retiring and grooming you to take my place. We should have known Aizen was up to something."

"What does Aizen have to do with this? Wasn't he a 'good' guy?"

"Stop interrupting me and you will find out. As I was saying, He was working on some experimental drugs and he, without our knowledge tested it on you. We thought you had the flu and you'd be back to normal in no time. We didn't know anything about Hichigo and what was happening in your mind." He paused and glanced down at the floor. "Apparently you and Rukia were intimate and that broke whatever control you had over him. Hichigo ran rampant, he destroyed everything in his path he killed a lot of innocent people. We couldn't find a way to control him and you were lost somewhere in his mind. He kidnapped Rukia and Kami only knows what happened behind those closed doors."

Ichigo felt that he knew what happened behind those doors. Hichigo is a very aggressive person and he could only imagine how he had felt finally being free after being caged so long. He probably wanted her so bad, having taken a side seat watching Ichigo monopolize her. He probably just wanted to be alone with her.

"We finally were able to catch up to him, he didn't go down without a fight though. I tell you it was some fight. All the time he kept Rukia somehow imprisoned within a barrier of his reitsu. Yamamato in the end was victorious and brought him down."

"Why don't I remember any of this? I have a few memories of Rukia that I only recently acquired, but other than that she doesn't exist in my memories. Something in me knew that she belonged with me, but I didn't know why."

"We couldn't have something like that happen again so it was decided that we would erase it all from your mind. Mayuri was able to completely wipe it out of your mind. We figured Rukia's should be erased too just so she wouldn't be tempted to come to you." Isshin took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "All these years we were successful in keeping you two apart. I realize now that maybe that wasn't the right choice."

"Keeping us apart?" Ichigo supplied.

"I've been watching you grow up, your unwavering control that you have over him. I realized that maybe he was just scared. Imagine being locked up and then all of a sudden being set free. He probably just couldn't control himself."

That made sense. If Hichigo was his wants and desires multiplied than his desire to have Rukia was going to be multiplied also. He would do anything to keep her next to him, even if that meant by force.

"One thing I do not get, if Hichigo is me and I am him, why is he more powerful than I am?" what he really wanted to ask was how he was able to save Rukia, while he could just sit back and watch uselessly.

Isshin chuckled, "were you not listening son? He is you but ten times better."

Ichigo frowned and glanced over at his father, he had an amused grin on his face, "just like that old man?" how could he easily switch into a joking mood.

Isshin patted Ichigo affectionately on the back, "I'm only kidding son. He just wants things more than you do. If you could somehow harness that drive and concentration he has, you would be of equal strength. You have to find a balance between the two of you."

How do you find a balance when he was already gone? Ichigo realized that the emptiness he felt was the loss of Hichigo, he had to figure out a way to get him back.

"May I suggest something son? Take a visit to Urahara's. That man can work wonders with all the space and equipment and whatnot that he has there. I'm sure he'll be able to come up with something to help you merge more completely with Hichigo. "Isshin rose to his feet and dusted off his legs doing an overhead stretch. "I gotta remember I'm an old man. I can't sit in one place for too long my arthritis acts up."

Ichigo chuckled also rising to his feet, "you aren't that old." He picked up his Zanpakutō that he had carelessly set down. "Don't let this get to your head, but thanks dad."

Isshin's face softened and he smiled lovingly. He hugged Ichigo, "you know I'm just here to help son. I'm so glad that you let me in."

Isshin continued to hug his son, happy that they had bonded. His mind raced with fantasies of father son fishing trips, business trips and talking about their love lives while watching his grandkids.

"Oi, that's enough." Ichigo said pushing him away, "I'll be back later." If Urahara could help him merge with Hichigo, maybe he could help him get him back.

"Ok son, I'll make sure mama saves some supper for you!" he yelled as he waved goodbye. He made no effort to follow him out just watched as he disappeared upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orihime hummed happily to herself as she shifted through the wide variety of frilly lace and ribbonned dresses that hung in Ishida's closet. She had spent most of the day trying on dresses and doing some house work, although she wasn't used to doing it.

A pink and white dress with lace trim caught her eye and she carefully pulled it from the rack. It was like Ishida had said, all the clothes fit her perfectly clinging to her body in enticing ways. Why hadn't she seen it before?

Ishida made clothes for her that accentuated her bust and her small waist. Not many designers, no matter how many times they measured her, had been able to make clothes that fit her so well. Ishida must love her so much that he can just look at her body and know just how to make it look good.

She carefully stripped out of the dress she had been wearing and slipped easily into the pink number. Her breast peaked just a bit over the edge and the hem was sexy but still modest. Orihime walked out of the closet to admire herself in the full length mirror that hung on the outside of the door.

She loved it! Well she loved everything he made but this one was her favorite. As she was finger combing her hair she could see the door to the room opening, "Shida-kun! I really like this one, how does it look on me?"

She turned with a wide smile on her glossy lips, waiting for his studious but affectionate "you look beautiful" but it never came, instead she was slapped hard sending her back into the closet. She fell to the ground, rubbing her stinging cheek. She glanced up, intense pain clouding her eyes.

"Why have you not fulfilled your part of the deal?" Ulquiorra stepped into view his cold eyes surveying her bruised face. "Aizen would like to know why you have yet to give Uryū the drug."

"Well I was going to, but then he said that I could live with him and I was so happy and I know he loves me already so I figured I didn't have to..." she was rambling trying to stay calm. Why had she thought that Aizen would forget about their deal just because she had?

"You have failed to hold up your end, so I have come to take you back to Aizen." Ulquiorra cornered her swiftly grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"No, I'm sorry, give me one more chance. I promise I'll do it just give me one more day!" she pleaded trying to pull out of his grasp. If she could get away from him she could try to escape and call Ishida and he would protect her.

Ulquiorras hold on her arm tightened painfully, "you have had more than a weeks' time to fulfill your duty. Aizen has other plans for you now." A sick smirk crossed his lips and everything in Orihime screamed at her to fight.

She began kicking and screaming flailing her arms and legs in a desperate attempt to get away. She raked her nails down his face, he flinched but didn't seem as if it hurt him. She could see the blood rise to the surface and slowly slide down his pale cheek.

His tongue flicked out to taste his own blood his eyes narrowed and his frown turned into a sneer, "keep fighting and I will snap your neck. "His eyes were deadly and froze Orihime in her tracks.

She stopped fighting. "Shida-kun….Shida-kun… help me Shida-kun…" she whispered warm wet tears coming to her eyes, "Shida-kun…" she prayed and hoped against hope that he would save her. But that was impossible he was gone to an important meeting, he wouldn't be home for hours.

Ishida had decided not to go into work today. He wanted to spend some more time with Orihime. He didn't know why but he felt himself missing her even if he was only gone for a few hours. It didn't hurt that she had taken to greeting him with a shy kiss when he returned home. Sometime he just wanted to snake his arm around her waist and kiss her just a little bit more.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to do more than just kiss her. He smiled faintly to himself he was sure that at any point she would be ready to do more than just kiss, but he couldn't take advantage of her like that.

He paused outside his apartment door as he heard something. No he didn't hear anything he felt something... something was wrong. Ishida didn't waste time searching for his key, instead he kicked the door in.

"Shida-kun…Shida-kun…" he could hear Orihime repeating over at over. Her voice was coming from his room so he raced there as quickly as he could. He found her sprawled on the floor her cheek red and puff her delicate arms bruised.

"Hime…" Ishida said as he franticly picked her up from the floor, checking for any other major wounds, " what happened… who did this…?" he couldn't get the words out properly as he saw the large cut that ran from the top of her thigh to her knee.

"I did." It was only then that Ishida felt the other man's reitsu, he had been so preoccupied with Orihime that he didn't realize the man was still standing in the corner.

Ishida turned to him, his anger on a short leash, "who are you?"

"I am Ulquiorra" he stated simply, "I have come to take back Lord Aizens property."

Aizen? He should have known. Why had he been so stupid as to leave her there by herself? He should have realized that once Aizen figured out that she hadn't used the 'love potion' on him he would try to harm her. "She isn't anyone's property first of all, and second over my dead body." He took a straight fighters stance, quickly materializing his reitsu bow and arrow.

"If that is how you would like it." Ulquiorra dead-panned his deep green eyes never leaving Orihime.

Ishida didn't like the way he was looking at her, "Orihime please go take care of your wound. I will be there momentarily." He pushed her away towards the bathroom.

She nodded glancing between the two of them before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She stayed pressed against it listening to the commotion of the other room. Her mind was running a million miles a second as she thought about Ishida out there with Ulquiorra.

When he had kidnapped her the first time, he had effortlessly taken out her three bodyguards, although they were actors it had still been three against one. When she had woken up he had been there watching her, his creepy eyes constantly following her every move.

There was a loud bang and the whole building seemed to rumble to its core. It sent a jolt of pain through her body and she realized that her leg was still bleeding. Ulquiorra had thrown her to the floor, then carefully and deliberately run one sharpened nail from her knee cap to the top of her thigh.

It hadn't seemed like much at the time, but now her leg was covered in blood. Franticly she searched the cupboards for a first aid kit, or something to stop the pain.

Ishida frowned to himself he was actually a pretty smart opponent. He was fast and cunning, choosing to attack using more aerial moves, then actual hand to hand combat. It didn't bother him, because his specialty was archery. The only thing that really bothered him was all the damage that had been done to his beautiful apartment.

He couldn't hear anything from the bathroom, so he was more worried about Orihime maybe going into shock, then putting his all in fighting Ulquiorra. He must have sensed it because he sent a deep green ball of energy hurdling towards him.

Ishida deftly jumped out of the way landing nimbly on his feet, there went his expensive kitchen. He pulled back his bow, zeroing in on him. He was very fast, but Ishidas trained eye followed his every movement.

He released a single arrow it zipped swiftly through the air piercing Ulquiorra in the chest. Briefly he paused ripping it easily from his chest. He grunted in pain as he threw the arrow to the floor. Ishida smiled to himself, just as he predicted.

Ulquiorra grasped at the widening hole in his chest groaning in pain, he fell to his knees. He looked up a grimace of pain on his face. "What…?" he whispered incredulously. No doubt he had underestimated him, well that should teach him.

The hole will just keep widening continuously until all his major organs are swallowed up by his lingering reitsu, killing him slowly and painfully. Ishida could see that he was regenerating the tissue as it was being eaten, but not quick enough.

Ishida lifted his bow once again to deliver the fatal death blow, or in this case the death shot. "You should have never come for her." He said materializing an arrow.

Ulquiorra glanced towards the room where she had escaped to, he threw an impulsive glance back at Ishida then suddenly sent a large cero blast in that direction. The wall imploded sending degree flying into the bathroom. Ishida could hear Orihime screaming.

"Are you going to kill me, or save her?" He staggered to his feet.

"Shit." Ishida whispered his bow and arrow disappearing as he raced towards the bathroom. He could hear Ulquiorras devious laughter fade away as he neared the entrance. Thank Kami he had opted to get an apartment with a huge bathroom.

Orihime was pressed against the shower wall at the far end of the room screaming her pretty little head off. She didn't look as if she had been hit by any of the wreckage. She was safe, just a frightened. He couldn't sense Ulquiorras spirit energy but he doubted that he was dead, he probably just used the explosion as a diversion giving him a means to escape.

"It's over, he's gone now Hime." Ishida said pulling her gently into his arms, scooping her shaking body up against him. She had dressed her wound, but poorly.

"Oh Shida-kun I was so scared." She whispered clutching on to him for dear life. "Did you beat him? Is is he dead?" her eyes searched his face for any bruises, then glanced around the destroyed apartment.

"He'll be dead soon." Ishida said wondering what he was going to do know. Half his apartment was blown out and she needed real medical attention. "Are you still in pain?" he asked rationally, if she wasn't at the moment he could treat her wounds then have a doctor come by tomorrow and make sure she would be ok. After all he could stitch up her leg; he had done it many times before.

"I'm fine now, just a little sleepy." She whispered still clutching his shirt burying her head against his chest.

Oh well, he guessed it couldn't be helped then. He grabbed his extra set of keys and walked over to the elevator. He waited patiently for the ding and pressed the button for the floor just above him. He really didn't want to do this.

Ishida shifted Orihime in his arms as she fitted the key to the door and pushed the door open, the apartment was dark but he knew his way around it like the back of his hand. He would worry about fixing his flat after he had put her to bed. He also had to worry about what he would tell his father once he arrived home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Kenpachi arrived at his home, no surer of what he was going to do with Yachiru. He had briefly discussed it with Byakuya and yamamato although he didn't say who it was, Byakuya had said that he could deal with them as he saw fit.

That was the problem, how could he hurt her when he had vowed to protect her. He would confront her about it and then…what? He hadn't figured out that part yet. He certainly had to keep a close eye on her from now on.

"Your back." Makizo said almost happily as he set down the guns he had been polishing, "You know how much I hate being left alone with_ her_."

"It was an accident, get over it." Kenpachi grumbled as he walked past him, he paused, "where are the others?"

"Well Ikkaku said that he had important business to take care of, although we all suspected he was going over to his girlfriends. Hisagi and Yumichika decided to follow him and spy on him. As always I am left to babysit."

"Heal faster." Was all Kenpachi said with a chuckle as he walked up the winding stairway. This might be the perfect time to talk to her, now that the house was empty. Just in case she got angry and started yelling and throwing a fit.

He stood in front of her door for a moment trying to get his thoughts in order, he had to remember that she was a traitor, he couldn't see her as that sweet innocent girl who affectionately calls him Ken-chan. He knocked loudly once.

The door swung open and Yachiru looked up at him hatred shining in her brown eyes, "what do you want, Zaraki?" she asked rudely crossing her arms in front of her.

Well he wouldn't have any trouble not seeing her as the innocent young girl anymore, "I know what you have been up to." He wasn't one to beat around the bush, so why start now. The sooner he got straight to the point, the sooner he got the answers he needed.

To his surprise she giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth to hide her mirth, "You really are an idiot." She laughed some more eying him cynically. "How did you not think keeping the daughter of the people you murdered was a bad idea? Really Ken-chan?" she used her nickname for him in a derogatory manner.

"I didn't kill your parents-" he started gruffly fully prepared to tell her everything.

"Save it. I'm not going to listen to your lies any longer. If that will be all, I do have more important business to handle." She swung the door closed, but he stopped it halfway.

"No that will not be all." Kenpachi said feeling his anger rise to the surface, what happened to her?

"What can I do to prove to you that I hate you? I wish you were dead. I wish I had never met you!" she yelled at him angrily.

A rage he had never felt before rose up in him and Kenpachi unconsciously punched the wall trying to keep it in check. Aizen must have fucked with her head, he had to have done something to make her act so vile.

"I'm so scared," Yachiru said tauntingly "even if I am working with Aizen what are you going to do? You can't hurt me." She laughed cockily, knowing that it was the truth.

Kenpachi decided to leave before he gets even more enraged and takes his anger out on her. Right now he just wanted to kill something, anything. He most wanted to rip Aizens fucking head off for corrupting Yachiru.

He turned to leave, all he could do is walk away right now. As angry as he was then he didn't know what he would do, even to her. "Don't turn your back on me." Yachiru yelled angrily and Kenpachi felt a slight sting of pain in his back.

He glanced back to see Yachiru standing there with the same knife he had given her as a Christmas present covered in his blood. She had stabbed him in the back, figuratively and literally. The thing that hurt him the most was the look of triumph on her face.

Something in him snapped. Was it his anger? The tight rein he held on his emotions? His self-control? He wasn't sure, he just knew that he was seeing red, total and utter rage surged through his blood.

Kenpachi advanced on her unable to control his rampant thoughts. Before he knew it he had her thrown on the bed, she was screaming at him and beating him with her small fists.

The only thing he could feel was the sticky wetness of the blood that seeped from the open wound she had callously given him. She had no care whatsoever about him, so why should he care about her? Why should he love her so much when she didn't give a fuck about him?

Her clothes were gone in a matter of seconds, roughly ripped away and thrown to the floor. Her frilly bra and panties were next landing beside her discarded clothing. Absently he took in her nude body. Her pert breast her long legs her sunken belly.

She was still struggling trying to free her arms and legs from his grasp, but he was a lot bigger than she was and ten times stronger. She laughed scornfully then, "this is the only way you'd ever be able to have me." Her brown eyes were scathing seemingly burning a hole in what little control he had left.

Kenpachi growled and looked away, hungrily sweeping over her body again. He could hear her contemptuous laughter ringing through his ears, mocking him.

Was it too much to think that he could be loved by someone? That violence and bloodshed wasn't the only thing he deserved? He had thought that she would be that light in his life, and for a little while she was.

"Since you are obviously not going to rape me, do you mind letting me go? I can't stand your disgusting eyes on me." She had since stopped struggling and now looked up at him with disinterested eyes.

He had been doubting this, tethering on the edge of just saying fuck it and doing what he wanted to her body or just walking out. Her comment was the last straw. He was going to give in to that raging anger in him.

His fingers roughly buried themselves between her legs. He slipped first one then a second digit into her tight hole. She was very tight and he doubted that his cock would be able to fit inside her without some lubrication.

He lifted her hips effortlessly off the mattress and buried his head between her thin thighs. He kept her arm still clasped in one of his large hands. She kicked at him landing a blow after blow against his hard chest. He didn't feel any of it, all he could concentrate on was the taste of her.

"Stop it, stop it!" she kept yelling at him her breathing quickening. Her feet stopped pummeling him instead they rested against his arm as her body began to soften. She wasn't fighting him anymore, she was moaning softly instead. "Stop ….it….stop…" she barely got out fighting for air.

"Noo…" she exhaled on one long breath as Kenpachi felt her body go limp, he could feel a rush of her juices on his tongue and knew that she had climaxed.

He took that moment while she was still lost in her sexual euphoria to bury his now freed cock into her. Her scream pierced the humid air and her heels dug into his thighs. She was so tight around him, almost suffocating. He had callously taken her virginity, something he had only dreamed of doing…

"Stop it hurts…" she cried out tears streaming down her cheeks. Kenpachi looked away placing his hand over her mouth to stifle her groans of pain.

He couldn't look at her, not when his body was enjoying this so much, even though his mind was telling him it was wrong. He was raping her, hurting the person he claimed to care so much for. If another man had done this he would have killed them, what gave him the right to do something so horrendous?

He pulled her up into his arms, hoping that this position would alleviate some of the pain she was feeling. It was no use, she continued to cry as he thrusted deeper and harder into her. Her small body seemed to disappear beneath him.

Her body seemed to have gotten accustomed to him, because now she was moaning just as soft as before working her hips trying to get closer to his heat. Kenpachi used one large hand to steady her body as he made love to her body.

He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. He laved it roughly with his tongue, teasing the tiny bud until it hardened. He nibbled it gently raking his teeth over the soft flesh.

"Kenpachi…" she hissed loudly as her orgasm slammed into her. Kenpachi's cock tightened at the sound and he came hard, burying his face into her small breasts as he expelled himself into her.

Yachiru woke a little while later, Kenpachi was till in her bed, snoring softly. She sat up carefully removing his arm from around her. A sting of pain shot up from between her legs and radiated through her whole body.

She stared down at the man who had killed her parents, the man who had taken her virginity so brutally. She knew what she was going to do, and him doing this to her just made it all that easier. She made her way to the bathroom on shaky legs and showered cleaning herself up. She dressed quickly and grabbed her small bag that she had packed some time ago.

She knew this day would come, she just hadn't known when. She set it down by the door and grabbed her small knife that had her name carved into it. Wasn't that a fitting ending? She would kill him with the very blade he gave her.

Making her way over to the bed she looked down into his gruff face, his hair shielded his eyes and part of his face where the long scar of a battle passed was. It was now or never right? It was now. With shaky fingers and not another thought she plunged her knife to the hilt into his chest. He didn't move, he didn't wake, he just laid there peacefully.

With one glance back at him she walked out of the room, bidding good riddance.


	16. Chapter 15b

A/N: This is Part B it's a little late and a little shorter but still over 6k words.

A/N: I am never really comfortable with my fight scenes and the action aspect but that's what I get for writing a romance fic for a fighting focused anime .

A/N: I know you may be wondering why I have so many 'just talking' scenes in this one and the last chapter but it's because I'm trying to give some kind of closure and clear up some things now that I'm coming into the home stretch.

A/N: Also thank you guys for the reviews, it always makes me happy to get some feedback and know that people are enjoying my fic.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Matsumoto sighed to herself as she rummaged through the fully stocked fridge she grabbed some eggs and some leftover chicken, she was in the mood for some donburi. She really hadn't had any traditional Japanese food since all Kira and Renji knew how to make were westernized foods. Speaking of which maybe shed make enough for them, although she had no clue where Renji was at the moment.

Kira had left earlier to attend a meeting at Byakuya's place and Renji had volunteered to stay and watch her. He had kept her company for about two hours then told her he would be training outside if she needed anything. After that she hadn't seen him since.

It had been like that the past few days, she had lots of free time to herself around the house. Mostly she explored the hidden room beneath her bedroom. Gins body had been removed , she wasn't sure when it had happened though. Maybe they knew about her excursions down there, maybe it was for some other reason, but it was gone.

A door opening brought her out of her thoughts. Maybe it was Kira coming back from the meeting or maybe Renji was coming in for something to eat. "Renji? Kira?" she called out, debating on whether to chop some more chicken, "are you hungry? I'm making some lunch. Kira?" maybe they weren't hungry. Oh well she could just put it in the fridge for later.

All of a sudden two arms wrapped around her. Matsumoto let out a small yelp and turned to see who held her captive. Her blue eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. She didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or if he was truly there.

She pushed him away and took a step back. It looked like him, down to the sarcastic tilt of his lips. No, she already knew how deceiving he could be… "What? No hello?" he said playfully leaning in to plant a kiss on her still parted lips. "Moto…" he chuckled planting small kisses on her lips.

"No" she breathed out pushing him away, it can't be him. It's been weeks since she last seen him and just about that since he had died in her arms. She didn't know what the hell was real and what was fake anymore.

"Don't tell me you forgot me all ready Moto.." he reached out to gently caress her blushed cheek. "I promised you I would be back."

It took her a moment to snap out of her daze, but she still regarded him curiously, "Gin, it's really you?" she managed out unable to make any cohesive thoughts.

He smiled widely loving her reaction, he had been afraid of how she would react once he came back. Seeing her almost speechless was strangely exciting. He was more than a little surprised that she was still here.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, it took more time than I expected. But I thought of you only, I missed you like crazy Moto. Did you miss me?" he asked running his hand through her long hair. He missed the feel of it against his fingertips.

She nodded still unbelieving that he was there in front of her, warm and in the flesh. "hm." he leaned in and kissed her again. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, but where did he start?

Gin pulled away and fished through his pants pockets for something. He pulled out a small black velvet box and flipped it open. "Please just think about it, Moto…" he said as he slipped it onto her finger.

Matsumoto glanced down at the large diamond, it was the ring he had given her the first time they were engaged. But still, what had changed? Yes she missed him, yeah she still loved him but him going away for a few weeks didn't change anything.

Gin could sense her hesitancy, he had known it wouldn't be that easy. He pulled away slightly and leaned against the counter next to her. "While I was wandering the spirit world" he began unable to meet her eyes, " I started thinking about you, us, our entire relationship. I realized that I was partly responsible for your parents death." He was just glad that she hadn't been killed too.

Matsumoto didn't know what to say. All the times before he had denied any involvement in her parents' murder, now he was admitting that he did have a part in it? Why now? Why all of a sudden would he stop lying?

"If I had never laid eyes on you, if I had never fallen in love with you…" he paused trying to find the words to explain what had transpired. If he hadn't been so greedy, asking for her as collateral, then Aizen wouldn't have taken it so hard. He should never have gotten involved personally. "If I wasn't so greedy, you would have never gotten involved with Aizen." Still he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself for hurting her so much.

"What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked turning towards him. He was faced forward but she could tell that he was remembering the past. He stared off into the distance a bitter smile on his lips. "After Aizen left the Gotei we began buying out his partners, trying to cut down his monetary resources. Your parents company had been funded by Aizen. So like I had done many times before I went to buy them out."

He chuckled but there wasn't any amusement in that cynical sound," I stepped off the elevator prepared to be in and out, but then my eyes landed on the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He turned to her briefly a genuine smile on his lips. "I was a goner. The moment I saw you my brain started working in overdrive trying to figure out a way to make you mine. By the time you had left I knew exactly what I was going to do. I set out my proposal to you father, it was extremely generous. I even allowed them to keep ownership of the business. All I wanted in return was their blessing so that I could pursue you. I was so blindly and foolishly smitten with you I didn't realize that they were very important to Aizens stronghold. Once he found out he had them killed."

Gin sighed he didn't want to continue, but he was already this far. He might as well finish what he started. "Aizen and I were the best of friends before he left the Gotei. He figured I would join him but our goals were very different. I shouldn't have mixed business with pleasure. Just to get back at me, he had your parents killed. No other reason Moto… just hatred for me. "

All this was too much for her to process at once. She hadn't known her parents had worked for Aizen. She had always thought Gin had used her to get to her parents money. What an idiot she was. Gin hadn't needed her at all.

"I'm sorry Moto, I" he faltered, rethinking what he was saying, " I should have been more selfless." His voice was very soft almost a whisper and laced with sorrow.

Matsumoto didn't know what to feel, should she feel lighter having learned what happened to her parents? Should she be angry? Upset? Miserable? There were just so many emotions running through her she didn't know which one was more prominent.

Gin nodded absently to himself, taking her silence as anger. "When Yamamoto was killed Byakuya needed someone to go retrieve his soul before it was too late. At that time I had just found you again and I had the perfect opportunity to do it. It had to look authentic, we couldn't have Aizen suspecting anything so I was prepared to die the night I fought Tosen."

So it had all been planned out from the start? And like a fool she had shed tears over him, believing that he was really dead.

"I thought I could die and be happy because you still loved me." He clasped his hands in front of him and looked at them oddly, "you weren't supposed to see it happen. I didn't want you to know." he stopped suddenly and his turquoise eyes met hers, 'it broke my heart seeing the sadness in your eyes Moto… I had promised your parents that I would make your happiness always my number one priority, but here I was making you cry."

"I felt you die...it was so real." She whispered , reliving that dreadful night over again.

"Urahara and Mayuri are geniuses," he said, "the me that died wasn't really me, it was a fake. But I made love to you with my real body… I agreed to Byakuya's plan because I had an ulterior motive." He pushed away from the counter and opened his briefcase. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

Matsumoto took it hesitantly, she didn't know what to expect as she opened it. There were two rings and a sheet of paper tucked safely inside. She carefully tumbled the rings into her hand tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat already knowing what they were. They were her parents' wedding rings, she knew already that if she looked she would find their names inscribed on each one. She glanced up at Gin, unable to believe that it was true. He didn't say anything but looked at her anxiously.

Gin watched as she removed the crisp white parchment and began to read the letter. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as her eyes neared the bottom. He had taken more time than expected because he had gone searching for them. He realized that Matsumoto wouldn't be able to freely be with him if she couldn't get over the past. It had taken him a while but he had found them, living happily and peacefully. They had so many questions about her and if they were happy together.

"I'm sorry Gin." Matsumoto was saying, "I'm so sorry…" she kept whispering. She couldn't apologize enough. Her parents missed her and hoped that she knew how much they love her. They only wanted her happiness and they wanted her to know that Gin had always been thinking of her, that he truly loved her, so please be kind to him.

Something she hadn't done. She had blindly followed her own wrong assumptions. Thinking that he had killed them, hating him for something he had not done. She hadn't listened to him when he had tried to explain, she hadn't given him a chance at all. How could she have been so blind?

Gin pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest, "Its ok Moto…" he whispered into her hair, "its ok…" he held her close as she continued to cry. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever content to just be near each other.

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but I'm back." Renji said holding up a dirty duffel bag.

Matsumoto gasped as images flashed through her mind rapidly. It was raining and she was digging, she was frantically trying to bury something.

"It's just where you said it would be, how did you know?" Renji asked setting down the bag on the table next to Gins open briefcase.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was gone. I realized that Moto would probably have been scared and frantic and desperate to find someplace to hide it."

"Behind my parents' house, under the cherry blossom tree." Matsumoto whispered as if to herself.

"Yes, where your parents are buried." He added. Gin didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. It had been a special place for them when they had been alive, and no doubt it held special memories for Matsumoto.

"Yea, so what would you like me to do with it?" Renji asked a little confused. He hadn't even realized that Gin was back until he got a surprise phone call telling him to head to Matsumoto's old home and search beneath the cherry tree.

"Well I had planned on taking it over to Urahara's, but I think I'll let you handle that. If Kira got my message he should already be heading there. I think I'll stay here with Moto, and catch up a little bit."

Renji frowned, " that's kinda gross, cause I know what you are referring to. I'll make sure to tell Kira to give you guys some alone time."

Gin chuckled and shook his head slightly, "you know me too well. I'll see you out."

Gin followed Renji to the front door, "Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me."

"Don't thank me just yet." Renji mumbled, knowing full well that he would find out that she had escaped and gotten injured.

"I have to thank you too, for keeping everything afloat." Gin added, referring to his company. He had left Renji in charge of everything, and so far all seemed to have held up.

"Yeah, you can thank Kira for that. Business just aint my thing." He said with a laugh, " I fucked it up a little but he fixed it."

Gin joined in laughing along with him, "either way. I really appreciate it. Let Urahara know I will be stopping by sometime later."

Renji nodded and for the third time that day, got on the private jet and took off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tōshirō kept a firm hold on Momo's hand as they drove behind Kisuke's black sedan. Before returning home to New, York they would visit his home for a friendly spar. He was looking forward to it, it had been a long time since he felt the ice cooling his veins.

"It will be nice to talk to Nel and Hiyori again." Momo said next to him squeezing his fingers gently, "I didn't even get to say hi while we were there."

After Yamamoto and Gin, if he remembered his name correctly, had arrived there wasn't much talking being done, except by Yamamoto. Mostly he outlined what was to be done and the time line he expected it to be achieved. They needed to hurry while Aizen believed that they were still dead.

"It's like everyone grew up in a few days, it's very strange." She was murmuring staring out at the passing landscape.

"It seems that way." He agreed. It still hadn't sunk in that it has been years since the orphanage, and they were no longer children. He just smiled and agreed with her whenever she mentioned it.

She was silent then, humming softly to herself. There was a different kind of pain a different kind of loneliness now. He had finally found her, she was safe and well but she wasn't the same. Her attitude, her demeanor even her smile seemed… muted.

The happiness that he had thought he would feel was somehow tainted by it. He loved her so much but he knew that she couldn't comprehend just how much. He would never forgive himself for not saving her in time. Even though they were together now, those years will always tor—

"Shiro! Watch out!" Tōshirō slammed his foot on the brake, snapping out of his thoughts. The car came to a screeching halt just a few feet from the steaming wreckage of a car. He glanced over at Momo, she looked frightened but she was unhurt.

"Stay here, Momo." He said unbuckling his seat belt and exiting his car. As he neared it he realized that it was Kisuke's black sedan that was overturned and smoking heavily. "shit." He said to himself as he hurriedly ran the last few feet to the rubble.

"Kisuke" he called out as he pulled the front passenger door off its hinge and threw it to the side, what the hell happened? He didn't appear to have hit another car, and there wasn't any other debris in the road other than the car and glass. The tires were not blown either.

He got his answer as he heard a loud bellow and screaming from behind him. He turned around in time to see a large hollow pulling apart his car. The screaming was Momo who had managed to scramble to the back off the car as far away from it as possible.

With no effort he bound it with a quick kidō spell, it fell back dropping the car back to the ground. That should hold it until he had made sure Momo was unharmed. He raced towards the car and frantically pulled the door open. She was crying and there was blood all over the right side of her face.

"Momo…" he whispered ripping the hem of his shirt. He used it to gently clear away the blood from her eyes, "Momo open your eyes." He said firmly pulling her loose hair behind her ear. The gash wasn't nearly as large or deep as he had first thought but she was out like a light.

The hollow bellowed again and something flew past him hitting the side of the road. Tōshirō looked up to see what it was. There was another hollow, much smaller than the first writhing in pain silently.

Shinji was there in a second viciously ripping the mask in half throwing it to the ground. The hollow dissipated with a groan of pain and Shinji turned to him. "Is she alright?" he asked looking around to make sure there were no more.

"Yes, where are the others?" Tōshirō asked pulling her into his arms, she still didn't wake up but her breathing was even.

"Look out!" Kisuke shouted as another hollow came flying towards them. It was large and loud like the first one.

"Where the fuck are they all coming from?" Shinji muttered splitting its mask in half and ripping it from its grotesque face.

He could see the two girls resting against a tree, both seemed to be knocked out just like Momo. Toshiro laid her carefully next to them. "What's going on?"

Shinji had sheathed his small kitana, but was standing poised and ready to use it if the need arose. "We were rammed by a large hollow, and then those two had shown up."

Urahara was talking hastily into his cell phone a few feet away from them. "It's too peculiar." He said as he hung up the phone and surveyed the wreckage. "It's been days since there was any hollow activity. To specifically target us…it's perplexing. I've called Tessai he should be here in about 20 minutes." He glanced at the cut on Momo's forehead. "I should be able to fix that."

Kisuke knelt next to her sleeping body and laid his hand gently on her head. Tōshirō could feel the surge of spirit energy and he knew immediately that he was healing her. There wasn't many people he knew of that had mastered the skill. He had never needed it because his own reitsu regenerated his cells own its own accord keeping him constantly in perfect condition. A minute or so passed by before Kisuke rose to his feet. "That should do it."

Although she didn't come to, the cut on her forehead was gone, in its place was a tiny scar. The other two girls were now awake and getting to their feet.

"What happened?" Hiyori asked coming to stand by Shinji.

He looked down at her and rubbed his temple, "I don't feel like explaining it again. I'll tell ya later when we get home."

"I wanna know." she pouted kicking him roughly in the shin.

Shinji frowned grinding his teeth together, "what did I tell you about kicking me? I can do with few less bruises on my body."

She frowned also, crossing her arms in front of her, "I only do it because you don't listen to me. I told you you have to listen to me." She whined her eyes misting.

Tōshirō had almost forgotten that they too had been through the same mess that Momo had. They were as childish as she was. Could it be that Aizen had taken them all at the same time?

"…I'm sorry Hiyori." Shinji was saying gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ya know, I always will."

Hitsugaya glanced down at Momo, feeling as if he was in the same situation as him. She held his heart in the palm of her small hands, and didn't know just how painful it was.

The tree they were nestled under was ripped completely from the ground, "Another one?" Shinji muttered pushing Hiyori behind him, so that he completely blocked her from sight.

"Not just one." Kisuke said as three more appeared, "this is definitely no coincidence." He lunged at the large one who had shredded tree.

"Nel, Hiyori take Momo and get to someplace safe." Shinji said unsheathing his sword, "go now!" he yelled as he flew into the scuffle.

Nel quickly picked up Momo ad ran off down the street, Hiyori followed behind her glancing back once at the fight. They didn't stop running until they couldn't see the hollows, or hear their ghastly bellows anymore.

They took refuge in a small clearing between the high grass and the green shrubbery. Neither girl knew what was happening or what those horrible monsters were. Whatever they were Shinji and Kisuke seemed to know how to kill them.

"Do you think it's over yet?" Nel asked peering cautiously out from their hiding place.

"When it's over I'm sure they'll come find us." Hiyori replied sitting back and closing her eyes. "We just have to be patient."

Neliel nodded and sat back also thinking about all the strange things that had happened that day. They had gone to the strange meeting where everyone was talking about this 'Aizen' person. From what she gathered he was a bad man and they were trying to kill him. Then when she met Nnoitra and he had wanted something from her. She wasn't sure but she liked him, she wanted to do the same thing with him again.

"Hina has been out for a while. I wonder if she's ok." Hiyori mumbled looking down at the sleeping girl.

"She's still breathing, so she must be right?" Nel replied with a shaken sigh, "What's taking them so long? I don't like this, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Nel, Shinji and Kisuke wouldn't let anything happen to" her sentence ended with a sharp scream as she went flying into a nearby tree.

"Hiyori!" Nel yelled as she got up to face the monster who was now glaring at her with bright yellow eyes. The monster swung at her, but as if on its own she ducked it kicking it hard. It let out a groan of pain but kept advancing on her. She tried kicking it again but it grabbed her by her leg and hefted her off the ground.

"Put my friend down!" Hiyori yelled as she came up behind it kicking it squarely in the back. Nel fell to the floor and tried to scramble to her feet before it regain its footing. Hiyori kicked it in the face, the mask it wore cracked just a little. "Help me remove its mask." She shouted.

Nel did just that trying to pull her hardest on it but it seemed deeply implanted into the black mass. The monster swiped at both of them sending them flying in a small pile just a few feet from where Hina was sleeping.

"I'll distract him, you try to take it off from the back ok?" Nel whispered awkwardly getting to her feet.

"Ok, I'll give you a few moments." She continued to lay there moving her body as if she was hurt.

Nel attacked it kicking and punching at every visible part of it. It didn't seem like she was having much of an impact on it. From the corner of her eyes she could see Hiyori get up from the ground and quickly run towards them. She jumped on its back, her hands grasping the edge of its mask.

It must have known what was to come next cause it let out a loud wail. The mask slipped off easily and both girls fell to the ground as it disappeared into nothing.

"Teamwork." Nel beamed, helping Hiyori up. "That wasn't so hard once we worked together."

"Yeah hopefully there isn't any more." Maybe that one had wondered down there trying to escape death.

They headed back to the spot where they had hid earlier stopping short as they saw another monster in the process of grabbing Hina. This one turned and looked at them, its yellow eyes, seemingly daring them to interfere.

All Nel saw was a blur as Hiyori launched herself at it. With its free hand it grabbed her by the neck. Nel saw her chance then, with both its hands occupied she could easily rip the mask off its head. But her plan didn't go as plan, it used Hiyori's now unconscious body to knock her out.

* * *

Aizen regarded the pile of unconscious girls a devious smirk on his lips. He waved away the silent apparition and it materialized into nothing. It had been quite a bother, two of his top espadas going missing and then that cocky little fucker finding a way to save Hinamori.

He was not going to wait any longer, with the Gotei crippled from the loss of Yamamoto and Ichimarou, now was the perfect time to strike. He pressed the intercom button, "Ulquiorra, come take these girls back to the lab."

In a few minutes Ulquiorra appeared grabbing all three limp bodies. He threw Hiyori over his shoulder and carried Hinamori and Neliel in his arms. His smirk never left his lips as he thought that finally his children were back where they belonged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

* * *

"… At that moment I had a pocket full of candy and whatever else I could fit in there. I was sure he was gonna have me arrested." Jinta said laughing at the memory. "But he didn't. He took me in."

Jinta and Ururu were sprawled out on the floor in front of Yoruichi. Jinta was absentmindedly turning the pages of a magazine. Ururu was picking at a bowl of red and green grapes. "What about you Ururu? How did you come about living here?" Yoruichi asked looking down at the shy young girl.

"Hm?" she said forgetting about her grapes, "well I was living on the streets and stealing…like Jinta but I I didn't steal from Mr. Urahara. I was being chased by a monster and Tessai saved me. He brought me here and Mr. Urahara said I could stay."

A monster? Was she referring to a hollow? "I was so mad when you came." Jinta said interrupting her thoughts. "I didn't have a room to myself anymore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Ururu whispered sheepishly looking down into her grapes. "I was scared."

"You're always scared." Jinta replied matter-of-factly. "But now it's fine, I don't care anymore."

Yoruichi laughed at their playful banter, they were such cute kids. But it would be foolish if she let that fool her. Like Kisuke they were little mysteries. She could sense little surges of spirit energy when they were near her. Could it be that Kisuke had sensed it too and that was why he allowed them to stay?

Well it might have been the initial reason. She could plainly see that there was a lot of love and affection between the three, like that of a real family.

"How did you come to stay with Urahara Yori-chan?" Jinta asked and Ururu nodded both looking up at her eagerly.

"Well, it's not as exciting as being chased by a monster." Yoruichi said with a chuckle, "it's kinda boring actually…"

"That can't be true, I bet Urahara tried to seduce you and somehow you broke your arm and he forced you to come her."

"Jinta!" Ururu cried out shocked, "don't say things like that, you don't know what happened."

Jinta rolled his eyes, "I didn't say that's what happened, I was just following the logical steps from the information I have gathered. Don't be such a baby."

Yoruichi too was shocked because that was just about how everything had happened, except she had come her on her own free will. With her broken arm, defending herself against Aizen would be almost impossible.

"Well Kisuke did-" her sentence was cut short as her cell phone rang. She had it tucked into her breast pocket, "I'll be right back." She said as she got up and exited the room. Maybe it was Kisuke checking in again. Had called once to let her know that there had been some car trouble but they should be home soon.

She checked the caller Id and was surprised to see it was Soifon, "Hey Soifon, you have anything new for me?" she had asked her to check around Ōmaeda's place to see if she could find any clues as to who killed him.

"There was nothing there, but that's not why I called." She paused and Yoruichi could hear some shuffling. "I got an unmarked package in the mail."

Yoruichi bit her lip gently in thought, she wasn't expecting any shipments. The kind of business that she ran routinely got unmarked packages, but on specific dates at specific times. Never out of the blue, otherwise how could she keep track of the owner? "Open it." She murmured her mind still going through the possibilities.

She could hear the ruffling of paper and then a shocked gasp on the other end, then the line was silent. "Soifon are you still there?" Yoruichi said worried.

"They, they're dead…" she whispered her voice faltering, "They are all dead."

"Who? Who is dead? Soifon, get a hold of your emotions. Answer me, who is dead?" Yoruichi asked trying to calm her friend down enough to get the information out of her.

"The team, all of them. The package, its it's their bloody insignias." She paused for a moment, "there's a note here, 'You may think you are safe tucked away with Urahara, but hiding will not solve your problem Yoruichi.' That's all it says." Soifon finished.

Yoruichi was stunned, it had to be Aizen. But how did he know where she was? She had foolishly been lulled into a sense of security on Kisuke's little island. How could she forget the very real threat that Aizen posed to not only her but her men?

"Soi, we are going to end this tonight. Wait for my call." She said and abruptly hung up the phone. She couldn't just sit around in this fairytale existence she had with Kisuke and the kids. Because of her selfishness and carelessness her whole team had been killed. Men who had been loyal to her, she had turned her back on.

Well this shit with Aizen would end tonight. She would sneak in to his place, she had done it before so it wouldn't be a problem. With Soifon there the two against one should be of some advantage, even if she wasn't up to par.

Yoruichi went to her room and pulled out her bag and began throwing her clothes into it. If she hurried she might be able to sneak out before Kisuke returned. There was no way he would freely let her leave. Knowing him he would probably take the opportunity to tie her up and hold her hostage. Yoruichi chuckled at that.

"You are thinking of me I hope?" speak of the devil. Yoruichi turned to face him exposing her almost full suitcase on the bed, "scratch that. I hope you are not leaving because of me."

"I've gotta go Kisuke, I have some business to take care of." She stated simply turning back to zip up her suitcase.

"You don't have to leave to conduct your business. I've already offered my personal study to you. Believe me, I have the most secure servers for whatever business you might want to take care of. That is no reason to leave." He came to stand next to her a frown replacing his usually cocky smirk.

"Not that type of business." She ground out trying to push past him. He stopped her with one hand on her arm, "I've gotta kill Aizen, he killed all my men. I have to do something."

"What you are planning is a suicide mission. What do you expect to do to Aizen with a broken arm? Like this you pose no sort of threat to him." His hold on her tightened instinctively. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

"Everything is not fun and games Urahara." She shook her hand from his grip and he let her go her hand falling freely to her side. "As much as you would like it to be true, I'm not your wife, or girlfriend or anything. I can't live here with you like some kind of big happy family. Sooner or later you are gonna realize that." She paused feeling a bit chocked up but she had to stay strong.

This needed to be said. They couldn't keep on like this. As much as she wanted to herself. Kami knows how much Jinta and Ururu had grown on her. If it was some other time, if it was under different circumstances she would give everything to stay, but it wasn't right. "Maybe you are sexually attracted to me, but that's all it is. We have chemistry yea, but it's only because I stupidly led you on. If you think about it truthfully you don't really have any deep feelings for me. You just-"

"Is that what you really think Yori? I'm so cold-hearted and lecherous that I can't feel anything but lust? If I really just wanted to get my rocks off, I would have no trouble finding a woman who would happily warm my bed. Contrary to popular belief the thrill isn't in the chase. I only do it because it's you. I put up with the stinginess because the little rewards I get are always so sweet." Kisuke sighed and took a seat on the edge of her bed, suddenly feeling fatigued.

He hadn't expected to be spilling his heart out to her when he strolled in. After that fight he had considered a long bath and then sitting down to work out a plan on to rescue the girls. They had searched everywhere but not a trace of their spirit energy could they find. Tōshirō had decided to speak with Yamamoto so they had arranged for someone to take him there. His mind had been on whether or not that had been the hollows goal from the beginning. Separating them from the girls, leaving them defenseless. But when he had seen her suitcase he wondered if she had finally gotten fed up with his wandering hands.

"I don't doubt that there are a bevy of woman who would like to take my place, but it's just the adrenaline the circumstances, us being forced together. Once this thing with Aizen and Soliety is over you'll get bored of me and I don't feel like dealing with that kind of emotional damage."

"I would never become bored of you. Not just because I find you extremely sexy, but you keep me on my toes. You don't let me have my way and you keep me grounded. Having you here, seeing how much Jinta and Ururu love you, it made me realize that I can't see my life without you in it. If you are not-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Both of their heads snapped towards that direction, if it was Jinta and Ururu again he would have to sit down and have a talk with them about adults and needing their private time.

"Urahara, sorry to interrupt," came Shinji's crisp voice, "Ukitake and Shunsui are ready for your assistance." With that he was gone.

Yoruichi glanced down at him, just now noticing the rumbled dirty suit and the dirt that flecked his face. She had been too caught up in what he was saying, listening to him tell her that he did have feelings for her. She wouldn't believe it though, she couldn't be foolish and lose her heart to him.

"Well I guess we have to finish this conversation later Yori." He stood up and took the bag from her hand and dropped it on the bed. "Please don't leave me Yori, just trust me ok? I promise Aizen will pay for what he did. Just trust me." He leaned down and placed a single kiss on her lips. "I'll be back hopefully in a few hours. Keep Jinta and Ururu company for me."

He released her and walked out. Yoruichi stood there staring at the space he had been for a long time. Just trust him? She did unequivocally, but how long would she have to wait for vengeance?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ok this chapter is gonna be kinda short and only have a few people in it, because the next few chapters are gonna be long. This chapter I don't want to say is filler but I think I left the couples at the perfect place to just jump into the end. I never thought that I was actually going to finish this story because I don't ever finish a fic. The only thing I actually complete are one-shots all my other fics just float around unfinished. But in 4 more chapters I'll be done and I'm so proud of myself for actually getting this far.

A/N: TY for the reviews, I'm sorry about the late update but seriously I hate doing fighting scenes. I had the first two scenes done like a week ago it's just the fight scene that messed me up. It's not the best which is what sucks the most. I spent so much time for something that still was only a page and a half . It's going to be hard considering I have a full chapter that's going to be nothing but fighting coming up. Ugh it's really frustrating. . sorry for venting.

A/N: I really suck at doing fighting scenes

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Orihime was silent the whole time Ishida was caring for her wound. He had removed the bandage that she had wrapped around her leg and carefully inspected the large gash. His fingers were very light and gentle as he meticulously cleaned the wound.

He was so cute when he was concentrating hard. Orihime smiled to herself, feeling as if everything was right in the world. Ishida glanced up at her, for what seemed like the first time their eyes truly met. She could clearly see his deep blue eyes without his glasses hindering them. She continued to stare into those perfect eyes, until he glanced away.

Ishida blushed looking away from her searching eyes. At that moment when their eyes met, Ishida realized something. It hit him hard, sending a spiraling of emotion through him. He adjusted his glasses rising to his feet. For a moment he couldn't find any words to say to her, or more honestly he couldn't find his voice to say the words.

"Shida-kun…?" she asked softly.

"Um, I'll have to give you a few stitches, it might hurt so I will have to get some tetracain from my apartment."

"oh." For a moment she had thought he was going to say something else. "I'll be here." She replied with a smile.

Ishida nodded and walked out. He took the elevator back to his floor and went searching through his destroyed apartment for his medical kit. He had been down there for about an hour lost in his thoughts when the door opened.

He thought maybe it was Orihime, coming to find him but he was surprised when his father cleared his throat, "I was going to ask you why there was a half-naked girl in my house." He paused and looked around, "but now I see why. What happened here?"

Ishida looked around knowing how it would look to his father, "nothing. There was an accident." Finally he caught sight of the tetracain along with most of his medical supplies spilled on the floor next to the kitchen cabinet.

Here it comes, Ishida already knew what his father was going to say and who he would blame. "An accident that blew out half of your apartment. I warned you not to get involved in the Gotei's business."

"This has nothing to do with them. I got myself mixed up with Aizen on my own."

His father scoffed, "I hardly believe that to be the truth. I would believe that girl was involved with Aizen and you gallantly tried to help her. You can't take on everyone's problems as your own."

"Her problems are my problems. The Gotei's problems are my problems. What do you think? Aizen will stop at the Gotei, anyone that opposes him will be a target. I'm not just going to stand aside while he destroys everything."

His father sighed and with a shake of his head dismissed it. "This will not end well. A Quincy-"

"Don't bring that bull shit up with me." Ishida said a hint of anger in his voice. "For years I have listened to you tell me that I needed to uphold the Quincy legacy. To do that I must work alone, I must not allow myself to let anyone near me. I refuse to accept that anymore. I can be a Quincy and be involved in others' lives. I don't have to shut myself away from the world like you."

"You don't understand anything, Uryū. I'm just trying to protect you." Although his father's face was stoic, his voice was laced with fury.

"I don't need protection. I'm an adult now, I have other goals in life then working myself to death. I finally have, I've finally found someone-"

"Shida-kun, are you ok?" Orihime appeared in the kitchen, her leg wrapped in cloth bandages she was a mess, her hair was unkempt.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Hime, it took me a little longer than I expected. I'll be there in a moment." Ishida ignored the pure look of disdain that his father shot her and then him. Orihime thankfully didn't catch on to it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Please excuse me." She bowed politely to his father and walked out.

"She's a bimbo." His father stated simply a frown on his otherwise passive face. "Ruin your life if you wish." With those last words he walked away. Ishida followed him ready to give him a piece of his mind. His father got on one of the elevators and pressed the down arrow.

"Fine walk away." Ishida called out to him. His father ignored him and disappeared into the elevator. It wasn't like this was anything new. His father never approved of anything he did unless it was instigated by him.

Angrily Ishida took the second elevator up to the next floor, when he opened the door Orihime rose from her seat looking apprehensive, "I'm sorry Shida-kun, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just worried that maybe Aizen had sent someone else and you might be hurt…"

"You shouldn't be on your feet, Hime. Let's forget about that right now." He scooped her up easily into his arms and brought her to the guest bedroom. He set her down delicately, preparing to resume what he had been doing before.

He smoothly spread the tetracain over the area of her wound and then after a few moments he began to stitch her leg. He made sure he was as meticulous and as gentle as he could be. If he did it right she wouldn't have much of a scar once it was healed.

When he was done, he cleared away all the medical items and left to wash his hands. When he returned Orihime was lying back against the pillows, "It feels much better now Shida-kun, thank you." She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Ishida hesitantly climbed in making sure not to brush against her suddenly feeling shy. "You're welcome, Orihime. You should get some sleep."

Orihime didn't miss the change in him, he had taken to calling her Hime which was a play on her name. She liked it because even if he never told her he loved her it was a subtle way of him showing her that he considered her a princess. "I'm not tired." She replied staring at her hand that rested in her lap. "Is something wrong? Has something changed between us? I don't care if you don't love me, I- just allow me to stay with you. Please Shida-kun?" she looked into his eyes and Ishida could see the sadness she was trying to hide.

Ishida felt a twinge of pain as he looked down into her distressed face. What had he done to deserve the love of such a beautiful and selfless woman? He pulled her into his arms feeling as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

Ishida gently ran his hand through Orihime's long hair and sighed. He wanted to always be near her to protect her and keep her safe. To be able to hold her in his arms and see her smiling face. He wished he could tell her that he did love her.

Ishida stopped his soft stroking as her heard her light breathing. He fixed her in his arms, pulling the blanket up over them both. He would tell her everything when she woke up, hopefully he could find the right words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kenpachi groaned as he sat up groggily trying to shake the fog from his head. A sharp sting of pain hit him and immediately he was wide awake and alert. He glanced down at the source of the pain and realized that he had been stabbed. The hilt of the small knife he had given Yachiru stuck straight-out from his chest and he could only marvel at how little blood there was.

Come to think of it, there was just a sting of pain but other than that he felt fine. He rose from the bed, pulling back on his pants. Where was Yachiru? He surveyed the messy bed, there was multiple blood stains on the crisp white sheets. For a moment he had forgotten how exactly he had ended up in her bed. He had raped her… the thought hit him hard and hurt him more than the knife that currently resided in his chest.

The girl he supposedly loved, the girl who he had vowed to protect and keep safe and happy, he had committed the ultimate sin against. Yes he was angry, no anger couldn't properly convey what he had been feeling at that moment. She had so easily told him she hated him, wished that he was dead. That had burned a hole in him like nothing before had ever had.

How could he have been so rash and brutal? He prided himself on being in control of all his faculties, knowing how to turn anger into power, but he had failed miserably when it came to Yachiru.

Kenpachi left her room and headed across the hall to his own, even though it didn't hurt much he still had to take the blade out and inspect the wound. He took out his little first aid kit and stood in front of the large bathroom mirror. Something struck him as odd as he glanced at his reflection. Where she stabbed him was nowhere close to his heart or any vital organ as a matter-of-fact. It was just simply there in his flesh, it hadn't even been to the bone.

He pulled the knife out and it clattered in the sink. Blood began to seep from the open wound, but not as much as he expected. Kenpachi quickly dressed the wound and cleaned it. She must not have meant to kill him, there was no way she could have. He had taught her better than this. If she wanted to she could kill a man with her bare hands. She knew precisely where the lungs, the heart, the main artery for the heart, she knew this and yet he was still standing.

Taking out a suture needle he stitched himself up, closing the scratch quickly. For a moment he stared at himself in the mirror. He was frowning, his hair was a mess and there were red scratches on his shoulder and arms. He must have really hurt her…

He had never planned on ever touching her. He had been content to just have her near him. He always knew that he loved her and he realized that it was wrong to feel that way about her so he never pursued it. She would eventually fall in love with someone 'normal', someone that didn't constantly think about killing and fighting…

Kenpachi turned away from his reflection and decided to take a shower. It was a little while later that he emerged from his room changed and feeling just a little less on edge. Now came the part he wasn't so sure about. She was gone, of her free will, would he go searching for her or wait for her to realize she has nowhere to go? She could be walking the streets at that moment or Kami knows what. Even though she stabbed him, it could be she just wanted to hurt him for hurting her and she didn't want to kill him at all.

If that was the case he needed to find her. He deserved that and much more for raping her. If it had been another man putting their hand on her he would have taken great pleasure in ripping each appendage off one by one. But what kind of punishment could he do to himself?

Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking with Hisagi in the kitchen when he found them. They all glanced up at him their conversation cutting short.

"How'd the meeting go?" Ikkaku asked a frown on his face.

"Nothing eventful, have you seen Yachiru?"

Yumichika and Hisagi looked down at the bare table, and instantly Kenpachi knew something was up.

"No we haven't seen her we just got back a little while ago." Ikkaku supplied glaring at the two.

"Say what's on your mind." Kenpachi said gruffly crossing his arms in front of him.

"Well Makizo said…" Hisagi started

Kenpachi held his hand up cutting him short, "I'm going to break his arms to match his legs."

"I'll go start the truck." Yumichika muttered as he got up from his seat, "I'll also help with the arm breaking if you would like."

Kenpachi frowned, he'd search for Yachiru, bring her home safely and then have a long painful talk with Makizo.

* * *

Yachiru found herself standing in front of Aizens large mansion. She had money, Kenpachi gave her a monthly allowance even though he provided her with everything she needed, but somehow she found herself there.

Her mind had been in a tangled mess the whole cab drive there. She had killed Kenpachi, she had finally done it. But she didn't feel the joy that she thought she would have. It was just a dull ache, a pain that was different but still as consuming as the hatred had been.

Aizen had sent her proof that it was Kenpachi who had had her parents killed. She had known it all along and it finally had boiled over the top. She just waited for a chance to do it and when he had come knocking on her bedroom door she knew the time was right.

She just hadn't expected him to act the way he did. She had egged him on hoping that he would get mad and lash out at her, and he had just not as she had predicted. There was more than just anger in his dark eyes, there was pain that she had never seen before.

Kenpachi had always been a strong impenetrable wall, never really revealing any emotion. For some reason seeing that look in his eyes hurt her more than his rough taking of her body. She had laid there crying beneath him for more reasons than just the physical pain.

A part of her had loved him. Before the nightmares started she could have seen herself being with him as more than just friends, or guardian and gaurdee. And she knew that it would have ended up that way, them becoming lovers. That's what broke her heart, she had fallen in love with the monster that had killed her parents and felt no remorse for it.

From the beginning it was going to turn out this way, she would have eventually found out about his involvement. She was just happy that she found out before it was too far gone.

The door opened and a young girl answered it, wordlessly she led her down the long hall towards Aizen's office. A strange sense of déjà vu came over her as she entered the room and Aizen looked up at her. His brown hers regarded her for a moment and then a smirk crossed his lips.

"Miss Kusajishi, it so nice to see you again." He leaned back in his seat and Yachiru felt a chill run through her body. She shivered involuntarily, unsure of what to say. "You being here must mean that you've completed your task? Am I correct?"

"Yes." She answered solemnly, her voice sounding alien in her ears. "Kenpachi is dead." Saying the words out loud brought a new depth and finality to it. Strangely she felt tears prickle at the back at her eyes and her throat closed up. She had killed him…

A wide smug grin covered Aizens lips, "I knew you could do it. A man like Zaraki should not exist. I was right to believe in you." He sat up in his chair.

Yachiru felt like the worst piece of shit to ever breathe Kami's given air. There was a surge of guilt and shame and resentment as she stood there watching him in his smug contentment. Again she had the thought that she was dealing with the devil himself.

What was she going to do now? Now that she had nowhere to go? She had no friends didn't know anyone other than a few members of the Gotei. She certainly can't go back. Once they found Kenpachi's body they would know it was her that killed him and she was as good as dead. Maybe she would immigrate to the States, start her life over. The prospect of which didn't appeal to her at all. It would just be a lonely lifeless existence.

"… If only your parents had cooperated this easily." He had turned his attention back to his screen and then pressed a button on his desk.

"What?" Yachiru asked not sure she had heard him right. She had been lost in her thoughts and only caught part of his statement.

"Your parents were quite stubborn." The way he said the words made Yachiru's head snap up in an instant as daunting realization hit her. "Thank you for taking care of a major problem for me. From the beginning I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything to harm Zaraki. I've spent several years studying each member of the Gotei trying to find their weaknesses. It was baffling to me how a man like Zaraki could be so ruthless and blood thirsty. He didn't have a physical weakness but I began to realize that he had a mental one."

Yachiru felt like she couldn't breathe. Each word coming from his mouth was more damning then the last. Why had she been so foolish to trust him? Why hadn't she seen the truth sooner? "You killed them and framed Kenpachi." It was like a moment of absolute clarity. He had used her to do his dirty work playing on her emotions and hatred.

"Yes, you could say that. Although I didn't personally do it with my own hands, I was the one that ordered the hit. They refused to work with me on an important project so I had to nip that little annoyance in the bud. If I had been aware that they had a child, you wouldn't be standing here. Although it did work out in the end." He snickered, "I was worried that after being with him for so long you wouldn't go through with it. But I'm very glad you are a foolish little girl who would believe anything. I-"

The door opened and a tall somber looking man came in, "Ulquiorra, please take her away." He pauses momentarily in thought, "don't harm her just yet. I might have other plans for her. Please make sure she is comfy." He said the last part with an ironic chuckle.

Only then did Yachiru let the tears that had threatened before fall down her cheeks. She had betrayed the only people who had ever treated her like a family. She had killed the only person who had always protected her.

"Now that you have realized what you have done Miss Kusajishi, its painful right? Knowing that you killed a man that would have died for you. A stupid notion really, holding a woman above everything else knowing what kind of fickle foolish beings they are. Don't worry, you may join him soon."

He waved her away finishing the conversation with those words. She felt Ulquiorra grab her by the hand and she surrender letting him lead her from the room. Whatever happened now, if she died, she deserved it. She only regretted not having told Kenpachi how she felt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

When Kisuke arrived at Ukitake's home it seemed as the battle had already began. He arrived alone having told Shinji to stay behind and keep an eye on Yoruichi. He still was not certain that he had gotten through to her what his true feelings for her are.

She was hesitant to believe that he actually loved her. He still found the notion that all he wanted from her was her body, laughable. Although he hadn't really done anything to dissuade her of the thought. He was a little lecherous when it came to her. But what man wouldn't be when in the company of the woman he desires the most?

"I'm glad you took your time." Shunsui commented just noticing his presence.

"Nice of you to start without me." Urahara countered surveying the scene of destruction in front of him. Ukitake, Sentarō, and Kiyone stood surrounding Nanao who looked to be unconscious.

Both Koga and Shunsui seemed as if they were equally matched looking unscathed. Ukitake although standing seemed pale and worse for wear, as if he had been the one fighting.

"What happened to Ms. Ise?" Kisuke asked kneeling down next to her, only then did he see the multiple cuts and bruises and the large gaping wound in her chest.

"Koga ambushed us and targeted Nanao first." Ukitake explained his eyes still watching the fight. Koga advanced on Shunsui striking him with his blade against his shoulder he pulled back quickly slicing straight to the bone.

"I was impressed that you had the gall to try and destroy me through my company." Koga said his voice seeming to echo over everything. "Whose idea was that? Ukitake?" in an instant he appeared next to where the little group stood.

Ukitake frowned and drew his sword, he was not feeling a hundred percent but he would not let Shunsui fight alone.

"Actually it was my genius plan." Shunsui suddenly was behind him the blade of his sword cut straight through Koga's right shoulder stopping just inches from piercing Jūshirō's chest.

Koga groaned in pain and pushed off from Shunsui lifting his hand to the blade. For a moment he disappeared. Shunsui glanced around confused, "what the hell?" he muttered taking a few steps back to search for him.

"Be on your guard." Kisuke yelled from where he knelt healing Nanao. She was still unconscious but the large wound was slowly but surely closing up. As the words left his lips Koga reappeared behind Shunsui, "look out!"

Shunsui seemed to be lost, he turned this way and that looking bewildered. Koga's laugh echoed through the large garden. Urahara finally realized that Koga was doing something to Shunsui's mind. He had the ability to mess with a person's perception. He could be right in front of you but appear miles away.

Shunsui jumped back trying to focus on Koga. He appeared everywhere, there was one in front of him one to the right and one about 20 feet away. But which one was the right one?

"Sentarō," Urahara called out and the young man ran over to him. It was time that he did his job. "Take Ms. Ise away, she just needs to rest right now." Sentarō nodded and picked her up disappearing into Ukitake's home.

Urahara quickly made his way to his car and popped the trunk. He removed the two gigais he'd prepared and searched for the two mod souls he had captured.

There was a large explosion and Urahara glanced up in time to see Shunsui go flying into the side of the large green house. He quickly integrated the souls into the gigais. First Shunsui's eyes opened and then Ukitake's. They both stood and stretched.

"Nobu, Konpaku." That brought them out of their trance, the whole process of acquiring a body was daunting usually taking a while before everything began to register. They had been training and practicing in the gigais though since the moment Shunsui had come up with the plan.

"I'll never get used to this." Nobu said cautiously stretching in Ukitake's body.

"I'm just glad to have a body again, no matter how hairy it is." Konpaku muttered flexing Shunsui's muscled frame.

The gigais were identical to the men they were modeled after, their only fault was they were not as strong. They did not possess the same spirit energy, or signature as the real deal. Although he and Mayuri had tried to perfect it as much as possible, there were still a few bugs with the whole concept.

If they followed the plan though, Koga would not be able to tell the difference allowing the real ones to go unaffected by his mind games. "Wait for my cue." Kisuke said and left to rejoin Ukitake and Kiyone.

"Everything set?" Ukitake asked once he was within earshot.

Kisuke nodded and called out to Shunsui trying to get his attention, although he probably couldn't see Koga he was just a few feet away from him poised to strike.

Urahara quickly recited a small Kidō spell, for a moment the whole garden was blanketed in a white light blinding everyone. That was Nobu and Konpaku's cue to join the fray. Nobu took his place next to Ukitake and Konpaku joined Shunsui.

Koga glanced from one to the other trying to find the real Shunsui. For a moment he seemed puzzled but then lunged at Shunsui. The real Shunsui jumped back as Konpaku took the blow.

They had planned for Shunsui to lower his Reitsu substantially, enough to be just a little bit higher than Konpaku's. As expected Koga attacked the one with the lower reitsu thinking it to be the real Shunsui.

From behind Shunsui rammed his sword into his chest, Koga managed to move just in time for it to just miss piercing his heart.

He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Shunsui joined Konpaku just a few feet away. Koga frowned and clutched at the bleeding wound that was leaking like a faucet.

He stood on shaky legs, his face a grimace of pain, "you know two can play at that game." He laughed jumping back away from them. "I have a surprise for you too."

Before anyone could comprehend what he meant, fast as a bullet another man appeared out of the shadows next to him. "You see, I too have a trick or two up my sleeves."

Muramasa laughed next to Koga, "surprise."

That was unexpected. No one had seen that coming. Koga lunged at Shunsui and Muramasa at the same time released a powerful wave of energy towards Konpaku, knocking him to the floor.

Konpaku didn't get up from that, Urahara ran to his side to check, although he wasn't dead he was knocked out. He hadn't planned on fighting any more today, but it seemed as if he would have too. Why couldn't he have one uneventful day in his life?

Muramasa turned his attention to where Ukitake and Kiyone stood a smirk on his thin lips. He lifted his hand firing out a large violet cero blast in their direction. Kisuke feared the worse as the smoke cleared. Ukitake looked as if he was on his deathbed and should be resting not fighting.

But once again, Jūshirō surprised him. He had Kiyone in his arms, both unhurt by the blast protected by a shield of his spirit energy.

Kiyone disentangled herself from Jūshirō feeling shell-shocked. The last thing she had seen was the attack coming straight at her, she hadn't even realized when he had pulled her into his arms. The feeling of having your life flash before your eyes, hit her hard and she realized that she was about to die.

"Kiyone are you unharmed?" Jūshirō was peering into her eyes.

"I'm fine Mr. Ukitake, I should be asking you that." He looked fatigued and weak. Kiyone stood and turned her attention to Muramasa determined to do her best to protect him. For the past few days he had been bedridden, coughing up blood and unable to do much but sit up and take his medicine.

Ukitake rose to his feet also, "Kiyone, Can you go check up on Ms. Ise and Sentarō?" his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

Kiyone knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to remove her from the battle field so he could join the fight. That was something that she could not let happen. When she came to work for him as his caretaker along with Sentarō, they had both taken a vow to protect him even if the outcome did not look favorable.

"No, I am not here to protect Sentarō and Ms. Ise. I am here to protect you. You are in no condition to be fighting. There is no way I could stand aside while I am perfectly capable of at least trying." She wasn't much of a fighter, but she would give it her all.

"Kiyone…" his voice had softened and she felt his fingers gently entwine with hers. She looked down at their hands and then into his startling green eyes. For a moment she was taken aback by the depth of emotion that she saw in them. "Please, Kiyone. I would not be able to live with myself…I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to the one person that I care about the most."

A small gasp escaped her lips, "Mr. Ukitake…" she whispered unsure of what to say. "I can't do that, you are sick…"

"I'm stronger than I look, believe me. If you would really like to help, please go inside." Even though his body was in pain and he could feel another onset of coughing creeping up on him, he had to do this. What kind of honorable man was unable to protect the people he loved?

He was a good fighter and he had no doubt that his mind was up to the task, if he hadn't have gotten sick he would be able to easily take care of Muramasa. But he couldn't use his illness as a crutch any longer. "I can take care of myself as long as I know you are safe, just trust me Kiyone."

Kiyone nodded releasing his hand, she had a bewildered look on her face but she didn't hesitate. She ran off towards the large mansion. Jūshirō watched until her petite figure disappeared behind the back door before he turned back to Muramasa.

"That was a touching little scene." Muramasa cooed mockingly bringing his blade up in a fighter's stance. "After I finish with you, I'll make sure to take my time with her."

Jūshirō didn't say anything. He wouldn't stoop to his level. His mind games were not going to work on him, he did not plan on losing this fight. Softly he started to recite the incantation for his shikais release.

"Prayers will not work for you now." Muramasa laughed cockily releasing another violet cero blast in his direction.

Immediately his blade split in two, with the left blade lifted he blocked the attack. He could feel the extreme amount of energy that Muramasa had cursing through his blade. The sound of the small charms dangling in the wind marked the return blast from his right blade.

To him it seemed as everything went in slow motion but in reality it was as quick as a blink of the eye. The charms magnified the amount of energy from the original blast multiplying it tenfold with his own, then sending it out much larger and much more powerful than the original.

Muramasa had no time to react as the large blast hit him directly sending him flying backwards into a large swan topiary. Jūshirō took that moment to see what was going on with Shunsui. Nobu had joined him and both were taking on Koga.

"Don't think it's going to that easy to get rid of me." Muramasa yelled angrily charging at him his blade pointed right for his neck. Jūshirō skidded backwards pulling his left blade up to block the oncoming attack. With his right hand he drove that blade straight into his stomach.

The energy from Muramasa's attack flowed into his left blade and then straight into his right. Muramasa let out a grunt of pain as the magnified energy began to rip through his body. He tried to pull away but Jūshirō held steady, using his left blade to ram into Muramasa's shoulder.

Blood seeped from his open lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Deftly Jūshirō brought both blades together completely slicing his upper body in half, severing him from right shoulder to left hip. The bloody remains fell dead to the floor in a large pool of blood.

He brought his blades together once again joining his sword until it melted into one simple blade. He sheathed it suddenly feeling the energy drain from his body. For a moment he paused to take a few breaths trying to steady his now spinning world.

"Ukitake…" from a far off distance he could hear his name being called, "Jūshirō…" somewhere farther he heard it once again. It sounded as if Kiyone was calling out to him, but instead of reviving him it lulled him farther away. That was the last thought that he had before he fell to the ground.

Shunsui expelled the breath he had been holding and regarded the destruction and debris with a frown. Koga had put up one hell of a fight. But with Nobu and Konpaku's help they had been victorious. His eye landed on his best friends' body lying next to Muramasa's decapitated body in a pool of blood.

Kisuke was already heading over there and he followed, hoping that in the process of defeating Muramasa Ukitake hadn't done himself in. Urahara reached him first and turned him over searching for any wounds that would have killed him.

He didn't seem hurt, he was breathing steadily. "He's ok, I think he just over exerted himself." Kisuke murmured glancing over at the gruesome scene.

Shunsui nodded and helped him up. Kisuke took one side and Shunsui the other and both of them made their way inside with his unconscious body. Konpaku and Nobu stayed behind them to dispose of the bodies and do a bit of clean-up.

Immediately Kiyone and Sentarō came rushing to their side as they laid him out on the bed in one of the free guest rooms. Kiyone left the room to fetch his medicine and some warm water.

"Where's Nanao?" Shunsui asked Sentarō once Ukitake was tucked beneath the large comforters.

"She's in the room right down the hall, we left the door open just in case she woke up." Sentarō replied looking down on his bosses pale face.

Shunsui turned to leave, but Urahara stopped him, "I'm going to help Konpaku and Nobu clear up the damage. Then get in contact with Yamamato. Let me know if anything…happens?" he was sure that Ukitake was fine, just exhausted. But with his illness you could not rule out the possibility that he would not make it.

He nodded, "I'll stay here until he wakes up, but right now I need to go check on Nanao." He smiled absently, "just for my peace of mind."

Urahara smiled back and released his arm. He knew the feeling of having to see someone, just to make sure they were really safe. Each day he left Yoruichi home, even with Tessai and Shinji there as guards, he still worried about something happening to her until he was there and could see for himself that she was safe, that Aizen hadn't found a way to get to her. Shunsui disappeared out the door and Kisuke waited for Kiyone to return before he too walked out.

There was a lot to take care of before he made that call to Yamamato. He was sure that now with Koga, Muramasa and Shusuke dead, Yamamato would want to mount the attack and take out Aizen while the time was right. If they struck now, once and for all they would finally be rid of him.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: ~*dialogue*- is dialogue spoken by people in Ichigo's mind.

A/N: the timeline may seem a bit weird but it goes how it is written with most of them saying their goodbye happening at the same time(late night early morning) the kisuke part happens after Ichigo has left and its just hours before they are supposed to rendezvous at Aizen's home.

A/N: this chapter is really really late I know, but it's pretty long. I took a break from writing because of the holidays. So now I'm back and I have two more chapters to go.

A/N: Also thank you guys for the reviews sorry it took me so long to update.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Ichigo had stopped by his office before heading over to Urahara's to make sure everything was in order. He hadn't done any actual work in a few days so he figured he'd make up for it a little.

It was late when he left the office. He should call Urahara to let him know he was on his way there instead of showing up uninvited. He reached for his cellphone as he began dialing the familiar seven digits, Rukia's face popped up on the screen.

He was torn at what to do. He hadn't spoken to her in what seemed like forever. He missed hearing her voice. It continued to ring and Ichigo took a deep breath before he answered. "Hello." He said simply.

There was a pause of silence on the other end before Rukia began speaking, "hi Ichigo." Her voice was soft and hesitant, "it's been almost two weeks."

"Are you feeling better?" was the only thing he could come up with, he knew exactly how long it had been and hearing it from her just seemed to hurt more.

"Can we go back to how it was before?" she asked ignoring his question, "I don't care if we just go back to being teacher and student."

"No Rukia." He growled roughly, he wanted to be with her to just have her near him but that wasn't an option. "We aren't meant to be together."

Once again the line was silent, he could hear her breathing but she didn't say anything. "Just forget everything Rukia, you are safer there with byakuya."

"I don't understand how you can throw me away so easily. I miss you so much Ichigo I don't care—"

"Rukia stop it, it's never going to work out between us. No matter how much you feel you belong with me it's not true."

She started crying on the other end, he could almost feel her heart breaking. It was the same feeling he was experiencing them being together would never end well. Hichigo was too volatile, Kami only knows what would happen once he was free again.

"I'm sorry Rukia." Ichigo replied knowing it would do nothing to calm her aching heart.

"Rukie what's wrong dear?" that was another female voice, Rukia continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Rukia is not feeling well please call back later." Without waiting for an answer the phone went dead.

He felt like the biggest heel at that moment, he was hurting too though. To him Rukia was the epitome of happiness, she represented everything he wanted in this life. But he could never be with her.

The jet landed gently on Urahara's secluded island and Ichigo wasted no time exiting it and heading for the large mansion. The sky was dark, the stars flickered dimly next to the large full moon. He really should have called. It was so late maybe they had retired to bed already.

He knocked twice before Tessai opened the door. His large frame took up most of the door way, his face an impassive mask. "I'm sorry to show up this late-"Ichigo started.

"Urahara is waiting for you in his lab." Tessai uttered ushering him down the hall. "Isshin called to check in on your progress." He explained.

He had forgotten about telling his father where he was heading, knowing him he had probably called a million times.

"Ichigo, you are here. Finally." Kisuke said with a smile, "Tessai please let Isshin know he has arrived safely." Tessai nodded and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, if his father was really that worried why didn't he call him personally? "What the hell happened to you?" he asked finally noticing Urahara's messy appearance.

"It's a really long story, hollows and kidnapping and such. I was on my way to a shower when your father called." He frowned as he glanced down at his dirty suit, "but it can wait an hour longer I suppose." He leaned against the edge of his desk. "Your father started telling me a little about the problem. But I would like to get it straight from the horse's mouth."

Ichigo frowned, how do you tell someone your devious alter ego has disappeared and you wanted to get them back?

"Ok." Kisuke said after a moment of silence, "this is what isshin told me. You can't concentrate because you feel guilty about what happened during your fight with Shusuke. You would like to become more integrated with Hichigo. Does that about sum it up?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, "that's part of it. I didn't tell Isshin but I've completely lost all sense of Hichigo. I can't hear his thoughts, I feel like there is a huge chunk of me missing. There is an emptiness that seems to swallow up all my energy."

Kisuke listened intently nodding as he described his scenario, "when did this happen? When did Hichigo leave?" he asked once Ichigo had finished speaking.

"It happened just a few days after our fight with Shusuke. He was hinting of something that he regretted and then he went silent."

"I see." Kisuke nodded once again "I'm going to put you under, it's experimental right now but all the tests so far have been successful."

"You are gonna drug me? Isn't that what got me into this mess in the first place?" Ichigo half-heartedly joked.

Kisuke chuckled, "don't worry there's no harmful side effects, once you are under you will be conscious of your sub conscious. If that makes sense. It might take you a minute or it could be hours before you find what you are looking for. You just have to concentrate. Got it?"

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered, everything came down to concentration. Something he hadn't been able to do since Hichigo disappeared. Urahara went over to the opposite end of his lab to search through a large cabinet he returned carrying two pills and a bottle of water.

"They work almost immediately so don't be surprised if you just black out. I'll be right here if anything happens." He handed Ichigo the two pills.

Ichigo regarded them wearily before throwing his head back and throwing the pills in, he chugged the bottle of water until it was empty.

Urahara watched as Ichigo's eyes closed and he slumped back in the large chair. He chanced a glance at his wall clock. While Ichigo was under he had about two hours of time to kill. Ichigo would be fine alone in there, he really needed a shower and even just a little contact with Yoruichi. So Kisuke made sure Ichigo was out and then exited the room.

Ichigo woke up in a barren world, there was nothing but sand and rocks and freezing winds. Everything was perfectly still and perfectly the same in every direction.

He started walking unsure of where or what he was doing. He couldn't spend hours in his mind looking for Hichigo, he didn't have that much time to waste.

-* did you miss me baka?*- Hichigo's voice taunted, the sky darkened and everything disappeared till it was pure black. He could barely see his hands in front of his face.

He appeared a few feet away seated at a small table with another man. It seemed as if he had interrupted them.-* I see you finally realized you are nothing without me.*- Hichigo said cockily jumping up from his seat and coming to stand in front of him. -*how is my woman?*-

Ichigo for some reason could not speak or do much but breathe.

-*I bet you pussied out on that too. *- he walked around him scrutinizing him with each pass. -* I don't smell her on you. What has it been weeks? I disappeared and there was no chance of me escaping and you didn't take that opportunity to go fuck her silly? You must be really fucked up without me.*-

Still Ichigo couldn't move a muscle to speak. Hichigo jumped back almost in slow motion and was instantly seated across from the other man who hadn't said anything the entire time he had been there.

-* out there is your world but in here is my domain. If I don't want to hear your excuses I don't have to. Which I don't to be honest, I don't want to see your face.*- once again his world shifted back to complete darkness and his knees buckled sending him spirally down.

He shot straight down breaking through scenes of his past, busting each image as he fell endlessly farther down. He landed with a thud on what felt like plush carpet. It was still dark so he felt his way around.

In an instant the room was flooded with light and he found himself in a large bedroom. The room was minimally furnished with just a large king bed dominating the center of it. Ichigo looked around curiously it didn't seem familiar at all.

As he neared the large bed he realized that it wasn't empty. The covers were strewn about half falling onto the floor and there was a girl tied to the top headboard. Her small wrists handcuffed to the first poster of the bed, tape covering her mouth.

She looked like Rukia, was shaped like her but her features were distorted. Her larger black eyes were closed and her hair was too long, covering part of her face.

-* this brings back memories*- Hichigo appeared next to him and at the same time another distorted form of him appeared next to Rukia. She cringed and scurried as far away from his touch as much as possible. She whimpered her voice a bizarre caricature of her normal airy tone.

Ichigo could see now that her naked body was red. Every inch of her pristine ivory skin was covered with bruises. As Hichigo reached for her again she stopped fighting and he pulled her body beneath his and buried himself into her. Tears welled and flowed from her eyes but she didn't make any effort to move or cry out.

"You raped her." Ichigo finally got out. His voice had returned but it too was a bizarre version of itself.

The Hichigo that stood next to him sighed deeply. -* I couldn't control myself. It was like the thought of having her ate away every other sensical thought in my mind. She completely consumed me.*-

Hichigo finished and rose up over her body. For a moment he sat there and looked down at her with a pained look on his face. He disappeared into the other room and came back with a basin of water and proceeded to clean her up.

"When did this happen?" The scenery once again shifted and they were in an empty room. He could hear the stifling cries of a woman in the background he could only suspect that it was Rukia." Why are you showing this to me?"

-*imagine having to be privy to the sexual escapades of the woman you love. Having to sit there and watch as another man gives her pleasure, uses her body when it suited him. I watched you touching her, making love to her and I wanted that to be me. To have her smile at me, to tell me she loved me. But she couldn't see me.*-

"You aren't real, you are a figment of my mind."

-* a figment that physically is stronger than you, a figment that you need to function properly!*- Hichigo countered heatedly. -* If I was just a figment you wouldn't be here searching for me trying to get me back. You just don't fucking get it do you? I'm just as much a part of you as you are a part of me… without me you are just an empty shell*-

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but was silenced. -* If it wasn't for me Rukia would be dead, we would be dead. You act all big and bad but you are just a little boy. You can't handle your own problems, you can't do anything on your own. You make me out to be the bad guy, but in truth I'm more honest than you. I see something I want and I go after it, I don't censor myself and let people take advantage of me.*-

"….hurt…" was the only part of Ichigo's statement that got out.

-* I didn't fucking hurt her because I wanted to. I just didn't know how to handle the feeling of freedom.*-

They were now in Ichigo's old bedroom. Ichigo was standing at the window watching as a car drove away down the long drive way. Suddenly his hand shot out and he gripped the long red curtains, his knuckles turning white as he grunted in pain.

-* I finally was able to break free, I didn't know anything about feeling…actually feeling. I was like a newborn. I could smell the slight fragrance left from her perfume, I could feel the wind ruffling through my hair. I could still taste the passion of your lovemaking. All of a sudden this new power was flowing through my veins and all these thoughts were running through my mind.*-

Just as quickly they were transported to another of Hichigo's memories. He came blazing into Byakuya's home destroying everything. Byakuya stopped him refusing him access to Rukia they fight and in the process Hichigo hurt Hisana. Byakuya immediately went to tend to her and he took that opportunity to snatch Rukia away.

For no apparent reason he destroyed everything in his wake, dragging a screaming Rukia along for the ride. She begged and pleaded asking why he was killing people, what had happened to him. That just incensed him more.

They were back at the large empty house, he tied her to the bed and walked away. He sat alone listening to the screams coming from Rukia in the next room. She cried for what seemed like forever and then went silent.

-* I just couldn't control all the emotions that were going through me. I couldn't think, I was driven purely by need. I needed to kill, to feel powerful but most of all I needed to fuck Rukia. I needed to wipe every trace of you from her mind and body. I just couldn't take the thought of you having touched her. So I tried gently at first but she kept saying your name and reminding me that you were the one she loved. I had to erase you but it was hard we have the same face almost. I... I'm not proud of what happened. I hurt her so much until all she did was lay there. She didn't call out your name anymore and in a twisted way I had won that battle. But she didn't smile, she wasn't happy anymore.*-

Ichigo could understand it now. Hichigo just wanted to be loved by her, but all the emotion of just being released took over and the sensation of freedom corrupted him. Essentially he was just misunderstood, he hadn't wanted to act the way he had it just was too overwhelming for him to handle.

-*just once I would like to lie next to her and feel the happiness that you get to experience. I've …changed, I know how to control myself now. *- he sighed and the sky lightened.

Hichigo disappeared and in his place the tall man who had been sitting across from him appeared in his place.

"Who are you?"

He did say anything instead he launched himself at him throwing him to the ground. Ichigo tried to rise to his feet but was powerless to move. He felt like he was stuck to the ground.

~* you are exceptionally weak, aren't you?*~ his voice sounded like Hichigo's but more sinister. ~* how did I get burdened with a failure like you?*~

Once again he couldn't speak but his body was free and he jumped up and took a fighters stance in front of him. He went to reach for his Zanpakutō, but found it missing from his back.

~* you are essentially powerless without us. *~ in an instant he pulled out Ichigo's Zanpakutō and drove it into his chest. The pain was excruciating as the blade sliced through his skin. Blood leaked from the widening wound and splattered the now white landscape.

~* does it hurt Ichigo?*~ his lips curved into a maniacal smirk as he pulled the sword out and held it to Ichigo's neck. With a quick twitch of his hand the blade sliced the width of his throat resting just at the edge of his jugular.

Ichigo felt as if all the blood was draining from his body, he couldn't feel his legs or the tips of his fingers. He fought to keep his eyes open as his mind swam with random unintelligible thoughts. He felt like he was dying, like his entire life essence was slowly filtering out as he laid there.

He couldn't really be dying could he? He was dreaming right now, he was in his mind surely his body was safe and sound sitting in Urahara's lab. Then why did it hurt so much? Why was everything so heavy?

-* just let go.*- he could hear Hichigo's voice say from some place far off. It wrapped him in a feeling of peace and he felt his body doing just that. His eyes closed and he resisted the urge to keep them open. He laid there feeling as if everything was clear and his mind unhindered by any thoughts.

He thought of his parents and his sisters he could hear them all crying sadly in the background almost as if they were miles away. His friends appeared one after the other saying their goodbyes before vanishing into the darkness.

He could feel Hichigo's pain, could feel the misery of being rejected by the woman he loved. It hurt almost as much as the physical pain he had felt when he was stabbed. He could feel Zangetsou's devastating power all around him crushing him as he drifted away into the vast emptiness.

"I'll always love you, Ichigo." Rukia's voice wafted over him and a smile found its way to his lips. She was the most important thing in his life, it was fitting that she would be the last conscious thought before he died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shunsui glanced over at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. He should be getting out of bed and going now. He had spent the last few hours just lying next to Nanao and thinking. He had done a lot of reflecting on their relationship and the future.

He yawned softly and eased himself up on his elbows. For a moment he lay there and silently watched as Nanao slept peacefully next to him. She was absolutely beautiful, but more so when she wasn't trying to hide the fact that she loved him. He hadn't minded her correcting him, or slapping him as long as behind closed doors she acknowledges that there was something there.

But as he had listened to Yamamoto's plan he had realized that it wasn't enough. What if something happened to him? What if he never came back from this fight? Although she was his sole beneficiary she didn't have his name, she wouldn't be his widow she would just be his secretary. Which didn't really set well with him.

He had been trying so hard to ask her to marry him, but it's like she knew his intentions and rebuffed him at each turn. It was frustrating, cause he was trying to pour his heart out to her to tell her how much he did love her but she brushed it off every time. She chalked it up to the ramblings of a drunken man, but he didn't get drunk, he used that as a ploy for her to fawn over him. An excuse to constantly touch her and to keep her by his side.

He hadn't been drunk either the first time he had taken her to bed. She was adamant about keeping their relationship purely platonic but he knew from the moment that their eyes first met that he wanted her. It wasn't entirely sexual; something about her drew him to her. He had wanted to bend her, to see something other than that studious look on her face. It had been a challenge at first, but when he had finally accomplished it and made love to her, he thought it would be different.

But nothing had changed, she was the same as usual as if nothing ever happened. Well it could be that she figured he was drunk and wouldn't remember or think anything of it, but that's all he thought of.

Nanao shifted slightly in her sleep reaching out for him. Shunsui laid one large arm around her gently moving his hand in soothing motions along her arm. He wished he had approached everything differently. If only he hadn't started this relationship on the wrong foot she would believe that he did actually love her.

With a long sigh he ceased his caressing and got out of bed. It was time that he got ready to leave. Although a part of him dreaded leaving her, he knew it was best if she was tucked away safely at home then on the battle forefront. When she had been attacked during their fight with Koga and Muramasa, he had wanted nothing more than to stop the fight and take care of her. But that was the problem with fighting, you just can't call a time out.

He got dressed quickly all the while watching Nanao sleep. If this was the last time he was with her, he only hoped that he had conveyed to her how much he cared for her. He had made sure to be extra tender while he leisurely made love to her. Several times their eyes had met and he could see the bewilderment in them, but he had only smiled back at her and continued. Afterwards she hadn't said anything but she clung to him as if any moment he would fade away. He hadn't told her that they would be attacking Aizen otherwise she would have been more on guard.

He grabbed his Zanpakutō and bent slightly over her sleeping form, kissing her lips gently. He would not be so cocky to think that he would make it back to her, that they were overestimating Aizen. He could only hope that she knew how much he loved her. With one last glance in her direction Shunsui closed the door behind him and headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ukitake was careful to step lightly as he walked down the long hallway that led to the front door. He shouldn't be out of bed, he shouldn't be heading off to what could be his death. He wouldn't have known that they were going to be taking Aizen out if Shunsui hadn't called him. Apparently Yamamoto didn't feel that he would be able to do much.

He was sick yea, but that didn't mean he would just sit by while all his closest friends died. He was one of their most powerful fighters, there was no way he would sit out on this one. Aizen hadn't just affected them, he was also involved and he would see it to the end.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" he felt two arms wrap around his thin frame and he stopped in his tracks. He could hear the anguish and sadness in her voice as she pressed her forehead against his back.

He had peeked in on both of them as he passed by their rooms. Sentarō had been out cold snoring loudly from the middle of the room. He had paused momentarily in front of Kiyone's room listening to her even breathing.

He had wanted to tell her that he was in love with her. He cared about her so much but up until that point he never gave any inclination to those feelings. He had made up so many excuses as to why it wasn't right, but he realized that he was going off to a fight he probably wouldn't return from and she wouldn't know that he had loved her.

But instead he had just walked away. Maybe it was better if she didn't know, after he was gone she would be able to go on with her life. She wouldn't be pining away for him. "There is no reason for good byes, Kiyone. I was just going for a leisurely walk."

"Liar." She whispered her hold on him tightening. "I know what's going on. You don't have to protect me Jushiro."

Ukitake went rigid in her embrace, "Its late, you should get back to bed." Gently he removed her arms from around his waist and laid them at her side. "Sentarō will be worried if you aren't here in the morning."

"Sentarō this and Sentarō that… I don't work for Sentarō… he is my friend and coworker, nothing else." She grasped his thin hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, "you told me you wouldn't be able to go on if anything happened to me… did I get that wrong?"

Ukitake was silent, his eyes not meeting hers. "You hint that you have feelings for me, but then all you talk about is Sentarō… Jushiro I really like you. I thought that maybe you felt something for me too but that can't be so if you could leave me without saying so much as goodbye. What am I supposed to do if something happened to you?"

"I'm feeling well Kiyone. Don't worry about me, it's not as if I will be going alone." He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head with a regretful sigh. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that I love you. I didn't … I didn't want to tell you like this." He sighed and pulled away to look into her eyes. "I'm a sick old man, I don't know how long I have left on this earth… I didn't want to burden you with emotions for me. If I died you would be left pining for me and I don't want you to be in pain."

"I am already in love with you. Even if you never returned my feelings I would live pining for you. So it's ridiculous to think that you are shielding me from pain by denying me your heart." Kiyone sighed and fought back the tears that prickled at the back of her eyes. " I'll be happy forever just knowing that you loved me."

Ukitake hugged her tightly in his arms, "Thank you Kiyone." Gently he tilted her face up to face his. Her violet eyes shone from unshed tears, he kissed her lightly on her parted lips. "Please wait for me."

Kiyone nodded unable to fight the tears anymore, her heart felt as if it was too full and was now overflowing with all the pent up love she had hidden from him. "Go back to bed Kiyone. I will return and soon as possible."

He released her from his arms and Kiyone watched as his tall figure disappeared from the light of the hallway. New tears began to fall as she realized that she might have just said goodbye to him for the last time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kenpachi frowned as he took a sip of his black coffee. They had to call off the search for Yachiru for the time being. Hisagi and Ikkaku were loading up the truck while Yumichika was writing a note to Yachiru just in case she returned while they were gone.

He was a little weary of the battle coming up, of course he was always ready for a fight but his mind was going in so many different directions he couldn't fully concentrate. He wanted to find Yachiru and apologize and beg for forgiveness.

But the prospect of finally getting to fuck up Aizen was forefront in his mind. If he was right and Aizen had done something to mess with her mind. He would take pleasure in killing him slowly.

His thoughts were interrupted as Makizo followed by Nnoitra walked into his office. "I hear that something big going down."

Kenpachi chuckled, "how do you keep hearing these things?"

"I have my ways." Nnoitra said with a smirk, "and I thought we were friends. Real friends don't keep a blockbuster fight a secret."

"I'm hoping it will be big." Kenpachi replied, downing the last of his coffee. "I've got a lot to pay back Aizen for."

"I can't say that I do but any fight is a good reason to get up in the morning."

Kenpachi nodded in agreement. This wasn't just any fight though. Finally he would be able to get his revenge for all the shit Aizen had done to his family, he couldn't wait to rip him in fucking half.

"You guys ready?" Ikkaku asked striding in, "trucks packed and Makizo is strapped in. I don't know why we are bringing that gimp… he's useless."

Kenpachi had only allowed Makizo to tag along because he was sure he would get hurt to some degree. He did owe him for telling Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hisagi that he heard screaming coming from her room. They never asked him about it as they sat silent while they searched for her, knowing that he had driven her away.

He hadn't wanted things to turn out like this. But hopefully after they killed Aizen whatever control he had over Yachiru would be broken and she would return to her normal sweet self.

"Days not getting any younger." Nnoitra said and headed out of the room, Kenpachi and Ikkaku followed leaving the door unlocked, just in case by the odd chance Yachiru would decide to come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"You look really handsome Shida-kun." Orihime said as he finished dressing.

Ishida buttoned the last black button at his throat with a small sigh. It looked like the time had finally come. They were going to ambush Aizen and hopefully destroy him once and for all.

"What's wrong?" she asked fidgeting with the buttons on his wrist. "I'll be fine here, unless you want me to go with you."

Ishida shook his head, either way she would be in danger," no it's safer here. I've already taken care of Ulquiorra so you should be okay alone."

"Okay." Orihime replied hesitantly and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He looked so dashing in his Quincy battle suit. She frowned to herself, that's not what he had called it though. Whatever, the point was that he looked great. "How long are you going to be?" she asked absently.

Ishida was silent for a moment, he couldn't tell her that he may not return. Aizen was dangerous and calculating they could be walking right into a trap. Who knows what he could be capable of? "Just a few hours." He answered if this was the last time he would be with her he had to be honest.

Their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled sweetly back at him. He had really ruined everything. He let so much time pass by while he was trying to be cautious. Ishida turned abruptly and faced her, his blue eyes bearing into hers, "I don't want to leave without you knowing that I love you Orihime."

Her expression was blank for a moment as her eyes searched his face then she broke into a wide smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I know, Shida-kun." She giggled and then kissed him.

Ishida found himself laughing along with her as he returned her kisses. "I was an idiot to think otherwise. I must have hurt you so much…I'm so sorry Hime."

Orihime pulled back in his arms to look up at him, "you didn't hurt me at all. I was just glad that I could be near you. Even though you didn't say the words, I knew it in my heart so I was always happy." She reached up to gently stroke his cheek, "I know this might be the last time, so I'm not going to cry. If it is I would like your last memory of me to be happy." She smiled then, although her eyes misted and the tears threatened to roll down her pink cheeks. "If you can though, please come back to me Ishida."

Ishida pulled her into a tight embrace as he felt an overwhelming surge of emotion at the quiet determination and love that echoed through her words. He wanted to promise her, to say those words that she was longing to hear, but he couldn't. He wouldn't lie to her if this was their last moment together. "I will try my Hime." He whispered softly and kissed her once more lightly on her temple.

"I love you Shida-kun." She whispered back as he broke the embrace and she watched as he walked away; her heart breaking at the prospect that it would be for forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Matsumoto was halfway down the stairs before she heard voices coming from the hallway. "I'll meet you guys there, I haven't told Moto yet-"

"I have a feeling she's gonna be pissed." Renji muttered, "I don't wanna be here for that."

"You can't keep telling her these things last moment. I too second that motion and will be leaving you to her undoubted wrath." Kira added his voice laced with cynical humor.

"I can handle her." Ichimarou assured them with a grin.

"Well good luck with that, I feel more comfortable with our odds in the fight, then having to tell her you might die again." Renji shook his head with a chuckle, "hopefully this is the last time."

"Well we are off. If you make it there, we'll know that Rangiku hasn't killed you herself."

Ichimarou just laughed as they walked out. He was sure that they would be victorious and he wouldn't be doing any more dying. He had already used up more lives than he was entitled to.

"Who are you fighting this time?" Matsumoto asked as she made her presence known. She crossed her arms beneath her chest and frowned, hoping that she presented a strong front.

"Nobody important." Gin replied with a wide smile, "I'll be home in time for supper." he came over and planted a kiss on her lips. She had probably been standing there for a while so he had to try and down play it a bit. He couldn't have her knowing that they were going to fight Aizen and this could perhaps truly be his last fight.

"Just don't die on me again. My heart won't be able to take it Ichi." She sighed and dropped her arms.

"That's it? I was expecting a big blow up and yelling and crying… now I feel deprived." He said sarcastically pulling her into his arms.

"Don't push your luck." She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of all that. I just want to be happy Gin. If you say it's no big deal and you'll be back for supper, I believe you."

"Moto why you gotta get all sweet on me now?" Ichimarou whispered laying his forehead against hers. "I promise I will return to you and we will get married and we'll live happily ever after."

Matsumoto wanted to believe what he was saying but how could she? He had died once, in her arms to be exact and then left her for weeks on end. How could she believe that they would end up happily ever after? She wasn't sure who he would be fighting this time but she was sure that it would be dangerous. From what she heard from Renji and Kira it would be a miracle if they survived. But she would not let Gin see her worrying, she would pretend to be oblivious to the fact that this might be their last conversation.

"I would love to marry you and live happily ever after. As long as I'm by your side I know I will be happy." She smiled coyly at him, "you better come back to me Ichimarou or I will go to the spirit world and bring you back myself."

Gin laughed heartily, " of course Moto, I'll make sure to tell Aizen I can't die today I have someone waiting for me at home."

He was laughing but Matsumoto couldn't laugh, they were going to fight Aizen? Her resolve to be strong was quickly deteriorating at that revelation. Gin sensed the change in her, " Don't worry Moto, we can handle him. He's not as powerful as he was before now that he is alone."

"I know what he is capable of." Masumoto said, having seen firsthand what he could do.

"It's us against him. He is just one man, we have got this. Now all you have to do is stay here and make me something yummy to look forward to when I get back." He nipped her lightly on her ear, " maybe you, naked on a bed of roses? That is an image that could raise the dead."

"How can you joke at a time like this? You could really die." Matsumoto uttered with a frown.

"I've died before it's not that big of a deal." Gin replied cynically. He glanced down at his watch and with a heavy sigh he pulled away from her. "I've got to go now Moto. I love you and will be thinking of you naked in a bed of roses."

Matsumoto could not see how he was able to joke this was perhaps their last goodbye. "I love you too." She paused then added, "If it will bring you home to me safely, I will be laying in bed naked waiting for your return."

"Don't forget the roses." Ichimarou added kissing her quickly before walking out.

"I won't." She answered to the empty space where he had just stood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Isshin wiped tears from his eyes as he walked into the living room where his dear wife and two precious daughters sat watching TV. He had just gotten a call from Ichigo informing him that they would be ambushing Aizen that day.

Of course he wasn't expected to accompany them but he would go anyways, he still had some fight in him left after all. "Kids." He said standing in front of the television, "I have some devastating news."

"What is it honey? Has something happened to Ichigo?" his wife asked her face a mask of worry.

"No." he replied with a frown, "this has nothing to do with Ichigo. Today might be the last day that I have on this earth."

"Don't be so dramatic." Karin muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"It's true, sweet Karin. I might die this day."

"Are you sick dear?" his wife asked rising to touch his temple, "you don't have a fever. Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm not sick. But I will be taking part in a dangerous battle that might end my life today. Please don't cry at the thought."

"Believe me we are not." Karin said, "Anyways you don't really have to go fight. Ichigo told me the Gotei was supposed to be fighting Aizen. Not old men."

Isshin gasped, "Ichigo told you already?!" they all nodded. "That son of mine." He shook his head and let out a loud bellow of laughter. "I still might die though."

"Then don't go hunny." His wife answered. "We do still have patients to see."

"I must go… what kind of man stays at home while the battle for the world is going on."

"A retired man, dear." Her answers were sounding more and more half-hearted. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of something once he got his mind set on it so she was ready to stop trying.

"Just go dad, I'll make sure to cry a lot at your funeral." Yuzu said also paying more attention to the TV than to him.

"Fine." He uttered downtrodden he expected tears and pleas for him not to go. But it seems that he wasn't going to get them here. "Hopefully I return to you, my dear and beautiful, family in once piece. If not please make sure to bury me someplace close so I will always be with you, my perfect and wonderful, wife and daughters." He sighed dramatically and turned to leave.

"Do I not get a kiss or hug before I go to my death? Even prisoners get one last request."

With equally long and dramatic sighs each of them got up and hugged him. "Be careful dear." His wife said before kissing him. "I'm sure you'll make it home in one piece."

"Thank you for that, I feel like I have the strength to persevere and fight my hardest to make it back to you. If I don't make it back though, remember that I love you all and you made me the happiest man on this planet."

"Love you too dad, be safe." Yuzu answered back lightly.

"Ok dad, love you too." Karin said already back in front of the TV.

With a sad wave he turned and walked out of the house and into his small car. It wasn't the goodbye he expected, but at least they didn't ignore him completely. He had to be happy about the simple things like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"So you guys aren't coming back?" Jinta asked.

"Well it's hard to say. But if we don't, you will be the man of the house from now on. Can I trust you to take care of Ururu and Yoruichi?" Urahara was knelt down in front of him and Ururu who sat by his side was crying.

Jinta felt like crying too but he had to be strong, he was a man after all. "Yea." Was all he could manage.

Urahara stood and ruffled his red hair. He turned to Ururu and picked up the small girl giving her a light kiss on her temple. "Thank you for being such a good girl Ururu. Listen to what Jinta says ok?"

She nodded but couldn't articulate any words. He set her back down and turned towards Shinji and Tessai who stood solemnly waiting for him to say his goodbyes.

As they turned to leave Yoruichi came down the hall fully dressed, well she was dressed in something but you could not really call it fully dressed.

'"you aren't leaving without me." Yori said with a frown. "My arm is better and there is no way I am going to sit this one out."

"You aren't leaving this house dressed like that." Kisuke said his eyes traveling down to the long splits that showed too much of her brown skin. Her ample breast also looked as if any instant they would pop out of her flimsy top.

"What, you don't like it? This is my newly improved gi. It's designed to be easy to move in and not be cumbersome."

"And distracting." Kisuke added unable to keep his eyes off of her. "We can't leave Jinta and Ururu here by themselves."

"You've done it many times before." Jinta interjected, "we aren't kids anymore."

Kisuke frowned and shot him a disapproving look, " you aren't helping Jinta."

Yoruichi smiled and patted Jinta lovingly, "don't get mad at him for telling the truth. Anyways Soi Fong is already on her way there."

"We should get going." Tessai said interrupting with a huff.

Yoruichi hugged and kissed Jinta and Ururu once whispering her goodbyes, before straightening up and sighing, "Let's go then."

Shinji had already left and was waiting for them outside with the jet running. "Please stay close to me Yori Ok?"

"I can handle myself Urahara, you don't need to coddle me. I did survive over 20 years in this business without you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"That was 20 years too long, I wish I had met you before you started in this business." Casually he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I have no regrets." Yoruichi said leaning into his embrace. "Let's just pray that we get through this safely to see 20 years more."

Kisuke chuckled, "As long as you are with me I don't care if this is my last. But I hope it isn't, I have yet to see you completely naked."

"Keep trying Urahara maybe in another twenty years." Yoruichi replied sarcastically but didn't pull away.

"I have a feeling you'll still be hot so I'll take my chances." He was keeping trying to keep it light, but he knew what kind of man Aizen was. This could well be his last few moments with her, if things went wrong no one would be returning. Yoruichi was smiling but he could feel the apprehension permeating the air, she was just as afraid as he was. Hopefully he would have the chance to prove to her that he really loved her and this was not a fleeting affair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ichigo easily scaled the wall to Rukia's room on the second floor and knocked lightly at the large glass double doors. He waited for a few moments before he tried the lock and slid the doors open effortlessly.

He had left Urahara's sometime ago after waking from his illusions. He immediately had felt different, as if he had completely been remolded and his body was brand new. Hours had past since he had been out, Kisuke sat in his chair dressed in fresh clothes his feet resting on his desk.

That is when he learned that Yamamoto wanted them to ambush Aizen that upcoming morning. Everyone was preparing themselves for the epic battle that was going to ensue, saying their good byes while they had a chance.

He needed to see Rukia, to let her know that he loved her more than anything in this world. He would fight to his last breath to keep her safe. And so he had made his way to the house she shared with her sister and Byakuya.

"Rukia?" he called out in the darkness, navigating his way to her bed from memory.

-* She's been crying.*- Hichigo stated with a frown that matched his own. "Byakuya must have informed her already." -* that, and you told her you guys were through. That would break any girl's heart. Potentially losing her brother and the love of her life at the same time.*-"I'm not going to die. You of all people should know that." -* don't get too cocky.*- for once they were on the same page.

He switched on the lamp on the bedside table and crept slowly to the center of the bed where Rukia lay sleeping peacefully.

"Rukia." He whispered close to her ear gently running his fingers over her arm, "wake up woman." He pulled her to a sitting position.

Her large eyes fluttered open and she blinked repeatedly a few times before yawning sleepily "Ichigo?" she asked after a few moments of peering into his face. "Am I dreaming?" she scrubbed her hand over her eyes trying to wipe away the sleep.

"No you are not dreaming." Ichigo replied with a charming smile, "I am really here, in your room, in your bed what do you want to do with me?"

Rukia giggled scrutinizing his face intently, "I must be dreaming… you seem different…?" she said almost cautiously.

It was Ichigo but he seemed foreign in a way, but she couldn't place just how. It was like he was there but there was something else or someone else along with him. She could feel the strange almost restrained power that emanated from him. Something she had never felt from Ichigo before, but it did remind her of someone…

Rukia gasped and her body went rigid, she jerked away from him staring at him in confusion. "H-Hichigo?"

"Guess again." Ichigo replied somehow feeling a twinge of joy at her assumption. Ever since he had woken up after 'dying' he realized that it wasn't only him in his body anymore. Hichigo was no longer just confined to his mind, he could feel him, his energy coursing through him at all times. It was like a constant rush of adrenaline flowing through his body.

Every little thought every little emotion he had was magnified within him and for once it didn't scare him that he had lost control of a monster. They were united as one, with the same goal the same wants and needs.

Rukia still kept her body pressed against the pillows as far away from his as possible, "No, it can't be."

Ichigo smirked and leaned in kissing her almost roughly. He slipped his tongue swiftly as she opened her lips to gasp. He took his time tasting her, relearning every contour of her perfect little mouth. His tongue touched hers then darted out to slide along her bottom lip. "It's me." He whispered as she caught her breath.

"I should say it's us." It was weird referring to himself as two people, but that was the truth of the situation. "Its Ichigo and Hichigo."

"How is that possible, did you lose control Ich-" Ichigo kissed her again cutting off her question. -*she will realize soon enough*- Hichigo muttered.

"I love you and don't want any more tears from you, understand? Pack your bags, once I get back from this fight you are mine, and all mine." She nodded still confused. "I'll explain everything then ok?"

Once again she could only nod. Ichigo chuckled and kissed her briefly before getting off of her bed. "Don't worry about Byakuya, I'll make sure he makes it home too."

A sense of relief came over her, she didn't quite understand what was going on but she was going to trust him. When her brother had told her that he was going off to fight Aizen she had been devastated. He had said goodbye as if that was going to be the last time he had a chance to tell them that he loved them. Hisana had been inconsolable weeping in his arms as he told her that she had made him happy and if he didn't come back know that she would be the last thought on his mind.

Rukia had watched the scene in front of her feeling the same way, but she had no one to lean on. Ichigo had told her that they weren't meant to be, but that was selfish of him. What did he hope that would accomplish by breaking ties with her before a life threatening fight? She was already in love with him she couldn't just turn it off so easily.

" I'll always love you Ichigo." She said softly feeling as if it had to be said. She opened her mouth to say 'good bye' but his lips were planted on hers before she even had the chance to let them slip through.

"Don't say it Rukia, it's too final. I won't be gone for long." He flashed her another deviously disarming smile before he turned to go. He would do everything in his power to make it back to her, saying goodbye was like a resignation to the inevitable. He wasn't going to die, he would make it back to her and they would finally be happy. He had to keep that thought in his mind, she was worth fighting for.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:-*dialogue *- this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: ~*dialogue*~ is dialogue spoken by Ichigo to Hichigo.

A/N: Most of the fighting is all happening at the same time, so if you could picture each person or group branching off and just killing hollows and whatever. The part with Aizen happens last.

A/N: Seineschatz I never really thought of writing a Shunsui/Nanoa offshoot, I just recently when I started writing this fic got into them. I don't really know their back story from the manga or anime series but I think it would have been something like this. I don't know if I could come up with anything else to elaborate it in this fic context but I will think about it.

A/N: I am never really comfortable with my fight scenes and this chapter is almost all fight scenes. I know they aren't very detailed and they seemed rushed but you can pretty much imagine the fight as one that happens in the show. Sorry if this upsets anyone.

A/N: Also thank you guys for the reviews sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter is extra long 12k words so please forgive me :)

A/N: Yay! 1 more chapter left and this one wont take forever to come up. This one only took as long because of the fight scenes. I'm happy yet sad at the same time that its almost over,I really appreciate those who have reviewed, followed or favorited my fic throughout the last year. Thank you guys :)

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to Kibu Tito.

* * *

Yamamoto waited for the last of the Gotei to arrive before he exited his small black Lexus. He glanced over the group of men and the few women that were thrown in the mix. They all looked anxious but ready for battle.

This was an important one, maybe the most important of all of their lives. During his short time he spent in Serietei he had done some thinking and spoken to the Guardians. Aizen had tried, unsuccessfully, to infiltrate the Serietei. If given any more time he might be successful in the future. They had to terminate him now before he had the chance to perfect whatever he had used to do so.

"I will not say that this will be an easy battle, because it will not. Aizen even though he may just seem to be one man, he will be a formidable foe. He has the advantage here because we are on his territory, be vigilant and keep your mind open." There was not much else to say, one way or another every one of them had had some prior contact with Aizen. They knew how devious he could be, how manipulative he was.

No one spoke but there was general agreement as they all began to dissipate and head for the large grey building. "Urahara." He called to Kisuke as he was walking by.

"Yes, Captain?" he paused and Soi Fong next to him whispered something to Yoruichi before she went ahead of them.

"I have a special mission for you. Somewhere inside there is something that is allowing Aizen to summon the hollows, I would like you to focus on finding and destroying it."

"Ok, will do." Kisuke answered, knowing that this must be something important if Yamamoto had specifically tasked him to do it.

Sasakibe appeared next to them, "shall we go?" he asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ishida felt as if he had walked down the same hall twice already. This house was a never ending maze of rooms and corridors. He paused for a moment to throw open the door that appeared in front of him. It felt like a gust of wind was pulling him into the empty room.

The room disappeared into nothing leaving him standing in a completely black wall less, floorless space. Out of nowhere a shadowy figure descended from the sky and landed deftly in front of him. "We meet again, this time I will not be defeated." Uliquirra stood stoic in front of him his dark green eyes cutting through the darkness.

"You survived? I will make sure you don't this time." Ishida pulled out his bow and arrow and jumped back to an optimum firing range.

Ulquiorra's ominous laugh echoed through the room. "After I am through with you I will be sure to go and finish what I started." As the last of his words exited his lips he charged at Ishida firing a dark green cero blast at him while slamming his sword into his chest.

Ishida dodged the sword, but was hit by the cero blast square in the chest. Ulquiorra didn't give him a chance to take a breath as he advanced on him and landed another blow slicing his right arm, leaving a large deep gash from his shoulder to his forearm.

He dropped his bow as blood began to cover his entire arm, "Once I fight an opponent I know their skill, and their techniques. I can easily find a way to exploit their weaknesses. You rely on your precision, and your strength is in your arms." Ulquiorra approached him slowly a now more pronounced frown on his lips. "It is a shame, really."

Ishida's frown matched his as he took a step back, he focused on filling himself with the spirit particles that were so dense in Aizen's house. With so many powerful reitsu in one concentrated area it was easy to harness what he needed to slowly repair the damage that had been done.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to catch on to what he was doing, but he did come after him again throwing a large cero blast in his direction, Ishida just barely jumped out of the way in time. "Are you not going to at least try?" He asked.

He fired another blast that did hit him sending him flying across the room. Ishida laid there unable to move or sit up. He felt as if an overwhelming force was smothering his entire body keeping him paralyzed on the ground. Ulquiorra didn't make a move to approach him but stood just a few feet away surveying the damage that he had done.

Ishida groaned in pain as he tried to focus, there were so many distractions he could hear explosions far off, could hear the bellows of Hollows as they ran rampant through the large house. He could hear Ulquiorra slowly reciting something.

"If you can, please come back to me Ishida." He heard those last words from Orihime filter through all the commotion and blanketed him in such a feeling of peace. He hadn't promised that he would but he wasn't going to die by the hands of Ulquiorra.

Ishida concentrated on her, on her smile on her voice on just her physical presence. He had learned a technique from his father, Ransōtengai, if any a time he was glad for the many grueling days he had spent learning it it was now. Slowly his body began to move, not by his free will but with the use of his spirit energy.

Ishida straightened, his body now fully healed, blood still covered his arm but there was no pain. If Ulquiorra thought that all he could do was use a bow and arrow he was wrong, he could do so much more. A Quincy's power couldn't be subdued that easily especially not his.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly as he rose, surprised that he was unaffected by the paralysis. "I'm not so easily defeated, not when I have something important to fight for." This time he materialized his bow but didn't arm it right away. He grasped it in his right hand holding it steady he pointed it towards where Ulquiorra's heart would have been.

"You continue to use the same tricks." Ulquiorra shot a large cero blast in his direction and came at him with his sword drawn, in the blink of an eye Ishida shot out two different arrows in opposite directions. One hit the cero blast head on destroying it into thin air, the other that he had charged with a considerable amount of spirit energy seemed to disappear.

Ulquiorra laughed as he neared Ishida thrusting his sword into the direction of Ishida's heart. Ishida smirked sidestepping his attack just in time for the rogue arrow to pierce his chest. Ishida hastily snapped the tip off, pushing him to the floor. This time he would not let him escape, he conjured Seele Schneider and with a sense of finality stabbed him through the neck.

There was a soft groan of pain from him as blood began to gurgle in his semi severed throat he was eerily silent as Ishida's reitsu ate away at his body, destroying every vital organ, every living tissue. Ulquiorra stared up at him his blank green eyes unwavering as his spirit energy evaporated into nothing disintegrating his body into pure ash.

Ishida momentarily watched that empty spot a feeling of unease running through him. He wanted to make sure that he was definitely dead that he would not come back to harm Orihime. After a few minutes of complete and utter silence he was satisfied with the finality of it all.

A loud eruption caught his attention and he turned as half the room was blown out. With a slight frown on his lips he headed in that direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Mayuri whistled tunelessly as he casually strolled down one of the many hallways towards his destination. Nemu led the way her eyes a blank gray as her sensors honed in on the frequency of the magnetic waves that were coming from what he hoped was Aizen's lab. So far they had been lucky, they hadn't encountered any foes, he wasn't complaining he didn't care to get dirty today. He was more interested in stealing Aizen's secrets and finding out just how advanced he had actually progressed.

Nemu stopped short causing Mayuri to bump into her "Pay attention Nemu, you can't just stop in front of someone while they are lost in thought."

She was silent her eyes still a dull gray, "oh I forgot about that. Remind me to update your systems when we get home…. Which you won't cause you can't hear me." He shook his head with a short chuckle.

He sidestepped her to open the door that she stood in front of, "this must be it." He held it open for her to walk in but she didn't move an inch. "Don't tell me you malfunctioned at such a critical time." He lifted her hair and pulled the cloth at the nape of her neck down to check if all was right. There were no red lights. "Hmm. That is strange." He thought out loud.

He pulled at her arm to drag her along with him but she wouldn't budge. What the heck was going on with her? He decided to switch her back to active mode. "GPS mode off." He said still puzzled. Instantly her dark purple eyes flashed and she was back to normal. He peered into the dark room wondering if this was the way to the lab or if it was just somewhere she just happened to short circuit in front of.

He didn't have much time to think as he was thrown against the wall of the hallway. He was back on his feet quick, his eyes narrowed. "I don't really have time for this." He said casually taking out his small sword and turning towards the large hollow that had attacked him.

That must be why Nemu had halted, no bother he could easily handle this pathetic hollow. It charged at him blindly bellowing loudly as it reached for him. Mayuri easily sidestepped the attack, jumping high into the air and landing with his Zanpakutō pointed at his mask. It split breaking in two, the hollows scream echoing through the hallway.

"What a nuisance." Mayuri murmured as it disappeared into nothing, "now where were we? Oh yes, to the lab." Nemu followed behind him wordlessly.

It was a short distance from the top to the bottom of the stairs where quite an impressive assortment of computers, chemicals, animals and experiments were laid out. "We've hit the jackpot." Mayuri said with a hint of glee in his voice. "Nemu start cataloguing everything, no matter how small or insignificant it might seem."

"Shouldn't we be helping the others?" She asked taking a seat in front of a large monitor.

"We are helping. Besides they can handle it. I'm not much of a fighter anyways, I'm more of a thinker." He said stashing a bunch of handwritten notes into the large satchel that he was carrying.

She should have known what he was up to, Mayuri rarely left his lab. He even more rarely did any actual fighting. His strengths had everything to do with his brain, although he could fight if the occasion ever arose. "I do not think sitting in a lab is helping while there are so many hollows just wandering around."

"Now that you mention it, I can handle this end, you should go and deal with the hollows. You have fighting capabilities." She didn't dare glance in his direction, she knew he would have that scheming wide smirk on his face. She had walked right into that one.

Nemu silently went back to work and did not bring up the subject again. Mayuri went from station to station taking notes, taking photos and copying what he could. It didn't take them long to go through the entire room. She was afraid to ask what they would be doing once they had finished gathering all the information.

"He's not going to need these where he's going." Mayuri said aloud, but mostly as a thought to himself. "We can't have anyone else discovering these either." He looked over at her his eyes narrowed and he smiled widely. "We've got to destroy this lab."

Mayuri had a thing that he had to be the smartest, he had to be the best in whatever he was doing. It was some sort of complex he had. That is how she was born, Aizen had created a humanoid android and to one up him Mayuri had created her. If there was a possibility that someone could use this information to create anything that rivaled him he had to get rid of it.

"Yes, Mayuri." Was all she replied taking a step back as he began to ignite everything in flames. He couldn't be bothered to fight, but when it came to destroying precious information he was suddenly willing and able.

"Do you smell that?" He asked as he came to stand by her. They were silent for a moment as they watched the bright orange and yellow flames dance around them. "That is the smell of victory."

"No that is the smell of narcissism." With a shake of her head she turned to leave, no doubt they would be heading home so he could spend days sorting and shifting through all the data he had just pirated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

"So has Nel said anything about me?" Nnoitra asked appearing out of nowhere.

Shinji frowned but ignored his question and continued to follow the long winding hallway.

"Still on that shit huh? I didn't do anything she didn't want to be done to her."

"Why don't you go kill something?" Shinji asked trying to inject as much disgust as he could into his voice. He wasn't in the mood for Nnoitra's one track mind at the moment. He had to concentrate on finding Hiyori and Nel but his continuous talking was distracting.

"I've actually already done that, quite a few times. Fuck, I've got the wounds to prove it." He said it as if he was extremely proud of them. Shinji glanced back at Nnoitra his tall lanky body was indeed covered in various lacerations and bruises. For some reason his shirt was off and his hair that usually hung around his shoulders was up in a loose ponytail. "Now answer my question."

"No." Shinji muttered, "She hasn't asked about you and I doubt she liked whatever the hell you did to her." Usually Nnoitra's constant questions would not get on his nerves but now it was like he was doing it on purpose. He was acting as if he didn't know that she was missing-. "Instead of letting your trap run, you should be concentrating on trying to find her. That is if you actually like her as much as you claim."

"I don't like her, I want to fuck her and fuck her often. What else do you do with a woman built like that?" he smirked, "oh yeah you wouldn't know you prefer them with less than a handful."

Shinji took a deep breath to calm himself, he really didn't like violence between friends, if you could call them friends. But he was so close to punching Nnoitra in the face at that moment. "What does it matter what I prefer? You like big tits, I like a woman for her personality. Everyone has their taste ok, now shut the fuck up and help me find them."

Nnoitra paused for a moment then his lips formed a half smirk, "personality? That's what they call it these days." Before he had time to react Shinji punched him hard in the face. Nnoitra laughed unfazed "fine I won't say anything else about your little girlfriend."

"She's not-" Shinji was unable to finish his sentence as he went flying into the wall. Nnoitra's large weapon materialized in his hand as he turned to face their new foes.

For a moment he was frozen in place as his eyes landed on Hiyori and Neleil standing each with a weapon in their hands. It hit him then what Shinji had been talking about finding them. They must have been kidnapped or recommissioned or whatever, Aizen had somehow gotten control of them again.

Shinji rose to his feet, his weapon still tucked safely by his side. If possible he was going to try and do this without hurting her-them. If he could somehow knock them out he would be able to get them out of Aizen's house to safety.

"Put your weapon away, you dumbass." Shinji murmured to Nnoitra trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "We aren't trying to hurt them."

Nnoitra shook his head and swung the large sword from hand to hand, "why don't you tell them that. I'm not going to hurt her. I've got to fuck that body and I would like it to be scar free."

Shinji sighed what is with this man? "Whatever just be careful."

Nnoitra advanced on Nel quickly slamming her into the wall behind them, she grasped at his arm that held her captive. She struggled to get free using all her strength. Nnoitra was not holding her with all his might, at this point he was just enjoying the feel of her body against his again. Hurt her, ha! What did Shinji know about handling women?

"Let me go." She ground out her voice liquid steel behind those three words. Her voice was a little different, it held a twinge of something he hadn't heard when they had first met. He didn't quite know what it was but it sent a rush of blood straight to his cock. "Release me now, or I will be forced to kill you."

"mm. Somehow that doesn't sound too bad." He leaned in closer to her, his grip tightening on her wrist. "Let's get out of here, you know finish what we started."

She stared at him with a blank stare, and then her lips curled up in a sweet smile. Nnoitra smiled back feeling the tension in her lift, he loosened his hold on her taking a step back.

The moment she was free her face fell into an angry scowl and she quickly lifted her foot, Nnoitra immediately grabbed her leg before she could make contact with his most prized possession. He dropped her swiftly with a counter kick to her stomach. She groaned in pain from the floor but she jumped back up her sword pointed straight at him.

"Be careful where you are pointing that. I'm a nice guy, but I will fuck you up, and not in the good way." He growled at her.

She chuckled, "of course, just like an animal you would growl." She swung her sword at him but Nnoitra blocked it easily with his large weapon. He countered with a small cero blast that sent her flying into the wall blowing out part of the room behind it.

He stalked her slowly closing in on her as she rose from the debris trying to get her bearings back. Nnoitra didn't give her a chance, he kicked her hard in the stomach sending her sprawling back to the ground. Once again she stood up and again he kicked her hard. He stood over her out-of-breath body and smirked down at her.

"Face it I am better than you, so stop trying." He kept her stationary with one foot pressed squared in her stomach. She grunted but made no effort to get up. "Will you surrender?"

"no." she moaned in pain squirming underneath him. "You won't get out of her alive, Aizen will-"

"Yes? What's that? Aizen you say?" angrily he slammed the blade his weapon down mere inches from her face, "Aizen is going to die tonight, everyone that follows him will die tonight. If you seriously think that you'll make it out by following him blindly you are sadly mistaken."

Her perfect pink lips curled into a small snarl, "Kill me then. I will not surrender to scum like you."

For some reason that made him chuckle, "I'm gonna make you eat those words, little Nel." He dragged her up by the front of her shirt, Neleil saw her opportunity and rammed the blade of her sword into his chest pushing it in as far as she could.

Nnoitra groaned in pain but didn't let her go. It hurt like fuck but he wouldn't let her get away from him. "I've survived more than that."

"Fuck." He cursed as he deftly pulled the blade out and threw it to the floor. Blood began to seep from the now open wound but it was just one more to add to the many he had already acquired that night.

Shinji came flying into the room landing just a few feet from them. He sat up and groaned holding the bleeding wound on his shoulder. "Ugh this is not working." He muttered.

"You think? Your girlfriend is kicking your ass pretty good." Nnoitra said sardonically.

He smiled sweetly when Shinji scowled at him. "You shouldn't be talking, you aren't doing so good yourself." He said looking pointedly at the now gaping wound in his chest.

Before Nnoitra could respond Hiyori was on top of Shinji wailing on him with her small fists. Shinji could only let this go on for so long. He had tried to talk her out of whatever she was in, but that hadn't worked. Instead she attacked him stabbing him. He really didn't want to hurt her, if possible.

He grabbed her fists abruptly and flipped her over pinning her beneath him. "Look Hiyori, I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

She brought her knee up to kick him but he grabbed it with his free hand, "release me now." She said with a frown. "I have specific orders to kill all intruders."

"I'm here to save you Hiyori, you were kidnapped." He once again tried to reason with her. "Try to remember."

For a moment she was silent, her eyes narrowing slightly. Shinji let his guard down as she stilled and stared up at him. Her other knee came up and kneed him with all her might in his stomach. Shinji buckled over rolling off of her. "I don't know you." She jumped up landing on her feet.

Shinji groaned but got up steading himself, he couldn't play with her any longer. His large weapon materialized in his right hand and he cornered her. He hadn't wanted to but he was going to have to use force. "Think Hiyori, I really don't want to hurt you."

She pushed at him roughly trying to free herself, "I don't know you. I have never seen you before. You are a trespasser and must be disposed of." She reached for her kitana but he quickly knocked it away. "I will not let you take me alive." Her hands glowed as she got ready to blast him with a cero blast. She was nowhere close in power to him and he easily absorbed it with his rietsu.

Shinji grabbed both of her small hands with one of his and held them pinned at her side. For a brief moment he debated on what to do. She was staring at him a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Hiyori" he whispered her name softly using the same calm tone he had used before to calm her.

He kissed her softly his lips just barely brushing hers. Her lips were as soft and tempting as the first time he had tasted them. She struggled for a moment trying to push him away, but he kept with it, kissing her just as gentle. He pulled away for a moment to look into her cloudy hazel eyes. " don't-" he didn't let her finish as his lips found hers again, this time they were rougher, prying hers open allowing his tongue to slip through.

When he pulled away again she looked confused, "remember what I told you." He said, his eyes searching her face for recognition. She shook her head her thoughts running in a million different directions.

"No!" she screamed and pushed at him roughly, "let me go now, don't touch me." She was struggling now with full force bucking and kicking at him trying to free herself with renewed energy. "Kill me or release me now!" she growled out.

Shinji sighed, he knew he was reaching when he kissed her. He had to try every possible action before he used force. But now he realized that she was not going to remember, whatever Aizen was controlling her with was powerful. "Don't worry Yori, I'll save you."

He kissed her once again to mute the scream of pain he knew would echo through the room as he stabbed her in the chest. He could see the agony in her eyes, could feel the exact moment when she breathed her last. Her body went limp against his, he gathered her body into his arms.

"Don't hurt them you said." Nnoitra said as he approached him. "Be gentle you said. I didn't put a fucking hole in her chest."

"Shut up." Shinji muttered with a frown. He had to concentrate if he was going to revive her successfully. He placed his hand right above her heart and slowly let his reitsu flow through him and into her. He could feel the last of her essence leaving her body as he tried his hardest to replenish it with his own.

"She must have made you exceptionally mad. All you had to do with knock her out like I did." Nnoitra was still standing next to him Neliel cradled in his arms unconscious. "I saw you kissing her, what did you expect, that you could magically awaken her with a kiss?"

Shinji ignored him and kept his focus on Hiyori. He didn't know what he had expected when he had kissed her. It was a long shot he knew but he had to try. He was healing the wound as he filled her with his spirit energy, the large cut was slowly disappearing and he could feel the warmth coming back to her pale skin.

"And you had the nerve to talk about me. How long were you putting the moves on her? That didn't look like the first time, oh high and mighty Shinji."

Nnoitra was beginning to get on his very last nerves. "Why don't you take Nel to safety?" He shot back irately.

"Naw, I think I will like to see how this plays out. Plus Nel is safe and sound right here." Nnoitra was goading him intentionally. It was fun to see Shinji so angry. The whole time he was chastising him for trying to get with Nel while he was probably screwing the hell out of Hiyori. It was funny how Shinji loved double standards. It was wrong when he killed people, but when he did it he was just doing his job.

"Just shut the fuck up." Shinji said just as Hiyori started breathing again. She gasped for breath trying to fill her lungs with much needed air. "Hiyori are you ok?" he asked her, his voice gentle as her eyes snapped open.

"Let's see if your little plan worked." Nnoitra was now crouched next to them. He wasn't about to kill Nel, even if it did knock her out of whatever spell she was under. He didn't mind her being a little aggressive, he actually liked it. Her defiance just made his blood boil red hot and his cock hard. It made him want to break her, break down that boldness and put her into her place. Which of course would be underneath him begging for more.

"Shinji?" Her voice was barely audible. "Shinji?" she said again before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Gin frowned, his eyes scanning the room. "Show yourself, Jin." He could feel his presence the moment he had walked into the room.

"Now don't be mad." He appeared out of the shadows, "I wasn't trying to hurt her." He said with a soft shrug of his shoulders. "I just got a little carried away."

Gin was not smiling. He had come across the scar on Ran's stomach while making love to her. He hadn't known about the whole escapade of her sneaking off while he had been in the spirit world. She had told him how she was attacked by Jin who was looking for the piece she had stolen from Aizen. "Why go after her in the first place?"

Again Jin shrugged, "we are on the same side, although it might not seem like it I want Aizen dead as much as you do."

"Answer my question." Gin replied his voice calm, although he was holding his anger in on a tight reign. There was nothing he could say to justify putting a hand on Moto.

"I went about it the wrong way." Jin said with an expel of his breath. "People tend to tell the truth when they think they are going to die."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Gin drew his small Zanpakutō and pointed it towards him, "it seems like a load of bullshit to me."

Jin smirked, pulling out his small knife it glowed and cackled with electrical energy. "We can fight if you would like. Let's see if you have gotten better."

They had fought before, when Aizen had decided to go against the Gotei. Jin had been an asset to them working on everything from chemicals to technology. When he had aided Aizen in perfecting the drug that had created Hichigo they realized that he had to be stopped. Given an ultimatum he had elected to side with Aizen.

He fought dirty, poisoning him right when he was about to deal the death blow to him. Now Gin knew his tricks and would not easily fall for them.

"No, that won't be necessary." Yamamoto entered the room a slight scowl on his wrinkled face. "This is not a battle between us. We must concentrate on defeating Aizen, then you can settle your differences on your own time."

Gin didn't like that, he sheathed his kitana his eyes narrowed. He wanted to teach Jin a lesson, but he would be an idiot to go against anything Captain Commander ordered. So they would kill Aizen then he would pay his attention to Jin.

"Do not be foolish." This time he, Yamamoto , was speaking to Jin. "We have one common goal, let's work together to accomplish that. Once Aizen is gone you will be free from this prison."

Jin nodded and sheathed his weapon, realizing that Yamamoto knew his predicament. He was the only one that realized that he was trapped here, his soul already halfway into the after world, his body trapped here because of Aizen. When Aizen was finally dead, he would be free to pass on and leave this world behind.

"Let us go now; I feel that we are needed." Yamamoto said turning to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

"What is this place…?" Yourichi said not quite sure where they were at. They had been wondering around the large maze for what seemed like forever before they had stumbled upon a large open cave like room.

They just happened to pick the right one it seemed, "not sure." Kisuke murmured walking around taking note of everything. "It looks as if this is a lab of some sort…?" his train of thought derailed as his eyes landed on the massive electrical gateway at the far end of the room.

It was magnificent to say the least, to think that Aizen had the technology to recreate or even try to duplicate the power of Soleity… it looked as if he had gotten far enough to open a rift between this world and the land of the dead.

"Wow, what is it?" Yourichi asked as she came to stand by him her eyes watching the way the blue white portal crackled with power.

"If it's what I think it is, we have more trouble than just Aizen on our hands." Kisuke made his way over to the large panel with what seemed like thousands of buttons. In the top right corner embedded into the pane was Aizen's piece of Soleity. It was wired to call forth whatever wanted to enter back into this world. The peaceful spirits of people who died naturally or died at their time found happiness on the other side. Hollows came to be from violent deaths or deaths that were not predetermined. They spent their time in the afterlife trying to fill the emptiness in them by feeding on whatever they could find, trying to recover what they lost. But there was more to it than just allowing Hollows to come through, if Aizen programmed it right he would be able to walk freely into the spirit world. That was something that they couldn't let happen under no circumstances.

"Looks like we have some company." Yourichi yelled as she jumped back out of the way of an incoming blast. Kisuke turned just in time to see a svelte hollow come blazing out of the portal. Its large empty eyes landed on Yourichi his fists expelling cero blasts over and over in her direction.

She was dodging them unable to get a chance to return fire, Kisuke fired back at it hitting it hard and sending it flying back into the wall. Yourichi took that chance to pounce on it with her kitana drawn, simultaneously she stabbed it in the chest where its heart would have been and with her fist punched it hard in its mask splitting it in two. With a soft bellow it dissipated into nothingness.

She rose to her feet running her hand over her brow as she looked down at the spot where the hollow had just been. "I see now." She whispered softly turning to face him, " this is where the hollows are coming from, but how did he.." she waved her hand towards the portal, "manage to get that to work. He only has one piece right?"

Kisuke nodded his attention not fully on her, he had gone back to fiddling with the keyboard, although he only had the one piece he had replicated the other two electronically. They weren't an exact copy but they did their job. He not only had the power to conjure them he could control them even if it was just a tip of what was possible it was still way out of control.

If he had had the chance to perfect it, there was no telling what Aizen would be capable of. "We gotta find a way to shut this down. Once it's closed there won't be an open gateway for the hollows to cross over."

"You say that as if it's going to be easy." Yourichi said crossing her arms in front of her.

Kisuke shot her a charismatic smile, "once again you have little faith in me Yori." His eyes dipped to the curve of her breast. Yourichi rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. "You are too much of a distraction." He said with a feign sigh.

"You are too much of a lecher. Think of the task at hand Urahara." She turned to leave. Soi fong was somewhere around here, she would meet up with her and make sure she was ok. Right now she didn't have time to deal with his amorous ways. It was as if he didn't realize that this was something significant. Aizen was no joking matter, she knew that all too well. Unconsciously she rolled her shoulder still feeling the lingering pain from when Aizen had broken it.

Kisuke reached out to stop her from leaving, "stay with me" he asked more than commanded. She didn't understand at all. He kept one hand possessively on her while his other worked at the wiring. After a moment when he felt as if she wouldn't run away he released her and put all his concentration into rewiring the large console.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kenpachi had distanced himself from his team having sensed something familiar. It was so faint and maybe he was imagining it, but he had to be sure for himself. If there was even a slight possibility that maybe he was right he would follow it through until the end.

It seemed like he had been searching forever before he found himself beneath Aizen's home in what looked like a large basement. He frowned as he glanced around the dimly lit room his eyes immediately falling on a barred door in the corner.

Kenpachi made his way over there as quietly as he possibly could, if this was a trap he would like to be the one with the advantage. The door wasn't locked, it slid open easily with a slight squeak. There was no furniture in the small dark room just a mat on the floor and another door that led to Kami knew where. He must have been mistaken he could feel just a hint of her reitsu but the room was empty.

As he turned to leave, he felt the stab of a sharp object into his back, he turned quickly to see who his attacker was, drawing his sword. For a moment they both stood shocked unable to say anything or move.

"Ken-Chan?" Yachiru whispered the crudely shaped knife in her hand clattered to the floor. She took a hesitant step forward but then stopped unable to believe that he was alive, much less here in front of her. She reached her hand out tentatively touching his arm. Was this another of Aizen's tricks?

She didn't really know how long she had been there or what exactly had been going on around her. After she had stupidly stabbed Kenpachi believing that she had killed him and showed up on Aizen's doorstep he had had her drugged and thrown into this cell.

Her mind was still reeling and hazy from the last time she had been visited by Aizen. He held her in his arms and forced drugs into her mouth, all the while recalling how he had watched as her parents were brutally killed. She couldn't move or fight him her body completely limp. She wasn't sure why he was doing it or how many times he had done it, she could only remember pieces of each exchange as they blended together into one big muddled nightmare.

"Yachiru." Kenpachi said his voice uncharacteristically soft. He wasn't sure what was going on in her mind, because she was looking at him but seeing right through him. She was scared, he could feel the nervous energy that radiated from her. "Yachiru." He said again hoping to wake her from whatever trance she was in.

Yachiru was silent her large brown eyes frantically scrutinizing his every feature, it looked like Ken-Chan and it sounded like him but what was he doing there, at Aizen's prison? Again she reached out cautiously but this time her hand went to the large bandage that was on his chest. "Ken-Chan… I'm sorry."

He didn't touch her, or make a move to get closer to her, not after what he had done to her. He had no right to her anymore. "Shorty, did he do anything to you?" he kept his distance unsure of what he would do once he got her answer. Knowing Aizen he probably tortured her or worse.

"I don't know." She answered, truthfully. She could hardly remember what had happen or anything to be exact. "I just want to go home. I want to just forget everything." She whispered suddenly becoming unstable, she wavered unsteady on her feet.

Without thinking Kenpachi scooped her up into his arms, "you're safe now." He mumbled, her words echoing through his mind. She wanted to forget everything, did that mean she remembered what had happened between them? Was it just going to fade away and things would go back to normal?

For him that was not a possibility, he could not be with her, day in and day out knowing what he had done to her, knowing that she had no vent for the pain or anger she must hoard towards him for it. There must be some retaliation, some punishment for what he had done to her.

He had been thinking of it since he had awoken after the whole incident. He wouldn't send her away, it wasn't her fault. He would take the time after Aizen's death to atone for his sins against her. He would leave, he wasn't sure where he would go but he had to get away from her to give her time to heal to reflect on everything.

If she decided that she indeed could still stay with them, the bunch of killers that they were, then he would allow her to. He would resign himself to sit back and let her live her life as she wanted to live it, with or without him. Time was the key to everything now.

"Yumichika where are you?" he said almost angrily into his cell phone when he picked up.

"Not sure." Yumichika replied agitated, "I've been wandering around this dump for the past hour." Kenpachi frowned, he let go the tight hold he had on his reitsu letting it flare. "No need to get angry." Yumichika muttered. "I'll be there in a moment."

True to his word, Yumichika appeared in a few moments looking as pristine as if he had just been through a walk in the park. Kenpachi knew though that he had had his share of fights, he could smell the aura of death surrounding him.

"Yachiru. You found her." He said somewhat surprised, "damn what did he do to her?" he asked taking in her dirty appearance.

"Don't know, take her out of here." Kenpachi mumbled his anger renewed.

Yumi nodded and just as gently as Kenpachi had, cradled her in his arms. He was rather happy to get out right now, from the look on Kenpachi's face he knew the shit was about to hit the fan. When Kenpachi was angry people died, painfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ichigo somehow had gotten separated from Renji and Kira. He had arrived just in time to help when they had been cornered by it had to be more than fifty hollows. It was ridiculous, how was Aizen summoning so many?

"Stop right there." From behind him Byakuya emerged from the doorway.

Ichigo paused, confused. "Whats up?" he asked puzzled. If this had something to do with Rukia it could wait till after this shit was done with.

"Your reign of evil is over now, Aizen." With a quickness Ichigo didn't expect Byakuya had drawn his Zanpakutō and had swung at him.

On reflex alone he drew his and countered the attack, pushing him away with all his might. "What the fuck?" Ichigo asked barely getting that out before Byakuya attacked him again.

-*look at his eyes Baka*- Hichigo said as they jumped back away from him. ~*so whats up with his eyes?*~He had never really paid much attention to Byakuya, he just knew he hated his guts. In light of everything that he knew now he could see why. Not only did he go on a rampage that hurt his wife, he had kidnapped Rukia and kept her hostage. If he was in his shoes, he would definitely be against him being anywhere close to Rukia. -*idiot*-

Hichigo frowned frustrated -*he's not himself. Aizen is able to manipulate the mind, he must have done so to Byakuya.*- ~*I get It.*~ Ichigo sheathed his weapon. "Byakuya clear your mind." Ichigo stated calmly.

With no hesitation Byakuya lunged at him, his movements became so quick Ichigo could barely keep him in sight. He felt it before he actually seen what was about to come, he couldn't tell where to swing in the front or behind him. All of a sudden his body felt as if it was shutting down, no it wasn't shutting down he couldn't feel the flow of his spirit energy anymore.

-*Senka…*- Hichigo murmured -* he's cut off our spirit energy*- ~* can he do that?*~ Byakuya backed away from him his Zanpakutō drawn and pointed towards the ceiling.

"You have caused so much suffering to so many people, but I will kill you quickly. Something scum like you really does not deserve."

-*Fuck*- Hichigo lunged at Byakuya swinging, with great ease Byakuya dodged each attack his blank eyes seeing his movements before he made them. -*we've gotta stop him now. He's done this before.*-

A memory flashed through his mind of when Hichigo had gone to kidnap Rukia. Byakuya had stopped him, and they fought which taken some time all the while Byakuya was trying to talk him down. After a while he had given up on just talking and used the Senka technique on him. In his anger Hichigo had attacked Hisana nearly killing her, Byakuya who had been in stance to finish him had negated his incantation to go to her rescue.

-*he is gonna kill us if we don't do something now!*- ~* what the fuck am I supposed to do? I have a fucking sword and no spirit energy. I'm sure you can feel Byakuya's immense reitsu overwhelming the room, what the fuck do you want from me?*~ -*stop being such a pussy*- Hichigo replied with a chuckle. Ichigo smirked, before he would have been more than a little pissed but Hichigo was right. He can't just make excuses and give up because the task at hand was impossible.

Ichigo didn't really want to attack him, but he had to incapacitate him in some way. -*we can do this*- Hichigo reminded him, -*just concentrate *- he did just that. He wasn't sure how he was doing it but he felt a new surge of spirit energy flowing through him, it wasn't his own but it wasn't foreign either. ~*Zangetsu*~ Ichigo murmured.

The blade on his sword shifted and expanded into a much thicker and longer one, the new black blade shone with the crackle of spirit energy. The feeling of this new power was devastating and Ichigo groaned as it filled him. -*let's not hurt him too much. Remember we did promise to bring him back safely*- Ichigo nodded and his body it seems of its own free will charged at Byakuya.

They fought fast and uncompromising each not giving an inch as blows struck and steel against steel resonated through the large room. Neither one seemed to have the upper hand, both equally matched as they came after each other. Byakuya landed a hard kick to Ichigo's stomach buckling him to the floor in pain, he took that opportunity to stab him in the shoulder. Ichigo grunted in pain but stood up his arm quickly regenerating and healing itself.

While Ichigo was on the floor Byakuya had taken that time to softly begin reciting an incantation he thrusted his sword into the ground the lavender wrapping swirling as a pool of energy began to surround and ripple around the blade.

"No." it was simply stated and before Byakuya or Ichigo had time to comprehend what was happening or who had spoken the word the whole room exploded in a flood of light and energy blinding them.

Ichigo was the first to recover using Zangetsu to rise to his feet, as the smoke cleared he could see Yamamoto kneeling down next to Byakuya's stationary body. Behind him was Gin, Jin and Sasakibe slowly he made his way over with each step he could feel his own spirit energy returning and fusing with the energy from Zangetsu.

"…Looks like we got here just in time." Gin was saying his eyes casually glancing to where Ichigo now stood. "He would have killed you, no one survives the rain of a thousand cherry blossoms, something so pretty yet deadly."

"He thought I was Aizen." Ichigo muttered sheathing his Zanpakutō.

"Aizen is a master of mind manipulation. If he could get Byakuya to kill you or you to kill him that would be one less person he would have to deal with himself." Yamamoto responded getting to his feet, Byakuya was on his feet now also.

His lips were in a tight line. He would not apologize he was only doing what he thought was right. Ichigo wordlessly agreed with a slight nod, if it had been him he too would have probably killed him given the opportunity. Before another word could be spoken, there was a large explosion and a massive surge of spirit energy coming from the back of the house.

"I say we head that way." Gin said pointedly hurrying off towards the direction of which it had come from the others followed quickly behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Hitsugaya frowned as he walked out of yet another empty room that looked identical to the five he already checked. This place was like one big never ending maze. A maze that seemed to shift and change each time you stepped into a room. He had had no luck so far in finding Momo only hollows, ranging from weak to mediocre.

"Momo?" he called out as he entered another room. This resembled the one he had just walked out of except in a different color. He surveyed the room quietly his turquoise eyes immediately falling onto the large door that was on the opposite end of the wall. None of the other rooms had a second entry way. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere.

He pushed it open slowly glancing into the darkness, he searched for a light switch or something to shed some illumination on the room. His fingers found one and he flipped it, taking a step back as the room was flooded with an extra bright light. There was nothing in the room except a large bed at the far end of the corner.

"Momo?" There was movement on the bed but not much. As he approached he kept calling her name, there was more movement until finally she sat up on the bed. Her blank eyes fell on him but didn't really see him; they were focused on something just a little passed him.

She was dressed in a soft flowerily night gown that barely skimmed her bare thighs, beneath that she had on fancy white lace bra and panties. What the fuck was going on her? "Hinamori." He touched her shoulder gently but it didn't have any effect on her.

She sat unresponsive to anything he was doing to her. "Momo?" he pulled her forward gently, parting the silky strands of her dark hair at the nape of her neck.

It felt as if a ton of bricks hit him square in his chest, as his eyes fell on the light pink bump on her skin. "Fuck…" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Aizen had taken control of her again, no wonder he couldn't sense her.

Tōshirō quickly took off his shirt and dressed her in it, covering her near naked body. What was Aizen doing to her? Was there something else going on between them? When she had first visited him in the hotel he had definitely taken her virginity, he knew he was her first. But could Aizen have some kind of attachment to her, whether that be sexual or his twisted version of love? Why else would he be so adamant about stealing her away again?

His blood boiled just thinking that maybe Aizen had touched her, had dressed her like this for some sick pleasure. First he had to get her out of this place to safety, and then he would deal with Aizen. He scooped her up into his arms, carefully tucking her small body against his.

"Where do you think you are going?" From behind him he could feel the immense spike of spirit energy from Aizen. "With my belongings."

"She belongs to no one." Hitsugaya replied his lips in a tight line. "What the fuck have you done to her?"

Aizen smirked, his voice as calm and complacent as always, "You might think that you will walk out of here and fix her as you did before. But that will not happen. Not again. If her body is brought out of the sensor field of this building, her heart will stop and all you'll have left is just a husk. This is where she belongs."

Tōshirō looked down at the now unconscious Momo, she was sleeping peacefully blissfully unaware of what had been done to her. Maybe he was bluffing, but then again this was Aizen he was dealing with. He had planted a bomb inside her heart just to safeguard their supposed partnership. He didn't have any sense of compassion for his fellow man. He could care less if she died as long as he was still in power.

"I suggest you leave her be and you while you have the opportunity take it and disappear." His voice was light, almost toneless, but his eyes held fire. He was looking at Hinamori with a possessiveness that Tōshirō did not like at all.

"Fuck that." Tōshirō growled, he was through with words. He laid Momo down safely on the large bed and drew Hyōrinmaru from the green sash on his back. It felt vaguely familiar and yet strange at the same time. While staying at Yamamoto's preparing for this battle he had forged this weapon for him.

He could feel alien spirit energy fuse with his own creating something entirely different. His turquoise eyes flashed as his body felt as if it was being devoured by ice, freezing the very blood that flowed through his veins.

Aizen took a step back a small smirk on his lips, he hadn't expected that. He had slightly underestimated him, but with the spike in spirit energy he would give a little fight but nothing that he wouldn't be able to handle. He drew his sword and with a nod of his head beckoned Hitsugaya to make the first move.

He didn't have to ask twice, Tōshirō charged at him the long blade of Hyōrinmaru taking on a life of its own, ice crept up the blade swirling towards Aizen before the blade was even close to him. Several slivers of the frozen water flew towards him, Aizen darted out of the way of some drawing his own sword with which he blocked the others.

"I see. You would like to fight, prepare to die." Aizen smirked and raced towards him his eyes for a millisecond shifted towards Hinamori's sleeping form, Tōshirō frowned realizing what he was planning. Before he had a chance to react or even comprehend what had happen, Aizen was by the bedside his sword buried deep in Hinamori's chest. There was a slight audible gasp then there was blood everywhere when he pulled the blade out.

With a sinister chuckle he seemingly disappeared, Hitsugaya felt the pain before he actually saw Aizen near him. His blade sliced through his arm cutting deep to the bone. Even though it was hurting like hell he returned each swing of Aizen's blade slowly fighting him back. He struck to the left catching him right as he was going to sidestep left. Aizen jumped back holding the small wound on his upper leg.

Hitsugaya took this opportunity to check Hinamori to see if he had really killed her. As he neared the body he could feel that something was off, but his mind could not pinpoint exactly what. She wasn't breathing and the continuous flow of blood had covered much of her body and the bed. "Momo." He said although it came out more of a tortured whisper. "Momo…" he couldn't believe that Aizen was that callous… his heart slowed to a stop, his mind was clouded by so many different emotions until there was nothing. Her brown eyes stared up at him with an eerie melancholy blankness that took over his entire being.

Aizen saw his weakness and exploited it to a fault, he was behind him now his sword plunging straight through his back and coming out the front just stopping mere inches from impaling Hinamori. "Traitors deserve death. She betrayed me." His said his voice low and ominous. The atmosphere in the room seemed to change and a blanket of darkness came over him. "Her task had been a simple one, to make you aware of her existence."

Tōshirō stilled himself feeling the chill in his blood deepen, Ice began to form over Aizen's blade running down to where it pierced his chest, "the moment she slept with you I knew she was lost to me." Aizen laughed the sound as cold as the ice that was filling his veins. If all he had programed her to do was go to meet him, why had she slept with him? Had it really been her, his Momo, when she had looked up at him so lovingly? Had she been conscious of what she had been doing the whole time?

"It's fitting that you should die together really." Is that what he thought? That he was going to die so easily? Hinamori's body might be dead but he would go to the ends of Soul Society to find her spirit and bring her back. He wasn't worried about that, if anything it kicked his body into overdrive. He didn't feel the pain of the wound, he couldn't feel anything but the uncontrollable energy that now exploded from him.

Aizen stumbled back as the massive emanation of Tōshirō's reitsu hit him, sending a chill through him. The force of it alone sent his sword flying across the room landing just a few feet from him. So he had more power he had been concealing? That or the thought of not being able to save Hinamori had dredged up some spirit energy he hadn't known he possessed. Still he would be no match for him.

"Aizen it's over." Yamamoto said as they entered the room, they had him surrounded on all sides. The room was completely in disarray, but the thing that stood out was Tōshirō standing, his bloody back turned towards them, over an empty bed, his head bent.

"You've decided to join the party old man." He turned his attention to them, "you must know I will not concede so easily."

"You cannot defeat all of us." Yamamoto replied calmly. He knew that the battle was right now, no turning back. Aizen would fight till his last breath and as he lay dying would still not repent from the atrocities he had committed.

"You cannot defeat me." Aizen responded just as calmly, "numbers do not matter if one is superior in strength and skill. But if we must, let us settle this once and for all." He was in front of Yamamoto in an instant his sword pointed straight for the captain's heart.

Yamamoto easily deflected it with his own sword, from the side Ichigo swung Zangetsu wide expelling a wave of spirit energy in his direction. Aizen quickly shielded himself from the attack with a quick Kidō spell. He stepped back sending a large cero blast towards Ichigo. Ichigo negated the blast with one of his own.

Byakuya appeared behind him his thrusting his Zanpakutō towards Aizen's heart, just barely Aizen side stepped it landing on the other side of the room. He groaned in pain as a blade sliced through his side, he fell to the ground.

"Good this fucker isn't dead yet." Kenpachi withdrew his sword his lip upturned in a scowl. He was glad he made it to at least get something in on him. Aizen had fucked with so many people, all of them wanted to be the one who dealt the death blow.

Aizen rose from the floor a smirk on his lips, the cut at his side already healing itself, "I should have known that little bitch would not have been successful." He chuckled, "well she got what she deserved." The glint in his eye made Kenpachi's blood boil. Was he referring to what Kenpachi did to her or what he had done to her?

Kenpachi was on him again this time he stabbed him in the chest while he took a firm grasp on his arm and ripped it right from the socket. "If you fucking put a hand on her." He growled flinging his arm to the floor.

Aizen cried out in pain and phased away from him to regroup. His arm began to regenerate but slowly. Tōshirō took his chance firing a rain of icy shards towards him; Aizen used his reitsu to block them sending them away from him in every direction.

Ichigo and Byakuya came at him at the same time swinging full force. With one arm he blocked first Ichigo then barely managed to clock Byakuya. They didn't pause as they came at him again.

Yamamoto came up behind him placing his hand on the stub of his arm that was regenerating and silently recited an incantation to stop the regrowth. It was successful, the part that was being regenerated fell off and faded into ashes at their feet.

There was a large flash of light and the room went dark for a brief second before the lights came back. Aizen was there they could feel him but he could not be seen. Yamamoto frowned as he tried to clear the cloud that had engulfed the room. This was another one of Aizen's manipulations.

Gin could sense that Aizen was there behind him, so he struck in front of him. His blade hit flesh and when he withdrew it there was blood. The fog in his mind dissipated and he could now clearly see Aizen in front of him holding his side.

Kenpachi came up behind him as silent as a hunter, he would rip his other fucking arm off and then he would be done for. Aizen must have sensed him because he turned right as Kenpachi went to slice off his arm and sent a large cero blast at him. Kenpachi stood his ground skidding just a bit away.

The fight continued for what seemed like forever, each of them trying to best him by themselves. Each time Aizen just barely manages to dodge or counter the attack in time. Yamamoto used all his strength to fight the illusions that Aizen conjured up in their minds. He could see each one as it manifested around them, it was not hard but at the rate that Aizen was doing it it was taking a toll on him and using up a lot of his spirit energy.

Ishida made it to the room where he had sensed the eruption of spirit energy in time to see the fight midway. Aizen was in a worse state then any of the others, he was missing an arm and he had multiple wounds on his body. Not to say that everyone hadn't had their share of cuts and abrasion, they just weren't missing a limb.

He didn't waste time analyzing the situation, he materialized his bow and arrow and began a rapid succession of fires towards Aizen. He hit him twice but Aizen didn't make a move to remove or break them off.

Aizen was cornered and he knew it, he expelled a large amount of his spirit energy knocking everyone and all the walls out of the room. He took this moment to absorb the spirit energy that was hanging over the house like a massive rain cloud.

While everyone was catching their breaths and regrouping Aizen disappeared from the room. The light from the luminous full moon filtered in through the cracks casting tiny shadows over the ruins of the large mansion.

"Whoa… what the fuck happened here?" Ikkaku uttered as he stepped across a pile of rubble that blocked the doorway.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked fury and agitation clearly written on his face.

"Yachiru, she is awake and calling for you." Kenpachi, if possible, seemed to become more edgy his frown turned into a tight line. He for a few seconds debated on whether he should stay and try to finish off Aizen or go to Yachiru.

Ultimately he knew the answer to it, and he didn't really give a fuck about what the others thought about it. He cared more about Yachiru being safe and protected then getting in a few blows on Aizen. With the state Aizen was in already he wouldn't be surviving the night, they would be able to take care of him without his help.

Kenpachi sheathed his sword with a shrug and walked out, Ikkaku opted to stay in his stead , "Don't look at me, it's not my fault." He mumbled when all eyes landed on him.

If put in the same place if they were honest they would have done the same thing a fight is a fight there would be more, but if something happened to a love one it could be irreparable. "Can we get back to the task at hand?" Ichigo said taking off in the direction that Aizen had disappeared to.

The rest of the group followed behind him quickly, they found Aizen in battle with Urahara and Yoruichi in an underground room. The room was littered with bodies, that were disfigured and half disinigrated. They weren't hollows but they weren't human either. Yoruichi was on the floor currently while Kisuke was hand to hand fighting with Aizen.

"Now you show up." Urahara grumbled as he jumped back out of the way of a large cero blast. "If we work together now we can do it. All at once." Aizen was on the opposite side of the room breathing heavily his eyes wildly going from one person to the other.

"We shut down the gate that was allowing Hollows to enter this realm." Yoruichi said coming over to them, "he must have thought he could escape to Soul Society through it."

"That was his plan from the beginning, I suspect." Yamamoto replied. "Good job Urahara lets us finish this."

Byakuya was the first to take stance slamming his sword into the ground in front of him as he had done while fighting Ichigo. It disappeared into a pool of energy darkening the surrounding area instantly.

Ichigo was next pointing Zangetsu straight towards Aizen, he gripped the white wrapped hilt tightly in his right hand, the large cleaver like blade shrunk into a much small and longer all black one. Zangetsu's massive flow of energy took over Ichigo's body fusing the loose wrappings around him.

Ishida focused and instantly conjured up his bow, but this time it took on a different appearance, it was still white but much smaller than the other one he concentrated on gathering up a large amount of reiryoku, that energy seemed to pool in his left hand ready at any moment to fire.

"Okiro." Urahara whispered and instantly his small silver kitana changed into a larger black and white sword, it became more ornate with three crimson tassels dangling from red hilt. He pointed the slightly red glowing sword towards Aizen.

In one big simultaneous action they all released a large massive attack into Aizen's direction. Hundreds of large blades rose up from the ground and went flying towards Aizen. Gin swung Shinso its blade glowing white extending towards Aizen at such a high speed it looked as if light was piercing the night. Several large ice dragons rushed forth from Hyōrinmaru's completely frozen tip, creating a large wave of ice in their path as they rushed towards Aizen. Ichigo simply slashed Zangetsu in Aizen's direction sending out a large black condensed wave of spirit energy in the shape of a crescent moon. The large amount of reiryoku that Ishida had gathered he released in a torrent of arrows each one charged with massive amounts of spirit energy. Kisuke rounded it off with his crimson colored energy blast. It might seem small compared to the large attack made by the others but when it hits it does more than just physical damage. It would block Aizen's ability to regenerate or gather up spirit energy from within himself or the particles that were expelled by them.

The pushback alone from the attack sent everyone flying back against the wall as the room erupted in a large multicolor blast. All that could be heard was the destruction of the building, the collapsing of the very foundation of Aizen's house. The light from the blast seem to last forever enveloping everything into nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:~*dialogue *~ this is Hichigo giving his own little commentary to Ichigo when he feels the need to badger Ichigo

A/N: -*dialogue*- is dialogue spoken by Ichigo to Hichigo.

A/N: ~~~***~~~means it's an actual scene with dialogue but it's not happening now, it happened at another time.

A/N: This is like an epilogue and takes place about a week and half later.

A/N: There is a very slight lemon, or maybe I should say citrus (?) in the chapter.

A/N: Yay! This is the final chapter and although I'm elated to finally be finished with it I'm gonna miss writing to it and thinking about the plot lines and such. I really really appreciate those who have reviewed, followed or favorited my fic. Thank you guys :)

A/N: please let me know what you guys think about the ending and just the whole fic in general , thank you guys, writing this fic has been so much more enjoyable knowing that someone was enjoying it too.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

"Nice of you to make an appearance, I'm not sure you were invited though." Shinji said to Nnoitra as he pulled up next to him in a sleek red mustang.

"I didn't want to, believe me." Nnoitra replied throwing a look over to the sleeping girl next to him. "Something about weddings and brauds."

Shinji chuckled knowing the feeling, Hiyori had been adamant about attending the wedding even though she didn't know who the bride or groom were. "So that's where she's been." When they had returned after the fight and everyone was planning on heading home he had realized that both Nnoitra and Neleil had disappeared.

Nnoitra smirked, "been fucking her constantly for the past week. I'm not sure if I've had my fill of her yet so I think I will continue to fuck her in the coming weeks, possibly months till I find out."

"Of course." Was all Shinji could mutter. He had had a sneaking suspicion that Nnoitra had her that's why he hadn't gone looking for her. He genuinely seemed to like her so he knew he wouldn't be hurting her, he'd get tired of her soon enough and he'd send her back to Kisuke's when he was finished. "That's all you think about."

"And you? How does it go with your little girlfriend?" Nnoitra asked as he got out of the car and leaned against it a smug knowing look on his face. "Are you still going to deny that you've hit that?"

"I'm not in it just for sex." Shinji crossed his arms and frowned, "not everyone is an over sexed manic psychopath like you."

"There are three things I like in this world, money, killing and fucking her. That does not make me a psychopath." Nnoitra replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I think when killing is one of the things you most like in life, yea that does qualify." They were both silent for a moment before they broke out in laughter.

"Don't try and change the subject." Nnoitra continued to chuckle, "are you still holed up in Kisuke's Island Paradise?"

For a while he had been staying at Kisuke's to keep an extra eye out just in case Aizen's forces had tried anything. But after Aizen was destroyed and all threat against the kids and Yoruichi had been neutralized he had gone home to his apartment in the city.

He had made plans in his mind of what he would do if Hiyori woke up with no memories of him or of anything in general. But once they had arrived back at Kisuke's and the excitement of what had just transpired had worn off and everyone had retired back to their rooms he made different plans.

He wanted to be with her, it was more than just a protective feeling that he felt for her even though they hadn't been together long. Well you really couldn't call it being together, they had shared a few kisses and she had shown some sort of possessiveness towards him but he still had no clue what she felt for him.

To her it was like an innocent puppy love, he had been with them both constantly after they had been released from Aizen's hold. So it was only natural that they would be more comfortable with him. He could admit now that it was over that he had been drawn to her and had rapidly developed inappropriate feelings for her that he had tried to hide. He had chastised Nnoitra for harassing Nel while he had the done the same thing to Hiyori.

"I'm back on my own now." Shinji answered with a slight shrug, "I'm still in Kisuke's employment though."

"You should come work with me." Nnoitra said out of the blue, "I've got something big I'm working on. You have a more leveled head on your shoulders than I do." He laughed, "Like you said I'm more of a psychopath."

Shinji laughed along with him. He was content working for Kisuke but that didn't mean he never thought of branching out on his own. The door behind him began to budge so he moved out of the way so Hiyori could climb out.

She glanced between them and frowned, "hello Nnoitra." Her voice seemingly dripping with distaste.

"Hey shorty," he replied patting her head intentionally messing up her hair in the process, "it's safe to say that you haven't had a taste of –"

Shinji punched him hard in the stomach. Nnoitra groaned in pain but smirked at him, "I would ask what the fuck that was for, but I'm pretty sure I know why."

"Stop being so vulgar." Was all Shinji replied to him. He turned his attention to Hiyori, "why don't you go inside I'll join you in a few."

She rolled her eyes and gave a half-hearted shrug, "don't keep me waiting." She said then walked towards the large house.

"I can tell who has the dick in that relationship." Nnoitra quipped rubbing his stomach area.

It wasn't like that at all. Hiyori was still adjusting to life, actual life not one that was spent brainwashed and drugged. She had woken up with limited memories of the past; she remembered her stay at the orphanage remembered Aizen adopting them. Then all she remembered was what had happened after Kisuke had captured them. It wasn't much of a life to have lived but she had blossomed while staying with him.

She was as normal as any person put in that situation could be and he was coming to realize that her personality was completely different than he had first thought. He had seen streaks of it before, that fierce determination to have everything go exactly her way. He had humored her before when she was still innocent but now he was trying to break her out of it.

He still catered to her, gave her that feeling like she was in control but secretly he manipulated everything in his favor. It appeared one way to everyone else but he knew how it really played out. He did what she asked to placate her and make everything just a little bit easier to handle but that didn't mean she controlled him.

"Why should it matter to you who has the dick in my relationship?"

"I don't care, you just wouldn't find me serving some woman hand and foot." The door to the passenger side of the car opened and Nel got out yawning. She picked up her small handbag then turned towards them.

"Shinji!" she squealed happily as she came over and hugged him tightly, "how are you? How is Hiyori? How is everyone?" she released him a wide smile on her lips.

Nnoitra didn't make any moves, he watched as she hugged Shinji and began a long conversation about some nonsense with him. It didn't matter if he knew her first, he had fucked her first. He smirked, he had proof of that.

He'd admit that there was a little pang of jealousy at how easy they spoke but he didn't want her for her conversational skills. Her mouth was so much more useful for other things. And now she wasn't afraid of him anymore, which was a good thing he supposed.

He had kidnapped her the night they killed Aizen and whisked her off to his own private island where they had spent the rest of that week and the following week getting reacquainted. She had resisted a little at first having only a few memories of her past. One of them having been him taking advantage of her in the hallway of Byakuya's home. He hadn't really thought that part out and maybe he deserved the backlash from it.

But now she gave herself to him fully, clinging to him even when they weren't fucking. She did something to his mind that he wasn't sure he liked, it was as if he was under some spell. He found himself doing things he would never have done before, feeling content to just hold her in his arms and watch her as she slept next to him.

He could finally see why Shinji acted the way he did towards Hiyori, a kind of softness reserved for that one woman. Just because he knew what it was didn't mean he'd broadcast it to the whole world, he would much rather Nel be the only one who knew.

"Let's go Nnoitra." Nel was saying pulling on his arms, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I want to find Hiyori and Hina."

Shinji gave him a knowing look, " I would say something but I'll keep the peace."

Nnoitra grimaced preparing to defend himself but Nel was pulling him hard by the arm, "damn it woman you don't have to pull so hard."

"That's what he said." Shinji joked as he walked by them, hurrying in to find Hiyori before Nnoitra got it in his mind to punch him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

"Shida-kun, we've gotta go now." Orihime said with a small giggle as she playfully pushed him away and tried to straighten up on the bed. They were both already dressed, her in a beautiful pink and white satin dress designed by him. He wore a white tuxedo with a pink rose stuffed into the left breast pocket.

They were on the bed because Ishida had toppled them onto it kissing her softly his hands creeping up her thighs. "We have some time before Kurosaki gets here." He whispered against her neck as his tongue darted out to tickle along the beautiful sleek column.

"We'll get my pretty dressed ruined." She said her voice coming out more of a moan then she wanted.

"I'll make you a new one." His lips were now tracing the curve of her bountiful cleavage that peaked out temptingly above the neckline of her dress.

"mmm Ishida…" she moaned as he slipped his fingers beneath her black silk panties into her wetness, "we mmm really shouldn't…" her voice caught as his deft fingers found her clit.

Ishida didn't say anything, but his other hand was now slipping the skinny strap of her dress down enough to free one of her breasts. His lips greedily latched onto the puckered nipple as it popped out of the satiny material.

Orihime's fingers buried into his long silky hair keeping his lips pressed against her breast. Ishida had seemed to change once he had returned from battle with Aizen. She had been overjoyed when he had finally walked through the door covered in blood but unhurt.

They had made love that day and since then he hadn't wanted to let go of her. He had become more open with his feelings, telling her whenever he got the chance that he loved her and she made him happy.

"Ohh." A small moan escaped her as his teeth bit down onto her hard nipple, he pulled away to gently lave it with his tongue stroking it as his fingers stroked and thrusted between her legs. He pulled it back into his mouth sucking it forcefully before leaning up and kissing her.

His fingers became more insistent, roughly stroking her clit with his thumb as he plunged two fingers into her over and over. She was close now and the added pressure was quickly sending her spiraling towards that glorious destination.

"Mm Shida-kun…" her breath caught in her throat as she came, her legs instinctively closed around his fingers hoping to prolong the delicious pleasure that was overwhelming her entire being. He was suckling at her breast again as his fingers continued to work inside of her.

He enjoyed making love to her, he enjoyed it a lot. Just watching the look of ultimate pleasure that overshadowed her face, hearing her say his name in that sweet little voice. Even if it was just a quickie like this where he wouldn't get off he didn't mind cause he knew later when they had more time it would be amazing.

It seemed like forever before the sensations died away and she was in control of her body again. Ishida was peering down at her with that loving look on his face. He kissed her gently and pulled away from her slowly pulling down the hem of her skirt and fixing her dress.

"Your turn?" Orihime asked as he got up from the bed straightening his suit.

Ishida adjusted his glasses on his nose and shook his head, "no we don't have time, Kurosaki will be here any moment." Orihime looked disappointed so he added, "Later Hime." She nodded with a small smile and rose from the bed too making sure she was presentable.

Right on cue there was loud knocking on the door, Orihime went to the door while Ishida went to the bathroom.

"You guys ready?" Ichigo asked the moment she swung open the door. He and Rukia took in her disheveled appearance and her swollen lips, "we aren't interrupting are we?"

"No Kurosaki." Ishida said appearing next to Orihime, he placed his hand at the small of her back, "shall we go?"

"Really, you couldn't wait till later?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle as he and Rukia shared a look.

"Drop it." Ishida said flushing a deep red, Orihime blushed next to him but didn't comment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

The guests were already mingling outside the door of the make shift dressing room. The ceremony was going to be held in the ballroom which was adjacent to that room. They had decorated it from ceiling to floor in pastel colors. Pink roses, pale yellow and white table clothes and place holders. Bright blue tulle lined the ballroom where the ceremony would be taking place in a short time.

"You look amazing." Gin said as he watched her dress. He was already fully dressed in his crisp white tuxedo with a yellow carnation sitting gracefully in the left breast pocket.

Their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled. A part of him still couldn't believe that the day had finally come. After everything that had transpired through the past few years, after all the hardships that they had to endure. It was finally time for their happy ending.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She turned and came over to him sitting in his lap.

Gin chuckled kissing her full lips. " Why thank you Mrs. Ichimaru. Don't you just love the way that sounds?"

Matsumoto laughed kissing him back. She didn't care what she was called as long as she was with him. It had been such a relief to see them walking in the door. She had been on pins and needles waiting for any word on the outcome.

They could all have been killed and she would have been sitting there waiting in vain. The reality had only hit her after they had left. She had tried to be strong keeping her mind off the inevitable. What if Aizen was stronger than they had first assumed, what if he had some devastating trick up his sleeve?

"Oh now don't go crying on me Moto" Gin tilted her head and stared down into her blue eyes, "whats wrong hunny?"

She shook her head that was the past. He was here with her now Aizen was dead, they didn't have to worry about him anymore. "I was just thinking that you could have died and I wouldn't have known. I would really have no one left in this world."

Gin pulled her closer, wrapping her tightly in his arms, "I wouldn't have done that to ya Moto, besides there was no way Aizen could have killed all of us. But I'm sorry for making you worry, I promise from now on you will never have another thing to cry about." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Unshed tears came to her eyes and hinged precariously on her long thick lashes. "Now don't make a liar out of me." Gin laughed wiping them away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy. I love you so much Gin I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

"I love you too Matsumoto." He whispered against her skin, "now stop your crying or you'll ruin all Hisana's hard work."

They shared a laugh and a few more kisses before a knock at the door broke them apart. "It's not time for that." Renji said as he pushed open the door.

"The grooms not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony." Kira added. Both were dressed in all white with yellow carnations in the pockets.

"Time for what exactly?" Gin asked as he helped Matsumoto to her feet.

"Well whatever you two were just doing." Renji said tugging at the tie of his suit. Formal attire was not really his forte, but being the best man he was forced to wear it, otherwise he would be in a jeans and a t-shirt.

"They are about to play the Wedding March." Kira came over to Matsumoto and offered her his arm. Being her best friend he would be walking her down the aisle and giving her away.

"Okay." Gin said with a sigh, he stole one more kiss before following Renji out of the room.

Matsumoto held tightly to Kira's arm, as he pulled her veil over her face, "you look really beautiful." He whispered as the first strains of the organ began to play.

"Thank you Kira." She said as tears came to her eyes, her heart was filled with a happiness that she hadn't thought was possible. She knew that her parents were watching over her and giving them their blessings.

"No crying now, its show time." He murmured, as the double doors opened and they walked down the aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Yachiru sat amidst the other guest watching the ceremony with passing interest. She didn't really know Matsumoto but Ichimaru was one of Kenpachi's best friends. A frown found its way onto her perfectly pink lips, saying his name or even thinking his name was painful.

It had been more than a week since the final fight with Aizen, she had woken up back in her own bed in Kenpachi's house. Slowly the memories of all that transpired; her insulting him and the devastating aftermath of him raping her had come back to her.

She didn't know who she was madder at, herself of Kenpachi. She had stupidly followed every lie that Aizen had fed her, believing him over the man that had taken care of her for the past ten years. She should have known better, why would Kenpachi have killed her parents just to take her in as a stray?

"Whats wrong squirt?" Baldy asked gently elbowing her in the side, "you are spacing out a lot."

She mustered up a fake smile, "nothing is wrong, I've just never been to a wedding before."

He patted her gently making sure not to muss up her ridiculously ornate hairdo. She hadn't been the same ever since they told her that Kenpachi had left. Even though she tried to act as her usual bubbly and precocious self when she thought no one was looking there was always sadness on her pretty features.

Ikkaku dropped the subject but didn't let it slip from his mind. Once they got home he would fish out the emergency number Kenpachi had given him and call him. He couldn't stand seeing the poor girl moping around like she did.

"I can't wait till that's us standing up there." Mizuho whispered into his ear, still clinging to his arm as if he would slip away if she let him go. She let her hand drop to his thigh a suspicious smirk on her lips.

Ikkaku frowned and pretended he hadn't heard her. He wasn't sure why he had continued to see her, she was more than a little delusional and very needy. Well she was really good in bed , and she did allow him free access to her body whenever he wanted, which was pretty much why.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She whispered pointedly her eyes somehow filled with desire. What was wrong with this woman? She was running him ragged, they had already been late having done it when he had picked her up.

She got up and walked away towards the bathroom area seductively swinging her hips as she did so. Yachiru and Yumichika shared a giggle beside him. "It's not fucking funny." He muttered but got up and headed in her direction anyways.

Why couldn't it be that easy for her? She realized that she had more than innocent feelings for Kenpachi, it went deeper than just thankfulness for giving her whatever she wanted. This past week, no all the time she had spent being tortured by Aizen had opened her eyes to it.

She was in love with him, it wasn't something she could repress any longer. It was painful to know that she had these feelings for him and he didn't want anything to do with her.

A door opened somewhere and she was tempted to ignore it and continue watching the ceremony but like so many others she craned her head towards the back of the room. Kenpachi ducked in with a frown on his lips, he hadn't dressed up at all in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He took an unoccupied seat at the back but his eyes were scanning the room before he sat down.

Their eyes met and he nodded slightly in her direction but then looked away. Yachiru turned back in her seat a heavy feeling wrapping around her heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Ichigo listened as the priest led the ceremony with half interest, Rukia holding his hand in hers. ~*when are we getting married?*~ Hichigo asked his voice echoing the same disinterest. -*when Ruki asks.*- Ichigo muttered.

The sensation was still strange, being completely melded with another being. At times Hichigo was more prevalent at times he was but it wasn't uncomfortable. They existed as one and acted as one. At first Rukia hadn't understood it.

As promised he had come for her a day after the actual fight. Byakuya and Hisana had helped them load up her stuff into the moving truck he had rented. It wasn't awkward at all, he even sensed that Byakuya was giving his blessing but he never said as much.

"You said you would explain later. It's later now." Rukia said as she looked over at him from the bathroom door. She was dressed in only her bra and panties, her black hair still wet.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you're naked?" Ichigo asked closing his laptop and setting it down on the bedside table. Work could wait.

"I'm not naked" she replied switching off the light. She climbed into bed and crept over to where he sat, she straddled him and placed her hands on his chest. "It's later now." She repeated.

Ichigo chuckled, his hands coming to her hips. " You really know how to get what you want."

"Of course." She murmured leaning in and kissing him, slipping her tongue between his lips. "If you want more you'll have to tell me."

Ichigo captured her lips in his and flipped them over pinning her petite body beneath his. "Mmm" he groaned against her lips as he pulled away to catch his breath. He peered down into her large black eyes and sighed. Now was as good as any time to let his dark secrets come to light.

Rukia brought her hand up and brushed it against his cheek, sweeping his hair from his eyes, "its ok Ichigo, the past is the past. If it makes you uncomfortable, I don't have to know. As long as I can be with you it doesn't matter."

"No you deserve to know." He said rolling off of her and sitting upright. " For a long time there was this internal war going on inside of me. It wasn't really a struggle of good and evil, but one for dominance by two different yet similar entities." He rubbed a hand over his face unsure of how to continue and if he was making any sense at all to her.

Rukia came up beside him and wrapped her arms around his chest, "between you and Hichigo?" she supplied curiously placing a kiss on his naked chest.

"Yea. Essentially he wanted my life, he wanted to be more on the forefront. And that desire stemmed mostly from you."

"Me?" Rukia asked running her hands tantalizingly slow over his chest, inching further down.

"He was always there, watching as we made love, listening as you called my name. He wanted that to be him, to be the object of your affection. No-"he said quickly pulling her hand away from beneath his boxers. "How do you expect me to talk if you do that?"

Rukia pouted but nodded, "ok continue." She murmured as she went back to kissing his neck and chest.

"He was me, but like a hundred times magnified. His desires, his needs, I fought ever day to keep him in check, to stop the crazy thoughts that were going through my head. For a while I was successful and I pretended that everything was normal. Rukie-" he grabbed her hands again.

This time he pulled her on top of his lap, on top of his hardness his lips finding hers in a heated kiss. He quickly took control of her slipping his tongue between her parted lips to mingle with hers. Rukia pulled away and nipped him softly on his bottom lip. "I won't do it again." She moaned grinding her hips against his.

Ichigo stilled her unable to concentrate with the incredible friction that she was creating, he took a deep breath to clear his head and started again, "Hichigo somehow broke through that wall I had set up and he went after the one thing he craved. Imagine being a newborn being thrusted into the body of an adult. Everything was new to him he had never had the opportunity to really adapt to actually being alive."

"He looked so much like you." Rukia said remembering that first encounter with Hichigo. She had no idea why he was acting so strange or why he was hurting people, the Ichigo she knew was as gentle as a lamb.

"Well that's because he is me, just a more concentrated version I suppose. He never meant to hurt you at all, he was just jealous that you didn't love him. In a way it was my fault, I should have told you from the beginning what was going on inside of my mind. If you knew about him maybe he wouldn't have hurt you so much."

Rukia nodded but she didn't comment. Those few days had been terrifying, something she did not want to relive again.

"What am I saying? He is a definite part of me, no he is me. Without him I'm not myself I'm just half of a person. Sometimes I wished he would disappear and when he finally did I was completely lost. I couldn't function without him."

~*you say that as if we are not the same*~ Hichigo commented enjoying the feel of having Rukia pressed up against him. ~*talking is boring, lets heat things up.*~ before Ichigo knew what was happening Hichigo had Rukia beneath them, her legs spread and her panties ripped away. -*you have no patience*- ~* not when it concerns fucking Rukie I don't.*~

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed out on a long breath as he buried himself between her legs. She had come to see hints of Hichigo, know when he was influencing that body that they shared. "Hichigo…" she moaned as his teeth grazed her hardened nipple.

~*you can finish your boring dialogue later. *~ Hichigo chuckled. ~* she wasn't that interested in it anyways*~

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered next to him bringing him out of his thoughts, "stop spacing off, its rude."

Ichigo leaned in close to her, "it's boring. I'm literally falling asleep right now."

"Are you going to fall asleep during our wedding?" she questioned elbowing him her dark eyes slitted.

~*so when are we getting married again?*~ Hichigo asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, we'll elope and get to the good part faster."

Rukia looked up at him indignantly, "that better have been Hichigo talking."

-*you are always getting me in trouble*-

"We'll have a big grand wedding with all the bells and whistles." Ichigo said with a soft groan, although he rather elope and save himself all the hassle. But if that's what she wanted he wouldn't deny her that wish.

Rukia kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily, "now all that's missing is the ring."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Kenpachi frowned as he listened to Byakuya and Yamamoto talking , his mind was a million miles departed from whatever they were discussing. His eyes steadily followed Yachiru as she danced with first Yumichika and then Hisagi. After the first initial time their eyes had met she had ignored him from that point on.

That was fine with him, it seemed as if she had made her choice and came to terms with what had transpired between them. She looked a lot better though, her hair was done up beautifully her cheeks rosy and her lips were painted with just a hint of pink lipstick.

"Has your sojourn come to an end?" Yamamoto asked turning to him as he set down his glass of red wine.

Kenpachi shooked his head, "Not exactly." He muttered. He wasn't sure why he had come back, it wasn't because Ichimaru was getting married. Although they were good friends he wasn't the sentimental type. He really didn't care for dressing up and sitting in some stuffy room while people proclaimed their everlasting love to each other.

He had come back for the chance to see her in a setting where they wouldn't be alone. This was the perfect opportunity to get his fill of her happiness while keeping a safe distance and it not seeming weird that he did so.

"So you are just back for the wedding?" Byakuya pried.

"Yeah." Was all he answered. He didn't know how the conversation had turned towards him, they had started talking about what was to happen to Aizen's company now that he was gone. They should already know that he wasn't a talker, especially when it concerned his personal life.

"Can I have this dance?" Yachiru asked standing in front of him with a tentative smile on her face. Kenpachi's frown deepened, he could feel Yamamoto and Byakuya's eyes watching him steadily.

He could just as easily tell her what she already knew, he didn't dance. It wasn't in his nature for one, and two being in such a close proximity with her would just send his whole body into a place he didn't want it going.

After a moment of waiting she dropped her hand and her smile disappeared along with it, "o…k.." she said her voice cracking, "It was good to see you again Ken-chan." She turned and before he could respond she was quickly running away.

"Can I give you some advice." Yamamoto asked taking a glass from a passing waitress. "Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."

Kenpachi looked down at the older man, he rarely spoke about personal experiences, so when he did it was something of importance. He knew what he was trying to tell him but he didn't know the whole story, he had done something so irreparable, there was no way they could go back to the way it was before.

Byakuya chuckled next to him, " I believe what he's trying to tell you is to go after her."

"I know that." Kenpachi mumbled wanting to, "It's not that simple."

It was Yamamoto's time to share in the slight merriment, "Of course it is. It doesn't matter what you have done in the past, it is what you do now and in the future that is of importance. You are not just hurting yourself."

Kenpachi hmpthed then walked off in the direction that Yachiru had disappeared in. It wasn't hard finding her, he could hear her crying and talking in one of the many rooms Ichimaru had in his large mansion.

"…I don't know what I did ..hic… I was wrong I know…." Kenpachi checked the door turning the handle, the door swung open revealing his whole gang sitting around a crying Yachiru with sympathetic faces.

They all turned to look at him, "you really couldn't dance with her?" Makizo asked shaking his graying head, "We all did."

Kenpachi took a deep breath to calm himself and quell the urge to punch him in his old condescending face or break his legs again. "Everyone get out." He ordered. One by one they got up giving him the evil eye.

"That's no way to treat a lady." The woman that was holding tightly to Ikkaku's arm said as they passed by him.

"He's already angry, do you wanna die?" Ikkaku groaned as he quickly pulled her from the room.

"Don't get mad at them, it's my fault." Yachiru whispered from where she sat on the large bed, "I was crying for no reason…" she wiped at her puffy eyes and then glanced down at her dress . She nervously fussed with it smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the cotton. "I'm fine, it was only a dance after all."

"That's not only what this is about is it?" He asked gruffly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

She didn't look up at him, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry for believing all the lies that Aizen told me. I should have known better." She was quiet again taking deep breaths. " The first time he told me you killed my parents I believed him."

"I didn't kill your parents." He was sure that she knew this now, but he wanted her to hear it from his mouth.

"I know, I was stupid. I had nightmares about it, about you killing them and when he kidnapped me he offered to help me get rid of you." This time she looked up at him, he could see the pain in her chocolate eyes. " I am a weakness for you, I laughed when he told me that because you have no weakness. But I still agreed."

Kenpachi listened to her recount her treacherous actions, telling Aizen his plans to kill Muramasa, their plans in general pretty much whatever move they were going to make against him. He didn't feel any anger at her for doing so now. She was scared and misguided. Aizen had used that vulnerability against her and manipulated her.

"When we… when you…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Yea he had raped her but she had goaded him into it, she had said such cruel things to him had counted on the fact that he wouldn't hurt her, but that had been her undoing. "I took that as a sign of your guilt. I thought you were dead, I really thought I had killed you."

He wanted to laugh at that statement, a simple stab wound was not going to kill him. He didn't feel pain like normal people he was impervious to such things. " There is nothing I can say to excuse what happened. I raped you because I was angry. But anger wasn't the only thing that drove me to do it. I never should have laid a finger on you, I took your innocence in such a brutal way."

"It wasn't entirely your fault-"

"Yes it was." Kenpachi cut her off, " it was my job to protect you, to keep you safe. After I found you, I vowed I would do anything to make up for it. It was partly my fault that they were killed, if they hadn't worked for me they would still be alive right now. I broke that promise I didn't know how you could callously throw us away just because of Aizen."

"He didn't think I could do it either." She commented bitterly, "if my parents had cooperated as I had they wouldn't have died. I knew deep down in my heart the Aizen was lying but somehow I allowed him to get into my head to control me. I'm so sorry. I know that you hate me… but you shouldn't have to leave your own home because of me. I'll leave it's about time that I grow up."

Kenpachi had known where this was heading, that's why he had stayed away for so long he hadn't wanted to hear those words. But he knew from the beginning that she wouldn't stay with them, it would be too uncomfortable.

Having been with her in such an intimate way he couldn't see her and not want to relive those moments, his fingers wanted to relearn her body again just standing there alone in the room with her sent his whole being into turmoil. "If that's what you want squirt, you know I won't stop you."

He honestly wouldn't, he would make it clear to everyone that it was her decision and no one was to stop her. Of course he wouldn't send her off into the world alone. He would give her money, get her a place to stay and a car if that's what she wanted. He'd have someone watch over her until the finality had hit.

She looked as if she was going to cry again but she didn't she rose proudly to her feet and forced a smile to her lips. She was lost in thought he could tell, thinking of something, fighting with herself. He stepped aside to allow her to leave the room.

This had been a mistake. He should have never come back, at least he could have still pretended that maybe he had a chance. If he never confronted it head-on then he could lie to himself that it was all some nightmare. She would be there waiting for him with that smile all he had to do was give her some time.

"No." she stated simply stopping in front of him. "No, that's not what I want." She tried to get her bearings, to put her words in a cohesive sentence. Kenpachi would let her do whatever she wanted if that meant hurting himself in the process. She knew without a doubt that there had been some kind of connection, some kind of emotion between them. She was already leaving so what other consequence could come out of her telling him how she really felt?

"I don't want to leave. I love you, I love our little family. I don't want to go out on my own and destroy everything we had. I know I might have already done so but please look into your heart and forgive me. I was wrong, you were wrong we've both done things we regret but I'm not just going to walk away and pretend like I will be happy. I can't just be friends with you." She took a step back and looked him straight in the eyes, feeling as if she was invincible now. She had already started there was no turning back now.

Kenpachi face was a stoic mask, she usually could tell what he was thinking but there was no emotion even in his midnight black eyes. "I am in love with you. You act like you have no heart but I know differently. I realize that I drove you over the edge when I denied that I had feelings for you. I know how much I hurt you because I am feeling that pain now. You deserve to be loved you deserve some happiness. I want to be that for you. If you would just let me in I…" she stopped trying to force herself not to cry, "I just want to be with you."

Kenpachi gathered her into his arms holding her body close to him, he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair. "I love you too Yachiru." He whispered into her slim neck, " I thought that you had realized what kind of monster I really am, I wanted to give you a chance to escape, to be normal."

He could feel the wetness of her tears on his shirt, "you aren't a monster, you are you're just different."

"I'm sorry I hurt you ,I promise I will never cause you any pain again…" he didn't know what else to say how else to convey what he was feeling at that moment. So he kissed her. It was just a gentle, tender press of his lips to hers but it spoke volumes and new tears came to her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

" What cat did you catch?" Shunsui asked as he came over to where Ukitake and Kisuke sat laughing.

"I do not understand." Ukitake said setting down his tea, "where's Ms. Nanao?"

"Off powdering her pretty little nose." Shunsui answered taking the empty seat at the dinner table. "I do not know who did the seating arrangements but they must know that I have no desire to listen to Mayuri's grand tales."

"Well someone has too." Kisuke chuckled, "I'm sure Gin shares your sentiment."

"Well it's not going to be me." He sighed and grabbed two glasses of saki from the passing waitress, "stop skirting the issue." Shunsui said turning towards the two men whose faces could barely hold their content smiles. "You, old man. You go first."

Ukitake took a slow sip of his hot tea, "I'm still not sure of what you speak of. It's the festivities that have lightened my spirits. You would be hard pressed to find someone at a wedding who is not smiling."

Kisuke grinned at that statement, he had something to be happy about and it had nothing to do with the wedding that had just taken place. For the twelfth night in a row he had fallen asleep with Yoruichi snuggled up next to him in a satisfied daze.

Aizen was gone, things had started to settle down, and life could go back to normal. It was strange he had thought she would immediately pack up her stuff and high tail it out of there the moment the danger had passed. But on the contrary she climbed into bed with him and they made love ; multiple times through the night and into the early morning.

Kisuke woke up to rustling next to him, the midday sun shining brightly between the window curtains. "Good morning Yori" he purred as he leaned over to kiss her. She kissed him back hesitantly, the mood instantly shifting, and sat up in bed.

His gaze immediately was drawn to her perfect breasts, her nipples hardened under his scrutiny and he smirked, "ready for round… let's say six. I've lost track already."

She didn't smile back, " I think I'm going to head home now, it's been interesting, it really has." She brought the blanket up over her shoulders " I do have a business to run, you know life to sort out."

Kisuke sat up also, was she leaving him? Going back to her old Urahara less life? " So that's it?" he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, "what was all this about?" why did she sleep with him if she had planned on leaving?

"Well I don't know actually, I guess I thought I owed you something…. I wasn't really thinking it was just a spur of the moment thing"

"Bullshit." Kisuke exclaimed his anger somehow getting the best of him. She wasn't the type of person to just give into a spur of the moment type thing. She analyzed and calculated every possible outcome before she dove in. "so basically you used your body to pay me? For what?"

"When you put it like that, you make it seem so vulgar!" she said angrily, her voice rising. " I told you that it wasn't going to work out." she rose from the bed, unashamed of her nakedness. " I just did you a favor. You have had what you wanted, plenty of times so now we can go our separate ways."

"Had what I wanted…?" Kisuke did not really comprehend what she was talking about. She huffed frustrated and began picking up her discarded clothes. He wanted her yeah, but not just her body. Although he enjoyed it and if her screams of ecstasy was any indication she had enjoyed it too. But sex wasn't the only thing he wanted from her, he wanted all of her.

During the battle with Aizen he thought she had realized that he loved her, that he wanted her to always be by his side. But apparently she was too dense to see that he wasn't in it for her body alone, he wanted her heart too.

Yoruichi had her panties on and was pulling on her pants when he got up and wrapped his arms around her from the back. "Yori, Hun, you've got it all wrong." He nuzzled her neck, but she pulled away. Kisuke sat back on the bed with a sigh. "I told you before if I wanted someone to sleep with, there are plenty of girls that would take your place. Believe it or not woman actually love me, not sure why, but they do. I'm not interested in them, I'm into you. I could have slept with you months ago if I wanted to but I'm not that type of man."

She turned to face him as she continued to get dress, "no you couldn't, I don't sleep around." She muttered, her shirt muffling the words slightly.

"I knew you weren't ready and I respected that. I thought maybe in time you would realize that I was in love with you." He shook his head slightly in thought, "I am in love with you."

"You don't know what you are saying, you think you-"

"no." he interrupted her, "I'm one hundred percent sure, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were 'it', I guess they say. It was more than just lust, you are incredibly hot but not only that you have personality, you don't let me walk all over you." He chuckled, "you sure know how to work me over and somehow I like that." Kisuke got up and pulled her into his arms. "Do you think I just bring anyone around Jinta and Ururu? I love them as if they are my own and I wouldn't let them get accustomed to someone, to love someone if I didn't plan on being with them forever." He paused surprised as he felt wetness against his bare skin, "Oh Yori, don't cry." He tilted her head up towards him and gently kissed each of her wet cheeks.

"I don't know where you got the ridiculous idea that I would leave you once I had my fill of you, but it's not true. I don't think I could ever get tired of you. Each day you bring something different and exciting to my life. I can't imagine not having you by my side. It would break Jinta and Ururu's heart if you left. If I have to keep you locked up on this little island I would."

Yoruichi giggled at that a smile coming to her full lips, "I don't want to break their hearts." She whispered.

"What about mine?" Urahara asked with feign concern.

"Yours either Urahara."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kisuke?" he asked as he leaned down taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I knew it." Shunsui said with a boisterous laugh. He poured himself another glass of the saki he had confiscated from the kitchen. "Makes you into a new man doesn't it?" he prodded Ukitake who didn't answer but nodded his head in reply.

"I cannot leave you for one moment." Nanao reprimanded as she appeared next to Shunsui.

"~Oh Nanao-Chan you came back to me finally~" he said in a sing song voice, " I missed you so much."

"Stop over exaggerating I was gone no more than five minutes. This is not our table I'm sure, Shinji would mind you occupying his seat." She crossed her arms in front of her and tapped her foot in feign anger.

Shunsui sighed dejectedly and got up from the seat, "I guess I'll go back to my table now. I'm sure Mayuri should be finished with his story by now." He picked up the half empty bottle of saki , "see you guys later." He said his voice full of sadness.

"You are too strict on him Ms. Nanao." Ukitake said with a soft smile.

"He's over reacting as always, he'll get over it. We'll see you guys later." She said and walked away heading over to the open bar where Shunsui sat ordering another drink.

"This is the coolest house ever!" Jinta exclaimed as he, Yoruichi and Ururu took their seats at the table, "do you know that he has a hot tub in the bathroom. Why can't we have a hot tub in the bathroom?"

"You aren't old enough for one." Kisuke said with a laugh.

"I'm old enough." Jinta replied with a frown, "once again you treat me like a kid. Who took care of everything while you were gone?"

Yoruichi giggled, " You did a good job too. Don't worry Jinta I'll make sure you get your hot tub."

"Oh really?" Kisuke asked and then leaned in close to her and whispered, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"With bribes of course." She placed a single kiss at the side of his mouth, "you'll have no option but to surrender." She winked for added effect.

Ururu giggled," we are counting on you Yori-chan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

Tōshirō was not much of a people person, even more so when that person was Mayuri. He was not sure how he got seated at a table with him and Isshin, he believed his name was. Both were avid storytellers and spent the majority of the reception trying to one up each other.

"I don't remember that happening, you know I was part of the Gotei for many years before I left to practice medicine. I would remember that I think." Isshin cut into Mayuri's tale.

"Dear, your memory is bad." His wife said laying a gentle hand on his arm, "that happened the day we met…"

Isshin burst into loud laughter, "of course, I know that."

"Of course I know that." Mayuri mocked, " Do you remember almost cutting my arm off too?"

"That I don't remember. I would never hurt a friend."

"Oh so now we are friends?" Mayuri asked with a curious scowl. "Were we friends when you stole my prototype and then proceeded to fight me for it?"

"That didn't happen." Nemu said quietly with an annoyed look on her face.

"Be quiet you." Mayuri groaned, "Whose side are you on anyways."

"Neither, I just speak the truth. Something the two of you have a trouble with remembering."

"Sorry, it took so long." Momo said as she sat next to him smiling brightly.

Tōshirō found himself smiling back at her, something that had become easier since they had rescued her from Aizen. After the smoke had cleared and the flames had died down he had known immediately what had been wrong. Aizen hadn't killed Momo, she hadn't even been in the room at the time. It was a facsimile, just a hollow shell meant to trick him.

She pulled his hand into hers and squeezed it tightly. He had found her sleeping safely away from all the commotion, wrapped up snugly in a large comforter. Aizen probably hadn't planned on dying, he was gonna dispose of them and then take Momo for himself.

He wasn't sure exactly what Aizen had felt for her, if it was love or something else. Once they were safe and she had awoken from the trance that she had been under everything seemed so surreal. She remembered growing up with him in the orphanage, she remembered those days that they had spent after he had first found her again.

She confessed that she also remembered that they had made love before. In her mind she had been happy to give herself to him because that was the natural progression of their relationship. She had found herself in his room not knowing how she had gotten there, but knowing that it was him lying there.

He had been afraid to ask what had happened once Aizen had kidnapped her the second time, dreading what she would say. She hadn't hesitated when she told him that Aizen had kept her locked away in that bedroom, coming ever so often just to talk to her.

Aizen had planned out their entire future together. He would get rid of the Gotei and take over the Serietie and then take her as his wife. But to do so, to cleanse her of Tōshirō, his would be the only death that she would be privy to. He would kill him slowly in front of her so that she knew it was over, that whatever they had whatever feelings she had for him would die with him.

It was awkward at first reliving everything that had happened, trying to come to terms with where their relationship was heading and how they would continue in the future. But he loved her, she was it for him he didn't want anyone else.

At times he would find her crying, afraid that this whole magical dream was going to come to an end anytime soon and she would be back in Aizen's home his prisoner once again. He tried to assure her that he would never leave her side, that that painful part of her life was over. Even so she always kept a tight hold on to him, which he didn't mind at all.

Momo giggled next to him, "I still think you are amazing Mayuri, even if no one else does."

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates my accomplishments." He said in a huff leaning back in his seat.

He had moved his main office form New York to Tokyo so that she could be closer to her old friends. He didn't mind after all it was his hometown and that was where all the other members of the Gotei resided. They were together, they were in love and they were happy. That's all that really mattered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Gin was saying as the band played softly in the background. "I know everyone is anxious to leave, cause I'm anxious for you to leave too." He sent a wolfish grin in Matsumoto's direction and everyone laughed. "But I would like to propose one last toast before everyone goes." He stood from his seat raising his glass of wine. Everyone stood their glasses raised with him. " To the future, to new beginnings, to peace. To finding that someone that gives you the happiness and love you deserve." He wrapped his arm around Matsumoto and pulled her closer. "To the future."


End file.
